Through It All
by Alexandria M
Summary: **SEQUEL TO UNTOUCHABLE** Willow and Joe have eloped and are beginning their life as a married couple. Everything in their lives are about to change through work and family. They vowed to love each other through it all but what happens when life fights back or tries to tear them apart? Will they stay true to their vows or will it all be an unhappy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO UNTOUCHABLE ENJOY**

"I still think this is a better choice telling your parents before we tell mine," I say as Joe drives us to his parents' house in Pensacola, Florida so that we can tell them our news of us being married and the news of us having a baby. We haven't had the chance to inform them of the baby yet and had been meaning to but with Joe's schedule and mine it has been a lot tougher than we thought. We still haven't told my mom or my dad about our elopement. We're waiting until everything with Wrestlemania slows down. My dad has been out on the road promoting his big match with Shane McMahon in Hell In A Cell.

"You really think that it's better not to tell them together? What if Pops lets it slip to your dad at Wrestlemania or what if someone reports it to the media?"

"It's been almost 3 weeks and nothing has been reported yet," I say as he takes my hand into his intertwining our fingers. "I think we are in the clear, I just don't know how to tell my dad you know?"

"I know," he says, "but right now he seems pretty distracted with his Wrestlemania match with Shane McMahon. I take it he's not retiring after Mania?"

"He is putting that on hold," I say. "He says he may want to do one more match at Wrestlemania before he's done completely. I just don't like the idea of Hell In A Cell, he's too old to take risks like that."

"I think it will be fine," he says, "I think everything will work out fine."

"He's going against Shane McMahon," I remind him, "you know Shane goes over the top literally to put on one hell of a match," I say.

"Aw, you said a bad word," calls out Alani from the back seat.

"Sorry, heck, one heck of a match," I correct myself. "I just think my dad is too old for this type of match. And the stipulation means it could go any way, he could be done completely if Shane wins or if he wins then nothing."

"Your dad lives for this business," he says. "I hope when I'm his age I'm still going strong like this."

"You plan to wrestle into your 50's?" I ask.

"Part time," he says, "I want to have a schedule like your dad so that I can raise our kids, be a stay at home dad you know?"

"You want to be a stay at home dad?" I ask with a smile.

"I want to do it all, gymnastics dad, school pick up and drop off, I want to do homework, school projects, bake sales become part of the PTO. It's something I always wanted to do. I want to be a stay at home dad."

"I never knew that about you," I say with a smile. "I think that's a good goal in life."

"I love kids if I could I would have 5 more after this baby but of course that's all up to you and how many kids you want."

"We'll talk about it," I say. "Are you getting excited for your championship match at Mania?"

"I'm ready, my entire family is going to be there. It would be great to win that championship back in front of them and in front of Alani. I want her to be there when I win."

"I hope you get your championship back, a month was not nearly enough time to be champion."

"Neither was the 5:15 Sheamus continues to rub in my face. I think I have come a long way since last year."

"You have. I'm proud of you things can only get better from here," I say with a smile. "I'll always be proud of you. I love to see you achieving your dreams and reaching your goals. I like to see you happy."

"I like to see you happy too," he says, "and you know you don't have to do what you think will make me happy after the baby is born. I want you to do what is going to make you happy, something that you really want. We'll figure it all out."

"I know we will but right now let's focus on telling your mom and dad that we're married, that's the most important thing right now."

"And that you're pregnant, you can't hide it too much longer. You're definitely starting to show."

"I know," I say as I rub my growing stomach. "When will I feel it move? I know everyone says you never know the first time but I want to know when I should be looking out for the feeling of it moving."

"I think it is usually around 17 weeks or so, so it should be happening soon," he says with a smile. "Alani, are you ready to have a baby brother or baby sister?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile as I look back at her. She's the spitting image of her father. It makes me wonder what our child will look like. Our features are like night and day. I have curly red fiery hair, emerald green eyes, freckles galore, a tiny nose covered in freckles and a mouth with thin pink lips and pale pink skin, where I burn as soon as the sun touches my body if I don't lather myself in sunscreen, my husband on the other hand his Samoan and Italian features mixed much better than my Irish and Native American features did; the Irish in me dominating the Native American which is about 2% of chance of that happening. I should start playing the lottery with my odds, I got pregnant in the 1% with our child after my birth control fell out. Joe has the perfect tan skin, the most beautiful raven black hair I have ever seen on a man, his nose a little larger than mine but perfect for his breathtaking face, his dark deep brown eyes that he disguises behind blue or grey contacts look much better to me and his mouth. His mouth is deliciously sinful, those perfect full lips. He is a gorgeous creature from head to toe. I have been wondering since I got pregnant how our features will mesh together to form the perfect being I am carrying inside of me. I'm anxious at waiting to meet him or her to see. I secretly hope they favor Joe more than me. "I want a baby brother," she says.

"Well, we'll find out in a few months," he says with a smile. "I want another baby girl."

"I am good with a boy," I say with a smile. "I think my family is good on girls and I think yours is too."

"Good point," he says as he pulls into his parents' driveway of the house he once grew up in. It is a small cute little house much different than the house I grew up in. We both had fathers in the wrestling business, our child carrying on a legacy for both families yet we both had different upbringings. His home looks a lot cozier and more welcoming than mine. I love his childhood home.

Joe, Alani and I get out of the car and we make our way to the front door of his parents' home. Joe doesn't even knock before he opens the door and we walk into the house. He calls out for his mom and pops. His mom greets us in the doorway. I have always loved his mom. She is the sweetest woman I have ever met. We get along well. "Joe," she says with a smile before he gives her a soft hug. "What a surprise."

"We were in the neighborhood," he lies but it makes her smile. "We wanted to see you."

"Nana!" squeals Alani with excitement before she wraps her tiny arms around Joe's mom.

"Hello," she says with a smile hugging her back. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "I miss you!"

"We miss you too," she says as Joe's father comes to see what's going on at the door. Alani runs into his arms and gives him a hug before he scoops her up in his arms.

"Willow," says Joe's mom, "It's good to see you. I hear congratulations are in order. I'm happy that you and Joe are engaged."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile as Joe and I make eye contact.

"And you're just glowing," she says with a smile.

"Well, mom, Willow and I have some news to share with you and Pops. There are a couple things we want to tell you about."

"Okay," she says, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful," I say with a smile as she leads us to the living room. She excuses herself after offering us a drink or something to eat. I wonder if Joe feels this welcome in my father's house as I do in his parents' house.

I take a seat on the couch next to Roman as Sika or as we all call him Pops takes a seat in his reclining chair as Alani sits on his lap. I look around the living room at their family pictures. The living room is filled with pictures of Joe and his siblings from when they were younger, there are a lot of Joe's football pictures hanging on the walls and covering the mantles. There are pictures of their grandchildren hanging on the wall as well. Everything is just homely. His mom makes her way back into the living room with lemonade for us to drink. "So Joe, you ready for your big championship match at Mania?" asks Pops.

"I'm getting there," he says. "I hope I get my Wrestlemania moment this year. Last year it was stolen from me."

"That was a shame," says his mom, "but I was the proudest mom in that building. You put up a fight. Willow, are you going to make it back to the ring any time soon?"

"I'm actually on a little bit of a break," I say before taking a sip of my lemonade as Joe takes my hand into his. "I was supposed to be back a few weeks ago but then something came up and right now I am on a break."

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Willow is fine," says Joe with a smile. "She'll be all right. Everything should be cleared up after 9 months."

"After 9," she says before she stops and a smile appears on her face making me smile. "9 months, are you pregnant, Willow?" she asks with joy in her voice.

I smile and respond, "yes, Joe and I are having a baby. It was a pretty big surprise but we couldn't be happier."

"Congratulations," she says with a smile. "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank-you," I say as she gives me a hug.

"Congratulations," says Pops. "A baby is a gift from the Lord. When are you due?"

"September," answers Joe. "We're due in September."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile, "are you ready to be a big sister, Alani?"

"Yes," she says proudly.

"Have you decided on any names or anything yet?"

"We have a couple names in mind," says Joe, "but we haven't really decided on any one name yet we're still discussing and we are waiting till it is born before we know the sex."

"That's wonderful," says his mom. "There's nothing wrong with a good surprise."

"And," says Joe, "Willow and I got married."

"You two got married?" she asks.

"About three weeks ago we went to the Cayman Islands and got married just us. It was beautiful and special for the both of us."

"I'm surprised," she says and I can hear the shock in her voice. "You two seem happy."

"We are," I say with a smile as I look at Joe, "very happy. My life with Joe means everything."

"You don't think it's all too soon?" she asks.

"No," I say shaking my head. "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have married him. My life with him means everything to me and without him I'm not happy. I was ready to make it a lifetime commitment and be married to the love of my life, to love him through everything, be by his side, support him and love him through it all. I know it all seems like everything happened so fast but this is where life led us and this is where we are supposed to be. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving him and no matter what comes along isn't going to break us apart but make us stronger."

"As long as you two are happy," she says, "I'm happy for you, Congratulations, I wish we could have been there but I understand your reasons for your privacy. I know with your careers it's hard to get that moment of privacy. Congratulations," she says with a smile as she stands up and makes her way over to me. "Welcome to the family," she says before she embraces me.

"Thank-you," I say hugging her back. As our embrace breaks Pops welcomes me to the family and gives me a hug. I sit back down next to Joe and we tell them everything about our wedding and how special it was to us. We give them all the details they want to know and telling them seems like it is a lot easier than it is going to be to tell my dad. My dad blew up when I told him that Joe and I were dating after a little while. I don't know what telling him that we are married is going to do but I still feel like it's better we wait until after Wrestlemania before we tell him the news.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," says Joe, "my family is all about family. I thought my mom would be more upset than she was. I'm glad she's happy for us," he says as we are lying in his childhood bedroom, still decorated from his high school days. "Are you truly happy with our decision?"

"There is no going back now is there?" I ask with a smile, "I mean even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" he asks furrowing his brow. "Do you want to go back?"

"Joe," I say with a smile, "It was the best day of my life marrying you. I will never regret it. I will never want to go back and change it. Making the commitment to be Mrs. Anoa'i was the best decision I ever made. You're stuck with me for life," I say.

"Even if something goes terribly wrong, something bad, bad times happen?"

"No matter what bad times happen, not matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what we go through, Joe, NOTHING is going to tear us apart, I'm going to love you through it all. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "How do you think your dad is going to take the news?"

"On a scale from 1-10?" I ask.

"10 being the very best," he says.

"A 2," I say, "it's definitely going to be a 2."

"Great," he says, "I just got him to like me, he's going to hate me again isn't he?"

"I wouldn't say hate, disappointed in both of us yes but he isn't going to hate anyone once all his anger blows over. It's going to be all right. This is going to be our first big trial," I say as his phone buzzes on the nightstand behind him. He lets me go to grab the phone. He looks at it and gets out of bed. "Who is it?" I ask. He holds up his finger before leaving the room to talk on the phone.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper? What do you think of Joe and Willow keeping their marriage a secret from her father? How do you think Undertaker is going to handle the news when he finds out? Who was on the phone with Joe? Do you think Joe's family handled it well? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, alerted and reviewed the story it is greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"How was your trip to the Cayman Islands?" asks my dad as we are having lunch together at my favorite pizza place; Marco's Pizza in Tampa. "You haven't really talked much about it since you got home from your trip."

"It was great. It was nice to get away and relaxing," I say. "I enjoy my time with Joe. I know in about a week I won't get that much time with him as he goes back out on the road to start the road to Wrestlemania completely for his feud with Hunter."

"It was just great? Did you do anything special?"

"Not much I can really do but sunbathe on the beach and swim in the ocean. I'm pretty pregnant there's not too much I am able to do but we had a nice romantic time."

"That's good to know. When's your next doctor's appointment?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, I had to get it scheduled before Joe goes back out on the road. It's my NT scan," I say. "They're going to check for abnormalities and make sure everything is alright with the baby."

"I remember that with Kaia," he says, "it's nerve racking."

"It is," I respond. "So how are you feeling about your match with Shane at Mania?"

"I'm feeling pretty good about it," he says, "there's a lot on the line here, either my career is over or Shane's is over," he says.

"You know how I feel about you wrestling in Hell in A cell why did you agree to it?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make our match interesting," he says, "Hell in A Cell is the way Vince wanted to take it."

"I see," I say taking a bite of my salad. "Is this it for you, is this going to be your last match?"

"I don't know. I said that after 25 years I was going to call it quits, walk away and be done with the business but I'm not one hundred percent sure that I am completely done or ready to be done. I know I'm not getting any younger and in a couple years Kai will be starting kindergarten and Michelle and I have been talking about possibly having one more baby. I don't know what I want to do. It all depends on what happens at this match before I make my final decision. I almost want to be done but I don't want to walk away you know?" he asks.

"I know," I say. "I know exactly what you're saying and exactly how you feel. You love this business, Dad. You're a legend but honestly what more is there for you to do? Your streak is over which I'm still upset about, you've been champion. I just don't see what more you could do."

"That's why I'm contemplating on making this my final match," he says. "I will miss the business but I'm not getting younger. My body has taken a beating in the last 25 years and you're in the business now to carry on my legacy and your baby will carry on the legacy of both you and Joe. I think my time is done but I can't say for sure until after the match."

"Would you do anything with the company if you were done, like not leave it completely just stop wrestling?"

"I have thought about joining the creative team or participating in some acting role like if they need a GM or something along those lines, maybe even a commentator. That business will always be in my blood and walking away isn't an option for me."

"I understand. I'm waiting to see how life is with the baby before I make any decisions. I don't want to give it up, I worked so hard to get where I am and I have beaten up my body training to get to where I am so I'm not sure I am going to give it up after the baby but it all depends on him or her what happens with my career. Joe told me he's willing to be a stay at home dad when all this is said and done."

"Really?"

"Really, I never would have guessed that about him. I know that he enjoys being a father to Alani and he enjoys being a father to our baby and is looking forward to becoming a father again and again after that but I never thought of him to be the type of stay at home dad. I think it's cute."

"That's impressive. I am glad you came to your senses about him, Willow. He's good for you and you're good for him. I know right now you're worried about what tomorrow will bring but I think no matter what happens everything is going to be okay as long as Joe is with you."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "He's going to be great with the baby, me on the other hand I'm not sure I'm going to be that great of a mom."

"I think you're going to be just fine," he says with a smile. "You're great with children. Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I'm sure," I say, "we want to be surprised. Joe wants a girl though, I want a little boy."

"A boy is overdue in our family," he laughs. "Right now there is only Gunner, we need a boy. I would love a grandson but more importantly I just want a healthy grandchild. I'm going to spoil them either way."

"I know you will," I say with a laugh knowing my dad has been waiting to be a grandfather for a couple years now. He was nearly devastated when I told him I didn't want to have any kids because of my career. He loves being a dad but he is even more excited to be a grandfather and here we are. Life had different plans for me than I expected and I'm happy about it. I'm happy to be pregnant despite how I felt 11 weeks ago. "Did Hunter and Vince give you a reason as to why you aren't wrestling Joe at Mania?"

"Honestly," he starts to say, "they aren't sure what to do with him. They didn't think him winning against me would be a good idea given how the crowd reacts to him already and they didn't think putting him in a match against me would work in his favor either."

"I know the crowd is all over him. They can't stand him for whatever reason but when they write him off TV for 3 or 4 weeks at a time it doesn't help either. I think they need to change his character they need to make him a heel," I say. "Using him as a heel would be the best thing for him but they want to keep him face. They are ruining him more each time they try to get him over with the crowd. I feel bad for him. I want him to have his Wrestlemania moment but I don't want the crowd to ruin that for him just like they did with his victory at the Royal Rumble last year. We can't figure it out. In 2014 at the Royal Rumble they were upset because he didn't win, he was over with the crowd until he had his surgery and then when he came back they were over him, they couldn't stand him. I feel bad for him. I think it gets to him sometimes."

"He can't let the hate get to him, what does he think of the whole situation?"

"He doesn't understand why the crowd is so against him but he mostly lets it roll down his back unless it is a special moment for him then it's hard and it ruins the moment for him. I told him no matter what happens or how the WWE universe feels about him the people that love him will ALWAYS support him no matter what including Alani. She's watching him and our child will be watching him."

"He understands that and he does what he does for them," I say, "but he does love this business and he is a hard worker I will give him that. He busts his ass for the company."

"I think he has a lot of potential in him but I agree with you, the crowd isn't going to see that potential unless they change their direction with him and change up his character. Everyone else from The Shield has had a character makeover and change yet he is still tied to the Shield with his music, his ring gear and coming through the crowd."

"He's not coming through the crowd anymore when he comes back. We agreed he would stop that because it's too dangerous. You never know what one of those fans are going to do to him. I just want him to get over with the crowd before they give up on him. They need to change direction and soon."

"I agree," he says.

"And trying to turn him into the next John Cena isn't going to work," I say. "He's not John Cena. He is Joe Anoa'i; Roman Reigns he is his own person and they need to stop putting him in that direction. If I would give up the ring I would join the creative team just to see them use him better and use others better because I feel like there are so many great talents on the roster that aren't utilized correctly. I almost want them to split the brands again so that we can see that potential with joint shows people are lost in the shuffle. I would love to see Dolph Ziggler as a champion, I would love to see Cesaro in the championship picture, I want them to change Bray Wyatt up too and use him correctly. I want to see Dean Ambrose as champion. WWE needs to think about splitting the brands somehow again so that we can see more from these guys and not just them but everyone, women too. Lately I feel like there is so much emphasis on Charlotte, Paige and Sasha Banks while I am happy for them what about the other women in the company, I could easily go back and be put down at the bottom and forgotten about it's that simple when they only focus on three divas. Things need to change to make the product better."

"Maybe you should join the creative team, you have a lot of good ideas," he says with a smile. "I agree a brand split would help we did it before and it helped so much. It's time to do it again especially with NXT bring up some of those guys and girls and put them on the main roster."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "But I think you would do just as well on the creative team. You have been in the company for 25 years, you know the business and you know what works."

"We'll see what happens," he says with a smile.

Later that afternoon after I get home from having lunch with my dad I straighten up the house a little while Joe is out working out to prepare his body to get back into the ring in the coming weeks. He has been a little lazy when it comes to going to the gym given the wedding and spending time with me. He needs to get his mind back into WWE mode and focus on his career. "Hello, Beautiful," says Joe as he walks into the living room as I am reading a book.

"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I stand to greet him. He meets me halfway and I kiss his lips softly as he takes me into his arms. "You're all sweaty," I smile.

"Just the way you like me," he teases before he kisses me again. "How was lunch with your dad?" he asks taking my hand as we walk over to the couch.

"It was good," I say with a smile. "We were talking about some things like the business, your career, things like that."

"My career?" he asks. "What about my career?"

"You know just everything you and I have talked about like them changing your character, taking you in a different direction."

"Oh that," he says, "they're going to do what they want to do with me there is no sense in getting upset about it. I have to just do what they tell me."

"And by doing what they tell you to do is ruining your career," I say.

"Let's not talk about it today. I think we have a thousand other things to focus on besides worrying about my career and where it's headed after Mania maybe things will be looking up for us."

"And if they don't?" I ask. "Joe, we're having a baby and I'm not working. You're not working when they write you off TV for a month."

"But I'm still getting paid," he says. "Stop worrying about it. Everything is going to be okay. You get stressed out every time you think about it and that's not good for you or the baby."

"Okay, I'll let it go," I say reluctantly. "I just want more for you, Baby."

"I know you do and I appreciate that but unfortunately right now all I need to do is follow what they tell me. The crowd may hate it but if I go against my boss than I get in trouble."

"I understand," I say, "so I was thinking about baby names."

"I thought we already agreed to baby names, Calaway for a boy and Nellie for a girl."

"I still love Calaway for a boy but for a girl Nellie is okay but she has to go through life with that name. I don't see a grandma named Nellie you know what I'm saying? I want a name that's cute while she's younger and sophisticated when she's older."

"Okay," he says, "I understand that. You make a good point. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know something that represents us, how we came to be, something that means something to us."

"Okay. What is that?"

"Well, you and I got started because of Wuthering Heights, right?"

"Yes," he says, "we did."

"And you took me to England and we went to see the Bronte sisters' house, you also proposed to me using Wuthering Heights. I think that something that has to do with the Bronte sisters would suffice, it would be something meaningful to both of us and represent us."

"What were you thinking? I agree one hundred percent that we need to give our little girl a name that is special to us and has meaning just like Calaway has meaning to us it's a legacy."

"I was thinking about the name Charlotte. I know it is the name of Prince William and Princess Kate's little girl and has soared in popularity in the last couple years but Charlotte is so pretty. She could be Charlie as a little girl and Charlotte as a woman," I suggest. "I think it's a pretty name and it represents us. Charlotte Emily or Emily Charlotte Anoa'i."

"Say it again," he says.

"Charlotte Emily Anoa'i?"

"No the other way," he says.

"Emily Charlotte Anoa'i?"

"That," he says with a smile, "I like that, Emily Charlotte has a ring to it and Emily Charlotte Anoa'I is even better. I love it. What do you think of Emily instead of Charlotte and Emily Bronte wrote Wuthering Heights. What do you think? She could be Emmy as a little girl and Emily as she's older."

"I like it," I say with a smile after I think about it. Emily Charlotte does sound better than Charlotte Emily. "I love it a lot. It means so much to us."

"It does," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "No matter what happens with my career the baby is going to be fine, we're going to be fine, I promise I'm not going to let you down."

"I know, Baby," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with soft smile before kissing my lips softly as he rubs my growing stomach. "You're always going to be my forever," he promises.

"You're forever my always," I promise him before we share another kiss. "So since you're already hot and sweaty, how about you make me hot and sweaty?" I suggest.

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

"It's what I want and what I need and then a nice cold shower afterward with my Love."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says with a devious smile before he stands up from the couch, scooping me up in his arms. "Let's go get hot and sweaty together."

"Oh yeah, Baby," I say with a smile before I let out a laugh. He carries me up the stairs to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him before carrying me over to the bed. We strip each other out of our clothes before we spend the afternoon making love to one another in the humid March afternoon in Tampa following it up with a cold shower where we make love once more before we wash each other and then go out to have a nice romantic dinner together before the events of the next day change our lives forever.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Joe as he is holding my hand after our NT scan as we wait for the doctor to come back in with the results of our test. It has been quite some time since he went to review what he saw on the screen.

"Nothing to be nervous about," he says with a smile. "Our baby looks great, perfect, there's nothing to be nervous about, are you nervous?"

"Maybe just a little," I say, "I don't know why. He's just been gone a little too long."

"I'm sure everything is fine," he says, "don't stress out about anything," he says. "He's probably just checking things over twice to make sure he doesn't miss anything."

"You're probably right," I say feeling nervous. I'm not even sure why I'm so nervous they are just test results and everything does look good with our baby. It has a nice strong heartbeat and it has the perfect little head and the perfect body. It is much different than what I saw 4 weeks ago. It looks like a little tiny human baby. I have fallen even more in love with it in the time we saw it on the screen. I'm more anxious than ever to meet him or her in September.

"I'm sorry for the delay," says the doctor as he comes back into the room. "I was just checking over the results to make sure we have everything we need."

"I told you," says Joe, "you had no reason to panic," he says admiring a picture of our baby.

"I have a couple of things I would like to discuss with you," he says seriously.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" I ask sensing the seriousness of his tone and the look of concern on his face. "The baby is okay isn't it?"

"The baby," he begins, "looks great, it has a strong heartbeat, it's growing like it should however," he says making me nervous, "however there were some abnormalities that we found within the NT scan."

"What kind of abnormalities?" asks Joe.

"There is excessive amounts of fluid on the baby's neck," he says putting up the ultrasound. "You see this black space here?"

"Yes," we say together.

"That is the fluid on your baby's neck region between its skin and its neck, normally it is less than 2.5 mm but the fluid here is greater than 2.5 mm which is an indication of down syndrome," he says and my world just stops.

"Down syndrome? Our baby has down syndrome?"

"It is a possibility," he says, "and we checked the nasal bone and we were unable to find a nasal bone which is also an indication that your baby may have Down Syndrome," he tells us. "There is a 95% chance that your baby will have Down Syndrome we will perform other tests in the pregnancy to see if the risks lower but for now I would say you have a 95% chance of your child having Down Syndrome?"

"Are you sure?" I ask, "are you positive?"

"I've been doing this a long time, Willow and I know how it works and I know what it looks like on a scan. Your child may have Down Syndrome."

"Joe," I say, "say something." I push as he sits quietly as he places the sonogram down on the doctor's desk.

"I don't know what to say," he says. "I don't know what to say. I just never thought this would be a possibility," he says.

"And you're sure our baby has Down Syndrome?"

"Like I said we will perform other tests to see but as of right now I would say it is a pretty good chance your baby has Down Syndrome, we can discuss your options," he says.

"What do you mean options?" asks Joe. "You're saying there is a 95% chance our child has Downs but you're not even sure yet and you're talking about options isn't it soon for that?"

"The option of whether you want to continue the pregnancy or if you would rather terminate the pregnancy," he suggests.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow's lunch with her dad? Do you think he will ever be able to completely leave the business? Do you agree with their conversation on what is going on with Joe's character? Do you think they would make it on the creative team? What do you think of the new name they picked for their baby if it is a girl? Does it make sense to name her Emily Charlotte? What do you think of their doctor appointment? What did you think of the results of their test? Do you think that this will cause a rift between the two of them? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I would be lying if I said I remembered the rest of our appointment that day because after the doctor told us the news of our child possibly having Down Syndrome and asking if I wanted to abort my child everything became a blur. I was stuck in a world of doubt, thoughts racing through my head. I knew Joe had the same doubts and fears as I did as he took my hand as the thoughts of doom filled my mind. I felt selfish in that moment. I wanted to abort my child, I barely knew anything about being a mother and now I have no idea how to be a mother of a special needs child. I am not a Down syndrome expert and I'm not going to pretend to be. I know what I know and that's that a Down syndrome child seems like it can be difficult. Every thought of a happy family life, a normal life disappeared with the doctor's words. We would never be the happy normal family I dreamed of. We would never have the life I had expected to have when I finally accepted the reality of becoming a mother, the legacy Joe and I had talked about for our child disappeared. It was gone in a matter of minutes. I remember going into the doctor's office excited to see our child on the screen, to have the scans done; a happy day turned into one of confusion, anger, guilt and disappointment. It sounds selfish that I feel disappointment after the doctor told us our child may have Downs but I don't mean I am disappointed in my child. I would never be disappointed in the life Joe and I created but I am disappointed because my dreams have been shattered, everything I wanted, everything I once knew had been ripped from me; from us. I remember Joe asking questions but I can't remember them. His words sound like mumbles in my ears as I was feeling guilty that my child could be special needs and the doctor is asking if we want to abort it. I felt guilt knowing that at the beginning of my pregnancy I didn't want this baby, I didn't even want to be pregnant. I felt I was being punished for my ill feelings toward our child. I know that's not true but the guilt makes me feel as if we are being punished or more so me being punished for my negativity at the beginning of my pregnancy. Feelings of anger overtook me following the guilt, I was angry at myself, not the doctor, not the testing and not the child but MYSELF because I had been so evil, hateful to my unborn child. I didn't want it. I didn't want the life inside of me at one point, I hated myself for that and I was angry that I had ever thought that way. Lastly, my confusion came from why? Why was this happening to us, why were we chosen to have a special needs child? I had a lot of why's but no answers. I couldn't understand why any of this was happening. I was confused by the doctor's diagnosis. I still don't understand and maybe it's not for me to understand but maybe one day I will.

Leaving the doctor's office I was in a zombie state of mind, everything around me didn't exist the only thing that existed were the thoughts in my head. The car ride home was done in silence nothing on but the radio playing rock songs as Joe drove us through the quiet suburban neighborhoods in Hillsborough County. Joe didn't need to say a word as his gesture of holding my hand as he drove was comfort enough, allowing me to know he was there, that he supported me and he would support whatever decision I would make although I already knew my decision but I still wanted to think about it, research and make sure that my decision was the best one not only for Joe and I but for our child too. Children were outside riding their bikes, playing hopscotch or playing at the park with their parents. They were laughing, smiling and having fun it made me think would our child be able to ride a bike, would they be able to play hopscotch, would they be accepted on the playground by the other kids and would they ever be happy. The thoughts ran through my mind and the only thing that mattered to me is that I wanted my child to be happy and I was determined to make sure that it was happy no matter what. Joe rubs his thumb over my hand softly as if he is thinking the same thing I am thinking. "It's going to be okay," are the only words spoken on the way home. I squeeze his hand softly.

Joe pulls into our gated community after typing in our pass code before driving the rest of the way to our house. He pulls into the driveway opening the garage door so we can park in the garage. We get out of the car and make our way inside. Our dog greets us excitedly, jumping on us and barking playfully. Joe bends over to pet him while I get a glass of water from the fridge. I hear Joe talking and playing with the dog as I drink my water. He stands up. "Are we going to talk about this?" he asks.

"What is there to talk about?" I ask before taking a sip of my water.

"You know the appointment, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still trying to process everything, Joe. I never expected to hear that kind of news. I never expected to hear that our child will have special needs," I say honestly. "I have to take time to process it."

"You can't shut me out on this, Willow. We can't shut each other out. We have to talk about it," he says.

"I'm not shutting you out, Baby. I'm thinking, I'm trying to understand it all. I'm trying to let it process."

"Can I do anything for you? Can I get you something to eat?" he asks me.

"No, I'm not hungry," I say honestly because I am not hungry. I have a lot on my mind and I don't have an appetite. "What are we going to do, Joe?" I ask taking a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"What do you want to do? Are you going to keep the baby or are we going to abort the baby?" he asks.

"What do you think I want to do? What do you want to do?"

"I want to make the best decision for our family and for our child," he says.

"Joe, I don't know this is all a lot to take in. Our child probably has Downs."

"There's a possibility it doesn't mean that it will," he says. "The doctor said there is a possibility."

"The odds are pretty good," I say. "We will most likely have a child with Downs. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Joe makes his way over to my side of the island and takes a seat next to me. "Nothing in life is ever how it's supposed to be," he says as he rubs my back. "You and I should know this better than anyone life doesn't always go the way we plan or the way we want it."

"Our child will be special needs, what did we do to have a special needs child?" I ask as I feel the tears forming in my eyes, my vision blurring over. "Joe, I'm sorry."

"We didn't do anything, Willow sometimes these things happen. We didn't do anything wrong and why are you apologizing?"

"Because it's my fault," I say. "I was terrible at the beginning of the pregnancy now we're being punished."

"Maybe we're not being punished maybe we're being blessed. God only picks his toughest soldiers for his toughest battles. I wouldn't look at it as a punishment more like a blessing."

"What kind of life can we give a child with Downs? I don't know much about it but what I do know is it isn't easy. It can't be easy."

"I'm sure that it's not easy but I'm also sure that we can make it work. Life is never really easy is it, Willow?"

"No not really but what if our child can't walk and can't talk? What if he or she isn't accepted by others in school or on the playground? You know that most of the time we will be caring for them the rest of their life."

"Down syndrome kids can talk and can walk as long as it isn't severe. We don't necessarily have to take care of our child the rest of their life most people with Downs can grow up to have a normal life. You and I have the resources to make sure our child gets the best care, the best intervention we can afford to help make sure they can grow up healthy, happy and normally."

"I'm just scared, Joe," I speak honestly and then I think about my dad. I remember him telling me he found out that my mama was having twins and how scared he was because he didn't know what to do. I know it's not the same thing but the fear is similar. I understand his fear but he told me not to be afraid of the unknown. The truth is I didn't know if my child was going to be born with Downs or not. I had no idea, I was scared of what could happen, too busy thinking ahead, worrying about something that I had no idea was a guarantee.

"I'm scared too but we're going to be okay. I just want to ask you, are you choosing to continue the pregnancy or are you wanting to end it?"

"I didn't even like the doctor suggesting we end the pregnancy. Regardless of what his happening and what is going on, whether our child has Downs or not I have a life inside of me; a life that you and I created together from our love. You heard our child's heartbeat today it is alive I'm not ending my pregnancy because I'm scared of something we don't know is a guarantee. I'm not ending a child's life because I am scared. We got a chance at life, our child deserves a chance at life no matter how that life may be. Besides I love the baby far too much to even consider aborting it, Joe, I can't do it," I say with tears in my eyes before I turn and wrap my arms around Joe. I burst into a fit of tears on his shoulder as I feel his arms wrap around me as he hugs me back. I have not seen or heard him cry in the entire few months we have been together but as he holds me I'm pretty sure he is crying too. I feel his tears on my shirt as he holds me. "It's not what I wanted, Joe. I didn't want this," I cry.

"I know, it's not what I envisioned either but no matter what happens we're going to have a beautiful child that we already love. I'm scared too."

"Can we do this?" I ask as I pull away and that's when I see it in his eyes, the tears he had been shedding too. I realize he has the same feelings as me, he had the same expectations as I did when it came to our child but his expectations were destroyed as well.

"I think we can do it, Baby," he placed his hand on my stomach. "No matter what we're going to make sure this baby is loved and the sky is no limit. It will never want or need for anything and it will be loved so much," he says as he rubs my stomach. "We can do this, I'm not saying it will be easy but I'm saying we can do this."

"I never thought I could love something I have never seen this much in my life," I say. "I love this baby so much and I just want to do the best for it. I want to make sure it is happy, healthy and loved oh so loved."

"And it will be," he says with a smile. "We'll check our resources, do the research to see what it's like to raise a child with Down syndrome, see what intervention is needed. We can do this, we're going to do this."

"I will start researching what I can."

"We will start researching," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as he gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Can we announce?"

"Announce what?"

"That we're having a baby," I say with a smile.

"You want to announce our pregnancy?"

"I do," I say with a smile.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"I did but I love it so much and I am so happy I want the world to know," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile.

"Let's take a picture together with the sonogram to share our beautiful news," I say.

"All right," he says with a smile as I pull out the sonogram and hand Joe my phone. He holds the sonogram with me as I hold my phone out to take a picture of us. It doesn't matter our baby is going to be loved and cared for. It will always be special to us. I post the picture of us on Instagram announcing that our baby is due in September telling everyone how happy we are for our little prince or princess to come into the world. "I love you so much," he says with a smile, "we're going to be okay, we're going to get through this."

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise," he says with a smile.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Willow's feelings at the beginning of the chapter? What about at the end? What do you think about the decision that she made with the baby? Do you think that Willow is growing up from the person she used to be? Do you think it's fair for her to blame herself? What are your thoughts on their choice? Do you want to know what Joe's feelings are? What about them choosing to announce their pregnancy? What does that show the world? Do you believe that they can do this? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

Sitting on a trunk backstage while my dad was preparing himself for his Hell in a Cell match with Shane McMahon, I began thinking about how much older he looked to me. He was definitely aging, aging well of course but not as young as he used to be. His body had been beat up over the last 25 ½ years, he pushed himself beyond his limits, he has had countless surgeries and had a hip replacement. His body has aches and pains every day but he did it all for the business he loves. He lives for this business. He would die doing it than give it up but I know there comes a time when everyone has to make the choice even if it is a choice we don't want to make. Sometimes we have to call it quits even if we don't want to so we can save ourselves, save what is left of our bodies. The truth is my dad has been talking about giving up this life, giving up the ring and coming back in a different role so that he still has a hand in this business but every time he changes his mind and says he has room for one more match but there is never just one more match he can't give it up and in a way I understand why he can't. Walking out in front of the WWE Universe is a feeling that you can't even describe. Your body fills with adrenaline and you feel a joy, whether the crowd is for you or against you. Whatever reaction you generate from the WWE universe that feeds into your adrenaline, it is amazing. I love performing in front of a crowd. I love this business as much as my dad does and he has been at it for 25 ½ years. I haven't known him to do anything else in my entire life but he is good at what he does and he is one of the most respected men in the back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dad?" I ask.

"Of course, Baby Girl," he says as he takes a seat next to me on the trunk.

"I'm nervous for you," I say honestly.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and says, "Scout, I'm going out there to do what I have done a thousand times before everything is going to be all right. You don't have to be nervous."

"I know but you're not as young as you used to be. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Kaia needs you to play with her like you played with us."

"Everything will be all right. I have been training for this for a while now I know the risks and I know that I'm going to be okay. Please don't worry," he says. "I'll be all right."

"You know I'm always going to worry, Dad." I say looking up with a smile on my face.

"Just like I'm always going to worry about you, are you feeling okay? Is everything okay?"

Joe and I still haven't told my dad we are married and we haven't told anyone about the baby's diagnosis either, we're still trying to digest it and figure it out together before we tell anyone besides I don't want anyone's input on what they think we should do. Joe and I know what we're doing and we don't need anyone to try to talk us out of our decision. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you seem a little off lately like you're thinking about something."

"I've got a lot on my mind," I say, "you know with the baby, the wedding and all that fun stuff. I'm still trying to decide if I'm coming back or leaving. It's all a lot but I promise you that everything is fine," I say.

"If you say so, Willow but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know, Dad," I say. "I just want you to focus on your match tonight don't worry about me. I'll be all right. Joe and I will be all right," I say with a smile.

"Willow, Joe is good for you. I'm happy that you two finally realized that. He does everything he can to make you happy and you do the same for him. The support and love you have for each other is amazing. Soon you won't need me anymore because you'll have Joe and then hopefully a little boy of your own."

"That's not true, Dad," I say honestly. "You're always going to be my number one guy in my life and you'll always be my dad. I'm always going to need you," I promise. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Scout," he says with a smile before we share a hug. "How's my future grandson?" he asks.

"You don't know if it is a boy or a girl, Dad."

"I thought if I call it a he and keep thinking of it as a he that it will come out a he," he says with amusement, "what do you think? I think Gunner is lonely as the only boy," he says. "I need a grandson."

"I don't think it works that way, Dad but I am hoping for a boy too but what I really want is a healthy baby," I say.

"Of course," he says, "it doesn't matter I'm going to spoil the baby and give it back to you."

"Isn't that what grandparents are supposed to do?"

"Exactly," he says with a smile as Joe makes his way toward us.

"Hey Beautiful," says Joe as he greets me with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Dad," he says with a smile as he and my dad shake hands. "What's going on?"

"Just talking to my dad, you look happy," I say. "How did your meeting with Vince and Stephanie go?"

"It went pretty well," he says with a smile.

"You know who is winning the match tonight?"

"I know," he says, "but I am not allowed to tell anyone," he says with a knowing smile. "I'm ready to do this."

"You seem like it," I say with a smile.

"You're ready for your match against Hunter?" asks my dad.

"Yeah," says Joe. "I'm ready."

"This could be good for your career," he says. "A feud with Hunter usually boosts a character into popularity."

"We'll see," he says. "I'm not worried about the crowd anymore," he says wrapping his arm around my waist as I stand up next to him. "They pay their money they can boo me, love me whatever they want to do. Haters are gonna hate."

"Nice outlook," I say with a smile. "I wish I could be a part of this Wrestlemania, I may never get to experience Mania."

"I'm sure one day you will, Baby," he says. "Are you sitting with my parents or with your parents?"

"I'll probably hang out in the suite with Michelle but sit with both Michelle and your family when my two favorite guys have their matches."

"I thought so. My mom said you're more than welcome to hang out in their suite if you'd like."

"That's so sweet of her, I'll make sure to thank her later but right now I think I'll just hang out with Michelle."

"All right, I'm going to go get ready for tonight, are you going to be okay."

"I'm going to be fine," I say as he gives me a look. "I promise."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "I'll see you after the match."

"Good luck tonight, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "We'll be cheering for you," I say talking about Alani, the baby and me. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before we share one more kiss before he heads off to his locker room to get ready for his match.

"Well, Dad, I think I am going to head to my suite. Good luck tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," he says before we share a hug.

"And be careful."

"I will Scout," he says with a tone of promise in his voice.

I spend most of Wrestlemania watching the show from the suite with my step mother and the rest of our family. It's hard to watch because I wish I could be in the ring. I miss it. It is something I have been training for the last few years of my life, I finally made it to WWE and now I'm sitting on the sidelines, watching. I had always dreamed of making my Wrestlemania debut. I wonder what I would have been doing if I would be defending my women's championship; the name that the WWE has finally given the championship no more Divas Championship and it looks wonderful. I am coveting if I come back I want my shot to get the women's championship around my waist. Would I be fighting for the championship if I wasn't sitting out? I love watching my friends especially the women tearing down the house, giving it their all to make history. Women's wrestling has come a long way, I was part of the Diva's revolution for a short time and since then so much has changed. We aren't divas we're superstars, we're not discriminated against or made to look weak anymore. It has come a long way. There are so many matches that steal the show that have me on the edge of my seat and in every match you see the heart, the soul and the love for the business come out in their performance. Wrestlemania is the super bowl of the WWE; the grandest stage of them all. One day I want my chance to have a match at Mania.

We were moved to ringside just before my dad's match so we could cheer him on from ringside. It's something WWE has started with families of superstars. They buy the front row and when a superstar is ready to perform their families fill the front row this way everyone gets to see their family wrestle without being stuck in the 3rd or 4th row or watching from a suite. Shane's music cues first and he comes out with his sons doing his famous shuffle and the money starts to fall from the sky. I help Kaia pick up the money as it falls and hand it to her just before my dad makes his entrance. I have seen my dad enter an arena thousands of times before but there is nothing more bone chilling than his Wrestlemania entrances. It still gives me goosebumps. My dad takes his time making his way down the ramp and to the steel structure that has been so unforgiving to his body over the years but it is his domain. He and Mick Foley made Hell in A Cell. He walks into the steel structure and slams the door shut behind him. The match starts and it is one of hell of a match. It is definitely a show stopper and enough to steal the show. The match bounces back and forth. Sometimes my dad has the upper hand and sometimes Shane has the upper hand. It's never truly one sided. It's up in the air who is going to win. My breath gets caught in my throat as my dad is lying on the announce table and Shane is on the top of the cell. Shane makes the jump and my dad rolls out of the way before he lands causing Shane to land hard on the announce table. We gasp at the risk he took. The crowd erupts with a Holy shit chant and my dad's face is priceless as he can't believe Shane made the jump. My dad gives Shane time to recover before they make it back into the cage. Shane's in bad shape, he looks terrible. My dad tombstones him once and when I think it's over he kicks out, it takes a second tombstone before my dad finally puts him away. My dad sits in the middle of the ring, catching his breath, looking as if he just put his whole life on the line and in a way he did. He was defending his career if he had lost it would have been over.

There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. He checked on Shane before he rolled out of the ring and made his way over to us. He kissed Michelle on the lips softly, then gave Kaia a kiss on the top of her head before giving Gracie a kiss and a hug before making his way over to me. I wrapped my arms around his sweaty body as I felt his arms wrap around me. "I'm so proud of you, Daddy," I whispered into his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he whispered his shocking words, "I think that was it. I can't do it anymore," he said before pulling away leaving me confused and lost. I never thought I would hear him say those words.

My family headed to the back to see my dad while Joe's family came to join me at ringside. His sisters and brother sat next to me and Alani took a seat on my lap as his nieces and nephews filled the front row. Pops sat in the row behind us to watch the match as Hunter's family took the other half of the front row. Triple H came out first with Stephanie with one of his special entrances and the crowd was into it. As Joe made his way out to the ring the fans were all over him, booing as soon as his music hit. I always feel bad for Joe when the crowd boos him no matter what they do they can't make them like him. He gives so much for this business but it's never good enough for them. The match is fast pace, bouncing back and forth our family competing with Hunter's as we cheer for them. There were so many close calls that I thought Joe was down for the count but he kept kicking out. Then finally, his moment, the moment he had wished so much for happened. He hit Hunter with a spear and it was over. Joe won 1-2-3. The crowd had a mixed reaction but all I had in my heart was pride for my husband and the father of my child. He stood up with such pride on his face and smiled as he was handed the championship. He held it up in the air with pride taking his pose on each turnbuckle before he rolled out of the ring. He made his way over to his family, hugging and kissing everyone. "Congratulations, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

"Thanks, Beautiful," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he directs his attention to Alani. He picks her up over the barricade and hugs her tightly, kissing the top of her head and whispering something in her ear. I know the feeling of pride Alani feels for her father. I have been there too with my own dad. Joe took Alani up the ramp with him in celebration. He was having a beautiful father daughter moment that wasn't going to be ruined by the ignorance of the fans. Alani stood close to Joe as they snapped a picture before they made their way to the back.

Later that night after we celebrated with our friends and family at the Wrestlemania after party, Joe, Charlotte and I were on Vince's private jet to fly us out to New York so Joe could be on the Today Show. It wasn't how I wanted to spend the night but as long as I was with Joe it didn't matter how we spent the night. "How does it feel?" I ask looking at his belt in my hands.

"Amazing," he says with a smile. "Three time champion," he says proudly.

"I'm glad you finally got your moment. It was the most precious moment in Mania history," I say.

"Alani was scared to death. She made me promise not to do that to her ever again."

"Of course there were thousands of people in that crowd, cheering and booing. That's a lot to take in for us imagine being 8."

"I know but I wanted this moment with her, I wanted to celebrate with her. I do everything for her. Just like I do everything for our baby, I'm happy about it," he says as he sits next to me. "What do you think Mrs. Anoa'i?" He took my hand into his and kissed my wedding ring. "But this means more to me than any championship."

"I think I'm very proud of you and happy for you. It was a beautiful moment. You deserve every moment of this and I hope that you get a long championship reign."

"Me too," he says. "I can't wait to see what's next for me."

"A European tour," I groan.

"I know we have a lot going on in our lives right now but I need to make this tour and I'm going to be busier."

"I understand," I say as I lift my legs to rest on his. "You're my superstar."

"Only yours," he says with a smile as he takes my shoes off to massage my feet from the heels I was wearing. Pregnancy and heels do not go together. "Speaking of how is your dad doing?"

"He's hurting," I say. "He put it all on the line tonight," I say. "I think he's done. At least that's what he said to me."

"If that's the case it was one hell of a career he had. He has been talking about giving it up right? Before plans changed this was supposed to be his last Mania right?"

"Yeah," I say as he massages my feet making them feel better. "It just seemed different there was a look in his eye I never saw before."

"He isn't getting any younger," he says. "I think it's time we told him that we're married."

"Do we have to?" I ask.

"We agreed after Mania we would tell him. We can't hide it forever, he's going to start wondering why you aren't planning a wedding."

"I know," I say. "On a scale from 1-10 how do you think it's going to go, 1 being the lowest."

"Honestly, negative 25," he says with amusement in his voice but also some seriousness. "He got used to the idea of us dating so hopefully he will get used to the idea of us being married."

"I don't think it's the being married part that's going to bother him but the fact he wasn't there to walk me down the aisle. That's what's going to hurt him. I don't like keeping all these secrets from him."

"Neither do I, we need to talk to him about our marriage then we need to talk to our families about the baby and its diagnosis. I know it's not set in stone but there is a major possibility our baby will have Downs."

"I know," I say. "You're the most amazing husband ever."

"I haven't done anything spectacular," he says with a small chuckle.

"You're just a great dad, a great husband and I love you. I saw you with Alani tonight," I say with tears in my eyes, "and I knew there was no way I could love you more than I do right now. You're a great dad and I know you're going to be great to our baby boy or baby girl. And that's what we need. I love you so much."

"Don't cry," he says pulling me onto his lap and holding me in his arms.

"I can't help it," I say as I am nearly bawling for no reason, "I just love you so much it hurts and no one has ever loved me the way you do," I say as I break down into tears.

"And I will spend the rest of my life loving you," he says, "hormones?" he asks.

"I think so," I say through my tears and he let me cry on his shoulder until I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

 ***A/N: What do you think of the moment Willow spent with her dad before his match? Do you think he realizes something is going on with Willow? What do you think about them worrying about each other? What did you think of what Mark told Willow after his match? Did that surprise anyone? And what about Joe getting his moment? What do you think about his moment with Alani? Do you think that made it more special for him? What are your thoughts on getting inside Willow's head as she watched Mania? Can you tell she loves the business as much as her dad? Do you think she will come back? What do you think of Willow breaking down on the plane? Why do you think she's so emotional about how much she loves Joe? How do you think telling Mark that they are married is going to go? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

"What's wrong?" Joe asks me as I am sitting on the couch in our living room the night before we announce to my dad that we have gotten married.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," I say in return.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yes and I'm nervous about it. I don't want to see a fight break out between you and my dad because you and I got married. I know he's not going to be happy about it. He's going to be hurt and disappointed. I don't want to hurt him or disappoint him but I know that I did when I married you without including him."

"Just because you and I got married without anyone around except for Alani doesn't mean we can't have a wedding in December like we had originally planned. You and I had the wedding we wanted, just the three of us, on a private island, no paparazzi, no wrestling fans. It was the best day of my life but it doesn't mean we can't have the wedding in December like we planned. That way your dad is still included. I know you want him to walk you down the aisle and I would love to see him walk you down the aisle. I know you want family there and so do I. I think we should still have the December wedding what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea but what about the baby? And what about you working?"

"I can take a few days off," he says, "we don't have to take a honeymoon. And I want the baby to be a part of our big day. I think that we should do this in December that way no one feels upset they weren't included in our actual wedding."

"Okay," I say.

"Okay you want to do it in December or okay to everything I said?"

"I want to do it in December but I want everyone to know that our actual wedding was a few weeks ago. I still want to tell my dad the truth I owe him that much."

"I agree," he says with a nod. "So I guess we still have a wedding to plan."

"I guess so," I smile. "I would marry you a thousand times over."

"Same for you, Willow," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"Now bring your sexy self over here, I think we still need to celebrate I'm the WWE Champion," he says with a smile as he pulls me onto his lap. I straddle him as I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist.

"Did I mention how proud of you I am?" I ask with a smile.

"Not really," he says, "maybe tell me again?" He said running his fingertips up the length of my spine.

"I'm so proud of you," I say with a smile, "you deserve this more than anything," I say with a smile before I kiss his soft lips as I play with his hair. He parts his lips as I slide my tongue into his mouth, meeting his and kissing him slow and passionately. Slowly I thrust my tongue against his, twirling and intertwining our tongues together. He slides his hands up the back of my t-shirt and his bare fingertips rub my back softly as we share a passionate kiss. "I love you," I whisper against his lips before kissing him again.

He breaks our kiss to lift my shirt over my head and he kisses me again softly before he stands to his feet holding me in his arms before carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. He kicks the door shut behind him before carrying me over to the bed, he lays me down gently, softly as he covers my body with his as he kisses me passionately and his hand runs up and down my rib cage. His lips part from mine as he trails soft kisses from my cheek down to my neck. He sucks and nibbles on my neck softly as I let out a soft moan of pleasure. He makes his way to the other side of my neck as he kisses, sucks and nibbles his way across my clavicle bone, I comb my fingers through his hair as he continues to kiss my neck softly, his teeth nipping at my neck as he makes his way down to my shoulder kissing it softly as he trails soft kisses down to the top of my breasts. My breasts are full and heavy as they topple over my black bra. He gently takes a breast into his hand massaging it softly as he kisses the top of my other breast. He reaches behind me and unsnaps my bra, freeing my breasts as they fall heavily. He takes his tongue over my nipple, licking it softly before the heat of his mouth engulfs my nipple. He sucks on it softly while massaging the other breast gently keeping in mind that my breast are full and tender. I moan out in ecstasy as he takes my other nipple into his mouth, sucking it softly while massaging the other breast.

Joe's full lips make their way down my chest and over my growing stomach to the top of my sweatpants. He stops and slides a hand inside my sweatpants and over my underwear he massages my sex with his two fingers rubbing it softly as the fabric rubs against my clit. He pulls my sweatpants down and pulls them off before kissing my inner thighs as his fingers slide into my panties where he rubs my swollen clit with his two fingers as I moan out in pleasure. Pulling my panties away he kisses my sex softly before taking my clit into his mouth sucking on it softly. "Joe," I cry out as his mouth is around my clit, his fingers filling me as he moves them in and out slowly as he sucks on my clit. I move with him, wanting and needing more. He picks up his pace with his fingers, sliding them in and out as he sucks me harder. I can't take it anymore my body starts to quake, the passion tearing through me as he brings me to my climax. I cry out in pleasure as I cum on his fingers. He replaces his fingers with his mouth sucking my hot juices before fucking me with his tongue bringing me to another orgasm.

Joe stands up from the bed, pulling his basketball shorts down followed by his briefs. His cock erect, hard and full beaded with pre-cum. I sit up and stroke his cock softly as he moans out at my touch, taking him in my hand stroking him softly, he closes his eyes as I stroke him. I take my tongue over the tip of his cock, licking away the pre-cum before taking the thick crown into my mouth. "Willow," he breathes. I take more of him into my mouth, sucking him soft as I take my tongue over the thick veins of his cock. "Fuck, Willow," he says as I take him deeper in my mouth, his cock at the back of my throat as I suck him harder, my hands around his balls, massaging them softly as I suck him. "Oh, Willow," he groans as I feel him thickening in my mouth, his cock ready to explode, his muscles in his ass tensing as I take him deeper. He lets out a deep groan of pleasure as he explodes in my mouth, his hot cum hitting the back of my throat as I swallow his seed.

He pulls his cock out of my mouth, still hard and erect. He lays me down on the bed, spreading my legs with his, his heavy full cock between my thighs. He kisses me deep as he slides the crown of his cock into my sex. I moan against his lips as he slides deeper inside of me, filling me with his cock, his hands running up my arms as he holds my hands over my head, intertwining our fingers as he starts to move. He thrusts himself slow and deep as I pick up on his pace, moving with him, taking all of him. His cock hitting every sensitive part of my sex causing me to moan and cry out in pleasure, he picks up his pace, making love to me harder and deeper. He fills my sex with his full cock and pulls out slowly before thrusting himself back in. I cry out in pleasure, moving with him wanting more and taking more of him. "You're so greedy today, Willow," he says to me against my lips as he continues his movements. The passion rips through my body as we make love to each other, celebrating his championship. I tighten my grip on his fingers as I can't hold back anymore, his cock thickening and becoming fuller. We cry out in pleasure as we reach our climax together, his seed filling me as my climax covers his thick cock. We ride through our orgasm together before he rolls over onto his back giving me full control as we make love to each other again and again, spending the afternoon in bed together exploring each other's bodies and making love to each other passionately enjoying every moment of our free time together.

The next day I am a much better mood as we walk to the door of the restaurant we are meeting my dad in to have lunch with him to tell him the news of the wedding we had in the Cayman Islands. I'm in a better mood but I get nervous as we get closer to the door. "What if he hates me after we tell him the news?"

"Willow, your dad is not going to hate you," he says. "Everything is going to be all right. Please don't stress out it's not good for you or the baby."

"I know," I say taking his hand as he holds the door open for me. He walks in behind me but joins me at my side as we walk up to the hostess. "Calaway," I tell her and she nods before escorting us to our private section of the Mexican restaurant we are in. My dad is already there as we reach our table. He stands up immediately. "Dad," I say with a smile.

"Willow," he says greeting me with a kiss on the cheek. "You're really starting to show," he says with a smile as he touches my growing stomach.

"I know," I say proudly with a smile.

"Joe," he says giving Joe a hug.

"Dad," responds Joe before pulling my chair out for me before he takes a seat next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still recovering. I'm not as young as I used to be," he says. "My body hurts like something fierce," he says making me smile. "How are you feeling, how is it being a champ? You had a good night."

"It feels great but of course with being champion comes sacrifice and I am losing time with Alani and Willow."

"That's the price we pay," he says, "and how are you feeling Willow? Baby giving you any problems?"

"Not really," I say looking over my menu ready to eat. I can't believe how hungry I am now that my morning sickness has gone away. I try not to overdo it and eat too much junk food and stick to the healthier foods because it will be easier to shred the weight after our baby is born. It is hard to do when I'm craving burritos and chocolate cake all day every day. I do my best. "The baby is doing fine, I'm just glad the morning sickness is over."

"You were really sick for a while," he says. "I can't believe you're having a baby, my first grandchild. I always thought you would be the last to give me a grandchild," he says.

"Well, you know it wasn't planned or you would be waiting a little while longer. I'm sure Chas would have made you a grandpa before I did," I say with amusement, "but I'm happy and excited. I can't wait to meet my little love."

"There's no truer love than the one you feel seeing your child for the first time. Joe, how are you feeling?"

"Just keeping up with Willow's cravings and her emotions."

"Shut up," I say looking at him as the waiter comes over to take our drink orders. My dad and Joe each order a beer while I order a water with lemon.

"I'm sorry," he says putting his hands up in the air. "What are you thinking about getting?"

"Well, I was thinking of starting off with some nachos and cheese, then two burritos and a taco."

"You must be hungry today," he says.

"Honey, I'm carrying YOUR child, I'm always hungry," I say with a smile.

"That's true," he says before looking over his menu.

"So are you done with wrestling, Dad or do you have another match in you?"

"I haven't decided right now I'm taking a break to think about it. I might have one more match in me but I can't guarantee it."

"Do what's best for you," I say with a smile. "I'll support you no matter what."

"I know, Scout," he says with a smile, "so I bet you two are excited about your wedding. You have less than 9 months till your wedding, are you doing any planning?"

"Um here and there," I say, "it's hard while Joe is working so much but I always call him for advice and for his opinion. We need to find a venue for the wedding we can't decide. He wants to do the beach and I was thinking of using the ranch in Texas and having a country themed wedding."

"My ranch is always available to you," he offers. "I think getting married on my ranch is the best idea that way you don't have to worry about unwanted guests it is secure and private. Are you going to have a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"Just family and close friends," I say, "we don't want to go all out. Right, Joe?"

"Right," he says as the waiter brings our drinks and takes our food orders. "Joe, can we have a country wedding?"

"You can have whatever you want," he says with a knowing smile, "It's all about you, you just tell me the date, the time and the place and I will be there."

"Good man," says my dad with a smile. "And your baby will be part of the wedding?"

"That's the plan," I say. "And you're going to walk me down the aisle of course but I don't know if we'll have a wedding party maybe just a maid of honor and a best man, Alani definitely the flower girl and I know Kaia has expressed being the ring bearer."

My dad lets out a little laugh. "Kaia reminds me so much of you when you were little, Scout it's unbelievable how much you two are alike. She has the same personality and she's a tomboy too. She was invited to a princess party and instead of dressing up as a princess she wanted to be a king dressed as Wonder Woman. She does not want anything to do with being a princess."

"Neither did I," I say with a smile, "this is why I need to have a boy. I don't want people buying my little girl little frilly dresses and those flower headbands or tutus. I don't want a lot of pink for her either. I need a boy. I'm not gender stereotyping but I'm saying when people hear girl they think frilly I want none of that. We need to have a boy."

"I'm good with whatever," says Joe, "but a son would be nice."

"A grandson would be wonderful," says my dad, "I have one son out of 5 kids. It's time for another boy in the family."

"My family is pretty much even with the number of girls and boys. I think the most important thing is the baby's health."

"Absolutely," I agree.

"Any names chosen for the baby?" asks my dad.

"We have names chosen but we aren't announcing them until the baby is born. We want it to be a surprise and a secret."

"And you don't know what you're having?"

"No clue," I say, "and that will be a surprise. We are going to start the nursery soon we haven't thought of a theme yet but I'm thinking green I want it to be green."

"How will people know what to get you for your baby shower?"

"Gender neutral clothes, bottles, diapers clothes can come after the baby is born. We need to start shopping before this baby comes and we're not ready. We're dragging our feet."

"Don't want that to happen," he says as he takes my left hand. "Is that what I think it is, Willow?"

"What?" I ask.

"The ring on your left finger, it looks like a wedding band, you too, Joe," he says looking at Joe's finger. We never take them off except Joe does when he wrestles but other than that we always wear our rings. "Did you two get married?"

"About that," I say, "we wanted to tell you that when we went to the Cayman Islands a few weeks ago we did get married, we had a private wedding on the beach. It's what we wanted, Dad. We wanted a small private wedding just the three of us."

"Without me?" he asks. "I'm supposed to walk you down the aisle and give you away. You excluded me from that."

"Dad, no one was there but us and two witnesses. NO one walked me down the aisle I promise and we didn't exclude you, Dad, we're going to have our wedding in December for everyone. You'll walk me down the aisle then."

"It isn't the same, Willow. You're already married and you got married without me," he says. "That hurts."

"Dad, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I say with tears burning my eyes, these damn hormones have me so emotional everything makes me cry. "We just wanted to have the wedding we wanted. We promise we are getting married in December. You'll be there and you'll walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Willow," he says shaking his head.

"Dad," I say, "please don't be upset."

"Upset, I'm not upset, Willow, I'm hurt that you didn't even think of including me in your wedding."

"THIS is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want you to be hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I would be excited?"

"I was hoping you would understand that Joe and I did what we wanted for OUR family. We wanted this private wedding because it was special to us, it was something we wanted to do. WE didn't want to do it with everyone around. We wanted it the way it was. I was hoping you would be happy for me because I'm happy because damn it dad Joe makes me the happiest woman in this world. You said it yourself he is good for me, he is the best thing that could have happened in my life. He takes care of me, supports me and he is everything you ever wanted for me. I'm sorry that I hurt you, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to have this private and special day with my husband and his daughter. No one was there. You'll get to walk me down the aisle in December but please don't be hurt by this, please Dad," I say tears falling from my eyes. Joe hands me a tissue to wipe away my tears before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he says. "You just don't understand. You're my baby girl, I have dreamed of walking you down the aisle your whole life. It's hard enough giving you away but the fact you did it without me hurts. You could have told me and I would have understood instead of being secretive about it. I am happy for you, Willow. You deserve nothing better than Joe. He is a good man for you and I know you two love each other more than anything. I just wish I could have been there."

"I know, Dad but you'll be there in December. Please just be happy for us."

"I am happy for you," he says. "I am happy, Joe, welcome to the family."

"Do you forgive us?"

"Of course, Scout," he says with a smile. "Just no more secret weddings."

"No more secret weddings, no more secrets," I say, "I promise."

"Okay," he says with a smile before he hugs me, "just don't cry. I can't handle to see you cry."

"I can't help it, Dad, I cry about EVERYTHING now." I wipe away my tears. "I love you."

"I love you too, Scout. Joe, take care of my baby girl."

"I always will," he says with a smile as he looks at me. "For the rest of my life."

"Willow, keep him, he's a keeper."

"I know, Dad," I say with a smile, "He definitely is," I say as the waiter brings our food and the rest of our lunch goes smoother and better as we tell him about our wedding in the Cayman Islands.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow's and Joe's celebration? Is their time together precious? What did you think of their lunch with Willow's dad? Do you think they should announce baby names or leave them a secret? What do you think of Willow not wanting frilly things for her daughter if she has one? What do you think their baby is a girl or boy? What do you think of Willow's hormones? Are we seeing a side of her we haven't seen before? How do you think Undertaker handled the news of his daughter's wedding? Do you blame him for being hurt? Do you think their country wedding in December is a good idea? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Honey, I'm home!" I call out as I walk into the foyer of mine and Willow's home in Tampa. I just got home after traveling for 21 days. We had Wrestlemania, had a couple days of a break and then we were on a European tour which kept me on the road for 21 days and being the WWE champion I had autograph signings and media events to cover. It has been a busy three weeks. I'm just ready to be home with my wife, spend time with my daughter and get some rest before I head back out on the road in a couple days.

"BABY!" she says excitedly as she meets me at the door. She hurries over to me and wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her. "I'm so glad you're home," she says with a smile before she kisses me softly. I pick her up off the floor and she wraps her legs around my waist as we continue to share our kiss.

"Did you miss me?" I ask with a smile as I set her down on her feet.

"You have no idea," she says with a smile. "How was Europe?" she asks as we make our way to the kitchen where I smell my welcome home meal. She knows how to make my welcome home the best. I love home cooked meals I love her home cooked meals and after being on the road for three weeks there is nothing that I want more than a home cooked meal.

"It was fun; busy but fun," I answer her. "It would have been better if you came with me."

"I wish I could have come with you but it was better that I stayed home you had a lot to do."

"You can't even imagine," I say as I walk to the fridge and pull out a cold beer. "So what's for dinner tonight?" I ask opening it.

She smiles at me and says, "Parmesan crusted tilapia, garlic and herb scallops and seafood linguine."

"It smells delicious I'm starving for some home cooking you always deliver."

"I do my best I guess this makes me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen huh?" she jokes as she stirs the pasta. "I better get used to it, this is my life now. I don't know if I am going back after the baby is born."

"You're just going to give it up like that?" I ask taking a swig of my beer.

"It's not like I want to just give it up and walk away, Joe. You know that. You know how much I love this business but what about the baby? What am I supposed to do about the baby?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes but I don't want to see you give up on your dreams, Willow."

"I know, Joe," she says. "So I see you have a match with AJ Styles for the championship at Payback, how did that even happen?"

"I have no idea," I say. "It just happened. I had no idea they were going to throw AJ Styles at me. I hear Seth is going to be returning soon."

"Really?"

"Really, he's healing well. I was expecting a Wrestlemania return but he wasn't cleared yet. He still has some work to do. I can't wait for that epic feud," I say.

"You know you and Seth have never really finished out your feuds. It seems every time you get close to that final step in your feud something happens, you had emergency surgery then he tore his ACL. You two have not had any luck. I think people want to see it."

"People want to see my lose," I say honestly before taking another swig of my beer. "People hate me."

"Does it matter if they hate you or not? I think you're pretty awesome and you have a little girl that thinks the world of you. And you're going to have a son or daughter that is going to think you're a superhero. Haters are going to hate, I don't know what their beef is with you but it doesn't matter."

"I know," I say, "so is our appointment tomorrow?"

"I had my tests done a couple days ago for the amniocentesis. The doctor has the results and wants to go over them with us tomorrow."

"I see," I say as I put my beer down on the counter and walk over to my wife. I know how hard this down syndrome diagnosis and talk has been for her. It hasn't been easy for either of us. We have been trying to be positive and hope that the ultrasound was wrong. We're prepared to deal with it either way but that's not what you expect or hope for during a pregnancy. You don't want to hear that come from the doctor but sometimes things happen that we don't expect. "Hey," I say wrapping my arms around her waist. "Everything is going to be okay, all right?"

"Yeah," she says before she stops stirring the pasta. She turns around to face me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. "He could have given me the results that day but I wanted to wait for you. I think we should find out together because you and I are in this together."

"I agree," I say as I hug her tightly, "no matter what those results say we're going to be okay. We'll figure it out. We'll go to support groups and whatever resources we can to get through this. It won't be easy but we'll get through it."

"I hope so," she says burying her head into my chest. "I missed you," she says, "it was a long 3 weeks. I'm really glad you're home."

"You're glad that I am home so I can go to Taco Bell for you in middle of the night," I say with amusement.

"Well, yeah," she says with a smile making me smile. I love when she's happy and she's smiling. I love to be the person to put the smile on her face.

"I'm going to let you finish dinner and I'm going to go unpack. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Can you throw in a load of laundry?"

"Of course," I say. "Let me know when dinner is ready."

"Okay," she says as I let her get back to cooking while I go to unpack my things before I throw in a load of laundry for Willow before she calls me to the kitchen to have a nice dinner for two which I enjoy spending time with her, listening to her tell me about all the things she did with Alani while I was away and we talk about baby things and baby shopping. When dinner is over I draw her a warm bath with bubbles and put on a movie for her to watch while she relaxes in our Jacuzzi bathtub while I clean up from dinner, do the dishes by hand and put them away before cleaning up the kitchen.

Once everything is cleaned up in the kitchen I make my way upstairs after turning off the light and setting the alarm. I walk into our bedroom and smile as I see Willow sprawled out in our bed in one of my t-shirts, her red curly hair falling to her waist and partially covering her face while she sleeps. I walk over to the bed and cover her up with a blanket so she stays warm. I watch her sleep she sleeps like an angel. She's perfect. I don't want to wake her so I carefully get into the bed after stripping down into my briefs, I turn the TV on quietly and turn off the lights to catch up on a few TV shows before I call it a night while she sleeps peacefully.

The next morning I surprise Willow by making her breakfast in bed, I serve her French toast with my special scrambled eggs and turkey bacon with a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice so that she doesn't have to do anything before our doctor's appointment. I can tell she is nervous about the results of the test. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous because my nerves are out of control. I'm doing everything I can to keep busy to keep my mind off of it. I am not even sure what to expect.

Sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office is more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. Neither Willow nor I have said a word to each other since we walked in the door. I hold her hand as we wait but that's the extent of our contact. My leg bounces nervously and I can't concentrate on a magazine so I look over my phone but can't stay focused on it. Willow sits quietly next to me staring off into space as the nurse calls for us to go back to the doctor's office. I help Willow up and hold her hand as we make our way to the doctor's office to find out the results we have been waiting for. "Are you ready?" I ask Willow as we wait for the doctor.

"I guess," she says letting out a breath. "Actually I'm not ready," she admits.

"I don't think I am either," I say, "but we need to know."

"We don't have to know we want to know," she says. "I don't know, Joe would it be too much to be surprised to know if our baby has Downs or not?"

"I don't want to be surprised about this, Willow. I'm allowing us to be surprised about the sex and keeping the name a secret but this I don't want to keep secret. I want to know. I'm not ready to know but I don't want to not know if that makes sense. I want to know the truth and I want others to know."

"I don't care what others think of our baby," she says. "It doesn't matter it is our choice."

"I know," I say as I rub her back softly. "It's going to be okay. I know it is."

"I hope so," she says as I rub her back before the doctor walks in with a file.

"Good morning, Joe and Willow," he says as he takes a seat after shaking our hands. "How are you today?"

"Just ready to find out the results," I say.

"Understandable," he says, "I have had your results for a couple days but Willow wanted to wait for you to come home so that you two could find out together."

"She explained it to me last night," I say as I continue stroking her back.

"I have gone over the results a couple of times," he explained opening up the file. "Do you know what amniocentesis is?" he asks.

"Not really."

"It is a test that we do to determine chromosomal abnormalities and to determine the sex. What we do is we take a sample of amniotic fluid containing fetal tissue from the amniotic sac. We check the sample to see if there is anything abnormal about the chromosomes. We also can determine the sex, did you two want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No that's going to be a surprise," says Willow.

"All right," he said, "I have your results are you both sure that you want to know the results?"

"Yes," we say together.

"A child normally has 46 chromosomes but a child with down syndrome has 47 chromosomes," he says as my leg bounces. "And when we looked at the sample it was determined that your child has 47 chromosomes. We call it Down syndrome or Trisomy 21. Trisomy 21 is when the 21st chromosome doesn't completely split apart during conception or an extra 21st chromosome came from the mother or the father you each give 23 chromosomes resulting in the 46 but one of you gave an extra chromosome giving the baby a total of 47 chromosomes."

"So the baby has Down Syndrome?" asks Willow as her voice cracks. I hand her a tissue. We knew it was a possibility but knowing for sure changes everything, it's shocking to hear. This is not what we expected or planned but that's life.

"Yes," says the doctor. "But I don't want you to panic. Most children with down syndrome grow normally but hit milestones later. They suffer some handicaps but they aren't completely mentally incompetent. Many children with Down syndrome go on to live happy and normal lives despite their disability. With technology their life span has increased over the last few years. There are support groups you can join and classes you can take. It's not going to be easy but it is going to be worth every complication. Children with Down Syndrome are some of the sweetest children I have ever met." Willow breaks down crying at his words. "I know it seems scary right now and it is shocking to hear. A lot of moms and dads feel the same way when they find out the news. It's overwhelming and it is scary no one really expects it but you have time to adjust and accept the news. I don't know what your religious beliefs are but God blessed you with this baby because he believes you're strong enough to handle it. Everything will be all right. You're going to hit some speed bumps but every day is going to be a blessing with your baby."

"I think Willow needs some time to digest all of this. We knew it was a possibility but hearing it said is hard. I understand what you're saying to us though we don't think of this baby other than a blessing," I say. "It's just a lot to take in right now."

"I'm going to give you a card and some brochures of support groups that you can attend to talk with other parents with children with Down syndrome. It always helps to talk to someone that understands your situation and you can make friends. Everything is going to be all right. It is going to take some time for this all to sink in but once it does you'll start to accept it more and it won't seem so frightening. They are like normal children except their a little slower than most normal children but that doesn't mean they can't have a happy and healthy life. I have known both of you for five months now. You seem like good people, you seem happy with one another but what I really know is that if anyone can give their child the world, give them a happy and normal childhood it is you two. You're going to be the best parents any child has ever had. I can see how much you love your son or daughter already. It won't be easy but it will be worth it I promise," he says.

After our appointment Willow and I are driving home. "You know we have to tell our families the news."

"I know," she says looking out the window as she rests her hand on her stomach. "We should have a family cookout and tell them the news."

"That works for me," I say. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Joe. It's been a long day already. I'm just taking it all in. I don't know what we're going to do."

"We will figure it out, we always do. Everything is going to be okay but I think it is good that we go to one of the support groups and talk to other parents. It might be good for us."

"I'm sure it will be," she says. "Do you think we can do this?"

"I know we can do this, Willow."

"I know we can too, I think I love the baby even more now," she says. "I loved it before but now my love for our child is even bigger. I can't wait to meet it and just as he made the announcement I felt it move."

"It moved?"

"I'm pretty sure," she says with a smile. "It was like it was telling me everything was going to be okay."

"Because everything is going to be okay, Willow," I say with a smile. "You heard the doctor it isn't going to be easy but it will all be worth it."

"Babe, nothing in life is ever easy," she says, "and it is the most difficult things in life that are worth the most. We'll be okay." She gives me a promising smile before taking my hand into hers. "I think we should start baby shopping. We don't have much time till it is here. I'm excited to give it the best life we can."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "And it will."

 ***A/N: What do you think of Joe helping Willow out as much as he can by cleaning up and making her breakfast? Does she deserve it? What do you think about her test results and it coming back the baby has 47 chromosomes? Do you think they handled it better than you thought they would? What did you think of what the doctor said to them? Will it be worth it for them? Will the give their baby the best life they can? Is it good for them to join a support group to talk with other parents of children with Down syndrome? What do you think of their support in each other as a married couple? How do you think it will go with telling their families? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Are you okay, do you need me to help with anything?" Joe's mom asks me as we are in the kitchen as I am finishing my pasta salad.

"I'm all right," I say with a smile, "thank-you for offering to help me. You can make yourself comfortable and relax. Joe and I will take care of everything."

"You really shouldn't overdo it, Willow."

"I'll be all right," I say as my eyes meet Joe's as he is grilling the burgers, pork, chicken and hot dogs on the grill. We decided to have a family cookout for my parents, his parents, my brother and Joe's sisters' families for a little family reunion, for them to get to know each other but also so we could tell them about the baby's diagnosis. We want everyone to know before it arrives in a few months. We aren't doing it for opinion on what they believe we should do, how they believe it should be handled but because we are family and our child will be special needs. We want them to have a big role in its life. "You just relax," I say giving her a smile.

"I really like what you and Joe have done with the house. You wouldn't believe this but before you moved in the house was more of a bachelor pad than a family home. I like what you've done to the house."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. She is not lying when I first moved in with Joe his house was a bachelor pad period there was no way around it. He was a single dad living alone so it was a bachelor pad, he never did his laundry, his fridge was filled with microwavable meals and take out containers. He even had it decorated as a bachelor pad but when I moved in it became a family home for all of us. We worked together to decorate the house so that it was both of us, we got a dog, his bare walls are now covered with more pictures of Alani, himself and I. It is a home, our home.

"Have you and Joe started anything with the nursery yet?" she asks as Joe walks in the door for a tray to put the food on.

"I'm going to paint it as soon as I get a chance," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "Someone couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted."

"She's pregnant, Joe that's what pregnant women do they can't make up their minds for anything. Give her a break," she says with a smile.

"I know," he says, "we finally decided to paint it green she wanted it to be blue but then she wanted yellow and then we finally agreed on green."

"Blue? Does this mean it is a boy?"

"We're not sure what it is," I say. "We haven't found out and we won't until it's born. I almost want to find out at my next ultrasound but I want the surprise of the sex. I'm happy with either sex as long as it is healthy that is all that matters to me," I say as he wraps his arm around my shoulders as my dad comes into the kitchen.

"You planning on burning the food, Son?" he asks jokingly.

"I'm going to take it off right now," he says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he gives one to his mom and heads out the door to get the food.

I pick up the bowl of pasta salad I had been working on to take outside before my dad takes it from me to carry it for me so I go to get a tray of deviled eggs to take outside before Joe's mom takes it from me. "I'm pregnant not disabled carrying a bowl or a tray of food isn't going to hurt me. How do you think I function when Joe is away? I assure you I am okay."

"No, you just take it easy, Sweetheart," says my dad. "You do far too much now. You're going to cut back."

"You're kidding right? I work out three times a week for an hour. I'm okay. The doctor gave me my limitations. I know how far to go and how far not to go. It isn't like I am rearranging the furniture in the living room."

"But you've tried," says Joe as we step out into the lanai.

"Shut up," I say with a smile.

"Willow," says my dad. "You know I am just 20 minutes away if you need me to move furniture call me don't try to do it yourself."

"Okay," I agree. "Next time I get in the mindset that I don't like how the house is set up and I want to change it on a whim I will give you a call."

"But Mark she could change her mind before you get here. That's all she has been doing lately. She can't decide. We keep flipping back and forth with names," he says as we take a seat at the glass table covered with red and white checkered table cloth. My stomach growls at the sight of food in front of me we have everything from burgers, chicken, pork, hotdogs, macaroni salad, Hawaiian fried rice, pasta salad, meatballs and so much more. Eating has become one of my favorite things lately now that I am eating for two. "Want me to get your food?" Joe asks.

"I can manage," I say as I grab my plate and maybe another plate to fill up with food. No one says a word to me about how much I am eating but I guess most of them have been where I am. Joe gets his food and takes a seat next to me as I am already eating. He looks at me with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I have never seen you eat this much since we've been together. It's nice to see and you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I know."

"Aww," says his older sister. "Joe, you really know how to make a woman feel special."

"He does," I say with a smile before I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're getting married in December?" asks his sister, "are you excited?"

"I'm pretty excited," I say with a smile keeping our secret only our parents know and our two best friends know that we are married.

"Have you picked out a date?" asks his other sister.

"Well," I say, "we are thinking and planning on getting married on Christmas Eve. I have a whole theme and idea picked out. I want to do a Winter Wonderland type wedding. I want to have reindeer, fake snow, I want it ALL. I want blue dresses and I want my colors to be blue and silver. Those are just ideas."

"I had no idea," Joe shrugs. "I'm letting her do her thing. I want it to be the best day of her life. It is already mine." He makes me smile. "I'm good with Christmas Eve finding a priest to marry us on Christmas Eve may be a bit complicated with midnight mass and such."

"We can always get married during the day it doesn't have to be at night."

"That's true," he agrees.

"Do you have a wedding party picked out or no?" asks his mom.

"Well, my best friend Renee is going to be my maid of honor, Dean will be Joe's best man, Alani will be the flower girl of course and we don't know if the baby will be a flower girl or a ring bearer but Kaia is going to be our ring bearer. We don't want a big wedding party it isn't necessary."

"I see," she says with a nod. "Have you gotten your dress?" she asks as I think of the whole wedding dress debacle in Tennessee with my mom. She was upset that she wouldn't be a part of the wedding planning so I promised her that she could go dress shopping with me. Since our trip we have been getting along better and we talk to each other every day. I have forgiven her for everything she did to hurt me in the past.

"No not yet I have to go shopping but I think I should wait until after I have the baby because hopefully I lose all my baby weight by December."

"You'll be fine," she says with a smile. "What names do you have picked out for the baby? Are you two getting excited?"

"We're pretty excited," says Joe. "I'm ready to be a father again. It's been 8 years since I had a baby to take care of. I'm pretty excited to hold our baby in our arms. As for names we have been tossing some back and forth we have a couple that were set in stone but of course she's second guessing her names."

"I just want our baby to have the perfect name."

"I know you do," he says.

"Family names?" asks Sika. "Are you using any family names?"

"Um not really but sort of for a boy anyway," I answer. "We wanted to use names that mean something to us that have some type of significance to us."

"Family names in our culture are important. We pass them down from generation to generation. Joe is Leati Joseph Anoa'i. He has my name. Alani Tovale is named after family. It is important to carry on the legacy remember the Samoan Dynasty."

"We can't forget the Calaway legacy either," I say. "We chose names that mean something to us that have meaning to us and this is why we aren't telling anyone until he or she is born."

"Good idea," says my dad. "That way it is your choice and you have no one's opinion but your own."

"Exactly and once it is on the birth certificate we aren't changing it but Joe and I do have something to tell you all about our baby. That's part of the reason we had this cookout not only because we want our families to get to know each other and get along with one another. We wanted to tell you about our baby," I say as Joe takes my hand into his.

"Is everything all right with the baby?" asks his mom with concern. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Well," I say, "we went to our NT scan when I was 12 weeks along that's when they do a screening for chromosomal abnormalities and all sorts of abnormalities. When they did the scan they said that it was possible our baby would have Down Syndrome because of some of the markers on the screen, the flatten nose, the fluid on the neck but they weren't 100% sure that it would have Down Syndrome it was only a possibility but it was more than likely that it would. Well, a couple weeks ago I had an amniocentesis done to check the chromosomes to find out if the baby has Downs or not. They did the test and the results came back that the baby has 47 chromosomes and not the normal 46 one of us provided an extra chromosome they are calling it Trisomy 21 which is another word for Down Syndrome," I say.

"So the baby is going to have Down Syndrome?" asks his mom.

"Yes," says Joe as he wraps his arm around me. "The baby has Down Syndrome. We wanted to inform you so that you are aware and that you know. All of you will have a major part in our child's life but you should know."

"I don't want to sound rude or inconsiderate," says his sister, "you're keeping it? I don't mean anything negative by it."

"Yes," he says, "we're keeping it. We understand it won't be easy and that it will be a lot of work but this baby is a blessing to us. God gave it to us for a reason and the best thing we can do is love it and provide it the best life possible. Of course he or she may never be in the WWE or maybe it will but we'll see we just know we are going to do everything we can to give the baby the best life possible."

"Is everything else okay with the baby?" asks Michelle. "I know sometimes babies with Down Syndrome have other issues like heart problems. Is everything else okay with the baby?"

"As far as we know, when the baby is born they will do some more tests to see if there is anything else. The heartbeat sounds great though. It is so strong and the baby is a soccer player already," I say with a smile.

"You have felt it move?" asks his mom with a smile.

"ALL the time, the baby is very active more so at night than during the day though. It likes to keep me up already."

"You better get used to that," says my dad jokingly, "Kai has been keeping us up for 3 years now. And the fact it is YOUR baby you're going to go without 10 years of sleep."

"I wasn't THAT bad," I say with a smile.

"You were a handful," he says with a smile.

"Okay maybe I was BUT I don't think my child will be anything like me."

"If your baby is anything like Joe," says his mom with a smile, "be prepared for a very active child. Joe was a very hyper and active child. He could never sit still. He was all over the place."

"Remember when we would time him to run out to the car or run to get us something?" asked his brother with a laugh. "I don't think he ever realized we weren't timing him. Mom is right if the baby is like Joe you're in for a very active and hyper baby."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"But know we are all here to support you two," says my dad. "I'm sure that Joe's parents can agree with me that if you two need anything we are all here to help you. We support you in whatever you decide. Your lives are going to change having a baby but a special needs baby on top of it. It isn't going to be easy. If you need anything please call us and we'll help you out. If you need a weekend to yourselves please don't hesitate or if you need a day to yourself or if you want one of us to take Alani for a little we will. We will help you any way that we can," he says.

"That's right," says Sika. "Family is everything. Family is your biggest support system we will be here."

"Thank-you," I say with tears in my eyes.

"And we don't live that far away," says his sister. "We will help you whenever you need us to help you."

"Thank-you," I say nearly crying overwhelmed by the love and support for us and our baby. "I'm sorry," I say wiping my tears away. "I'm just an emotional mess lately."

"It's okay," his mom says touching my hand as he hands me a napkin to wipe the tears from my eyes. "We're all here for you. Joe are you going to take time off after the baby is born?"

"Yes," he says. "I plan on taking a couple months off to be at home with Willow and the baby. The baby is coming around the slow time for WWE which is good. Willow is due in September so once the baby is here I think I am going to take time off until early 2017 so that I can be home with Willow and we can get married on Christmas Eve like she wishes and spend some time together after we get married before I go back on the road."

"That's probably the best time to have a baby," says my dad. "At least you conceived when you did because the baby is due after Summerslam which is perfect. September, October, November and December are slow months. The busy months are January through April."

"Well, I'm glad that her birth control chose to fall out when it did," he says as I elbow him. "I'm sorry," he says. "It was just perfect timing."

"It was," I agree. "Thank-you all so much for being here for us and supporting us, we really appreciate it. I'm so glad that our baby will be born into a caring and loving family; a big caring and loving family," I say with a smile. "I love all of you."

Later that night after Joe's family heads back up the coast to Pensacola and my parents go home we are lying in bed together. "So that went well," I say as he runs his hand over my growing stomach as my t-shirt is lifted.

"It did," he says before he kisses my stomach. "You said it best our baby is going to be born into a family with so much love and a group of family members that truly care. Our baby is going to be one lucky boy or girl."

"It certainly is," I say with a smile.

"I don't think calling it, it anymore is really a good idea. I think we should give the baby a name."

"What's on your mind, Baby?" I ask running my fingers through his thick and curly hair. It is as soft as it looks. I love playing with his hair.

"How about we call the baby Squishy?"

"Squishy?" I ask with a smile. I love my husband's childlike joy when it comes to the life we created together. I can see how much it has changed him and how much better of a man it has made him. Honestly becoming a mother changed me too. Squishy is the best thing to happen for us.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "I think it's cute. Squishy it is. Squishy is going to be one lucky baby."

"I agree. What do you think it is? Can you feel what the baby is?"

"I don't know I had a dream that the baby was a boy and sometimes I feel like it's a boy but I'm not sure."

"I want to say it's a boy too," he says kissing my stomach. "I can't wait to meet Squishy. It is going to be one of the best days of my life. I remember the day Alani was born. It was the best day of my life. Watching Vanessa give birth to our daughter was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Then when the doctor put Alani in my arms for the first time I knew I was in love with her. You don't know what love at first sight is until you hold your baby in your arms for the first time. It is the most beautiful thing in the world. I can't wait to hold Squishy in my arms for the first time and see that perfect little face and that perfect creation created from our love. It's going to be beautiful. You'll see."

"Joe," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he says sitting up after kissing my stomach. "I don't mean to make you cry."

"I know, I can't help it that was beautiful."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say before I kiss his lips softly. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asks rubbing my stomach but cuddling close to me.

"Giving birth and just being a mom. I'm scared it's going to hurt really bad and I'm scared that I'm going to be a terrible mom. I don't know how to take care of a baby let alone a baby with special needs what if I do something wrong?"

"Everything is going to be fine," he says. "You have nothing to be scared of I promise. I will be with you every step of the way and I'm going to be in that delivery room by your side. You're not in this alone. You'll be okay. You can do this we'll go to childbirth classes if you'd like."

"I would like that," I say with a smile.

"As for being a parent just remember there is no such thing as a perfect parent. Everyone has expectations on what they are going to do and what they aren't going to do but the reality is when the baby comes things are different. You don't have to know how to be a mom you will learn. I had no idea how to be a dad before I had Alani but she taught me. She taught me how to love harder than I ever loved before. She taught me how to be a dad just like our baby is going to teach you how to be a mom. No parent is perfect but the only thing that truly matters for a baby and a child is having a loving parent that loves them no matter what, cares for them, spends time with them. It's not about giving them the latest toy or giving them the latest video game it is about giving them the love they need, the encouragement and your time. That's all that matters with a baby. You have nothing to be afraid of Willow. You're going to be a great mom. I know you will and you're not going to be alone. I am going to do everything I can to be home and spend as much time with you and the baby as I can. Everything is going to be all right. I promise. You have nothing to be afraid of. We can do this and soon you'll see there is no greater joy in life than being a parent. Okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"I'm just telling you the truth, Willow everything is going to be okay. I promise," he says making my fears disappear instantly. We just lie together cuddling as he continues to rub my stomach until I fall asleep in his arms and my head resting on his chest. It is one of my favorite places to be. Life doesn't get much better than this, it possibly can't get any better.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their cookout? What do you think of their families? Do you think they are a great support system for Joe and Willow? What do you think of Willow and Joe having their wedding on Christmas Eve? What do you think of how their families reacted to their news? You have seen Joe and Willow a lot and things have happened a lot of things have happened in the time they have been together do you think that Willow getting pregnant helped her grow up more? Does she seem to have changed? What about Joe, has he changed since the beginning of their story? What do you think of Willow's fears? Do you think Joe did well with easing her fears? What do you think can happen in their lives yet? What do you think their baby is a boy or a girl? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank you all so much***

 **A COUPLE MONTHS LATER:**

"Hey," I say as I take a seat next to Alani's mom Vanessa and her husband at Alani's end of the year school concert. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," she says with a smile as she stands up to hug me. We get along well now as opposed to when Joe and I first started dating. She didn't like me that much and I wasn't too much of a fan of hers either but over the last few we have started talking and getting along. We want to be civil because of Alani and she is a sweet woman. I do adore her truly and I know she is a great mom to her daughter and the son she is holding in her arms. "Isn't Joe coming?" she asks as we take a seat.

"He's been pretty busy lately. I barely see him anymore. He is currently on his way home for a couple days before he heads back on the road. Alani and I planned a little birthday party for him if you want to come."

"No," she says, "you three have fun together. I just wish he would be here to see her program. She has a solo, her very first solo and she was very excited for him to see it. She's going to be disappointed if he doesn't show up."

"He told me to record it," I say feeling bad for Alani immediately. I know the sacrifices of being the daughter of a WWE superstar. It's not easy. When you want them to be there they can't necessarily be there. They miss games, birthdays, anniversaries and whatever event that may be scheduled on their time away. It is not fun but for some reason you end up getting used to it but it is still tough when you see everyone else's parents around but your parents aren't it is a major blow to your ego. I don't know if I want to put my child through that same pain if I return back on the road. One parent gone is bad enough but to have two parents gone is worse.

"Of course he did," she says shaking her head. "I appreciate you coming, Willow. Alani really likes you and she enjoys spending time with you. I just wish Joe would be around more and spend more time with her."

"I know it's been rough since he became the champion he's working a lot more, traveling a lot more. I think it's starting to take a toll on him. He isn't really his normal self. He's been acting weird lately," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks as we wait for the program to begin. The auditorium filled with the voices of other parents and family members there to watch their child in their concert.

"He's just been acting weird lately. I don't know he's always so restless and he is not sleeping too much either. He is all over the place sometimes then other times he seems really short tempered and agitated. I'm sure that's because he isn't sleeping."

"He needs to sleep," she says. "How are you doing with the pregnancy and all? Still have morning sickness or getting sick?"

"No, the morning sickness finally went away. I'm happy that it did because it was bad. Did you have a lot of morning sickness when you were pregnant?"

"Not with Easton but with Alani I was very sick. I went to the hospital a couple of times because I was sick. It was a rough pregnancy but worth every minute of it when she was born," she says proudly.

"I can't wait to meet the baby," I say.

"You don't have too much time. You have what about 3 or 4 months?"

"Yeah and I know that summer is going to be hell. I'm already too hot in May. I can't wait for the humidity and 90 degree weather to kick in."

"I'm glad I had Easton already because I couldn't handle the heat either," she says with a smile as the principal comes out on stage to welcome everyone and introduce us to the choir. Alani walks out on stage finding her place in the mix of 2nd and 3rd graders on the risers. I can see her looking out for us. I know she's looking for Joe and I look at the empty seat next to me and I know she realizes her dad isn't there when she loses her smile. The music teacher follows the principal and introduces herself to the parents before talking about how proud of the kids she is. She tells us that they worked really hard to perform for us tonight and then starts them off on their first song. We are three songs in before Alani is introduced and handed a microphone. I pull my cell phone out and start recording as the music starts to play to the song she is singing. I smile as she starts singing the words and she sounds beautiful but not completely into the song. I can see her looking at us as I am recording and then the seat next to me is filled. I look over and see Joe sitting next to me dressed in a suit, his hair pulled up into a tight bun at the nape of his neck. He smiles at me before kissing my cheek softly as he keeps his attention on his baby girl. Alani's smile grows back as soon as she spots Joe next to me and her voice belts out the most beautiful tune taking everyone in the auditorium by surprise, such a powerful voice from such a small little girl. I can see the tears in Joe's eyes as he watches and listens to her sing. She ends to a standing ovation from the audience before she curtsies and finds her place again as they sing one more song before the end of the program.

"DADDY!" yells Alani as she comes running up to him outside as we are talking waiting for Vanessa to bring her outside. Joe smiles and scoops her up in his arms. "YOU CAME!" she said with excitement.

"Of course I came," he says with a smile before he kisses her cheek. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"You almost did," she says. "I would have been sad."

"Hey," he says lifting her chin, "don't be sad, I made it and you did a wonderful job. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile before she kisses his cheek. "I love you. When I go to your house again will you be there?"

"I'm going to try to be there," he says. "My schedule is just really hectic and busy lately. My boss has me traveling a lot and doing a lot of media appearances. I can't be there as much as I want to be but no matter where I am or what I am doing I am always doing it for you so that you have a better life and I am always here for you. You can call me and face time me as much as you want, whenever you want to."

"I miss you, Daddy," she says sadly and it makes my heart hurt.

"I miss you too," he says hugging her close to him and kissing the top of her head. "I promise next time you come over and I am home we are going to have daddy daughter time. We can do whatever you want to do."

"Even go to Build A Bear or have a princess tea party?" she asks.

"Anything," he says with a smile making her smile. "I promise."

"I can't wait, Daddy!" she says with excitement. "I can't wait for daddy daughter time. We're going to have so much fun."

"It's a date," he says with promise in his voice.

"Okay, Daddy," she says.

"Alani, it is time to go home. You'll see your daddy soon," Vanessa chimes in. "It's getting late and you're not quite done with school just yet."

"Can't I go home with Daddy tonight?" she asks as Joe puts her down on her feet.

"Not tonight," she answers. "Your daddy is probably tired. He had a long trip. He needs to get some rest."

"Please, Mama?" she asks. "Daddy, please?"

"Not tonight," says Vanessa.

"Please?" she begs.

"You know what, Alani," says Joe getting down to her level. "You should go home with your mama tonight. She's right I had a long trip and I'm just going to go home to rest. I promise."

"Okay, Daddy," disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay, Alani you will see me again before you know it, I promise."

"You make a lot of promises daddy and sometimes your promises are broken."

"I pinky promise, Alani," he says holding out his pinkie.

"You really pinky promise, Daddy?"

"Pinky promise," he smiles.

"Pinky promise," she says as they hook pinkies with a smile and nod.

"Okay, Alani," says Vanessa, "it's time to go home now."

"Okay, Mama." She wraps her arms around Joe and he wraps his arms around her and gives her a big kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he waves goodbye to her as she heads to the car with her mom. Joe and I take hands as we make our way to the car. He takes his car home and I drive my car home.

"I'm glad you made it tonight," I say as I am laying in our bed as he is sitting up on the bed. "You almost didn't make it."

"Willow, don't start that. You know I was going to make it. Have I ever missed anything important in Alani's life?"

"You nearly did miss it, Joe. I know you don't want to miss things but that's the life of a superstar sometimes you can't help sacrificing time with your family for the job. Your job is what puts the food on the table and pays the bills. I know you want to be there, Joe. I know that you do but I don't think you should make promises you don't know if you can keep or not."

"I don't break my promises, Willow," he snaps.

"What is wrong with you, Joe? Lately you have been so moody, restless and agitated. The simplest things set you off. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Willow. I'm putting in weeks of travel at a time barely making it home but once or twice a month. I miss my wife, I miss my daughter. I miss being home. I'm not sleeping on the road because when we leave one arena we drive off to the next town and we are getting 3 hours if that of sleep then we are up training and working out in the morning. It's a lot of work then you throw in media appearances. It's all so hectic. I'm not sure I was ready for this."

"Joe, that's the business. It is a hectic life. I wish that you would relax, take it easy while you're home. We only have a couple days together and I don't want to spend them fighting. You have all the time in the world to sleep now," I say. "so get some rest, Joe and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't know if I can sleep, Willow. I'm just not tired."

"I don't know how you're not tired," I say. "I'm exhausted and I have not done nearly as much as you."

"But you're carrying our child and that's a lot of work," he says with a smile. "That's enough to make you exhausted. You get some rest," he says pulling the covers over me. "I'm going to go downstairs and watch some TV so I don't disturb you."

"I think you should go to sleep with me," I say looking up at him as he stands up from the bed looking down at me. "Come on, Baby," I plead with him to join me.

"Not tonight, Willow, I'm really not tired. I'll be up later," he says.

"Okay," I say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I'll see you soon," he says before he leaves the room and I drift off to sleep from exhaustion.

The next morning I wake up as the sun shines in the bedroom window. I look over at the clock on the stand next to the bed and see it is 12 in the afternoon. He let me sleep in. I look over onto his side of the bed and see that it hasn't been slept in. I get out of bed and use the bathroom before I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. "Yeah that's right," he says as I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. "Yeah, I'll have that," he says. "Thank-you." He holds his arms open for me and I walk into them as he is on the phone. He wraps his arm around me and continues talking. "Yeah, that would be good. I can come in about 30 minutes. I have to get my daughter for the day afterwards but I can be there in about 30 minutes," he says as he strokes my back. "See you then," he says before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It was just a friend. Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes I need it badly," I say. "Thank-you for allowing me to sleep in."

"Anytime," he says with a smile. "Are you hungry do you want anything to eat?"

"Not right now maybe later. So you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I just need to pick something up from a friend and then I'm going to pick Alani up for our daddy daughter time. She's off school for today so I'm taking advantage while I am home to spend some time with her. You're more than welcome to join us."

"No," I say. "It's daddy daughter time I want you two to have fun together. What are you doing?"

"I think we're going to see Finding Dory and then we are going to Build-A-Bear then we are probably going to get something to eat then I'll take her back to Vanessa's house."

"Sounds like a fun day. I'm going to do some work around the house. I have a baby shower to plan for. I have to get in touch with my mama sometime today to talk to her about plans. Remember we are aiming for the end of June for the baby shower and I really want you to be there since you are the father."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says with a smile. "I want to show you something," he says.

"Show me what?" I ask.

"Follow me," he says taking my hand before leading me up the backstairs. I have no idea what is happening or what he wants to show me but he leads down the hall toward the room we decided would be the baby's nursery which is the room next to ours.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Close your eyes," he says with a smile.

"I'm not closing my eyes," I say, "what's going on Joe?" I ask as he opens the door to the nursery. Tears fill my eyes as I see the walls had been painted a light green and the white crib was set up in the room along with the rocking chair. The changing table is put together as well. Squishy's ultrasound pictures are hanging on the wall just above the crib. "You did this?" I ask knowing we are still waiting for our baby shower to get anything else but we bought the crib, dresser, changing table and rocking chair. "It's beautiful," I say with a smile.

"I know there is a lot more work to be done but I just wanted to get it started. You really like it?"

"I love it," I say with a smile.

"And I thought that we could put Emily or Calaway above the crib when Squishy is born. And I think we should do the Winnie The Pooh theme what do you think?"

"I think we should too," I say with a smile. "When did you do all this?"

"Last night when I couldn't sleep, I got busy and just started to put things together. I'm excited, Willow."

"I know you're excited but not sleeping until it gets here isn't going to help you, the baby or me. You need to get your rest. I need you to promise me that tonight you'll sleep after you're done with your day with Alani. Please, Baby."

"Okay, I promise," he says before looking at his watch. "Hey, I'll be back later. I have to go meet my friend then I'm picking up Alani."

"Now?"

"Yeah," he says. "I'll be back. I love you," he says restlessly before giving me a quick kiss and he disappears out the door.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Joe almost missing Alani's concert? Do you think he is in over his head with the wrestling career? Have you seen a change in him? What do you think is making him so agitated and restless? Is it because he isn't sleeping or is there something more to it? Who is he meeting and why is he meeting them? Do you agree with Willow he needs to sleep? What did you think of him working on the nursery? Where did he go? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

Alani and I spent the beginning of our day together seeing the movie Finding Dory, I have to admit it was a cute movie and I enjoyed it nearly as much as she did. We laughed through almost the entire movie. It was a really cute movie and as for someone that has seen Finding Nemo many, many times because my 8 year old watched it on repeat almost every day it was great to see a sequel made to the movie. We followed the movie by going to Build-A-Bear one of Alani's favorite places to go. We have gone many times and each time she makes a different type of animal this time she chose to make a pony from My Little Pony which is one of her favorite shows to watch. Following Build-A-Bear we went out to get sushi for lunch and do some talking. I feel like we haven't talked much in the last few weeks since I became champion and started traveling more than usual. "So how is school going?" I ask her.

"It's almost over, Daddy," she says with a smile. "But I loved 2nd grade," she says.

"Are you happy that school is almost over?" I ask as I eat my sushi.

"Yes and no," she says. "I love my teacher and I love school but I don't like waking up too early in the morning to go to school and sometimes I get bored in class. I can't wait to go to the beach and go swimming every day again."

"Hopefully you will be able to do some traveling with me this summer would you like that?"

"That would be so cool," she answers with a smile.

"You want to travel with me, we would go all over the US and maybe even out of the country."

"That would be a lot of fun," she says with a smile.

"I have to talk to your mom first to make sure she is all right with it hopefully she says yes. That way we could spend more time together over the summer while you're out of school."

"Okay, Daddy. I really do miss you," she said.

"I miss you too," I say, "so how did gymnastics go this year for you?"

"It went great! I was going to do gymnastics over the summer but I chose not to. I want to take a break. I think I might go into cheerleading remember when we went to San Francisco and I was dancing with the cheerleaders? That was fun and Madison has taught me some cheerleading too. I want to be a cheerleader."

"You can be anything you want to be if cheerleading is where you want to go then go for it," I encourage her. I want her to know that I believe in her and support her in whatever she does just like my parents have done for me. "I think you'll make a wonderful cheerleader."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"How do you enjoy being a big sister?"

"It is a lot of work," she answers as she eats. "But I love being a big sister. I love Easton. Can you and Willow have a girl though? I really want to have a baby sister."

"I want to have a baby girl too," I say with a smile. "We'll see what happens. We won't know until the baby gets here if it is a girl or a boy. I am sure you're going to be just as good of a big sister to our baby as you are to your mom's baby."

"Yes," she says, "I can't wait to hold him or her, I can't wait to feed him or her but you and Willow can change all of his or her poopy diapers I don't do that," she says making me smile. I never realized how grown up she was until today. She is not the baby girl I held 8 ½ years ago that had a head full of the blackest hair I had ever seen, big brown eyes and small pouty lips. She's not the baby girl that depended on me for everything, the one that I used to hold in my arms and read stories to. Now she's reading stories to me and she has developed her own personality which I believe is a mixture of her mother and me but in reality she is more like me than her mother. Her determination is much like me and her dedicated heart is like mine. She will give something her all until she gets it right. We went through this with cartwheels, riding her bike, tying her shoe and etc. No matter how many times she didn't get it right and no matter how many times she fell down she got back up and she kept trying. Her determination and intelligence are her strongest qualities. I can't wait to see what she grows up to be but I am sure she is going to do something great.

"Okay," I say with a chuckle. "I can do that."

"Willow said the baby is going to be different, what does she mean by different?"

"The baby will be a little different physically but will be the same as you and I. Have you ever heard of down syndrome?"

"No what is down syndrome?"

"It is a chromosomal abnormality that can happen to babies sometimes when they are made. Do you remember how babies are made?"

"When the Daddy plants the tadpole into the mommy's tummy and it finds an egg in the mommy's tummy and they make the baby?"

"Yes," I say. Vanessa and I have always been somewhat truthful with Alani when she asks questions we give her the most truthful answer we can age appropriate of course but it is how we raise her. "Well each of those tadpoles have 23 chromosomes and the egg has 23 chromosomes to give the baby 46 of those chromosomes."

"What are chromosomes?"

"They are the cells that make up the baby and help to form the baby in the mommy's tummy. Sometimes either the tadpole of the daddy or the egg of the mommy has 24 chromosomes which makes 47 for the baby and that causes Down syndrome," he answers. "Your baby brother or sister has 47 chromosomes so he or she will have Down Syndrome. Its face will look a little different and they may look a little different but they will be more beautiful than words can say. So yes your brother or sister will be a little different yet just the same on the inside as you and I."

"Is it sick?" she asks.

"No, it isn't sick," he says. "Everything will be all right with him or her as far as we know. Sometimes babies with Down Syndrome have heart problems and other problems but we're hoping for the best."

"Me too, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I'm going to love him or her so much."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "If you could name a baby brother what would you name him?"

"I don't know Roman or Joe," she answers, "but for a girl I really like the name Leila," she says. "Leila Rose, do you like that daddy?"

"I think that's a very pretty name," I say with a smile. "Maybe that will be the name we choose," I say thinking I will run it by Willow to see if she would be willing to change our girl name even though I do love the name Emily Charlotte because it means so much to us. I look at my watch and see it is time to take Alani back to her mom's house. "Well, Baby Girl it's time to get you home."

"Do I have to? I want to go to your house and see Willow," she says.

"I know but I agreed with your mom that I would have you home by 6pm and it is now 5:30pm so it is time for us to go. We'll hang out again okay?"

"Okay," she says as we clean up our mess from eating. I pay the bill and take her hand as we walk out of the restaurant. I help her into the car and she buckles herself into her booster seat as I make my way to the driver's seat. I start the car and reluctantly take her back to her mom's house. I wish I could have more time with her. I want more time to spend with her. I miss her as much as she misses me.

After a tearful goodbye I leave Alani with her mom and head back to my house I share with Willow. I pull into the driveway and park the car. I reach into the glove compartment and pull out a bottle of pills. I look over the instructions before I pop two into my mouth and swallow them down with my bottle of water. I put them back in the glove compartment before I get out of the car and make way to the house. As soon as I open the door our dog Romeo greets me by jumping up at my leg. I make my way to the living room where I find Willow laying on the couch reading a magazine. "I'm home," I say as I walk into the living and take a seat next to her on the couch after kissing the top of her head.

"I hope you had a good day," she says closing the magazine.

"I did," I say letting out my exhaustion. "How was your day?"

"Well, I talked to my mama today if that is any indication. She is taking over this entire baby shower thing. She said we should find out the sex so we can go with a theme and by theme she means pink for a girl and blue for a boy. I told her that we aren't finding out the sex, we're registered at Babies R Us, Macy's and Target. They can get ideas of what we want from the registry and everything is gender neutral. I told her we were doing a Winnie The Pooh nursery theme she didn't like that either. I love how enthusiastic she is about the entire baby shower but she needs to chillax big time. I just want something simple," she says as I pull her onto my lap holding her in my arms as she gets everything off her chest. I know everything hasn't been easy for her lately and I know she wants someone to talk to so I always try to be there for her. "I told her just yellow and green for the shower and I want the cake to say Welcome Baby Anoa'i. Then she asked why I wasn't using Calaway too."

"Sounds like you had a rough day. It is your shower and you should have whatever you wish."

"Thank-you, Baby and I don't even want to get started on the wedding. She told me how stupid it is to get married on Christmas Eve. She said we will never find a priest to marry us."

"Tell her that is already taking care of. We are getting married during the day and mass doesn't happen till midnight. Tell her that is taken care of so she doesn't need to worry about that. What is going on with the wedding anyway?" I ask as I play with her red curly hair.

"I don't know I am still planning. I feel like everything is happening all at once. I don't think I want some big affair to happen just something small, close friends and family you know?"

I let out a chuckle, "do you know how large my family is? It is very unlikely we will have a small wedding. I'm thinking about 100-150 people."

"Are you kidding me?" she asks. "How are we supposed to get 100-150 people to Houston, Texas to get married on the ranch?"

"We'll figure it out it's not like either of us are broke we have money and the means to make this everything you want to be. It's just important to me that most of my family be there."

"I understand," she says, "so how was your day? Did you and Alani have fun?"

"We had a blast," I say with a smile. "I enjoyed Finding Dory. We laughed and we laughed it was a good movie. Then we went to Build-A-Bear she made a pony from My Little Pony then we had sushi."

"I miss sushi," she said sadly. "After I have the baby that's what you have to bring me in the hospital. That is my ONE request sushi after delivery."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I promise as soon as you have the baby I will go out and get you some sushi."

"Thanks, Babe," she says, "So I found a group for us to go to. You know a support group for parents of kids with Down Syndrome."

"Do we really need a support group? What if there is a fan in the group that tells everyone our child has Down Syndrome?"

"The world would never know truly because they will never see our child's face because I don't want our child on any social media sites. I want our child to have a normal life and enjoy life outside of the spotlight."

"I agree," I say. "So when is the group?"

"Thursday nights does that work for you?"

"It is perfect," I say taking her hand into mine. "I think this is what we need. You and I have no idea what to expect, how to feel or if what we are feeling is normal. We need this."

"I agree," she says, "but you know what you need right now?"

"What is that? My sexy wife making love to me tonight?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not tonight because I think my sexy husband needs to sleep before I can make love to him because I don't want to tire him out. I mean my hormones are going wild right now but you need to get some rest."

"Willow," I say.

"Joe," she says. "Please at least a couple of hours of sleep. You haven't slept since you've been home and I'm sure you're not sleeping well on the road. Please get some rest do you know what lack of sleep does to your body. Please Joe and I will make it worth your while I promise."

"Bribing me with sex?" I smirk.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," I answer. "So if I get a couple of hours of sleep you'll have sex with me?"

"I'll rock your world, Mr. Anoa'i," she says with a smile.

"That's very naughty of you, Mrs. Anoa'i," I tease.

"I can show you naughty later after you get some rest," she says before she whispers in my ear. "Besides to satisfy my needs you'll need as much rest as you can get. So baby get some rest so you can satisfy me all night," she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I stand up holding her in my arms before I carry her up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"If I need to get some rest so do you, Willow. Do you think my needs are less than yours?" I ask. "You'll need your rest and stamina to deal with me tonight."

"Promising," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Willow," I say as I carry her into our bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed. I strip out of my shirt and jeans before crawling into bed next to her, pulling her into my arms, taking in her scent as I hold her before I drift off to sleep for the first time in days.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe spending time with Alani? Do you believe they need this time together before Joe's baby gets here? What did you think of their conversation? Do you like Joe's honesty policy with her or is it too much? What is keeping Joe awake at night? What do you think it is? Do you think this support group will help them out a bit? Is this a good thing for them? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"I'm sorry," I say as I hang up my phone as I am talking to our wedding planner. "He's still not answering his phone. I told him he needed to be here by noon. I'm not sure what he's doing."

"It's okay," says Natalia; our wedding planner. "Do you want to give him a couple more minutes to get here or do you want to get started?"

"I guess we could get started. I can fill him in later on everything. I don't want to take up too much of your time," I say. "Hopefully he shows up."

"You're my only appointment today so we can take as much time as you need," she says. "We can wait for Joe if you would like."

"No, let's just get started we already waited a half hour for him. Let's get started without him." I say pretending not to be annoyed with Roman's lack of respect for our wedding planning. I reminded him earlier this morning before he went to the gym that we had an appointment with our wedding planner. He promised me he would be here and 30 minutes later, 10 phone calls and 5 texts later he still isn't here and he's not responding to me. He knew this was something I wanted to do together because it isn't just my wedding but his wedding too even if he had the wedding he wanted. I want this wedding to be just as special for both of us.

"Well, as long as you're ready to get started we can get started," she says. "So you're thinking of a Christmas Eve wedding? Are you looking for an afternoon wedding or an evening wedding maybe even a night time wedding?"

"I was thinking early evening around 4 or 5 in the evening time and a reception shortly after. We're getting married on my father's ranch. We want to keep it small maybe 100 guests at most nothing over 100."

"I have never heard of a small wedding being 100 people," she laughs.

"Have you ever planned a wedding for a Samoan? Joe has a large family and he wants them to be there. It is going to be about 100 people and the reception will be shortly after and that's an open amount of guests. There are some people I want to come to the reception that aren't invited to the wedding."

"I see," she says taking notes. "So you're getting married on your father's property in Texas?"

"Yes," I answer, "and the reception will take place there as well. Joe and I are taking care of travel expenses and my dad is paying for hotel rooms for everyone so that's one less thing everyone has to worry about."

"That sounds wonderful," she said, "so you're looking at the evening time?"

"Yes it is hard to get married on Christmas Eve with church services and everything but that's what we want."

"Do you have your color scheme chosen? I'm seeing reds," she suggests.

"I was thinking more like a dark blue and silver," I say, "but I want to use white Pointsettas for my flowers and their pots wrapped in dark blue foil. I was also thinking of blue and silver ornaments inside a vase on the table with a dark blue bow wrapped around it."

"Very nice," she says taking notes.

"My ring bearer will be my little sister Kaia," I say. "I'm not going to dress her in a tux or anything. She will still wear a dress like my flower girls. I also want to put the baby it in somehow."

"I'm sure you can figure something out. Do you plan to use flower petals or the flower girl to hold a bouquet."

"I like the idea of them dropping flower petals. I know I promised Joe I didn't want to go over the top but I want it to sort of be a winter wonderland theme. Honestly living in the south all my life I have never experienced snow. I want fake snow I even want reindeer at my wedding," I say with a smile. "I want to make it like a real winter wonderland."

"I think we can make that happen," she says with a smile. "Do you know what kind of music you want to walk down the aisle to?"

"Christmas music of course, I love Christmas which is part of the reason I chose Christmas Eve to get married. I was thinking of possibly using Angels We have Heard On High as I walk down the aisle."

"Good," she says writing it down. "Okay, I'm going to give you a name of some caterers to use in the Houston area. You'll want to book now because of it being Christmas Eve and parties happening. I also have a list of florists and bakers in Houston for you as well so they can take care of your flowers and your cake."

"That would be wonderful," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. For everything you want to do not including the prices of the caterer, florist, baker and DJ we're looking at about $2,000. This doesn't include your photographer. You still have your dress, the hotel, the travel and others to add which could be well over $20,000 by the time you are finished with everything."

"That's fine," I say. "My dad is paying for the wedding. He told me to do whatever makes me happy. $20,000 is change in his pocket compared to his annual income," I say hating myself for talking about money that way. I have never truly been about money but I don't lack any. My father opened a bank account for me when I was first born and the money is just building up and helped put me through college. I have about $200,000 in my account from my father he randomly adds money to my account. I am grateful but I rarely touch it unless it is for an emergency. Money to me is material and I can get through life without being worried about it. "We aren't worried about the cost."

"I just wanted to let you know that destination weddings can cost a lot of money."

"It's okay," I say.

"Do you plan to have a large wedding party?"

"I don't think so. I was going to have my best friend as my maid of honor and Joe is using his brother or his best friend as his best man. I think that's all we really need so it's nothing huge."

"I see. We'll work out the details and come to more of an idea of what is going to happen. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet Joe today hopefully next time."

"Hopefully," I say. "Thank-you for meeting with me today, I really enjoyed it. I figured this was the easiest way to go so no one's feelings are hurt but to hire a wedding planner plus you know what you're doing."

"I have had some experience," she says. "I have some Christmas wedding ideas here if you would like to look over them and we can discuss more ideas."

"Okay," I say with a smile as she hands me a book of Christmas weddings. I smile as I look at the pictures some of them are really nice but I like my idea of a winter wonderland with snow, reindeer and stuff along those lines. I find some more ideas I would like to use so I inform Natalia and when the session is up I make an appointment to meet with her again but the thing that upsets me the most is Joe never showed up.

When I get home the house is empty and Joe isn't there. Our dog Romeo greets me at the door and I take him outside on a leash so he can do his business before I go back inside. I sit down on the couch and he cuddles with me as we watch Neflix together while we wait for Joe to come home. As I am in the middle of a Grey's Anatomy binge Joe walks into the living room. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say not taking my eyes off the surgical procedure occurring with Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. "Did you get busy?" I ask.

"I was at the gym working out," he answers.

"Did you forget something today?"

"Damn it, I forgot about the meeting with the wedding planner. I'm sorry, Willow."

"I called you and texted you but you never responded."

"I was at the gym," he defends himself.

"ALL day you were at the gym? I know you like to work out but I never saw you spend an entire day at the gym Joe," I say taking my attention away from the TV. "I wanted you there today but you weren't."

"I'm sorry, Willow. I have to keep in shape."

"You look like you're in fine enough shape to me in fact you're looking buffer than usual and treading some of the extra weight you put on off."

"I'm just working harder than usual," he says.

"But working hard shouldn't mean you miss something that is important in our lives. It was for our wedding."

"Willow," he says quickly escalating his temper. "I told you I am down for whatever you want. I want this day to be about you."

"It isn't just about me, Joe it is about you and me. It is OUR wedding. I'm sorry that I don't want to make all the decisions."

"What do you want me to do?" he asks. "What do you want me to do when I'm working?"

"You weren't working today. You know I had a father in this business growing up. I understand the demands that it takes hell I am in the business I know the schedule is chaotic and hectic. I understand, Joe but you get down time and lately during your down time you're distracted. You're not sleeping, you're irritable and restless. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Willow," he says, "sometimes you're demanding. Maybe I just want to spend my days off relaxing not dealing with the demands of my wife."

"Oh, I demand you?" I ask. "How do I demand you? By asking you to attend your daughter's school concert? How about asking you to come to a parenting class or a doctor's appointment? I'm sorry I must have been too demanding when I asked you to attend a meeting about OUR wedding in December. That went well in case you were wondering."

"Willow, I don't mean that you're demanding I am just saying that you expect a lot from me. I am one person," he says raising his voice.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Joe. Why don't you ask me how I feel?"

"Why is everything turned into being about you?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I was selfish. I'm sorry, Joe."

"I'm not calling you selfish, damn it, Willow. You're always making something out of nothing."

"You just told me I turned everything around on myself which is the same thing as calling me selfish, Joe. I'm sorry that I care about you being a part of the wedding planning or being a part of our child's life. Every time you don't show up to our support group or an appointment for our wedding planner I feel like I am alone. I feel like your support isn't there."

"Willow, you know I support you in every way that I can."

"But you don't show it, Joe. Actions speak louder than words. You say you support me but you have yet to come to our support group for parents with children with Down Syndrome and you can't come with me to an appointment with our wedding planner. To me that doesn't show me that you support me or that you care about me."

"Willow," exhaustion in his voice as he rakes his hands over his face, "I do support you. I'm sorry I am just busy."

"Joe, I understand that you're busy but I hate going to a support group for parents talking about my child having Down Syndrome alone. We were supposed to be in this together yet I feel like I am in it alone, Joe, that's how I feel." I say as tears fill my eyes and my vision blurs over. "I hate it, Joe."

"Willow," he lets out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Beautiful," he says taking a seat next to me on the couch and turning off the TV. "It's not that I don't support you I do but I'm so busy with my job that I am making sacrifices all the time."

"Will our child be a sacrifice because of your job and what about our marriage is that a sacrifice? I feel like the baby and I are getting in your way of being the superstar you always wanted to be. I never meant to get into your way. We were supposed to go through this together but I got pregnant and we can't. Now I'm home while you're living the life you have dreamed of and I am here being the nuisance because I need you and I want you to be there. I want you to be here with me too."

"Willow, I can't just walk away from the business you know that. I admit lately things have been hectic since I became the champion but come September everything is going to calm down and I'm going to be home."

"For a few months then you're back on the road and then what about the baby and me? I can't do it alone, Joe. I don't want to do it alone."

"And you never will do it alone," he says, "I promise. I'm always here for you maybe not as much as I wish I could be but I am here. I support you. I want to go to a support meeting for the baby. When is the next one?"

"Tomorrow," I say, "but you're leaving in the afternoon."

"No I'm not," he says, "I'm going to take a red eye flight out tomorrow night and go to the meeting with you. Willow, I don't want you to feel alone. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. It was never my intention. We have to find a balance. I know it's hard with my job but I need to find a balance. I'm losing time with Alani too."

"But you chose the gym over the appointment with the wedding planner today so how am I supposed to feel about that?"

"I'm sorry is all I can say. There are no excuses for that. I should have been there and I am sorry. Just don't feel like I am abandoning you."

"You're just different lately, Joe. I can't describe it but you're not the same man. Your personality is different. You're just different."

"It's probably my workload, Willow, it's nothing more than that."

"But you're so irritable lately and restless. I don't understand who you are anymore."

"I don't think I have changed."

"Because you're not looking from the perspective I am, Joe. You're easily agitated, irritable, restless," I say, "you're not the same man I married. What's going on, Joe you know that you can tell me anything you want. Anything you ever tell me will stay between us please just tell me if something is going on? Are you using certain meds to make your personality change?"

"NO!" he snapped. "Why would you accuse me of something like that? You know the drug testing policy. If I was using something against the wellness policy I would have violated it already."

"Okay, Joe but know if you're going through anything or anything is wrong don't hide it from me. We're in this together remember? There is nothing you are going to go through alone. I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Willow," he says. "I'm sorry if I have been out of sorts lately. I'm going to try to do better and make more time for you. I want to take you out on a date tomorrow night before we have our support group. Is the support group nice?"

"I would love that and yes they are wonderful. I have made a couple of friends in the group. You'll like everyone. It's a good group. I'm sorry if I seem selfish but I just want you to be there."

"You're not selfish, Willow, I promise. I just had a poor choice of words. This marriage thing isn't easy I'll tell you that."

"I don't think marriage is meant to be easy. I think marriage is about getting through the tough stuff together and not giving up together. No one ever said it would be easy but it is enjoyable none the less because we love each other. If we can't get through the tough stuff how can we enjoy the easy stuff, you know the bad times make the good times better."

"You are right," he says with a smile. "I love you and I am sorry I have been so busy lately but I will make it up to you and I'm going to find a balance."

"I love you too," I say before he kisses my lips softly. "Now can you order some Chinese food?" I ask.

He lets out a small chuckle, "so that's what it is all about?"

"It's about our child wanting Chinese food and wanting to eat. I am starving."

"All right," he says before he kisses me again. "I'll order us some dinner."

"Thank-you, Baby," I say with a smile. "Love you!"

"I love you too," he says as he gets up to get the menus for the Chinese restaurants in the area. I can't help it but I still feel like something is wrong with him. I don't know what it is but something is different. He definitely is not himself.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow's ideas for their wedding? Is she going over the top? What do you think about Joe not showing up for their appointment? Did Willow have the right to be upset? What about their fight? If Willow knows what it's like to be in the business why is she giving Joe such a hard time? Do you blame her for being upset? Should she feel alone in everything? What about her accusing him of using a substance to alter his personality? What did you think of his reaction? Are you seeing the same change in him that Willow is seeing? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Willow and I pulled up to an area high school in the Brandon, Florida area for our meeting with other parents that have a child with Down Syndrome or will have a child with Down Syndrome. This is my first time going to the meeting. I feel like I have been slacking off when it comes to Willow and the baby. I should have been there for the last 3 meetings instead of working but sometimes my personal life has to take a backseat to my professional life. It is my job that is paying our bills, putting the food on our table and will be paying for the baby and its medical expenses. I have to make a choice and sometimes my personal life doesn't always win. I feel guilty about it but as long as my family is provided for is all that matters. I have lived the other life when I was living check to check, living off of food stamps and WIC. I lived the life where I didn't think we would get by another day but now that I am making more money and have a much better job sometimes the sacrifice is worth it to make sure everything is taken care of and that we can make it another day. I wish I could be home more but right now that's complicated and I feel guilty about it but at the end of the day I have to do what's best for our family financially. "I feel weird, Willow," I say as we get out of the car. "You're three meetings in and everyone knows you but no one knows me."

"You'll be fine. They are a really nice group of people. They have been extremely helpful. They all felt the way we did when we found out the news. You know it's never easy and they have been where we are or are where we are. It shows we aren't alone. It is a very supportive atmosphere."

"I'm sure it is but I feel like I don't fit in already," I say. "You all know each other but no one knows me."

"They will get to know you," she says taking my hand into hers and lacing our fingers together. "Everything will be all right I promise."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile as I look at her. She's absolutely beautiful and the pregnancy has made her even more beautiful. Pregnancy looks good on her. Her pale skin that is usually sun kissed is still sun kissed but has a special glow to it. Her red curly hair is shinier and brighter and she has it pulled up into a messy bun. Her freckles kissing her nose as she looks at me. I hope our child has her freckles. Her green eyes sparkling in the sunset and her stomach growing more and more the closer we get to our due date. She has the perfect baby bump, it's nice and round as she carries it low. Everyone believes the baby is a girl but she insists it is a boy. We'll find out in a few short months.

Willow and I make our way down the hallway after we enter the high school. I follow her lead and we make our way to a gymnasium on the other end of the school. We walk into the gymnasium and I see chairs set around in a circle and other group members gathered around a table providing coffee, water, juice, soda and snacks. Willow walks over to the snack table to get some snacks and I get myself a cup of coffee and grab her a water. "Willow," says one of the women greeting her with a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm well," she answers. "How are you? How is Violet?"

"I'm doing well," she says with a smile, "and Violet is doing wonderful. She is almost done with kindergarten. I didn't think we were going to make it this school year but we did. She did wonderful and enjoyed her classroom. I'm happy her year was so great."

"That's wonderful," says Willow with a smile. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"And how is the pregnancy going?"

"Good but I'm ready to meet my baby boy or baby girl. It is a very active baby. It is always moving and kicking. I can't wait to meet him or her. They are going to be so special."

"I can't wait to meet the baby," she says with a smile.

"By the way," says Willow, "I would like you to meet my fiancée. Joe this is Felicia and Felicia this is Joe."

"Nice to meet you," I say shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm glad to see you finally made it to a meeting."

"Work has kept me too busy," I say honestly.

"My husband works a lot too," she says. "Sometimes I feel like a single parent and he often misses the meetings too and I understand why. It's okay. Sometimes work happens." She says it with a bit of haste in her voice like she's not happy that he works a lot. Before I can ask a question the group leader comes in and everyone takes their seats.

There are a group of at least 8 people gathered around as the leader speaks to us asking us about our week and asking if anyone's child has hit any milestone. Willow and I and one other couple are the only ones expecting a baby with Down Syndrome. "I see we have a new member tonight," she says as everyone's attention turns to me. "Please introduce yourself to the group."

I stand up and make my introduction to the group. "Hi, my name is Joe and I am 30 years old. I am Willow's fiancée and we are expecting a child in September that has been diagnosed with Trisomy 21."

"It's nice to meet you, Joe," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it. What we learn here is that support is the biggest thing parents with a child of Down Syndrome need in their lives. You coming tonight shows your support not only for Willow but for your child as well. We are a support group and we support one another through our struggles, our fears and our joys. There are plenty of joys that come along with parenting a child with Down Syndrome but there are also fears and struggles that come along with it too. We have heard Willow's story of how you found out the diagnosis of your child and how she felt when she heard the news but let's hear from you. Let's hear what you thought, how you felt."

"Okay," I say as I take a seat, "but first can I hear what Willow had to say."

"Willow," she says, "would you be willing to share your story again and your thoughts and feelings?"

"Sure," she says. "The day the doctor told us that we were having a child with Trisomy 21 I was scared. I was scared to death. I didn't know what to do. I instantly thought of our future and how it would be raising a child with Trisomy 21, I got this picture of a child that was needy and non-verbal. A child that wasn't independent and depended on us for everything, I was scared of the future and what it meant. I was really scared. I cried. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue on with the pregnancy. The doctor gave us the option of having an abortion and I truly considered it but the more I thought about it the more I realized I was carrying an innocent life inside of me. That our baby deserved to live its life and deserved a chance at life despite the challenges and realized that God doesn't really give us more than we can handle. I had already seen our baby, seen how tiny and beautiful a creation was and while I am still scared of the future I am excited to have this baby. I can't wait to hold it in my arms, hug and kiss it. I can't wait to meet my special baby. I don't know what the future holds but what I do know is that it involves a creation of my love with its father."

I never knew how deeply she felt about the baby. I hadn't heard her say she was excited to have the baby since we found out the news. I thought she had some regret to not having the abortion but now I know the truth. "Joe," says the leader. "Can you give your story?"

"Yes," I say as I clear my throat. "Like Willow said we were given the diagnosis of Trisomy 21 and like her I was scared. I was frightened and to be honest I still have some fear. I fear if I am going to be a good enough parent will I be able to give him or her all the resources it needs to survive or will I do everything right. I am scared I will mess it up somehow. I hate that feeling but it's the truth. I feel like I may screw everything up and not be good enough. I also don't want to make Willow feel like she's all alone in this because she's not but job is demanding and the only thing I can think of is cutting my time down and lose money or keep going the way I am now so that our baby has everything it needs. It's a scary situation. It's stressful," I say, "I was already scared at the thought of becoming a parent again because it has been 8 years since I last had a baby but to find out that our child will have a disability is even scarier because you don't know what to expect. I am happy to have a baby but still frightened at the same time," I explain.

"And that's natural," says the leader as Willow takes my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head. "It is a scary experience finding out news like that. Not one of us knows what the future holds and that's scary but after research and joining groups like this you find out that a child with Trisomy 21 has a wonderful chance of survival, their life expectancy is up and they are able to function well on their own. It is not always easy but raising a child with Down Syndrome is a blessing they are some of the most loving and caring children you will ever meet. Like I said before there are plenty of joys of raising a child with Trisomy 21. Would anyone like to share one of their joys of raising a child with Down Syndrome?" she asks.

A woman sitting across from us raises her hand. "I'm Stephanie," she introduces herself, "and my daughter is 7 years old she was diagnosed with Trisomy 21. My husband and I were just married and 19 and 18 years old when we got pregnant with our daughter Faith. Like you and Willow we were scared to death. We didn't know what to do. We thought about abortion because neither of us really had a good job to get the resources we needed for her. We were set to get an abortion but at the last minute we changed our minds. We couldn't do that. She deserved a chance at life and we were going to give her a chance at life no matter how complicated it may get. She was born prematurely with many issues at birth she needed open heart surgery at 2 days old to fix a hole in her heart and she was very tiny. That was frightening enough. The doctors told us she would probably never talk and if she walked it would be a miracle. They didn't expect her to live past the age of 5 due to all of her complications. We didn't know what the future truly held for her. We went by our faith which is how she got her name and continued to trust in God that he would help us provide for her, make her healthy and help her to be as normal as she possibly could. The biggest joy was when she celebrated her 5th birthday she was never meant to see it according to the doctor but she did and now she's 7 years old. It's scary at first because it is new to you. You don't know how to take care of a special needs child but you get used to it, you learn to take care of your child. Your fear slowly fades away over time and you're filled with complete joy. Every milestone they hit walking, talking whatever it may be is a joyous milestone. It is a blessing to see them take their first steps or hear them say their first words. Ms. Amelia is correct having a child with Trisomy 21 is one of the greatest blessings in life. Faith has taught us how to love like we never loved before and taught us to be a little kinder and love a little bit harder and care so much more. She is one of the sweetest, most loving, kindest children I have ever met. You learn a lot from your child but the most important thing you learn is love. You learn to love them more than life itself and how to fill the world with love. I wouldn't trade my life with Faith for the world. She is everything we could have asked for. I know you're probably thinking your scenario is different than ours and yes it may be but we were where you and Willow were before. We got the diagnosis and we were scared. We sat in the same spot you were not knowing what tomorrow would bring but tomorrow is always brighter than yesterday and today. That's how life is with a child with Trisomy 21 each day is a little brighter than the last, it is another day your child survives and it is another day your child will show the world its love. If there were more people in this world like our children the world would be a much better place. You have nothing to be afraid of everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You probably think today you'll never make it tomorrow but you will. You will make it and everything will be wonderful. You have your good days and your bad days but the good days happen much more than the bad days. I promise," she says with tears in her eyes as I feel my own eyes filling with tears. I look over at Willow and she is wiping the tears from her eyes. The words that Stephanie spoke, her experience of raising a child with Down Syndrome were what we needed to hear if not Willow but me. Her words were beautiful and encouraging. Even though there have been times I have felt like giving up I know that tomorrow will always be brighter than today but the one thing I notice is Stephanie's number one support system; her husband. I realize Willow needs me and I need her we are our biggest support system without each other we will never make it.

"So what did you think?" Willow asks as we are in the car driving home before I have to catch my flight out as there is a rain storm happening that is impairing my vision but I have to get to the airport.

"I liked it," I say. "I think that it was helpful. Everyone seems nice but what is Felicia's deal?"

"Her husband works a lot. He has never been to a meeting that I have seen. I know she feels like she does it all alone sometimes."

"One thing I learned tonight," I start to say as the rain starts to fall harder.

"Maybe you should pull over for a bit Joe until the rain slows down just a little bit."

"I'm fine, I can see, Willow," I say as I continue drive through the rain even though I can barely see in front of me. I make the windshield wipers go faster but they barely help my vision. "As I was saying," I say, "One thing I learned tonight was that our number one support team is each other. Without one another we have nothing and we'll never make it. We need to be there for each other. And I promise I will be here for you as much as I can."

"I promise the same to you," she says with a soft smile. "But I really think you should pull over, Joe. I don't know how you can see. The rain is falling too hard."

"I'm fine," I snap.

"Okay," she says sadly.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry," I say. "I just have to catch my flight out for the show."

"I know but this is dangerous weather," she says.

"I'm fine," I say. "I promise we'll be home in about 10 minutes." I lean over and kiss her furrowed brow taking my eyes off the back road I am traveling on for just a second.

"JOE!" she yells as my attention turns back to the road, "WATCH OUT!" she yells but it's too late the sound of a horn of a truck sliding into our lane sounds out and we hit each other head on. I feel the SUV we are traveling start to flip 2 or 3 times before the world around me goes black.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Joe finally going to the support group with Willow? Does it show his support? What did you think of Willow talking about her feelings about the baby after she found out the news? What about Joe's feelings do you think he is more scared than anything? Should he be afraid? What did you think of Stephanie's words? Did you find them encouraging is tomorrow brighter than yesterday? Is it brighter than today? Would you agree that children with Trisomy 21 are the sweetest, kindest and most loving kids in the world? Should more people be like them to make the world a better place? Will Willow and Joe learn a lot from their baby? What about Joe driving in the rain? Should he have pulled over? What happens next? Thank-you for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I woke up to a bright light in the room. I couldn't see much around me but I saw a sheet pulled up blocking my eyes from seeing below my waist. My head hurts, my vision is blurry. I don't know where I am my eyes can't determine my location. I hurt all over, my eyes can barely stay open. I see my dad standing next to me but he is looking down at the end of my body dressed in scrubs. I hear the mumbles of voices before I see darkness again.

I wake up cold and sore in a different room than before, my head throbbing in pain as I flicker my eyes to adjust to the light of the room. My abdomen is sore as I try to push myself up to lean against a pillow behind me. My mouth dry in need of a drink of water, I sit up through my pain, my head still throbbing as I look out to see my dad sitting next to me. Joe is nowhere to be seen. "Willow," says my dad as he gets up to get a pitcher of water as I point to my mouth. "Are you thirsty?" he asks. I nod my head to notice I am wearing a neck brace. He grabs the pitcher of water and pours me some in the cup. He walks over and helps me drink it. My mouth fills with water and saliva again. I clear my throat as he calls for someone to come into the room.

"What happened?" I ask, "where am I?"

"You don't remember?" he asks.

"I remember going to my support group and riding in the car with Joe but after that I don't remember anything. What happened? Why am I so sore and where am I?" I ask.

"There was an accident, Willow," he explains. "You were in an accident a very bad accident."

Horror fills my body at his chilling words. There was an accident. I automatically think about my baby. "The baby? Is the baby okay?" I ask ignoring how I feel and ignoring my injuries.

"You should wait for the doctor," he says to me.

"Dad, what happened? Where is my baby? Is my baby okay?" I ask with tears burning my eyes.

"There were complications," he begins as the doctor walks into the room with a nurse.

"Hello, Willow," says the doctor as he makes his way over to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got run over by a truck," I answer honestly.

"Well, in a way you did," he says, "you are lucky to be alive. You were in a really bad accident with a tractor trailer," he says. "The tractor trailer slid over into your lane and hit your car head on and the car flipped over. You and your fiancée were air lifted here."

"Is Joe okay?" I ask.

"He's got a few bumps and bruises, he has a really bad concussion but for the most part he walked away with no broken bones. You on the other hand," he says looking at my eyes as he shines a light into my eyes making my head hurt more. "Well, I believe you have a major concussion which should clear up in about a week or two," he explains. He moves my blankets away exposing my legs and a hard boot on my foot. "I need you to tell me if you can feel this?" he asks before he taps on my leg.

"Yes," I say.

"Can you move your legs for me?" I move my legs for him. "Very good," he says with a smile as a resident writes something down.

"Can someone tell me if my baby is okay?" I ask getting impatient. "Is everything all right with my baby?"

"There were some complications, Willow."

"Complications?" I ask.

"Yes complications," he explains. "when you were brought in here the baby was in distress. It was either we take the baby or you lose your life and the baby does too."

"You took the baby?" I ask nervously.

"Yes we performed a C-section yesterday," he answers.

"Yesterday?" I asked confused. "I am only 27 weeks," I say. "Where is my baby?" I try to swallow past the lump in my throat but I can't. It's too painful for me to swallow past. I feel my heart racing in my chest, my stomach twisting. My eyes burned with tears with the thought of never seeing my baby or never seeing my child.

"Yes we delivered the baby yesterday," he says.

"Is it a boy, a girl, alive or dead? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me where my baby is," I say losing my patience.

"We delivered your son last night and we were able to save you and him. He is in the NICU getting help to breathe and being monitored," he says. "He has down syndrome but he is a fighter. He is very strong," he says. "He is doing well and he has a good chance of survival. His heartbeat is strong and he is fighting hard," he says.

"So he's going to be okay?" I ask.

"Right now he is fighting. He has a good chance of survival we will continue to monitor him and make sure he does well if anything changes we will let you know," he says.

"How much did he weigh?" I ask.

"He weighed 2 lbs. and 5 oz." he answers. I nearly burst into tears at the thought of my little baby being 2lbs. I'm scared and worried he won't make it. Children with Down Syndrome already have the odds against them being born 13 weeks early is a completely different odd and it is scary.

"How is he eating?" I ask. "I wanted to breast feed him."

"Right now we can't really feed him with the nipple of a breast or a bottle because his sucking reflexes aren't developed yet but he is taking formula through a tube. We can switch it to breast milk."

"Okay," I say. "Did he have any other complications?" I ask.

"He's doing well other than not being able to breathe or eat on his own but he is strong. We're hoping to have him out in 9 weeks," he says, "if not then 13 weeks."

"Okay," I say with a nod.

"But our concern is on you," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I need to ask you some questions," he says. "Do you know the date?"

"June 18th," I answer guessing the date because I don't really have any idea.

"June 17th," he says. "Do you know what year it is?"

"2016," I answer.

"Who is the president of the United States?"

"Barak Obama," I say.

"Do you know what state you're in?"

"Florida," I answer.

"Wonderful," he says with a smile. "You got pretty banged up in the crash," he says. "You suffered cuts to your head that require 20 stitches, your neck is sprained and luckily not broken and your left ankle was broken in the crash," he explains.

"That's a lot," I say.

"You're lucky to be alive," he says with a nod. "We're going to keep you for a few days just to keep you monitored and to make sure everything is okay before we send you home."

"I understand," I nod. "Where is Joe?"

"He is with the baby in the NICU," he answers. "Would you like to see your son?"

"I would love to," I answer.

"All right," he says, "we will bring you a wheelchair to wheel you to the NICU so you can meet the baby."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before he leaves the room.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" asks my dad.

"I'm fine," I answer. "I just don't believe everything that's happened here. I don't remember the accident at all. I remember Joe and I were in a fight. I kept telling him to pull over but he wouldn't. He said he was fine. Then I just remember seeing lights. I don't remember anything else."

"It was a serious accident, Willow. The SUV was totaled and smashed. They needed to cut you and Joe out of the car. You both could have died but thankfully and thank God that you didn't. I didn't know what to expect when I got the call. I was scared. I came here and saw you all bruised and beaten up. I saw you unconscious and I thought I would never see you again or talk to you again. You were out for quite a while."

"My head hurts," I say. "I feel like there is someone pounding on a drum inside my head."

"The doctor needs to give you some medication to help with your headache."

"Have you talked to Joe?" I ask.

"Not a word," he says, "he hasn't been by to check on you at all."

"Was he there when the baby was born?"

"He was," he answers, "but he hasn't been around to check on you since."

"I'll talk to him," I say as the doctor brings my wheelchair into the room. The nurse and doctor help me out of the hospital bed and help me into my wheelchair. I feel even worse as I stand up, my legs are weak and sore. My stomach feels like my insides have been ripped out. I sit down in the wheelchair and they wheel me to the NICU so I can meet my baby boy while my dad stays back in my room. Making our way to the NICU I have a mixture of feelings; fear, nervousness, excitement and happiness. I knew we were going to have a baby but I didn't expect for him to be born this soon.

The doctor wheels me into the NICU and I see Joe standing next to the baby's incubator. The sound of heartbeats and beeps fill the room. There are at least 10 other babies in the NICU with our little man. The doctor wheels me over to the baby's incubator and Joe turns around, "Willow," he says. "I'm so sorry," he says with guilt in his voice. "I'm so sorry," he says as I push myself up out of the wheelchair trying not to put weight onto my broken foot that's in a heavy boot. He wraps his arms around me, taking tightly into his arms.

"Gentle," I whisper as I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry," he cries onto my shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he apologizes over and over.

"Joe, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault," I explain.

"It was. You told me it was too bad out to see and I couldn't see. You told me to pull over but I didn't. I thought we could make it home. I thought we would be okay."

"Joe, it's not your fault," I say as I look at him. "You didn't know that truck was going to slide into our lane. That's the funny thing about life you never know what's going to come next. You couldn't have predicted it happening. You're fine, I'm fine and the baby is alive. Don't beat yourself up over the accident. It is just that; an accident it wasn't planned or premeditated it was being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We wouldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time if I had pulled over," he says. "I should have pulled over. I just wanted to get you home so that I could get to the airport to fly out for my house shows. I was selfish and I should have been more careful."

"Stop blaming yourself I'm not going to stand here and let you beat yourself up over something you couldn't control. You have nothing to be guilty about okay?" I ask him looking up at him with my bruised green eyes. "Okay?" I ask.

"Okay," he nods before hugging me again. "I'm glad you're awake. I was so worried about you."

"I heard you haven't been to see me," I say.

"I have been with the baby. The doctor has been keeping me updated. I didn't want him to be alone," says Joe. "He is so tiny but my heart is full for this little boy," he says as I look into the incubator at our tiny baby boy. He is nearly the size of Joe's fingers to his wrist. I have never seen something so small and fragile in my life. He has red peach fuzz hair but his eyes are covered and he is hooked up to tubes and wires. "He has all ten fingers and all ten toes," says Joe with a smile and tears in his eyes. "He's perfect," he says, "and he is so strong." I take my hand and place it on his arm, rubbing it softly as I look into the incubator.

Joe's not lying, our son is beautiful. He is so tiny and precious. He's perfect to me despite his abnormality he is beautiful. His head is bigger than his entire body and he is not breathing on his own but receiving air from the tubes he is hooked up to. His fingers long and small and his hand no bigger than a large grape, tears fill my eyes as I look at the creation from my love with Joe. He is perfect. His legs so skinny but long and his little feet no bigger than cheese cut up into a rectangle. "I love him already," I say with tears in my eyes as Joe wraps his arm around me, holding me close as we admire our son. My entire world stops in that moment, I never believed in true love at first sight until I saw my son in that incubator. He has the tiniest mouth but the fullest lips I have ever seen and his skin looks like velvet. I want nothing more than to hold my son in my arms. "Joe," I say through my tears. "He's perfect."

"He's a fighter for sure," he says, "but he is perfect. I could have never imagined so much perfection in my entire life. With everything that could have gone wrong it didn't because he is a fighter. The odds were against him from the start and he is defying all odds. He's a warrior."

"He is," I say with a smile as the tears run down my cheeks. They are tears of happiness and joy no sadness is found in them.

"I know we discussed naming him Calaway Peter but after everything that has happened and after the accident, how hard he is fighting and how much he will fight because he is a warrior I thought that we could name him Kekoa Peter Calaway Anoa'i," he suggests "What do you think?"

"Kekoa?" I ask looking up at him.

"It means warrior in Hawaiian," he says with a smile. "I figure since he is a little warrior it is the perfect name for him. If you're not sold we can name him Calaway Peter like we planned. I just thought Kekoa would have some significance; not that Calaway doesn't but I feel like he needs to be named Kekoa because he is going to prove he is a warrior and it should be his namesake. What do you think?"

"Kekoa," I repeat, "and it means warrior?"

"Yes," he says, "if it didn't I wouldn't even suggest it. We always talk about our child's name having meaning what do you think?"

"Kekoa Peter Calaway Anoa'i," I say. "I like it. It sounds good and he is a little warrior."

"Willow, I love you."

"I love you too," I say before he hugs me gently.

"I know lately we have had rough times and we haven't been saying it to each other that much but I could have lost you and I sat thinking what if I had lost you. The last thing I had ever said to you would be that I was fine or that we were fine not that I love you. I don't tell you that nearly enough and I need to."

"I think we are both guilty of that, Joe. Things have been stressful lately and we have been getting into so many fights. It sucks but it's life. We're learning to deal with it. I don't want the last words that we ever say to each other to be in haste. I want our last words to always be that we love one another," I say. "We need to get better at that. Life doesn't last forever and after last night we never know how much time any of us truly have left. I love you, Joe. I love you so much," I say before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "We'll get better I promise," I say with a soft smile. "I just can't believe we have a son."

"Through all the drama it's good to be able to enjoy him. I can't wait for the day I can hold him in my arms. We did great, Willow. We made a beautiful baby."

"I couldn't agree more," I say with a smile as we look down at our son together. I reach my hand into his incubator and touch his tiny arm. His skin feels as soft as velvet and it is covered with hair. "Hey, Little guy," I say with a smile. "I'm your mama and I love you so much already. Your daddy and I are going to give you the entire world there is nothing that will ever stop us from giving you everything you desire but the most important thing we are going to do for you is love you unconditionally every day for the rest of our lives. Welcome to the world, Kekoa," I say with a smile as I run my fingertip over his soft skin. "I love him so much, Joe."

"Me too," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my cheek.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow the only one walking away from the accident with serious injuries while Joe only had a concussion? Are they lucky to be alive? Do you believe Joe should have pulled over when Willow told him to? What do you think of the baby being born so soon? At least he is alive and doing well right? What do you think of Joe never going to visit Willow? Do you think Joe should be blaming himself? Are you glad Willow told him that it wasn't his fault about the accident? Are they both correct that they need to tell each other they love one another more? What did you think of their time meeting the baby in the NICU? What about the name they chose for the baby, Kekoa? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"How's Willow doing?" asks my friend Seth as we are in the locker room getting ready for our match at Money in The Bank.

"She's recovering," I say. "They finally sent her home last week. She's supposed to be taking it easy with her ankle and all plus she's recovering from her C-Section."

"What the hell happened?" he asks.

"We were driving home from a meeting and it was raining really hard. It was hard to see but I needed to get her home so that I could get to the airport for the upcoming house shows a couple weeks ago I couldn't see and a truck on the other side of the road slid over onto our side and hit us. It was a terrible accident."

"Damn, Man, I'm glad you two are okay."

"Me too, it could have been a lot worse. The car was completely totaled I don't even know how I walked away with just a few bruises and Willow ended up with a sprained neck and a broken ankle. I should have listened to her. She kept telling me to pull over but I was too worried about making my flight. I see now that the flight wasn't worth any of it. I never made it to my flight because I was at the hospital watching them deliver my son it was a selfish move."

"You can't blame yourself, Joe."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but I do. I keep blaming myself for the accident. I should have listened. If something had happened to Kekoa or Willow I would have been devastated. I would have never forgiven myself."

"But nothing did happen to them," he says. "You should be grateful they are alive. Stop thinking about what could have happened and be happy with what did happen. How is the baby?"

"He's doing okay. He's a fighter and he's strong. He's my little warrior. They say he has a good chance of survival but he will be in the NICU for a little while longer. We got lucky. Other than him being in the NICU he is doing well. I can't wait to take him home. He's gaining weight. He is at 3 lbs. right now. They said once he can breathe on his own and he hits 5lbs. and he is able to eat by sucking on the nipple we can take him home. He gets stronger every day. That's my little man."

"I'm surprised you didn't take any time off. I know you must be exhausted," he says. "You are working a full-time schedule, making appearances, doing autograph signings and media appearances I am sure you're exhausted and I thought you would want to be there with the baby."

"I'm still taking time off in September to be home with Willow. I am planning on taking off from September until after Christmas I'm shooting for the first week of January that way Willow and I can take a honeymoon together. Kekoa probably won't even go home until after Summerslam."

"That's a long time in the NICU," he says. "I hope everything works out for you. Do you have pictures of him?"

"No, not yet," I answer. "I'll take a few this week when I go to the hospital to see him."

"Willow hasn't even posted any pictures on Instagram."

"Because she's keeping everything private, she has this thing with social media and our family. She doesn't want to put his pictures on social media because she wants him to have his privacy. And they have their right to privacy. No one even knows she had the baby because it is no one's business. They don't need to worry about my son."

"I understand but I want to see pictures of the baby," he says. "I bet he is adorable."

"He's perfect," I say. We haven't told anyone other than our family and Dean, who will be his godfather and Renee who will be his godmother that he has down syndrome. It's just not something we have been ready to announce to our friends let alone the media. I fully agree with Willow's decision to keep Kekoa off social media. He does deserve his privacy but I'm also not the most popular guy in the WWE universe so the last thing I ever want is for one of my haters to say one negative comment about my son because they don't like me. Kekoa deserves better than and my wife deserves respect but I would love to get involved with organizations that help children with Down syndrome, donate money to help them. It's something I have been thinking about. I think my son is gorgeous but mostly I think he is perfect, the epitome of perfection. He is the creation of the love between my wife and me. I couldn't have asked for a more handsome, precious and perfect baby boy. I can't wait until I can hold him in my arms, take him home he is the best thing to ever happen to me.

"I'm happy for you, Man. Congratulations," he says to me as he pats me on the shoulder. "You ready for tonight?"

"I'm ready," I say. "I think this is the match everyone has been waiting for," I say with a smile. "I mean every time you and I were supposed to have a one on one match something stopped it from happening the first time I had to get surgery because of my hernia and the second time it was you blowing out your knee. I think the fans have been waiting for this match."

"I've been waiting for this match," he says. "It's been a long time coming and I know every time we were supposed to wrestle something would come up. It was crazy almost like it wasn't supposed to happen."

"It wasn't supposed to happen then," I respond with a smile, "but now it's meant to happen. We are going to tear the house down."

"Of course we are," he says as there is a knock on our locker room door.

Seth invites the person in as I am going through my bag to pull out my ring gear. I hear the door open and I look up when I hear, "Joe, can we borrow you for a minute?" he asks.

"Sure," I say as I put my ring gear on the bench before I stand up to walk with one of the big guys. "Is something wrong?"

"Stephanie, Hayes and Dave want to speak with you," he says.

"Okay," I say as we make our way down the backstage hallway to the office of my bosses. I don't have a good feeling as we walk.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son," he says to me to make conversation but it is awkward you can feel the tension in the air.

"Thank-you," I say as the tension continues to hang in the air. "He is perfect," I smile thinking about him and his head full of dark hair and his little hands and feet. He's the perfect creation from the perfect love.

"I'm sure he is. It's always a joy having a new child brought into the world. How is Willow?"

"She's doing well, healing up from everything it probably won't be long until she's back if she is willing to come back."

"I hope she comes back," he says. "The divas division could definitely use her. We had so many plans for her until she blew out her knee. We hope to continue on with those plans when she returns. Let her know that we haven't forgotten about her," he says. "We are hoping she comes back."

"I think in a way she wants to come back but she wants to do what's best for the baby," I say. "She has some time to think about it," I say as we reach the office. He opens the door for me and allows me to walk in before him. I see Stephanie, Hunter, Dave and Hayes sitting waiting for me. It makes me nervous. I can feel my stomach turning and the anxiousness building inside of me as my heart starts to pound.

"Joe, please have a seat," says Stephanie as she puts her hand out in the direction of a couch. I take a seat on the couch across from them as they sit in their chairs. "How are you feeling after the accident, Joe?"

"I'm doing much better than I was. I just finished healing up. I am cleared to wrestle now if that's what this is all about. The doctor cleared me."

"We are aware, Joe," says Stephanie, "but this is bigger than your concussion you just recovered from," she says. "As you know we randomly do the drug testing to make sure every WWE superstar and employee is in compliance with the Wellness Policy that has been put into place to make sure no one is using illegal substances, enhancers or anything that can cause serious harm to you or anyone else around you. We test you every 30 days sometimes every 20 depending on the schedule. Did you take your last drug test, Joe?" she asks.

"I took it at Smackdown," I answer, "I didn't miss taking my drug test."

"So you are aware that there was a substance found in your test that is not in compliance of the Wellness Policy and there was an illegal substance found in your results did you know about this substance?"

I sit quietly for a moment debating which is easiest to lie and say I had no idea that I had a substance in my body that showed I was violating the wellness policy or just telling them the truth. Either way I knew I was going to be suspended for violating the policy. I figure that telling the truth and being honest is my best policy. "Yes," I answer. "I was aware."

"Why would you take a substance that is in violation of the policy?" asks Hayes. "If you know you're tested every 30 days why would you risk a policy violation?"

"I wasn't thinking," I respond honestly. "I just took it and didn't think about it."

"Do you have a substance abuse problem?" asks Hayes, "because if you have an abuse problem we are able to finance your way through rehab and get you the help that you need. You need to be honest with us, do you have a substance abuse problem?"

"No," I answer, "I do not have a substance abuse problem."

"How often would you say you took the substance in question, daily, weekly, monthly, periodically? What is the time frame in which you took the substance," he questions.

"It wasn't often. I was probably taking it at least once or twice every other week," I say honestly. "I wasn't addicted in anyway. I made a mistake and I shouldn't have been taking it."

"What was the purpose of taking Adderall? Did you enjoy the high that it gave you or what was it?"

"I have no excuse," I answer. "I was tired and I need the energy to keep me awake so I took them and I regret my decision and I apologize for my actions."

"You are the WWE champion, Joe," says Hayes, "you should be setting a better example for the WWE Universe. You're the face of the company. There is nothing acceptable about your decision. We cannot have you as the face and the champion if you're going to make poor decisions like this."

"Once again, I apologize for my actions and my decision to violate the Wellness Policy. I will not do it again and I accept any punishment you have intended for me. I deserve to be punished."

"Since this is your first violation of the Wellness policy and hopefully your last and final violation you will only be suspended 30 days from the company."

"I understand," I say as I put my head down in shame. I am ashamed of my actions and I do owe the WWE Universe an apology for my actions but not even just the WWE Universe or my bosses but my wife and my children. They deserve the biggest apology I can give them.

"And you will lose the title tonight in the match against Seth Rollins," announces Hayes.

"I expected as much," I say.

"And your 30 day suspension will begin tomorrow. You will be announced as being suspended and you will leave to go home. If there is anything we can do to help you with your substance usage please let us know we can find the rehab center and handle all financial responsibility if you feel you need help," suggests Stephanie.

"I am not addicted," I respond, "after I am suspended may I address the WWE Universe with an apology for my behavior?"

"That is your choice," says Hayes. "If you feel you need to apologize to the fans for your behavior and your choice that is up to you. We cannot stop you."

"I think I owe it to them," I say honestly, "and once again I apologize for my violation of the wellness policy. There is no excuse for my actions."

"Thank-you, Joe," says Stephanie, "we want you to take the next 30 days to think and reflect on your actions and ways you can fix the problem. We want you to come back strong and healthy."

"Thank-you," I say before they excuse me to continue getting ready and prepared for my match later tonight. I want to call Willow to apologize and tell her what's about to come our way but I decide to wait till after the show that way if it takes a negative turn I will still be on top of my game so I can perform.

I lost the match later that night just like I was supposed to do. I worked so hard to be at the top and the chances of me being at the top again for a long time are pretty slim. I don't want to lose my top spot but it is deserved for my behavior and I am not opposed to working my way back up to the top, proving to them I am worthy of being in the top spot again. I shower after my match and make it back to my hotel. As soon as I get back to my hotel I strip down into my briefs before I call my wife to tell her the news. "Hey, Baby," she says in her soft southern Texan accent making me smile after a long night. "I saw the show. I'm sorry that you lost the championship."

"Me too," I say.

"You okay with it?"

"Yes," I answer. "How are you?"

"Tired you woke me up," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice, "but I don't mind. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I say as I play with my blanket nervously. "Willow, how is Kekoa?" I want to ease into the conversation.

"He's doing well. The doctor said that in a couple days we could probably hold him. He's doing so much better. I can't wait to bring him home and that perfect face," she says making me smile. "I just want to kiss it. His skin is starting to feel like real skin not fuzzy anymore."

"That's good," I say, "I can't wait to come home and see our baby boy."

"Wednesday," she says with excitement. "I can't wait."

"Actually," I say. "I'll be home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes tomorrow."

"What about Raw and Smackdown?" she asks. "Don't you need to film for them?"

"I do but I'm leaving tomorrow morning," I say nervously.

"What's going on?" she asks. "Did I miss something, are they giving you time off for the baby because I thought we agreed that come September you would take time off."

"Well," I say, "I have 30 days off."

"30 days off?" she asks in a tone that tells me she knows what's going on. "Did you violate the wellness policy?"

"Yes and I am so sorry. I made a mistake and I am taking full responsibility for my actions."

"So why are you telling me this over the phone, this is something we should talk about in person not over the phone."

"I know and we can but I wanted to let you know because tomorrow I will be issuing a public apology for my violation."

"Joe," she says. "I don't even want to talk about this on the phone. I'm not arguing on the phone with you."

"I'm just respecting you informing you of everything because I wanted to tell you first because I don't want you to read it on social media and be pissed."

"Do you think I'm not pissed, Joe?" she asks. "I'm beyond pissed right now. I told you I'm not talking about this on the phone. You can talk to me tomorrow in person. We'll talk about it then."

"I'm sorry, Willow," I apologize.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say back to her just before the other line goes dead because she hangs up on me.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe's comment about leaving Kekoa off of social media out of the public eye and worrying a fan may say something negative? Do you think it is a good idea to keep Kekoa private? Is Willow making the right choice about their privacy? What do you think of Joe violating the wellness policy? Do you think he intentionally did it? What about how he owned up to it and made an apology? How do you think his talk with Willow will go? What did you think of her not wanting to talk to him on the phone about it? Is it a conversation that should have been done in person? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

I arrive home in Tampa after being sent home for my violation to WWE's wellness policy to start my 30 day suspension. On my way home I made a Twitter post apologizing to my fans, friends and family for my violation and made sure they knew I wasn't making any excuses for my behavior. I deserve my suspension and I am going to take my punishment like a man. Once I get to the airport I call Uber to take me home so I can see my wife and work things out with her. On the way home we stop at a floral shop so I can get her a bouquet of roses and then we stop at a candy shop so I can pick her up her favorite chocolates. It's part of my apology to her. I know she's upset with me and I just want to make her happy. The driver pulls into the driveway of our home. I get out of the car and grab my luggage from the trunk, pay the driver and make my way to the front door walking on stepping stones surrounded by mulch and a garden of Azaleas. I make my way to the front door and open it with my key. As soon as I open the door Romeo greets me with his tail wagging and his happy yips. I place my luggage down by the door and squat down to pet him as he rolls over onto his back so I can pet his stomach. I stand up grabbing the roses and chocolates from the table in the voyeur of our home and make my way through the house. "Honey, I'm home," I call out the cliché with a smile as I make my way to the kitchen where I am sure she is cooking but she isn't. I make my way to the living room and she's nowhere to be found. I look all over the house and she's not home.

I put the roses in water so they don't die and as I am carrying them to the living room the front door opens and we stand looking at each other, her green eyes meeting my grey eyes. "You're home," she says quietly.

"I just got home a few minutes ago. I was looking for you."

"I was at the hospital with Koa," she says as she puts her purse down on the table with her keys. She kicks her flip flops off before she moves. "We can go back later to see him if you want."

"I do but I think we should talk first, Willow," I say as we meet each other half way.

"You're right," she says, "we do."

"I got you these flowers," I say handing her the vase of a dozen red roses, "and I got you some chocolates."

"You didn't' have to," she says with a soft smile as she takes the vase from me. "But what kind of chocolate are we talking about?"

I let out a small chuckle and say, "your favorite, the kind with coconut in the middle."

"Nice," she says. "Thank-you, Baby but we really do need to talk."

"I know," I say as we make our way to the living room. Willow lays the vase onto the coffee table before we take a seat on the couch together. She curls her legs up underneath her as she sits next to me. "I'm sorry, Willow. I made a mistake that I shouldn't have made and I am truly sorry for my actions."

"I knew something was going on with you, Joe. I knew you weren't yourself, you have been agitated, restless the last few weeks and you haven't been sleeping. I asked you if you were on anything and you told me you weren't now I find out you lied to me. Why weren't you just honest about it?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal," I say honestly. "I didn't think it would make a difference. I needed some type of energy."

"But it made you irritable and made you restless. It's great you got the energy you wanted but everything else that came along with it was dangerous. Why weren't you just honest with me?"

"I don't know, Willow," I say. "I should have told you the truth and I am sorry I lied to you."

"I accept that apology, Joe. So what happens now? Do you have an addiction?"

"I don't have an addiction just a poor choice of judgment," I answer. "I'm really sorry for all of this. I really am, Willow. There are no excuses for my use of Adderall I made a mistake and I am sorry for any embarrassment or backlash this will cause for our family. I have 30 days to get my act together, work harder and come back stronger with a clear mind. I wasn't thinking and I should have been. There is no excuse."

"I'm glad you're owning up to it, Joe. That makes me happy that you're owning up to your mistake. You realized you did something wrong and you're facing it like a man. I don't care what the fans think or what they say. You are stronger than their hate and negativity Joe. You'll face boos and a backlash when you come back but you're the winner here. You're taking this punishment like you should and you're not making excuses. I just wish you had told me what was going on."

"I know I should have," I say, "and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down, Willow."

"Let me down?" she asks. "You didn't let me down, Joe. I'm disappointed in you because you know how strict WWE is with their Wellness Policy it wasn't the smartest thing to do but you did it and you're accepting your punishment with class as long as it doesn't happen again you're all right."

"It won't, I will not violate the policy again," I say. "I thought you were going to yell at me and cuss me out."

"Why would I do that? What does fighting about it accomplish? It doesn't accomplish anything of course I was upset when you first told me but I have calmed down. What does being upset about it actually do; it doesn't help the situation fix itself it just makes it worse. There isn't a need for yelling or anger it's about loving you and helping you through this time."

"Thank-you," I say as I hold my arms out to her. She smiles and crawls over into my arms. "I love you." I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too," she says through her smile. "Koa is doing well."

"Koa?" I ask with a smile as I play with her hair. "Is that what we're calling him now?"

"Yeah," she says. "It's his nickname. Kekoa was a lot to say so I shortened it down to Koa. He is doing so well, Joe. He is getting stronger every day."

"I'm glad that's our fighter," I say with pride. "So are we good now?"

"We're good," she says, "and I am going to be by your side no matter what. When we married each other a few months ago we promised each other we would be there for each other through the good times and the bad times. This is one of those bad times that make us appreciate all the good times that are coming like the day we can bring Koa home, the day we get married in front of our family and friends and so many more. If we can't handle the bad days together Joe how can we enjoy the good days? And right now you and I need to be strong together for Koa and everything he is going through. I was upset about what happened I won't lie but being angry and turning away from you is only going to make it worse. We're a team, Joe. I support you and you support me we can't be against each other when the world is already against us we have to be together and stand strong. I hate what you did but I'm here for you and hope you never do it again. The next 30 days we will stand together, being strong together. I don't care what anyone thinks but you're my husband and I am going to be here no matter what. We have enough to worry about we don't need to be at each other's throats because of your mistake. I know it was a mistake, you owned up to it and you're dealing with the consequences of your actions. That's what matters. You don't need me to be your judge I am your wife, your support team, your lover, your best friend. I'm not here to tear you down and make you feel worse. I'm here to build you up and make you feel better. I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "You're amazing, Willow."

"I think you're amazing," she compliments me.

"Has your dad heard the news?"

"I told him before you made a Twitter post I wanted him to hear it from me and not anyone else."

"I bet he is upset huh?"

"He wasn't happy I can tell you that but he's been a little iffy since the car accident," she says. "He didn't really say much about it. The only thing he really said was he hopes that you aren't addicted to anything but if you are he can help you find a rehab to go to."

"It's not that bad," I say. "It was poor judgment and it isn't like I depend on them."

"Okay," she says. "I think he is more upset about the car accident."

"I didn't mean that. I really didn't mean for an accident to happen."

"I think it was more of what happened after the accident. I don't think he didn't like how you didn't come to see me."

"I was scared because I felt like the accident was my fault. I couldn't see you like that, Willow. I was blaming myself."

"I know, Baby maybe you two should talk, have lunch together and clear the air. I don't want any animosity between you two."

"It doesn't help that I married his daughter behind his back either," I say as I stroke her arm softly. "We should have done it differently."

"I think we did everything just fine we did things the way we wanted to do them. I'm happy I married you, Joe. It was the most beautiful day of my life. It was just perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world you know that."

"I wouldn't either but I don't want your dad to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Joe. Like I said, you two need to have lunch together and clear the air. You two need to work this out you both love me and both want the best for me."

"That's true," I say. "I'll give him a call and set up lunch with him. I want to clear the air with him."

"Good," she says before handing me my cell phone from my pocket. "Call him and I'll enjoy some of this chocolate," she says before she gets up from the couch grabbing the chocolate. "And I love the flowers they're beautiful. Thanks, Baby," she says before she leaves the room allowing me the privacy to call her dad.

"Joe," he says answering his phone. "I wasn't expecting a phone call from you."

"I just wanted to apologize to you for the car accident and my wellness violation," I say. "I also wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow so we can get together and clear the air."

"Yeah, I think there are a few things we need to talk about and a few things we need to get out."

"I agree so what do you say about 12 tomorrow at our favorite restaurant?"

"That works for me," he says and his voice seems dry. I know he's upset with me and I can't wait to see how our lunch goes tomorrow. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say before we both hang up the phone. I lay my phone down and walk to the kitchen where Willow is sitting at the island reading a magazine and eating her chocolates. "Well, your dad and I are going to have lunch tomorrow."

"That's good," she says looking up at me. "You two really need to break this tension between you two or the rest of the wedding planning will not go smoothly. I love you both."

"I know and I want your dad to see that I still have your best interest at heart. Do you think he hates me?"

"Honestly, Joe he isn't happy with you right now that's why I suggested you two do lunch tomorrow." I make my way over to her as she puts the magazine down that she's reading.

"I'll make it right," I promise her. "I promise."

"Please," she says in a plea.

"Promise," I say before I kiss her lips softly before she feeds me a piece of her chocolate. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me you know that?"

"I know," she says with a smile. "You're my best everything. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we share another soft kiss.

 ***A/N: Do you think his talk with Willow went better than you imagined? ARe you happy it went so well? What do you think about what Willow said about being a team and being there for each other? Do you think that Joe and Willow are going to make it through this better together? What do you think of Joe and Mark having lunch together? Do you think it will go well? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I arrive at the restaurant that I am having lunch with Mark at. I almost feel like a kid in school that is called to the principal office. I am not even this intimidated when it comes to Hunter and Stephanie. Mark scares the crap out of me to be honest. I eloped with his daughter and that was after I dated her behind his back. He wasn't happy about either situation. If there is one thing anyone needs to know about Mark it is that other than the wrestling business is that he loves his kids. They are his pride and joy but sometimes I feel like he may love Willow a little more than the others. They are the closest and their bond is unbreakable. Hurting Willow is not something wise to do; Mark seems like the type of father that would have the shotgun ready if anyone hurt his little girl or any of his little girls to be truthful. I like that in him and at the end of the day Mark and I both want the same thing. We both want Willow to be happy. I take a deep breath as I see him sitting at a private table in the restaurant. I make my way over to the table after being stopped for a couple autographs and a couple pictures. "Hey, Mark," I say to him as I reach the table.

"Joe," he says sternly before he stands up to shake my hand. The handshake is anything but friendly. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I say before we take a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he answers. "Thank-you for having lunch with me," he says. "How is Willow?"

"She's good. She went to the hospital to visit Koa for the afternoon. I'm going to join her after lunch."

"Good," he says as the waiter comes to take our drink orders. "So what's going on with you and Willow?" he jumps right into it after the waiter walks away.

"Like most couples we have our moments but right now we are just trying to be a team together. We can't let the forces of life try to tear us apart. We need to stick together and be strong," I answer. "Right now we are doing all right."

"I'm glad to hear that. This first year of marriage is tough," he says. "It's tough for anyone whether they have been together 5 years before they got married or not. In your case you two have gone through a lot in a year. You've done more than most people do in 5 years. You started dating, you have a baby and you got married. It's stressful I'm sure."

"Yeah it's definitely different than what I expected. I didn't expect marriage to be so rough."

"Not many people do. I'm on my third marriage," he says with a straight face. "I know all about how rough marriage can be and I also know the strain that your job can have on the marriage. Willow's mom and I were great together. We were in love until I got my job with WWE that's when everything started to change. She got fed up being left behind and she lashed out to hurt me to get back at me for hurting her. She took my kids and moved to Tennessee she wasn't going to let them see me. She tried to turn them against me because she was upset with me because I couldn't be there. It was stressful. It was rough. I fought to get visitation with my kids and for a while Gun didn't want to have anything to do with me because of the lies his mother was feeding him. Willow on the other hand wanted away from her mother. She was always a daddy's girl. I could have lost my kids because of this business. I lost their mother. I married again and lost her to this business too but it was her fault as to why our marriage crumbled she couldn't stay faithful. All I wanted to do was love her. I still do in a way. Hell, I even got a tattoo of her name on my throat. Life will try to tear you apart, Joe. It's what happens but standing together and being strong together will stand up against all the forces that try to tear you apart. I think you're a good man for Willow. I said that from the beginning. You make her happy, I have never seen her as happy with anyone as she is with you. She loves you. I know you love her but your decisions lately are making me nervous. I know marriage is tough but to violate the wellness policy, Joe? Can you explain that to me?"

"I made a mistake. I'm not going to make excuses. I shouldn't have taken the Adderall but I was being pulled in all directions. I had media events, house shows, live shows and I was exhausted but I needed to be there for Willow also. We had things to do for the baby and we had things we needed to do together. I am one person and I thought taking the Adderall would give me the energy to do it all and it did but it wasn't worth losing 30 days of my job," I say. "I'm sorry that I used Adderall."

"Is there an addiction we should be worried about?"

"No Sir," I answer. "I'm not addicted to anything."

"Were you under the influence the night of the accident?" he asks.

"No, Sir, I wasn't. The accident was a result of the wet roads and poor visibility from the rain. I was fully coherent."

"Why didn't you visit Willow after the accident? You didn't come to see her at all."

"I couldn't," I answer truthfully as our drinks are brought to us. "I blame myself for that accident. I couldn't see her like that. I would have hated myself for putting her there. I don't want to see her like that."

"She needed you, Joe," he says. "You should have been there."

"I know but I couldn't," I say. "It broke my heart seeing her unconscious as they delivered our son. She should have been awake for that. She will never remember the birth of our son because of me. I should have listened to her. I thought I could make it home," I say with tears in my eyes. "I thought we could make it."

"You're really beating yourself up over this huh?" he asks.

"Every fucking day," I say trying not to cry in the restaurant. "It is my fault that it happened and it is my fault my son is fighting for his life in some incubator. If he wouldn't have been okay I would never forgive myself. If anything happens to him I will never forgive myself. I should have listened to her and because I didn't I will have to live the rest of my life thinking of everything I caused by not listening to her."

"You can't keep beating yourself up, Joe. It was a mistake. You couldn't control what was going to happen. You thought you could make it home but you couldn't. Willow is alive and Koa is alive. You're alive," he says, "stop beating yourself up over it."

"I can't," I say honestly. "Every time I see Koa I blame myself. He already had a lot going on. I just added to it."

"Koa is a beautiful baby. He's strong and he is a fighter. Enjoy him because before you know it you'll be taking him home and he'll keep growing."

"I don't want it to go so fast," I say with a soft smile. "I just want to be able to hold my son soon though. I just want to kiss him and snuggle with him."

"You will soon enough," he says.

"I just want to be a good role model for him. I want him to see me doing the right thing just like I want Alani to see me doing the right thing. I want to be the best father I can be to them. I do this for them so they can have the world at their feet. I just hope that I can be a good father to Koa. I don't' want to let him down."

"You won't let him down," he says with a smile. "I promise. How is Willow handling being a mom? I know she's always been iffy on being a parent."

"Seeing her with him," I begin to say as our food arrives. "Seeing her with him is magical. I can see the love in her eyes when she looks at him and the love in her voice when she sings to him and talks to him. I think she's going to be a great mom well she already is but she's going to spoil him."

"No such thing in spoiling a baby," he says with a smile. "I know you're both happy but remember that whole life is hard thing we were talking about? Throwing in a newborn is going to make it tougher. Are you going to take time off when he comes home?"

"I'm planning on taking time off from September until January that way I can spend time with him and help Willow out. I hope she goes back to the ring but it is up to Koa and how she feels about that."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Joe. I would worry about enjoying the time with Koa, Alani and Willow. If Willow chooses to go back she will go back and if she chooses not to go back that's her choice but I want you two to stay strong together just like you have been doing. It's going to be tough but I know that you two can get through it. Did they say when Koa would be coming home?"

"Probably around the time I go back from my suspension. I was set to lose at Summerslam anyway and take some time off. I feel weird being gone 30 days and then turning around to be out for a few months. You know the fans already hate me."

"They are rough on you but that is a good thing. Any type of reaction is good. You should worry if they didn't do anything at all."

"That's true. I hope one day Koa can be in the WWE. I mean we want to raise him believing he can be anything or do anything he wants to do. We don't want to set any limits for him. We want him to shatter glass ceilings despite his disability."

"That's a good attitude to have," he says. "God chose the best parents for that little boy. He couldn't have chosen any better. I'm ready to spoil my first grandchild and first grandson. I haven't had a boy since 1990 and even then my time with him was limited. It feels good to finally have a boy in the family again."

"I feel the same way. I have Alani so having a son is something new to me. I don't know if I am ready for the sleepless nights though."

"I haven't slept since Kai was born," he laughs. "The struggle."

"Alani wasn't a good sleeper when she was little either. I think I was up every night for like 4 years before she finally slept through the night. I hope that Koa takes after Willow and sleeps or loves his sleep."

"Willow was an easy baby but it was when she became a toddler that she became a terror. She kept me on my toes that's for sure." I smile as I picture Willow as a fiery red headed child. I'm sure her temper was just as fiery back then as it is now. I can see this little freckled face red headed little girl running around, climbing things and playing out with the boys. My wife is not the average female. She's feisty, wild and fierce. I don't think I could have handled a little girl in the little form of Willow. I would have grey hair by the time I turned 35. But the thing I love most about her is she's just amazing all around, intelligent, independent and beautiful inside and out. Even if she has a temper that can go from 0 to 100 in a matter of seconds I still love her. "You'll have your hands full that's for sure," he says as my cell phone starts to ring.

"I didn't doubt it," I say as I look at the screen of my phone to see that it's Willow. "It's Willow. I'm sorry I have to take this." I swipe the screen and put the phone up to my hair. "Hey, Baby, what's up?" I ask.

"Joe," she says as I hear the cry in her voice.

"Willow," I say.

"It's Koa," she says and I can hear the tightness of her throat holding back a sob. Willow doesn't cry a lot but when she does I know what it sounds like.

"What's wrong, Willow?" I ask.

"I need you to come to the hospital," she says. "Koa took a turn for the worst. The doctor needs you here. I need you here. Koa needs you here. It's best that you're here," she says before a painful sob escapes on the other line.

"Okay," I say. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too," she says through her painful cry.

I hang up the phone and look at Mark. He doesn't have to ask before I say, "we need to go to the hospital," I say as I stand up. I put the money down on the table. "Something is going on with Koa."

"What's going on with him?" he asks as he is by my side as we are leaving the restaurant.

"I don't know," I say. "Willow told me he took a turn for the worst. I thought he was getting stronger and getting better."

"I'm sure he will be all right," he says as we reach our trucks. "I'm coming with you. I want to be there for you and Willow."

"Thanks, Mark," I say. "I appreciate it." I get in my truck and start the engine. I pull out of the restaurant parking lot and make my way to the hospital hoping that everything is going to be okay. I will never forgive myself is something happens to Koa.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe's lunch with Mark? Did it go better than you thought it would? What did you think of the advice Mark gave to him about marriage? Do you think he and Willow can stand together as a team? What do you think about what's going on with Koa? What do you think is wrong with him? Are you glad Mark offered to be there? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I race into the hospital doors with my father in law by my side running through the main entrance as the receptionist is yelling at us. I don't have time to stop I have to get to my wife and my son. That's the most important thing to me. We reach the elevator and I press the up button several times in haste until Mark pulls my hand away and says, "Relax, it's coming." The doors open before us and we nearly take out the nurse and doctor stepping off the elevator car. I press the number floor we are heading to; Floor number 8 to the NICU. I tap my foot as the elevator ride takes forever. It feels like years have passed by the time we step off the elevator and make our way to the receptionist in the NICU. I sign in and Mark signs in after me. I am scrubbed up into a pair of scrubs and make my way to the NICU door. The nurse allows me to enter and I make my way over to the incubator that holds my son.

"I'm here," I say to Willow as I wrap my arm around her waist. She says no words as she wraps her arms around me, holding me tight as she starts to cry on my shoulder. I glimpse at our son over her shoulder as the doctor is working with him, checking on him, listening for a heartbeat that has declined down to nearly nothing. Willow's tears soak my shirt as she cries harder on my shoulder. I watch my son struggling to breathe before my eyes. "We're going to need to do the surgery, Willow," says the doctor as he looks up at me.

"Surgery? What surgery?" I ask. "What's going on? Can someone fill me in on what's going on?" I ask with a panic in my voice. "What's going on?"

Willow unable to say the words without choking on her words and tears the doctor began to tell me the news. "Kekoa had a scare this afternoon. His heart rate dropped and his blood pressure got low. He coded once but we were able to revive him. We took him to have an echocardiogram and to see the pediatric cardiologist here to check his heart to find out what was going on with his heart. There was a hole found in his heart. It is causing the blood to fill up in his heart and it isn't pumping like it should and it is getting into his lungs. We almost lost him. We're going to do our best to repair the hole in his heart with open heart surgery but we need to do it now if we wait he may not make it."

"Wait a minute," I say my panic turning to anger. "I thought you said everything was going well for him. How do you miss a hole in a child's heart?" I ask.

"We didn't have any reason to believe he had a heart defect," he answers. "He showed no signs until today."

I run my hands through my hair as I hold my crying wife in my arms. "And the surgery is going to fix it?"

"We're hoping that we are able to but because he is so small and so premature it provides a risk in the procedure."

"What are the chances he is going to make it through the surgery?" I ask.

He looks at the nurse and then he looks at me with a solemn look on his face. "There is a 25% chance that he will survive the surgery. There's a 75% chance that he may not. We need to do the best we can to hopefully have him come out healthy and with a good heart. If we can't repair the hole in his heart the blood will continue to build up and it will end up killing him."

"So you're saying if we don't do the surgery we're going to lose our son but if we do the surgery there's a bigger chance we'll lose our son and a small chance he will survive the surgery."

"I would say to stay positive," he suggests. "If you think the worst then the worst will happen. There is a 25% chance that your son will survive the surgery."

"I'm not a math genius but I am pretty sure that is a 1 and 4 chance of survival from this surgery which means out of 4 there is only one that would survive that surgery. What if my son is not that one?" I ask.

"We are going to do everything in our power to make sure he is the one," he says. "We need to get him to the OR or we will lose him now."

"Okay," I agree. "Please do your best can we get a minute with him before you go?"

"Yes," he nods before he and the nurse leave us with Koa to spend a couple of minutes with him before surgery.

I make my way to my son and place my hand into the holes of his incubator and run my fingertip over his skin. "Hey, Buddy," I start to say. "I know you're a fighter and I know God has a plan for you whatever that plan may be I'll understand it. One of my greatest joys in life was becoming your daddy and having you in my life. I love you so much, Koa. You'll always be my little warrior. I know you're a fighter and you're going to fight hard. I know you are. You're strong and powerful," I say before I speak to him in Samoan telling him of his people, their fight and how he is a fighter much like them. I wish I could kiss him, hold him whatever before he goes to surgery. I kiss my hand and touch the top of the incubator. "I love you," I say barely higher than a whisper. "I love you," I say as tears burn my eyes. I take in the sight of my perfect son, his tiny little face and his pouty lips and his head full of black hair more hair than the normal child born so early in their lifetime. He's absolutely beautiful. He melted my heart the first moment I saw him and it has been hell seeing him in the incubator. He is just the perfect creation. Willow and I created a masterpiece.

I allow Willow to have her time with our son and leave the room so she has the private time with him to say what she needs to. I lean up against the wall and lay my head back. I know how much Willow loves our son. I know how much being his mommy means to her. Even though she didn't want him to start with and didn't want to be pregnant she has grown to love our perfect masterpiece. I couldn't have chosen a better wife and a better mother for our son. She has been to the hospital every day all day spending time in the NICU with him. The love that fills her green eyes when she looks at him or when she talks about him is evident. She's been working on the nursery when she comes home from the hospital at night, counting down the days till he comes home with us. I see a life with us where we have Koa and Alani, spending days at the beach, playing out in the yard, swimming in the pool, bedtime stories and days full of laughter and tears. He's the greatest thing to happen to us. We need him in our lives, we need Koa. HE is our strength.

The doctor walks into the NICU and Willow walks out shortly with tears covering her beautiful face. "You okay?" I ask holding my arms open for her as she walks into them and starts to cry again.

"I'm scared, Joe," she whispers into my chest as I hold her tight as the doctor wheels Koa out of the NICU.

"Me too," I say as I watch them walk down the hall with my son with the hope that we will see him again soon. The nurse guides us to the waiting room where we sign papers and give consent for our son. My heart breaks signing them. I watch Willow as her hands shake as she signs each paper. I know her heart is breaking apart as she signs each paper. Then we are left in the waiting room with Mark, waiting to hear the news of our son.

"Can I get you two anything?" asks Mark as we sit quietly, Willow leaning into my chest, our hands linked together as she plays with my wedding ring.

"No thank-you," I say. "Willow?"

"I can't," she says. "I'm worried about Koa," she says her voice hoarse from crying. "What if that was the last time we'll ever see that perfect little face?"

"We can't think like that, Baby. We have to stay positive."

"You heard him we should still prepare for the worst," she says. "Even you said it. There is a 1 in 4 chance that he will survive this surgery. How did they miss this? Would it have been any different had they found it?"

"I'm not sure," I say honestly. I kiss the top of her head. "He would have needed surgery regardless."

"He's just so little," she says. "He is like a peanut."

"I know," I say. "But he is mighty. He is going to fight his best, Willow. He's a warrior and he comes from a strong bloodline. He is from a powerful group of people."

"He is," she says softly. "I don't know what I would do without him, Joe. At first I didn't want to be pregnant and I didn't want to be a mom but now I want to be a mom more than anything especially to that little boy. He's everything to me, he is my heart outside my body," she says. "I love him."

"Me too," I say as I hold her. "I don't understand any of this. I'm trying to understand it but I can't why is this happening to him? Hasn't he already been through enough? How is this fair to him?"

"It's not," she says. "It's not fair, Joe. Daddy," she says. "Tell me everything is going to be all right. Please tell me everything is going to be okay."

"Willow," he says. "I wish I could predict what is going to happen but I can't. Of course I want to believe he is going to come out of this and everything will be okay but I still have the fear that he may not. Eventually everything is going to be okay and work itself out but right now we just need to pray that God does what he needs to and that God works on his plan that he has for this little boy." Mark may be one of the strongest men I know but seeing him like he is in the waiting room I see his anxiousness and his sadness. If he can't be strong how can I be strong? This is my son, Alani hasn't even gotten to meet him yet. She needs to meet her baby brother she was so excited when we told her the news. I take a deep breath and just pray to myself that everything works out the way God plans. "We don't know his plan, Willow," he says.

"I know, Daddy," she says as she snuggles closer to me. "Can we talk about something else, focus on something else?" she asks. "I can't think about it right now. It's too hard."

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask wishing I could take away her fear and take away her pain.

"Something else," she says, "it can be anything. How was your lunch?"

"It was good," I say with a nod.

"Yeah it was good, Joe and I have come to an understanding," he says, "right Joe?"

"Yes," I say. "Willow, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the accident and I am sorry for getting suspended."

"Stop apologizing for the accident. It wasn't your fault. And you know where I stand on your suspension. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes we aren't perfect. You will learn and grow from this and you're going to go back and be the best WWE Superstar that you can be. You just need to work on yourself over the next 30 days."

"I am," I say. "At least I still have a job and I am going to do whatever they ask of me. I don't care how many matches I have to lose. I am going to prove to them I am serious about my job I screwed up."

"You did but you're doing good with owning up to screwing up," she says. "You can't keep beating yourself up over stuff Joe. You can't."

"I know," I say. "So how is the wedding planning coming?"

"I haven't even done a thing since Koa was born," she answers. "I haven't had time. What do you think of the colors Blue and silver for our wedding night?"

"I think it's beautiful. I want you to be happy with the wedding."

"It's your wedding too," she says. "We both should be happy but I am wearing Cowgirl boots."

"I didn't expect anything else," I say as I kiss her lips softly as she looks up at me with a smile. It is the first time she has smiled in days. "Are we doing a winter wonderland wedding or are we doing a rustic country theme wedding?"

"I don't know," she says. "I like the Winter Wonderland but I want a touch of country in it too. We are getting married in Houston on a ranch after all."

"Sounds good to me, I have 30 days and then 3 months to meet with a wedding planner so that we can get this wedding together. I promise I am going to be around more. I know how important it is to you that we work together on this and I am going to be there."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," I say, "and no matter what happens today I am going to be here by your side. We are going to get through this together."

"For the rest of our lives," she says with a smile before I kiss her soft lips again but nothing could compare for the news we were about to hear. Nothing, I wasn't prepared at all when the doctor came into the waiting room. We all stood on our feet as he enters the room. "How is he? Is the surgery done already?" she asks quickly.

He put his head down and shook his head before looking back up at us and I knew the words he was about to say. I grabbed Willow around the shoulders and held her close to me as the doctor spoke the words I had been fearing, the words we hoped to never here. "We did everything we could," he begins. "I'm sorry but we lost him. We did everything we could but the surgery just wasn't successful. He didn't make it," he says like he's ripping off a band aide on hairy skin. It couldn't have hurt worse. "I'm sorry," he says as Willow collapses down to the floor in a squat. Painful sobs and anguish escape from her as I squat down with her, holding her tight as she bawls into my chest, holding tightly to my t-shirt as I hold onto her, hugging her and kissing the top of her head as I cry with her. It doesn't seem real. It can't be real.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Koa's diagnosis? Could it have been caught sooner? Do you think it would have made a difference for him if it was? What did you think of Joe's final words to his son? What do you think of Willow's and Joe's conversation in the waiting room? Why do you think Willow wanted to take her mind off of Koa? What do you think of the surgery and the results of the surgery? How do you think this will affect Willow and Joe? How do you think this will impact their marriage? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

"To everything there is a season and a time to every purpose under the heavens. A time to be born and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to pluck up what has been planted, a time to kill and a time to heal, a time to break down and a time to build up, a time to weep and a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance," says the preacher as Willow and I sit front row of my family's church in Pensacola, Florida as he holds the funeral for our tiny son; Kekoa Peter Calaway Anoa'i. I wrap my arm around Willow as she sobs next to me as our son's tiny coffin sits before us at the alter surrounded by beautiful orchids and lilies. "A time to cast away stones and a time to gather stones together, a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing. A time to get and a time to lose, a time to keep and a time to cast away, a time to rend and a time to sew, a time to keep silence and a time to speak. A time to love and a time to hate a time of war and a time of peace," he says as the images of my tiny son inside of his white casket dressed in a white tux outfit with his eyes permanently closed as he holds onto the blue stuffed elephant that decorated his tiny incubator at the hospital burns in my mind. Willow has not been the same since the doctor told us the news. She's been lost in the world, crying every day, hating the life we live. I have done my best to comfort her but it's not enough to take away the pain she feels inside. Nothing on this Earth could take away the shattered hearts we bear and the sorrow we are filled with. "Kekoa Peter Calaway Anoa'i made his appearance into the world on June 15th, 2016 and took his last breath on June 22nd, 2016. Kekoa or Koa as his parents called him meant warrior being born weeks before he was set to come into the world he was tiny but he was mighty he fought the odds and showed his mother and father how strong he was. Koa was their little warrior. Although his time on this earth was short his time he left his tiny footprints on this earth and in the hearts of those that loved him. There is no explanation as to why the Lord has called Koa home to be with him and it cannot be explained but now is not the time to ask why but know everything on Earth works in God's plan. The time is to mourn and weep at the loss of this precious baby boy, the answers will come later. It is time to remember his short time on Earth and the imprint he left behind on his older sister Alani and his parents Willow and Joe. Koa reached true healing when he was taken to the pearly gates of Heaven, no more pain and sorrow left to feel. He continues to live a new healthy life through Christ and with Christ in paradise. Healing takes time and is a slow process but know Koa is watching over every one of us, looking out for us and he remains in our hearts. God has not forsaken you nor has he left you. He is by your side and will be by your side as you continue to process and heal after a terrible heartache. We don't know the reason why God chose this little angel to come home so soon or why he had a short time on Earth but it's not the time to ask why it's not the time to question God's plan. Everything works together for the good of our Lord and for everything there is a reason. God has blessed the Earth a short time with Koa and Koa will live eternally through the Lord our God. Everything under the sun works in the time of God and God is in charge of every beginning and every end. He is the creator and the author of our lives. He gives us each a purpose and when that purpose is served our time on Earth is no longer required. Time is precious and life is a gift but it is our faith and our hope that provides us the will to continue each day trusting in God's plan for our lives. God is in control and in Jeremiah 29:11 he says, For, I know the plans I have for you declares the lord, not to harm you but to give you hope and a future. God does not present evil but life lessons and hope. He builds our strength and our faith through trials. God does not intend to hurt us or bring us pain but to bring us hope. Kekoa was brought to this Earth for a purpose and though his time was short his purpose was served and he is safe in the arms of the Lord. God bless this innocent child whom he has taken home with him and God bless his family," he says as Willow continues to sob as I hold her and the tears stream from my eyes. I don't understand how Koa's life could be so short and what his purpose was. I don't know why God chose him and I don't know why we are living without our son. I don't understand but God has a reason for everything he does and it isn't to hurt us.

As I have grown up learning, God never gives us more than we can handle. The preacher calls me up to say a few words before we go to bury our son as he will rest in peace and spend eternity with our Lord. I make my way to the front of the church as I leave Willow in the front pew with her father and step mother. I look out into the crowd of mine and Willow's family and our friends although they had not gotten the chance to meet our son they loved him none the less. I take a deep breath as I swallow back my tears. I swallow back my pain and my guilt. If it wasn't for my need to get to my flight that night after our meeting Koa would still be in Willow's womb. I'll never understand why we have to deal with so much pain and so much heartache. I'll never understand death or the death of an infant child. It's not fair, life is never fair. "First I want to thank all of our loved ones for coming today to support Willow and I in the loss of our son, your presence today means the world to us. I met Kekoa aka Koa on a rainy night in June. He was the most precious thing I had ever seen. He was no bigger than the palm of my hand and my wedding band could fit around his ankle. He was small but he was mighty. He had managed to fight and beat the odds from the time he was conceived. He had everything against him but he stood strong. He was one of the greatest things to happen to me. He was perfect from head to toe and he was beautiful. He had a head full of black hair which I always thought was crazy for as small as he was and how early came to the Earth. It must be in his genes," I say as I laugh through my tears as my family and friends laugh with me. "Willow and I created one of the most perfect beings one could ever imagine and while our time with him was short we loved him with every beat of our hearts. We will never understand the loss of Koa but we will rejoice in the fact that he has a new life in Heaven with Jesus and the angels around him guiding him every day as he continues to grow without fear and without pain. They talk about God having a reason for everything and while that reason is not clear I know God had a purpose for him. There is never a footprint so small that can't leave an imprint on this world. Koa imprinted his footprint on our hearts and will forever live within our hearts. Koa was the strongest baby I have ever met. He gave us hope and taught us love. All we wanted to do was love him and give him the best of the world as we could. His time was short but he lives forever in spirit. I know he is safe in the arms of the angels and they are taking good care of him. I am blessed because I have gotten to know and meet such a wonderful, strong and handsome baby. I'll never forget my days in the NICU with him, holding his hand and talking to him, the days Willow spent in the NICU singing to him and talking to him. His life was precious to us and he was special to us. I continue to thank God for allowing us to create such a beautiful baby boy and giving us the short time we were able to have with him. Time heals all wounds and the heartache fades away but saying we aren't hurting is a lie because we're hurt, we don't understand but right now it isn't for us to know or for us to understand. We love you, Kekoa Peter, you'll forever be in our hearts. Rest Easy my sweet boy," I say before I take my seat next to Willow as she is still in tears. I pull her into my arms and hold her as she cries. I kiss the top of her head as the preacher continues on with the funeral and Jojo from WWE sings Amazing Grace before the preacher says a prayer before our son's tiny coffin is moved and put into a hearse before we all get into our cars to follow the hearse to the burial site.

We arrive at the burial site and everyone gathers around the already dug out grave where my son's casket it will be placed. The preacher says a few words and gives Willow and I time to kiss the casket before it is lowered into the ground. "Let us commend Kekoa to the mercy of God," says the preacher before he says a prayer. "We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life," he preaches as the tiny white casket is lowered. Willow and I each toss a single white rose into his grave as it lands on top of his tiny coffin. We stand back and I hold her as she cries as our close friends and family do the same. The preacher ends with a prayer before we are dismissed. The hardest thing I ever had to do was bury my son. Willow, Alani and I make our way to the car hand in hand as Willows cries fill the air. I open the back door to allow Alani into the back seat before I open Willow's car door. I lean into kiss her cheek but she pulls away before she climbs into the car shutting it on me before I make my way to the driver's side. The car ride back to my parents' home is done in silence, not even the radio playing. I glimpse over at Willow a couple of times on our drive and she is looking out the window as the sky turns grey and raindrops fall from the clouds. I reach over to take her hand but she pulls it away and places it in her lap. I let out a sigh and look in the rearview mirror to see Alani looking out into the rain as we make the drive home where our family and friends will gather to say a final goodbye to Kekoa.

"Where's Willow?" asks my mom as we are in the living room of their home after the burial.

"She's upstairs," I say, "she wanted to lay down all of this is too much for her."

"Do you think she will be all right?" she asks.

"I hope so," I answer, "I really hope so. She's dealing with a lot of pain right now. I don't even know what to do to comfort her or make her feel better. This is tough for both of us."

"It is tough," she says. "You two have a long road ahead of you."

"I know," I say. "A really long tough road."

"How are you handling it, Joe?"

"The best that I can, the best anyone can when they lose a child. I'm hurting and I'm confused but I know Koa is with God right now. I just we had more with him, more time you know?"

"As would anyone that has lost a child," she says as she places her hand on my shoulder. "I love you two and I hope that you two can work together to get through this."

"I hope so too, Mom," I say. "I hope so too."

"I love you, Joe," she says before she embraces me and kisses my cheek softly. I embrace her back and kiss her cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," I say.

"Hey, Joe," says my friend Dean. "How you holding up man?" he asks after my mom walks away.

"As well as I can," I say.

"I'm sorry, Man. I give you my condolences."

"Thank-you," I say.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me," he says.

"Thanks," I say with a nod. "I appreciate that."

"The same goes for me," says Mark as he comes up beside me. "If you or Willow need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, Mark," I say. "I'm probably going to be packing up the nursery when I get home. Would you be interested in helping me?"

"Of course," he says. "I'll be there."

"Me too," says Dean.

"Thanks," I say.

"Willow resting?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "It has been a tough few days for her. This has been really hard on her."

"I know," says Mark. "She just lost a child I'm sure she's hurting deeply like I'm sure you are. Give her some time she will get through this. I know it's hard but you two will get through this."

"I hope so," I say. "I really hope so."

"Remember our talk about those things in life that try to tear you apart?"

"Yes," I say, "I remember."

"This is one of those things. You two have a long road together and have a lot to get through. I know it's hard but you two need to get through it together. I suggest that maybe you both get individual therapy and then couples therapy. You're going to feel some things that you're going to want to deal with individually but you two are sharing the same pain that you're going to want to deal with together and get ways to handle this together. It will help you and benefit you," he says. "Be a team," he says.

"We will," I say hoping that we can be a team but in something so terrible and something that hurts us so bad how can we be a team. Willow is handling it all different than I am, how could we possibly work together nonetheless I am worried about her and how she's handling the loss of Koa.

 ***A/N: What do you think of the support Willow and Joe received from their family and friends? What did you think of Kekoa's funeral? What about the words Joe needed to say? What will happen with him and Willow? Will they both be able to make it through this together or will something like this tear them apart? Can they get through this together? What do you think of Mark's suggestion for them to get couples therapy as well as individual therapy will that help? Do you think Joe should be worried about Willow? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Thanks for coming today," I say to Dean and Mark as we walk into the nursery I had done for Kekoa. The nursery walls are painted a light spring green with a classic Winnie The Pooh theme that Willow and I both agreed on because she's so into reading she said there is no better theme than to use a classic character from a classic book. I didn't even have time to have the wooden letters of his name painted and put onto the wall before he was taken from us. The dresser that held his tiny gender neutral clothes was decorated with a piggy bank and a picture of his family holding his ultrasound picture. Shelves were hanging on the wall decorated with his ultrasound picture, some classic books that Willow had as a child and stuffed animals. Green and yellow blankets were folded neatly in the drawers.

"You did all this?" asks Dean as we start to open the drawers.

"Yes," I say. "I wanted it to be special. Willow and I agreed that we would paint it green and make it a Classic Pooh theme."

"Winnie the Pooh was one of Willow's favorite childhood characters," says Mark with a smile. "I read this to her all the time," he says pulling the Classic Pooh book from the shelf. "I'm pretty sure she knew these stories by heart," he says with a smile.

"She told me that was her favorite book," I smile. "She was excited to read it to the baby."

"I'm not surprised," he says putting it back on the shelf. "How is she doing?" he asks.

"The same as she was last week. She hasn't really left the bedroom and she has barely eaten," I say. "She's hurting and I don't know how to make her stop. I want to take her pain away but I can't."

"It's going to take some time," he says. "Just be patient she's grieving."

"I know and I want to take everything down in the nursery before she finally ventures out of the bedroom. I don't want her to stumble across this room and get sad all over again," I say feeling the sadness of what will never be. I wanted to bring Kekoa home to this nursery, place him in his crib with my childhood teddy bear and one of the blankets Willow had when she was a baby. I think of everything that will never be, watching him grow up, playing with him out in the yard, playing with him in his room. It will never happen because his life was too short. I fight back the tears forming in my eyes and swallow the lump in my throat.

"So what are you going to do with everything?" asks Dean.

"The clothes I'm going to donate to a shelter because it is easier that way. Everything else; the blankets, stuffed animals, books and bedding will be packed away. The crib will be taken apart and everything else will go into the storage room because hopefully we will have another baby in the future as long as Willow wants to have a baby. I hope she does but if not I am okay with that too but I'm going to keep some of this stuff just in case."

"I see," says Dean. "How are you feeling? I know this is as hard on you as it is on Willow?" he asks as we start to pull clothes out of the drawers while Mark works on taking the crib bedding off.

"I know he's gone but I have trouble believing and accepting that he is truly gone, Dean. I don't want to think it's real but I know that it is. I keep waiting to wake up from this terrible nightmare but every day I'm still in it."

"I'm sorry, Man," he says. "If there's anything I can do please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks," I say.

"How is Alani dealing with all this?" asks Mark.

"She's confused," I answer. "I don't think she fully understands what happened or why she doesn't have her baby brother anymore. She said she misses him and she wishes he was here but doesn't understand why she never got to hold him or meet him."

"I hope you all can get through this," he says. "Did you set up an appointment to see a therapist yet?"

"Willow won't go to see anyone, she's not talking to anyone about it. She doesn't do much anymore but lay in bed holding onto his blanket and an ultrasound picture. She cries and she cries. Sometimes she stops but she can cry forever. She's distancing herself from me and not only me but everyone. She wants to be left alone. She doesn't get out of bed except to use the bathroom and maybe take a shower but mostly she just lays in bed all day and cries. It breaks my heart seeing her in so much pain. I don't know what to do for her. I understand her pain and I know what it feels like but if I could take away her hurt I would do that. I want to do that but there's no way that I can possibly do that as much as I want to."

"It's going to take some time for her to heal from this," says Mark. "I have never seen her like this," he says. "I have never seen her so depressed and hurt. I wish I could take it away too, Joe. Neither of you deserved this. Do you think she's blaming herself?" he asks.

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word to me about it," I say. "I could see why she would blame herself but I hope not. It was no one's fault and if it was it was my fault," I say. "I was driving the car that caused her to deliver him so soon."

"Joe, it is no one's fault," says Dean. "You are not at fault here no one is to blame. Everything happens for a reason. Just because you were in an accident which caused his birth doesn't mean that if she carried him to full term that he would have made it either. He had a hole in his heart, Joe. Most holes don't close on their own and require surgery. He would have needed surgery regardless. You and Willow can't blame yourselves."

"What if she blames me?" I ask. "She has every right to blame me."

"Stop," says Mark, "neither of you are to blame these things happen in life and we don't know why. We rarely ever understand why things happen the way they do and when they do. We just have to have faith and trust to believe that there is a reason for whatever happens in life. I know it's hard to understand why God took Koa at such a young age and the way he did but that isn't for us to know. He has a reason for everything. Maybe Koa was sicker than we all believed and to save him from the pain of being sick all the time he took him to Heaven to take away his sickness and his pain. We don't know what we do know is that he's an angel baby now and he is watching over all of us. One day we will all see him again but right now he's in our hearts. You and Willow need to come together, grieve together and get through this together. If you can't do that then it's going to break you. I don't want to see your marriage fall apart because I know you two love each other. You two love each other a lot so use your love to get through this together. I know it's hard and Willow is pushing you away but don't let her. She can't push you away. She needs you now more than ever and while I would love to be there for her I'm not the man to do it anymore, Joe. It's you that can help her feel better. And it is you that can help her get through this because you two are going through this together. Only you can help her right now, Joe and then you two need to go see a therapist together to talk about it with them and they can give you ways to cope as a couple and individually."

"I know," I say. "I'm trying."

"Keep trying," he says as we start packing up the things that were to belong to my son. It breaks my heart taking them out of the drawer and packing everything away. To see the bedding Willow and I picked out together being packed into a box and the crib I put together being taken down tears me apart. It all reminds me of what will never be and the life cut short, way too short. Tears burn my eyes as we carry everything to the storage room and the clothes out to my car. I nearly cry donating the unworn baby clothes to a local shelter.

When I get home I walk into my office and switch on my computer. I cancel all of our registries before I make Willow something to eat. I'm happy she hasn't been on the internet in days because the word has gotten out about our loss and some people have been negative about it because they hate me because of who I am on the TV they don't realize I am a real person that has feelings especially when it comes to our loss while others have offered their support and sent messages of encouragement, condolences and love. The house has filled up with flowers and sympathy cards none of which Willow has touched. I turned her cellphone off because everyone kept calling and texting her. I understand they care about her but she wants her space from everyone including myself. It breaks my heart.

I take the sandwich that I made for Willow and a glass of milk I poured for her up to the bedroom on a tray. I walk into the bedroom to see her laying on the bed holding onto Koa's blue blanket that the hospital gave to us. I walk over to the bed. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she says hoarsely through her tears. "I'm not hungry."

"Willow," I say sitting on the edge of the bed. "You have barely eaten in two weeks. You need to eat to gain your strength back."

"I can't eat," she says. "I don't want to eat."

"I know but just a couple bites?" I ask. "Just try to take a couple bites that's it so that you can get a little something in your system."

"I'm not hungry," she says.

"Come on, Willow, please you have to eat. For me?"

"Fine," she says sitting up. She puts the blue blanket down beside her and the ultrasound picture down on the bedside table. She hasn't combed her hair in days and her hair is knotted up in a bun on the top of her head, she's in a pair of my shorts and one of my t-shirts. Her green eyes are puffy and red from her crying. I give her the tray and sit back down to watch her eat. She takes a tiny bite out of the tomato and mayonnaise sandwich I made for her, it's her favorite. "Thank-you," she says chewing on her food.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I ask. "Do you need anything?"

"Unless you can bring Koa back no," she says before taking another bite. "Is my dad still here?"

"No he went home. Kaia had a t-ball game to play. He said he will be back tomorrow if you want to see him."

"No," she says. "Just tell him I love him."

"Okay," I say. "So."

"What, Joe?" she snaps. "What?"

"Nothing," I say as I watch her eat. "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not," she says back. "I'm not beautiful. I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess," I smile but she isn't amused. "So do you want to get out of the house maybe go to the park or go for a walk around the block?"

"No," she says.

"What about sitting out on the balcony to get some fresh air do you want to do that?"

"No," she says before taking a sip of her milk. "I'm not doing anything. I don't want to do anything. I just want to sit here."

"Come on, Willow," I say. "You have to get out."

"I don't want to, Joe. I want to be left alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," I say.

"Please," she says. "Just leave me alone."

"You know we have to talk about this," I say as she pushes her tray away.

"I'm done eating," she says. "Now leave me alone."

"No, Willow you and I need to talk. We need to talk to someone, you need to talk to someone. We need to talk to each other. We can't keep sweeping this under the rug and act like it's going to go away. I'm hurting too," I say. "I'm hurting too but we can't push each other away we need one another to get through this. We have to get through this."

"There's nothing to talk about," she says. "I don't want to talk, Joe. Please leave me alone."

"I love you, Willow," I say. "I really love you and I can't see you like this."

"Joe, please," she says with her eyes filling with tears. "Just go."

"Willow, I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here for you. I need you just as much as you need me."

"What I need is for you to leave me alone, Joe," she snaps as the tears begin to fall from her eyes and her lip trembles. My heart breaks seeing her as she starts to cry. "Please, Joe get out," she says.

"Willow," I say with tears burning my eyes and that lump forming in my throat. "I love you please stop pushing me away. Let me be here for you. We need to get through this together, we need to talk to each other," I say.

"I love you too, Joe," she says through her soft cries. "But I can't. It's not real."

"Willow," I say. "Please."

"Joe," she says before she starts to sob. I go to her as she lies down on the bed, taking her into my arms holding her as she sobs. The pain and agony in her sobs make me breakdown into my own tears. She's hurting and there's nothing I can do to take away that pain. There's nothing I can do to bring our son back to her and make her happy. I feel helpless and lost. There's nothing I can do for her when I want to do everything for her. I hold her tight as she continues to sob, her tears soaking my shirt as she holds onto me tightly, pulling at my t-shirt. I feel her heaving chest against mine, the vibration from her sobbing. I hold her tightly against me as I breathe in her scent as we cry our pain and agony of loss together. There's nothing to say and nothing to do but to hold onto each other, supporting each other this way. My own chest heaves as I cry onto her shoulder, our wet shirts the proof of our pain and sorrow. I want to make it stop and I want it to be over but this is just the beginning.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Joe cleaning up the nursery already? Why do you think he was in such a rush to pack everything away? What do you think about Willow's condition and her state of mind right now? Would a therapist help her? Do you think she blames Joe? Is Mark right, do they need to use their love for one another to get through this? Do you think Willow will ever talk to Joe? Do you think Joe is masking his pain to be strong for Willow? Is Willow in bad shape? what did you think of Willow and Joe crying together is this only the beginning? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Daddy!" yells Alani as I open the front door to see her standing on the porch with her mom. I scoop her up in my arms as she gives me a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. It has been a couple weeks since I have seen Alani. I just felt like it wasn't a good time for her to come visit while Willow was in the state of depression that she was and I would have pushed it back longer because Willow is worse than she was before but I want to see my daughter and I feel like maybe spending some time with Alani might help Willow feel a little bit better. She always enjoys when Alani comes over so I hope this cheers her up a bit. I know it's going to cheer me up a little bit. I have been so strong for Willow that no one even sees how much losing our son has killed me. I just keep trying to go every day while Willow has completely shut down from our loss. We're not even sleeping in the same bed anymore she can barely look at me and the pain I see her in makes it hard for me to look at her. I hate seeing her like that it breaks my heart. I kiss Alani's cheek as I hold her on my hip. "Hi, Vanessa," I say.

"Hi," she says with a smile. "How are you doing? You feeling better, you feeling okay?"

"Just trying to get through every day pretty much, each day is a new struggle. I'm just hoping that one day I wake up and all the pain is gone. It's been tough."

"I'm sure it has," she says touching my arm softly. "I'm really sorry, Joe," she says. "I know this has been really hard on you and really tough. I'm sorry. I am not going to pretend to know what you're going through because I have no idea but I want you to know if you need someone to talk to or want a friend to talk to I'm here for you. You can call me any time."

"Thanks, Vanessa," I say. "That means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me," she says. "We're friends. That's what friends do. I know you would do the same for me. How is Willow doing?"

"I don't know anymore," I say honestly as I put Alani down on her feet. "Why don't you go up to your room and find us a game to play?" I ask her.

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile before she runs into the house and up the stairs heading into the direction of her bedroom.

"I take it Willow isn't doing well?"

"No," I say. "She's not doing well at all. I don't even think she wants to live this life anymore it's like she has completely given up. She doesn't do anything except lay in bed all day and night, crying. I don't know what to do for her. I want to take her pain away but I can't. I live every day trying to be strong for her so she doesn't see how much this is tearing me apart too. I hurt too, Vanessa. I lost a son too and I don't know how to make her happy when I can't even make myself happy."

"Joe," she says as she surprises me by giving me a hug. "I'm so sorry," she says. "I'm so sorry." I hug her back and feel the tears forming in my eyes. I try not to cry but I find myself breaking down, crying on her shoulder as she comforts me.

"I just don't understand, Vanessa," I cry. "I don't understand. Why did God take our son? Why did he take him away from us? Did we do something wrong?" I ask.

"Joe, look at me," she says as I pull away from our hug. I look at her as she takes my hand into hers for comfort. "You and Willow didn't do anything wrong. You didn't do one thing wrong the only thing you two did was love that baby unconditionally. You didn't do anything wrong, Joe. I promise you, you and Willow didn't do anything wrong. I know you don't understand. I don't think anyone would understand something so tragic but sometimes it's best that we don't know the answers to the question why. We can't control the bad things that happen to us. I know it's not fair, life isn't fair."

"You're right, life isn't fair," I say. "It isn't fair. I don't understand. I'm angry."

"I know you are," she says, "and I understand why you are. I don't see how anyone in your place couldn't be upset about something like this. I just wish you weren't blaming yourself."

"It is my fault, it will always be my fault. I was the one that was driving the night of the accident. I should have listened to Willow and pulled over but I thought I knew it all. I kept driving because I knew I could make it. I kept driving and the rain got worse. I didn't even see that truck coming until it was too late," I say. "I screwed up, Vanessa. I deserved this but Willow didn't."

"Stop, Joe, you stop it right now," she says. "You didn't screw up and it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You can't stop the rain from falling and that truck hitting you was not your fault it was a force of nature that you couldn't control. This is NOT your fault," she says. "Do not blame yourself."

"I was wrong and I deserved this," I say breaking down. "I deserved this Vanessa. I did everything wrong. I let Willow down. I let myself down. I'm being punished for everything I did wrong but Willow shouldn't be punished with me," I say. "She shouldn't be punished because of what I did." I break down into sobs and fall down to my knees as she gets down onto my level and hugs me tightly allowing me to cry on her shoulder as she holds me. Vanessa and I have had our differences and we don't' feel the same way we used to about each other before but she is still the mother of my daughter and I still love her but not in the way I did before in a different way. She's still one of my good friends and I enjoy the fact she's willing to be there for me and comfort me, allowing me to cry on her shoulder.

"You didn't deserve this, Joe, NO one deserves this. I'm so sorry," she says as she hugs me as I continue to cry on her shoulder. "If you aren't feeling up to having Alani stay I can take her home with me if you'd like," she offers.

"No," I say wiping my tears away as I sit back against the wall. "I need to spend time with Alani. I need to spend time with my baby girl it might help me feel better."

"Okay," she says. "As long as you're sure you want her to stay if not I can take her home with me."

"It's okay," I say standing up. "I want her to stay."

"Okay," she says. "Joe, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," I say realizing that everyone keeps telling me how sorry they are but it doesn't help. It doesn't change the fact I lost my son. It doesn't take my pain away and it doesn't help me feel any better. I guess that's just what people feel obligated to say in times of loss because they think it will but honestly it doesn't help at all. I don't think anything does. I guess it just takes time for the pain to disappear but does it truly disappear or do we just get used to the loss?

"I am only a phone call away, Joe, call me if you need me okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Have a goodnight."

"Thanks, you too," she says before she gives me one last hug before she walks away. I shut the door as soon as she steps off my front porch.

I walk upstairs and give Alani the idea of going out for ice-cream before I walk to my room that I share with Willow and walk into the room to see her laying on the bed curled up, hugging the pillow without the television on. "Hey," I say walking over to the bed. "Alani is here we're going to go out for ice-cream," I say. "Do you want to come with us? You know just to get out of the house for a while?"

"No," she says and I can hear the hoarseness in her voice and know she's been crying. "I'm just going to lay here. I am really tired. I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Are you sure? It will be fun," I suggest, "it will be good for you to get out of the house and it will be fun to get out and have some fun don't you think?"

"I'm not really in the mood to have any fun," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," I say, "do you want me to stop somewhere to get you something to eat on our way back?"

"Not hungry," she says. "You two have a good time."

"Okay," I say as I lean down and kiss her forehead. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," she says softly. I look at her and feel her pain as I mask my own. I turn around and make my way to the door. "Does it ever stop?" she asks stopping me from opening our door.

"Does what stop?" I ask as I turn around to face her.

"The pain," she answers, "does it ever stop?"

"I hope so," I say, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she says. "Not now. I want you to go out with Alani and spend time with her. I just wanted to know if the pain ever stops hurting."

"I think that it will someday," I answer, "I just don't know when though."

"I hope soon," she responds. "And if you think I blame you, Joe, I don't. I don't blame anyone but God," she says.

"Willow," I say.

"No, Joe, I'm done talking about it. "Alani needs you. I'll be fine."

"You're not fine, Willow, you haven't been fine."

"Bye," she says and I let out sigh before I walk out of the bedroom to leave her alone in her misery and despair. She won't let me in and if she doesn't let me in I can't help her even if I can't help myself.

"So how are you?" I ask Alani as we are sitting outside the ice-cream place having an ice-cream cone in the hot sun shining down on the Tampa Bay area.

"I'm good," she says as she eats her ice-cream. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I know. I missed you too. I'm sorry, Alani. Daddy just needed a little bit of time."

"It's okay," she says. "I thought I was going to travel with you this summer, Daddy?"

"A lot of things came up and I won't be back in the ring until it's close to you going back to school. Maybe next summer," I suggest.

"Is it because my brother died?"

"Not entirely," I say.

"Is it because you did drugs?" she asks honestly and I stop eating my ice-cream cone. "Is it, Daddy? Do you do drugs?" she asks.

"Where did you hear that?" I ask. "Who told you that?"

"I don't know," she answers.

"Alani," I say.

"I was on the internet and I wanted to research you so I looked up Roman Reigns and all these bad things about you came up they said you did drugs and that's why you weren't wrestling and then they said stuff about my brother dying because you did something bad."

"Alani, none of that is true. I did get in trouble for violating something with my job but I do not do drugs and your brother didn't die because I did something bad. I don't know why he died but he did and I can't change that."

"Okay, Daddy," she says sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I say, "and you did the right thing. You asked me about something you read on the internet and didn't believe it. That's the right thing. Listen, Alani, I'm a WWE superstar and there are a lot of fans out there that don't like me for whatever reason and they forget I am a father outside of the ring and forget that I am a person too. They only know me as Roman Reigns and that's not who I am. First and foremost I am your daddy and second I am Willow's husband. I am a person but they don't understand that and they probably never will so they are going to say bad things about me and mean things about me that aren't true. And you're getting older now that you're going to google me and every bad thing someone says about me is going to pop up and you're going to see it. You're probably going to be able to google yourself and see pictures of you pop up and there's nothing I can do to control that. I don't' want you to believe everything you read about me on the internet because most of the time it won't be true and if you ever seen anything that you're not sure about all you have to do is ask me and I will answer you. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I don't care what any of those mean fans say about you because I think you're the best daddy in the world and I love you this much," she says making me smile as she reaches her arms out completely to each side.

"I love you too," I say with a smile, "and you're the best daughter in the world," I say before I kiss her cheek.

"Daddy," she says crawling into my lap. "Is Koa in Heaven right now?"

"I think so," I answer her. "I'm sure he is."

"Who is taking care of him since he is just a baby?"

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I have family members up there and so does Willow maybe one of them or all of them are taking care of him in Heaven. There are other angels that can take of him too."

"Good because he is just a baby and he shouldn't be alone," she says.

"I agree," I say with a nod. "Do you miss him?"

"I wanted to meet him," she says, "do you miss him?"

"Every day," I say.

"It's going to be okay, Daddy, you know why?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he is in our hearts," she says placing her tiny hand on my heart. "And he always will be. I think he's everywhere," she says being wise beyond her 8 years of life. "He can be in the rain, the sun, the grass, the sky, the ocean, he can be everywhere we just have to look for him," she says.

"You're right," I say with a smile.

"And you and Willow can have another baby sometime not now but later," she says, "when you two don't hurt so much anymore."

"How do you know we're hurting?" I ask.

"I hear stuff, I'm 8 years old. I don't try to hear things but sometimes I do. I know Willow is really sad and I know you're really sad but it's going to be okay, Daddy. Koa is right here," she says touching my heart again. "And he always will be."

"Thank-you, Alani," I say with a soft smile. Her innocent look on life and pain make me smile because she knows nothing of the unjust that she can face in life and doesn't know the curveballs life will throw at her someday right now she is innocent in the ways of the world and I hope she stays that way for a long time. "So what do you say about going to play a game of top golf?" I ask.

"That would be fun," she says with a smile. "Can we?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile before she and I finish off our ice-cream cones that have already started to melt in our hands. We clean up and we head to go play a game of top golf and spending the rest of the afternoon together before I drop her back off at her mom's house. "I love you, Daddy," she says.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I give her a hug and a kiss as Vanessa stands in the doorway. "I'll see you this weekend okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says before giving me another hug before she goes inside. Vanessa hugs me one more time before I tell her goodnight and head back to my house. Just spending my afternoon with Alani makes me feel better enjoying her giggles, her laughter and feeling her love just make me feel stronger and make me feel better. It doesn't take away the pain but it helps to see how smart she is and how loving and caring she is. I lost one child but I still have one child that is alive and I need to enjoy her and spend as much time with her as I can which is one thing I have learned and realized through this whole thing.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Vanessa being there for Joe in his tough time? Do you think he needs that friendship with her to help him through his pain? What did you think of him saying he needs to be strong for Willow so he masks his own pain and no one realizes how painful it has been for him? What did you think of his breakdown? Do you think he should continue to blame himself? Do you think the pain disappears after a loss or does the pain still exist but you just get used to the loss? Does saying sorry truly help the person grieving? Were you surprised when Willow started to talk a little about it? Is this the beginning of her opening up about it? Did Joe need to hear that she doesn't blame him for the loss? Do you believe she is fine like she says? What did you think of Joe's afternoon with Alani? Do you think she helped him through some of his pain with her encouraging words? What about the things she found on the internet about her dad? Did she handle it well? And do you think that losing Kekoa caused Joe to realize he needs to slow down and enjoy Alani and his time with her a little more? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

I walk into the garage after I park the car in the garage and make my way into the door leading to the laundry room and then into the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and hang my keys up on the hook and look over at the sink to see an empty bottle of wine sitting on the counter. I clean it out and throw it into our recycling bin before I make my way upstairs. "Willow, I'm home," I say as I walk into the bedroom. "Willow?" I ask when I don't hear her or see her in the spot I had last seen her. "Willow?" I ask again to no response. I look over to see the bathroom door shut and the light on. I walk into the bathroom after knocking. "Willow?" I ask as I open the door and I look over to the bathtub and see Willow lying on the floor lifeless. "WILLOW!" I yell as I run into the bathroom. A broken wine glass next to her and an empty pill bottle in her hand. "Willow," I say with tears in my eyes as she lie there not moving, not responding. I pick up the pill bottle and see they were the pain pills she had from her knee surgery that she had refused to take now they were gone. I frantically check for a pulse as my hand shakes and my palms start sweating. I can't handle the thought of losing my wife along with my son. "Willow," I cry as I lay my head down on her chest. I feel a light rise and fall of her chest but her lips have started to turn blue. I place my sweaty shaking palm onto her chest hoping for a pulse. I can't find one and I take two fingers to her neck, tears streaming from my eyes, my heart pounding, fear ripping through my body as I check for a pulse. Faintly I feel the slow rhythm of her heartbeat against my index and middle finger. I pull my cellphone out of my jeans pocket and call 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" asks the woman on the other end.

"It's my wife," I say as my voice cracks as I try to hold myself together. "She took some pills and drank some wine. Please she's not responding to me," I say my heart shattering in my chest.

"Sir, what is your address?" she asks. "and can you tell me what kind of pills she took?"

"7510 Lake Street," I rush into the phone. "And I don't know pain pills from her surgery," I say. "I don't know what kind they are."

"Is there a pulse, Sir?"

"It's faint but there is a pulse," I say in a panic, "please send someone quick." I feel my voice crack again, tears blurring my eyes as I run my fingers through her red hair as my knees are being stabbed by broken glass. "Please," I beg.

"Sir, an ambulance is in route until they get there I need you to stabilize your wife. You're going to need to give her CPR to bring her back to us."

"Okay," I say as I put my cellphone down on the bathroom floor, my knees cut as I begin to deliver CPR to Willow to bring her back but nothing works. I keep trying but nothing happens she continues to lay lifeless on the bathroom floor. I can't hold it back anymore and I begin sobbing, begging her to wake up, begging for her to be okay. I can hear the sirens of the ambulance coming down the street. I keep trying through my sobs and I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs to open the door and lead them upstairs to the bathroom. I stand off in the corner and allow them to do what they need to do for Willow. They put her on the stretcher and wheel her out of the bathroom, through our room and down the stairs. I follow behind them, my knees bleeding from the broken glass. I climb onto the ambulance with them as one of the EMT's pulls the doors shut.

Arriving at the hospital was pure chaos following a chaotic and frightening ride to the hospital. Willow died twice on the stretcher and each time they were able to revive her and bring her back even if she was unconscious. The EMT's jumped out of the double doors of the ambulance, pulling Willow with them. I held Willows hand as we raced into the emergency doors. Yelling and chaos ensued as we entered into the emergency wing. We were greeted by doctors ready to take Willow back to the room to be examined. I raced along aside the stretcher holding tight to her hand before we were separated by the nurses and doctors. I watch as they wheel her through the double doors, running to an emergency room to tend to her. I watch until they are out of sight. I make my way to the waiting area and call Willow's dad to inform him of what happened and that she's being seen. The worst thoughts run through my mind as I wait for them to give me some type of news about my wife. I get excited as they come looking for me but my excitement fades as I am given paperwork to fill out for her. I take my seat and begin to fill out the paperwork as best as I can.

"What the hell happened?" asks Mark as he sits down next to me.

"I don't know, I went out with Alani to spend the afternoon with her to get some time with her. Willow asked me before I left if the pain ever went away. I asked her to come along with us but she said she didn't want to come along. She told me she was fine when I came back she was in the bathroom, pain pills were gone with a bottle of wine. She was unconscious. She died twice on the way here."

"She's hurting," he says. "What would possess her to pull something like this?" he asks.

"I don't know but I'm worried about her," I say as I continue to wait for some word on Willow and her condition. "What if I lose her too? My life will be destroyed. Everything in my life is about her and Alani. If she goes then what? I lost Koa I can't lose Willow too. I can't."

"I hope everything is all right," he says. "I wish I could say it would be okay but I don't know we can only hope that she pulls out of this and I hope after this she gets the help that she needs. She needs help, Joe. This grieving and locking herself in the bedroom all day is not working or helping you or her. She needs to talk to someone, see someone this is not okay. She needs help and she needs an intervention. We need to help her through this."

"I've been trying she won't talk to anyone, she won't open up. I thought she was going to earlier but she shut down again. I don't know what to do, Mark. I'm trying, I'm trying my hardest here and I just don't know what else to do. I hurt too and I'm masking my own pain for her and that's not fair. We should be getting help together and talking to each other through this but she shuts down. She won't talk to anyone. She just lies in bed all day doing nothing and crying. I don't know what to do but I do know if I lose her my world will be over. I can't handle losing her too."

"Let's just hope that she makes it," he says and for the first time in my life I see the tears in his eyes. "She has to make it," he whispers and I hear his voice crack. "I'll be back," he says before standing up and dismissing himself to the bathroom. I have never seen him cry before until now not even when we were in the accident. He's usually so hopeful and so optimistic but this time he seems to be a little worried and feels the worst could happen. He's not wrong to feel that way. After everything Willow took and ingested it is possible she could die but if she doesn't it is possible she could never be the same again.

He returns back to the waiting room and takes a seat next to me a few minutes later and his eyes are red and puffy. "You okay?"

"Why would she do something like this?" he asks. "After everything I went through and everything her mom went through with addiction? Why would she do something like this?"

"I don't know," I say. "I wish I knew. I really thought she would be okay."

"She hasn't been okay for a long time, Joe," he says honestly. "Ever since she got pregnant she hasn't been the same but after losing the baby it got worse. I don't know what to do for her. I don't know if there is anything I can do but to take pain pills and drink alcohol why would she do something like that? After watching her mom deal with a pill addiction why would she do the same thing?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know."

Mark and I didn't speak a word to each other after that. We sat silently. I was staring off into space as I waited for news on my wife. The waiting it felt like hours, it felt like days had passed and months gone by. I wasn't getting a good feeling about it. I was scared to see the doctor appear. I was waiting to hear the worst, I was expecting the worst. My heart races as I see the doctor and the resident make their way to me. I get flashbacks of them telling Willow and I that our son had died. Tears fill my eyes as I realize if something happens to Willow I don't have her beside me, I don't have her with me how would I ever get through something like that. She was by my side the day the doctor and the nurse told us about Koa. As terrible and dramatic as it was she was there, beside me, we held each other, we cried together but this time she wouldn't be there. I stand up as I hear the doctor call for me. Mark stands up with me, we rush the doctor to get news on Willow's condition. "Mr. Anoa'i," he says. "Your wife ingested a large amount of Percocets and drank alcohol on top of it. It was touch and go for a while but we managed to stabilize her. We pumped her stomach out of the toxins and she is now awake and stable."

"So she's alive?" I ask gratefully.

"She's alive and she is lucky she had this outcome, she was very close to another outcome one that would not have allowed her to survive. It is good that you got to her when you did because if you hadn't she would have been gone." I let out a sigh of relief. "We do want to keep her a couple days for observation and we believe it is best that she see the psychiatrist why she's here and it is important that he monitors her behavior. She obviously made a suicide attempt I don't see any other explanation as to why she would ingest percocets and alcohol other than to end her life. She needs to talk to someone. I understand you two suffered a loss but it is important that she meet with the hospital psychiatrist to talk to him about her issues."

"I understand," I say, "thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says.

"Can I see her?" I ask.

"Yes, you can go back to see her but remember she just went through a stressful situation and she needs everything to stay positive."

"Okay," I say before he leads Mark and I back to Willow's hospital room. I don't even know what to say to her. I can't say that I'm just relieved but upset too that she pulled something like this. I understand the loss hurts but to hurt others in an attempt to end your life is selfish; she had a choice, Koa didn't. We walk into Willow's room and she's sitting up in the bed looking out the window to the courtyard of the hospital. "Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says without looking at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb," she says crossing her arms. "You should have let me go, Joe. I wanted to go."

"I wasn't going to let you go," I say. "I would never let you go, not that way. I'm glad I got you when I did. You could have died."

"Well, you should have let me," she says with disdain in her voice. "Anything has to be better than here."

"Willow," I say, "there are people that love you and care about you. To say you want to die is a slap in their faces."

"What is my purpose to be here, Joe?" she asks turning to look at me, her eyes red and full of tears. "I want my son back."

"I want him back too but why would you do something like this? Why would you try to kill yourself?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"I wanted the pain to end, Joe, every day I wake up with my heart shattered thinking about everything that should have been with Koa. I think about what our lives should have been like and then I remind myself every day that everything that should be and how our lives should be will never happen because he's gone. It hurts, every day I wake up in pain thinking and hoping that today is the day the pain goes away but it gets worse and worse. The hurt keeps coming, it keeps destroying me. I can't take it anymore. Every day I wake up wondering why I am here again, why did I wake up? Most nights I want to just die and never wake up again. I want my pain to go away and for those few minutes when I popped those pills and drank that wine I didn't hurt anymore. I didn't feel anything anymore. I felt good. I felt my life slipping away and for the first time in weeks I was happy. I was so fucking happy until you came and saved me. You should have let me go. I wanted the pain to go away and here I am stuck in my hell again."

"Willow, you're not the only one that's hurting," I snap. "This isn't all about you and how you feel. Trying to end your life was a selfish thing to do. Imagine how badly you're hurting right now because you lost Koa, imagine how I would feel, how your dad would feel, how your brother and sisters would feel and how everyone else would feel if we lost you too. You didn't stop to think about how much you would hurt everyone that loves and cares about you. You stopped to think about no one but yourself. IT was selfish. You don't think I'm hurting too, Willow? Koa was MY son too, he was OUR son. I hurt just as much as you do," I say unable to control my anger.

"Mr. Anoa'i," says the doctor.

"Don't," says Mark, "they need this. This is the first time they talked in weeks. Let them have some time."

"He's going to upset her," he says.

"Give them their time," he says pushing the doctor out of the room and leaving with him to give us our privacy.

I make my way over to the bed so I am closer to Willow. "I hurt too, Willow. I hurt every day like you do but I get up and I keep moving. I don't give up. Do you know how many times I have wanted to give up? How many times I just wanted to throw my hands up in the air because I fucking hurt too?"

"Joe," she says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not done, Willow, this whole relationship has been about YOU and what YOU want. I never think about what I want. I never think of myself because I am always trying to make you happy, make sure you have what you want but what about what I want, Willow? Koa was my son too and I hurt every day just like you. I ask myself why every day. I blame myself every fucking day," I say. "I've been walking on egg shells, giving you your space, letting you sulk as you deal with this in your own way. I have tried to be there for you but all you do is push me away. You lay in bed all day, crying, sulking pushing me away. I want to be there for you. Hell I need someone to be there for me too. NO one but you understands my pain but you won't even look at me, talk to me, let me hold you ANYTHING then you go and pull this stunt, trying to end your life, Willow? Nothing gets more selfish than that. I love you. I love you so much losing a son was bad but to lose my wife too that would kill me. It would have killed your dad just as much. I know you're hurting I get it I am hurting too but I didn't give up on living my life. Is it easy every day to get out of bad and pretend like everything is okay in life? No it's not but you know what I do it. I get up and I get out there and I live my life but I hurt every day. We can't lay around and ask ourselves why, Willow. That's only going to build up the pain, make it hurt more. We're powerless in the fates of life but the things we can control like being there for each other we aren't doing. I can't do this alone, Willow," I say with tears of fury and sadness burning my eyes. "I don't want to do this alone. I need you just as much as you need me. You have to let me in. You can't keep shutting me out. I understand the waking up and living the same hell over and over again. I get that, Willow but maybe some time down the road we'll be able to have another baby I don't know I don't think about it. I think about getting through one day at a time which is what we need to do. Willow, I thought I lost you today. I really did. I know you don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to hurt either but don't be selfish. You need to let me in. You and I are the only ones that understand this loss. You and I are the only ones that can get through it. I'm sorry, Willow but for better or worse and right now I don't see how life can get any worse. We need to stick together be there for one another. I can't do it alone anymore. I can't. I need you."

Willow bursts into tears, heavy sobs and I sit down on the bed with her. Taking her in my arms holding her in my arms, thanking God she's still here. I understand she's gone through a lot, we both have and we both need each other. I cry with her, heavy sobs of my own, holding tightly to her. "I don't want to hurt anymore, Joe. How does it stop hurting?" she asks holding tightly to me.

"I don't know, Willow. I don't know. I want it to stop hurting too. I guess over time you just get used to the pain and everything seems all right."

"I don't think anything will ever be all right again," she says.

"Eventually one day I guess we will just get used to living without our son, adjusting to life without him and everything will seem all right."

"We'll be happy again?" she asks.

"It's going to take some time but we will be," I say, "we'll be happy again."

"I'm so angry right now, Joe, I'm pissed off. Why would they take our son from us? What did we ever do? And I blame myself because at first I didn't even want him. I didn't want to be a mom and now, I want to be a mom more than anything, Joe," she says. "I just hurt so much," she sobs.

"Me too," I say holding her tight. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We can't control the cards life deals us we just have to keep playing, keep going even if they are sucky cards. I know these cards fucking suck but one day we have to be dealt better cards. It sucks. I hate this as much as you do. I wish I could take your pain away but I can't. I think we just need to work together and get through it together."

"Joe, I'm sorry," she says. "I'm really sorry. It is just hard to talk about. I felt that if I didn't talk about it that it wouldn't be real, that I wouldn't have to face the fact my son is gone, our son is gone but it's real and it hurts so much. It hurts so much," she cries.

"I know," I say. "I denied it for a little while too. But it happened and the only way we can get through it is deal with it together."

"I know, Joe. I didn't mean to push you away," she says. "I love you so much. I just want this to be over."

"Me too," I say, "you know they are requiring you to see the psychiatrist after what you did."

"I heard," she says. "I'd rather not."

"I think that talking to someone about your feelings is good, Willow. I think you and I need to go to counseling together so we can learn to cope with our loss. We can't do it all on our own there have to be coping mechanisms."

"I know," she says, "I just don't know how I feel about telling a stranger our business."

"Sometimes talking to someone that doesn't know us helps us the most. I want to get through this, Willow but I can't do it without you. We need to work together and move forward together. We can't shut each other out we have to talk and help each other be there for one another," I say. "Can you do that for me?"

"I can," she says. "I'm sorry, Joe."

"I'm sorry too," I say.

"Do you think we will get through this?"

"I think so but it's just going to take work and some time," I answer her. "I think the most comforting thing for me is knowing that he's up in Heaven with some of my family members and they are probably taking care of him until we can see him again."

"I hope so but I am not sure how I feel about God right now and all that stuff. If God is so good why does he let bad things happen to good people?"

"That's a question a lot of us ask why does God let bad things happen to good people, the answer that I believe is that God doesn't allow bad things to happen, he presents trials in people's lives. This is a trial. He's not gone, he hasn't left he is still with us and all he presents to us are good things."

"But we lost our son, how can that be a good gift from God?"

"God has a plan for everything, Willow. Like I said God presents us with trials in our lives to better us, make us stronger in our faith and to give him trust. I don't know why he did what he did and it's hard to understand why but I trust him. I trust that he has a plan for us and I trust that he has a reason for all of this. I also hope and believe that he has good things coming for us whatever they may be he has something good coming for us. I know you're angry at God and it's hard to understand but he still loves you, Willow."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have taken our son, Joe, that doesn't justify love to me."

"God loved Mary and he took her son from her," I counter. "And why did he take her son? Because it was part of his plan and his reason so that we could be here today and that we could live our lives with the knowledge of life after Earth and eternal life. I'm sure Mary felt the same way you do because she lost a son but all the great things that came from her losing her son changed the world. It's not that God doesn't love you because he does it's because he has a plan for everything."

"That's fine for you to believe," she says, "but I'm not Mary and my son wasn't taken to save the world. I just can't believe God would hurt me like this."

"One day we'll figure it, Willow."

"I hope so," she says. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Willow. We're going to be okay," I say to reassure her, "it's just going to take time, baby steps into the right direction. I think talking to someone and getting coping mechanisms will help us a lot but talking to each other will be the best."

"I agree," she says as she hugs me tight and I hold her in my arms. I kiss the top of her head before she nuzzles into my chest. "I'm tired. Can you just hold me?"

"Always," I say with a soft smile as I readjust myself so that we can both fit into the small hospital bed. I hold onto her as she drifts off to sleep in my arms and shortly after she falls asleep the room goes dark and I find myself lost in my own dreams of a life that is yet to be with Willow.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow trying to kill herself? Is she hurting more than we believed that she was? What did you think of Joe snapping out on her for her suicide attempt? Did he have every right to snap on her? Did she need to hear what he had to say? Do you think Willow is selfish when it comes to their relationship and her feelings? What do you think of her and Joe finally talking? Are you glad she agreed to go to counseling with him? Do you think this will help them cope better? Do you think they will be happy again and experience happiness once again? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. I know we've had some tough chapters to get through and they have been sad but hopefully things start taking a turn for the better for Willow and Joe beginning with this chapter. Please enjoy.**

I sit by the cool ocean water as the waves splash down at my feet as I sit in the sand wearing a pair of cut off blue jean shorts and a white tank top. I allow the sea breeze to hit me as the sun sets over the ocean. The sky painted with orange and pink rays from the sun and the sun reflecting off the sea. It's been a month since my attempt at suicide. Many would call it a selfish choice but I just wanted to take my pain away. I wanted to feel better. I didn't want to hurt anymore and for that few minutes I had no pain, I had no sadness, I had nothing but the hope of seeing my beautiful baby boy again. He was so beautiful and precious. Every day I spent with him was a gift I will cherish the rest of my life. Our time together was short, too short and I miss him every day. It's like a part of me died when he did. I never thought it would be this way. I never thought life would be like this but it is and there's nothing I can do to change it but live with it. The sounds of the ocean calm my soul, bringing peace to my mind as I draw in the sand watching the sunset. My therapist suggested that Joe and I take a trip away for a while to spend time together, talk and heal from the death of Kekoa. He believes that a trip away from Tampa and Florida will help us heal as a couple, help us bond together over our pain because it has been hard on both of us. It has been stressful and added so much strain to our marriage. So in an effort I bought us a trip to Hawaii to spend time together. There has been nothing more beautiful than our trip here. I love it here. The flowers, the family vibes, the love and welcoming of the island make it so peaceful. It's what we needed. There have been times that I thought Joe and I would split. I don't' want to lose him and I want this to work but fate works the way it wants to work. I want to work on us and I have read the statistics couples don't last long after the death of a child. I want to beat those odds because Joe is the love of my life and I love him more than anything. To lose him would be like losing my son all over again, feeling that pain and that heartache. I couldn't take it again.

"You okay?" asks Joe as he appears beside me standing next to me as I look out over the beautiful ocean.

I look up at him and smile as I see him in his khaki shorts and white wife beater with his dark hair pulled into a low bun. "Yeah," I say. "I was just thinking again."

"Thinking is good," he says taking a seat next to me. "Here's your medicine," he says handing me my anti-depressant and a bottle of water. I pop the pill into my mouth and drink it down with a sip of water. After seeing the therapist and psychiatrist they believe that I am manic depressive or suffer from being bipolar and the death of Kekoa was my trigger. I had signs of depression before and signs of being bipolar. My moods were all over the place at times but I never wanted to see or admit my problems to anyone. I knew it was possible after watching my mom suffer from bipolar disorder for years but I didn't' want to be like her and it was scary but they prescribed me meds to help my depression and help balance out my moods. It has helped me so much, I feel like a better person, happier and dealing with my son's death better than I did before.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love it here."

"Me too," he says, "I almost don't want to go back to Tampa."

"Me either," I say as I look at him. "If I could live here I would."

"Me too," he says. "Everything about this island is beautiful. And it feels like home."

"A new beginning," I say.

"Are you thinking of moving here?"

"I wouldn't ask you to do that because of Alani. Vanessa just moved them to Tampa so that you two could get more time together. I can't have you two separated again besides I want to be near my family too."

"Right," he says, "so what are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Just life," I say. "It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"I know. It's like the pain is slowly fading away of course I still have my times when I wish he was here and I think what if but the pain is getting better."

"I think we are just starting to live with the fact he's not coming back, Joe," I say. "What do you think he's doing now?"

"I'm not sure," he says. "I'm sure our loved ones that have passed on are taking good care of him right now. He's not alone, Willow if that's what you're thinking."

"I kind of was because I can't imagine our baby boy by himself in Heaven. I'm sure our families are taking great care of him. I'm sure my grandpa loves him already. They're probably best friends."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile. "I bet he's healthy and healed up in Heaven."

"I'm sure there's no pain there," I say as I finally admit that Kekoa is in Heaven. I'm not sure how I feel about God but I know my son is somewhere. "He's probably as happy as can be. I wish I could have seen him smile at least once. I bet he smiles just like you. I think he always looked like you."

"You're joking right?" he asks. "I think he looked more like you than he did me. I saw that little red peach fuzz on the top of his head. I'm certain he would have had had beautiful red hair like you and your beautiful green eyes. He would have been a heart breaker."

"Yeah he would have. The girls wouldn't have known what to do with him. He stole my heart the moment I saw him."

"Mine too," he says. "One thing is for sure we did good with him, even though time was short at least we got those moments with him. He was a warrior for as long as he could be. He fought hard but sometimes the battle wins but I'm sure he is well-loved and taken care of up there watching over us and like Alani always says he is with us everywhere we go including in that ocean and that beautiful sunset."

"I think that too," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine, linking our fingers together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Willow," he says with a smile as he looks at me inviting me to rest my head on his shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

"I guess we should talk about this wedding huh?"

"Only if you're ready to talk about it," he says. We have put the wedding planning on the back burner for now because we're dealing with this in our lives. I don't want to walk down the aisle and "marry" him if we're not in a good place together.

"Well, we have to discuss when it's going to happen," I say with a smile. "Remember I wanted to do a Christmas Eve wedding in Houston?"

"I remember that being the plan," he says with a soft smile as he plays with my hair and I feel his lips on the top of my head. "What are you thinking about, Love?" he asks.

"How about we push it back a little bit maybe in March?" I ask.

"Eh, I don't know, Willow. You know that from January till April our schedule picks up and we have the road to Wrestlemania. It might be difficult to get a wedding planned and have a wedding in March. It will be pretty hectic," he says and I nod in agreement as I play with his wedding band. "Any other time other than January through April would be good."

"What about if we got married in May or June? Does that work for you?" I ask.

"I could go with May," he says. "Everything has died down, Wrestlemania is over and all that hype then it is a down time until Summerslam storylines begin. If that's what you want we can do it that way."

"I think May works best too," I say with a smile as I look up at him, my green eyes meeting his dark brown eyes. "Why did you stop wearing your contacts?"

"I just wanted a change," he shrugs, "so what day in May were you thinking about?" he asks.

"I like your brown eyes better by the way but I was thinking the middle of May. What about May 20th?"

"That works for me," he says. "Are we still doing it in Houston?"

"Yes and I'm going to need to change EVERYTHING, colors, flowers, invites and everything. I think we can do our country theme wedding now."

"If that's what you want but I am not wearing a cowboy hat. I have to keep reminding myself that my wife is country."

"As country as they get. I'm wearing cowgirl boots and not heels."

"I didn't expect anything else," he laughs and the sound of his laugh sends butterflies in my stomach. It's been so long since we have laughed together, since we have been happy together. "I guess I'm stuck with you forever."

"You better get used to it because I am not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," he promises. "It's you and I, Willow."

"Always," I respond. "When we get back to Tampa I'm going to start training again."

"Training?" He asks. "What do you mean training for what?"

"I want to get back in the ring. I want to go back to wrestling. I mean I'm not pregnant anymore and my knee has healed. I want to get back in the ring and get back to work."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say, "I want to have my first Wrestlemania in 2017. It's going to be my dad's final Mania so I would love to have my first the day of his last. It is something special to me. I want to work to that point. Don't you want me to get back in the ring?"

"It's not that I'm just surprised you want to get back to wrestling."

"Why? Did you think I wanted to sit at home by myself doing nothing?"

"Of course not, I just thought that maybe you wanted to get into teaching or something. I don't know I think it's great that you're getting back in the ring but the only thing I am worried about is the brand extension. I was drafted to RAW but what if you get drafted to Smackdown? We'll be on different shows, have different traveling schedules and we would never see each other. I don't want to be on a different show than my wife."

"Maybe because we are married they would draft me to RAW," I suggest. "They can't be separating married couples I would hope. They kept Dean and Renee on the same show, Lana and Rusev as well as Miz and Maryse. I think that they also put Trin and John on the same show."

"They were trying to keep couples together especially the married ones the only couple that really got separated that I know of was Cass and Carmella."

"Yeah, Carmella told me how much it sucks but I am so proud of my girl getting drafted to Smackdown that's big. When I get back is there really going to be a spot for me on either brand? I mean they brought up a lot of girls from NXT and I know Bayley is on her way up so where does that leave me? I'm going to be lost in the shadows of all of them don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but what about me and what I'm going to do. You and I both know the WWE world doesn't stop when you're out."

"I'm sure they will find something for you. You could continue your feud with Charlotte," he says. "And you're still technically entitled to a shot at the Women's championship."

"Correction, I was the Divas champion never the Women's champion I'm not entitled to anything."

"Your feud with Charlotte was golden. I think they will allow you to pick it up where you left off there's a lot left to do."

"I hope so," I say. "I probably won't even be back in the ring until January at the latest just in time for the Rumble."

"Nothing wrong with that," he says. "You need to get your body back to where it was and do some in ring work, get some more training in. I'll work with you if you want me to."

"That would be great but I am not ready for that almost two hour drive to Orlando every day. I might have to go live in Orlando for a couple months."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes," I say, "It's time to move on and get back to life, Joe."

"Okay," he says.

"And I was asked about doing Total Divas."

"Wow, what did you say?"

"No because I want my privacy. I don't want the world to see what we're dealing with. I just want a private life, Joe. I know that's a lot to ask with our line of work but I'll be damned if I let camera crews into our house that being said I feel like we should do something in honor of Kekoa, come up with some type of organization, do something good in his name. It would be like he died in vain if we don't do something good in his name. I think our situation could be used for good to help others that might be dealing with the same thing as us. I want to do something good."

"Okay," he says, "I agree we should do something in his name and start some type of organization. We'll figure it out. I think that's a great idea."

"Thanks, so what about me moving to Orlando for a couple months?" I ask.

"If that's what we need to do we'll move to Orlando for a couple months," he says.

"I'll look for apartments when we get back to Tampa," I say. "I just want everything to get back to normal and I have a wedding to plan, well we have a wedding to plan."

"Life keeps moving huh?" he asks. "I don't think our lives will ever truly be normal again but I know that we're going to keep living the best that we can. I'm glad to see you like this. I've missed you so much, Willow."

"I'm glad to be back to my old self," I say honestly. "I feel better. I mean I still hurt but I'm happier and dealing with it better."

"You are," he says, "is this something you'll have to manage the rest of your life?"

"Yes," I say, "I'll have to take medicine the rest of my life to keep my moods balanced out and to keep out of falling into severe depression. I've watched my mom deal with it for years so I'm familiar with it."

"Okay," he says, "if we can come back from this we can come back from anything."

"I agree," I say. "We are going to come back from this, we have to. Everything we have gone through we have to get through this. Relationships don't last because of the good times, they last because the hard times were handled with love and care. We'll get through this I promise."

"I know, Baby," he says before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile, "forever and always," I say before I kiss his lips passionately reigniting the passion that we once shared together. We've been through a lot together in the last few months, things have been tough but our healing process starts now and we move on together as one. Nothing will ever change how hard we work to make our relationship last it isn't easy it takes hard work and love to keep something this special going and I'm willing to work however hard I need to, to make this work.

"Can I ask one thing," he says, "and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Ask me, Babe," I say with a smile.

"Will you ever want to try to have a baby again? I still want to have more kids and I need to know if you're willing to try for another baby sometime, I'm not saying tomorrow but sometime."

I think about it and say, "yeah not for a while but someday I won't mind trying for another baby with you. I still want to be a mother that hasn't change. I just need to heal from this first, get my career together and we need to be 100% okay. I promise the day will come."

"I hope so," he says before he kisses me once more sharing a soft passionate kiss in the moonlight as the sun has set in the sky giving an end to another day, ready to prepare us for the new beginning of tomorrow.

 ***A/N: Do you think their trip to Hawaii was needed to give them time to think, spend time alone from the place the worst thing in their lives happened to them? Does it seem like it has helped them heal a little bit? What do you think of Willow being diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder? Does it explain a lot about how she's been in past chapters? Are you glad she's getting the help that she needs? What did you think of Willow announcing she wants to get back into the ring and get back into wrestling? Do you think it's time and do you think it's a good idea? What do you think about them moving their wedding to May? Was this necessary for them? Do you think they have taken the first step in the healing process? Do they seem to be doing better as a couple than they have been in the last few chapters? What do you think about them both discussing the possibility of having a baby in the future? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.* I do want to take the time to apologize for my lapse in updating as a couple of my readers or maybe a few more know my family experienced a loss almost two weekends ago so I haven't really been up to updating but I'm back now.**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER: September 2016**

"You looked stressed, Baby," says Joe as he comes into our computer room as I am sitting at the computer looking at wedding ideas on Pinterest for our country themed wedding. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just gathering some ideas for our wedding," I answer. "I really like this country theme we have going on I mean since we are getting married on my dad's ranch I think it's perfect. What do you think of a beige and teal color pattern?"

"I like it," he says as he sits down next to me. "I told you. I'm going to do anything you want me to do except wear a cowboy hat. I will wear cowboy boots but no hat I don't want to mess up this hair," he says making me smile as he puts his arm on the back of my chair. "I really want you to be happy with the wedding, Willow. I had my dream wedding the day we got married in the Cayman Islands this wedding is to be your dream wedding to wear the dress you want, have the big celebration you wish to have. I'm happy with whatever you decide."

"But I want it to be about us," I say. "You know what I mean?"

"I know but I'm happy with anything you choose," he says.

"I just feel like I have so much to do with our move to Orlando in a week and then you're going back out on the road next month and we still have so much planning to do. I should talk to Lana. She just planned her wedding."

"Don't," he says, "just don't."

"Why?" I ask with a smile.

"Because then she will have you going with thousands of ideas. You and I have one idea and it works. You don't need her influence."

"Okay," I say. "But we just have so much to do because come January our lives are going to be hectic and chaotic with the road to Wrestlemania beginning."

"You really think you want to wrestle at Mania?" he asks.

"Do I think? I want to and I'm going to," I say. "I wanted to last year and missed the chance. I won't miss it this year. You know what would be cool if they put you and my dad in a storyline together and had you two wrestle each other at Mania. I think that would be the best way for my dad to go out."

"Remember they tried that this year and it was nixed. There are so many rumors going around but is this your dad's final show?"

"Yes," I answer. "This year will be his last Mania. He's ready to give it up and he is going to be in the Royal Rumble."

"Wow," he says. "So are you ready to go shopping for your dress?"

"I don't know," I say. "My mama, plus your mom, Michelle, Sara and Renee I don't know if I am ready for all of that. Is Vanessa going to let me bring Alani along?"

"Of course," he says. "I told her you would be picking her up on your way to the bridal shop."

"Okay," I say exiting out of my Pinterest page. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

"And what are you going to be doing while I'm out?" I ask.

"Well, I have to get ready for our anniversary. I have a nice evening planned for both of us. Happy Anniversary," he says making me smile as today is the day we became a couple last year. It has been quite a year for us and we have been through more than most married couples have been together in a lifetime but I wouldn't change this year for anything.

"Sounds fun," I say standing up, "by the way how do you feel about not wearing a suit for the wedding and wearing jeans with a vest and a tie and a shirt what do you think?"

"I think that's much more comfortable than a suit," he says. "Just let me know what I am doing so when the guys and I go out I know what we are looking for."

"I like the idea of you wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, white shirt, teal tie and beige vest with a pair of cowboy boots while they wear something similar but instead of a white shirt I want them to wear a teal shirt with a white tie and beige vest and they have to wear cowboy hats."

"You really see Dean wearing a cowboy hat?" he asks with amusement.

"He will and he'll love it," I say with a smile. "I have to get ready to go. I will see you later. I can't wait for tonight. I love you."

"I love you. I can't wait to see what you pick out for our wedding."

"And you won't until the day I walk down the aisle," I wink. I kiss his lips softly before I make my way upstairs to grab something from my closet before I go back downstairs to grab my purse and keys off the counter in the kitchen before I walk out the side door to the garage to my car to head to pick Alani up from her mom's house before meeting everyone at the bridal shop.

Alani and I arrive at the bridal shop and my mom, Joe's mom, Michelle and Sara are waiting for me as Renee pulls up and parks beside me. I never realized I had such a great group of women that stood behind me and supported me until the last couple months. I greet everyone with a hug before we walk into the bridal shop. "You look stressed," says my mama as we are walking. "Are you okay? Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes, Mama, I am taking my medicine. I just have a lot going on right now with Joe going back to work, us moving to Orlando, my training and of course the wedding. I have so much to plan. We are a step closer and hopefully today we get even closer to the next step."

"Well, your engagement pictures were beautiful. I loved the rustic country theme of them. I also liked how you allowed Alani into your pictures."

"Alani is part of the family, she always has been this is as much about her as it is about us."

"Hi, Alani," she says to her.

"Hi," says Alani as she holds my hand as we make our way through the bridal shop to look at all the dresses.

"Who is the flower girl and what are you doing about the ring bearer?" asks Sara.

"Well, Alani is going to be the flower girl and Kaia is going to be the ring bearer but of course she will be dressed similar to Alani. Who says that a girl can't be a ring bearer too?"

"Nothing frilly," says Michelle. "You know Kai isn't exactly the girly type."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I actually have this really cute idea that will mirror my choice of dress and my style I have planned. I was thinking of putting both Alani and Kai in a white dress, with a white tutu but wearing a jean jacket so that it's not so formal but laid back and country with cowgirl boots of course."

"That sounds cute," says Joe's mom. "That's a good idea so the wedding is now in May and not December?"

"Right," I say as I look through the wedding dresses.

"What exactly are you looking for?" asks my mama. "Anything in particular?"

"I want something simple but classy but country if that makes sense. I was thinking that I would get a strapless dress like this," I say pulling a strapless dress off the rack. It is absolutely beautiful. "Like this," I say showing it to them with a smile.

"That's pretty," says Joe's mom. "I like it."

"Me too."

"Don't think you're just going to see one dress and be happy with it and expect it to be the one," says my mom.

"I don't know," says Michelle, "Willow is pretty particular. I can see her picking her dress at first sight. Go ahead and try it on. If it isn't the one you'll know but if it is you'll know."

"Thanks," I say as I look for a sales attendant to help me fit the dress. I have completely lost all my baby weight and back into my regular size clothes. The lady directs me to the fitting room and everyone takes a seat outside on the couches to wait for me to appear. I pull the dress on and have the girl zip it in the back. It's beautiful and it fits perfectly as if the dress was made for me. My long red curly hair falling over my shoulders falling to my lower back, the freckles of my skin exposed as I stand in the strapless dress. The chest or bodice part is white with a lace design. A beaded silver belt separates the top part and the bottom which is a simple white dress that falls to my feet. I feel like it's perfect. I grab my jean jacket and put it on over top. It finishes out the look and is everything I have wanted and dreamed of. I step out of the fitting room onto the small runway to show everyone. "What do you think?" I ask with a smile.

"Willow," says my mom with tears in her eyes as she stands up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"That's beautiful," says Joe's mom. "I like it a lot."

"And the jean jacket sets it off," says Michelle. "You look fabulous."

"I have to agree," says Sara. "You look beautiful."

"Country chic," says Renee with a smile. "You set that off well. It's perfect."

"I think this is the one," I say. "It feels right. It's the dress that I want," I say.

"You definitely slay in that dress," says Renee.

"Alani, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, you look like a country Barbie doll," she says with a smile. "I think Daddy will like it too."

"I hope he does," I say with a smile. "This is it, this is the one that I want. I don't have to try any more on. I know this is the one."

"I have your dad's credit card," says Michelle, "if that's the one, that's the one. We'll put a deposit down on the dress or pay for it completely whichever you want to do."

"Let's just pay in full today," I say with a smile. "I'm in love."

"Well, it's good to see you happy," says my mama. "I hope it stays that way."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I go to take the dress off.

I am beyond happy with my choice, I am excited for my choice so much that I wish May could be tomorrow. Michelle pays the deposit on the dress because there may need to be alterations done on the dress. As a way to thank everyone I take them out to lunch to spend some more time together which is so much more fun than I expected. My three moms all get along well together and they get along with Joe's mom who has become a mother to me over the last year so I guess I have 4 moms. We talk about bachelorette parties and bachelor parties. I inform them that Joe and I made an agreement to have parties but we are not to talk of the events that occur during the parties but we both must remain faithful to one another. We then follow the conversation up with my wedding ideas and the things we have planned for the wedding before our afternoon ends. I take Alani home and then head back to the house.

Later that evening Joe surprises me with a beautiful candlelight dinner for both of us. He chose to do all the cooking; chicken parmesan with linguine served with red wine. He followed our dinner up with the desert that he had baked a wonderful pineapple upside down cake. "This was beautiful, thank-you," I say with a smile as we are sitting on the couch drinking our wine. "Happy one year anniversary."

"I can't believe it has been a year," he says taking a sip of his wine. "I feel like it has been a lifetime. Everything we have been through this year and yet we are still together to celebrate an entire year together."

"It does feel like a lifetime huh? This doesn't even begin to cover a life time of happiness with you, Joe. If there is one thing I have learned in the last year is that it isn't the good times that keep relationships going, it is the bad times that keep it going we see each other at our worst and still love each other despite of it. We become stronger to get through life, to fight what is trying to tear us apart. We learn more about each other, we become stronger together and take on the world together. It is our love that makes us stronger, that makes us last. Love can beat out anything. Love always wins," I say.

"I have to agree with that," he says, "did you just state some of your vows to me?"

"No," I smile. "I haven't even begun to put into words how I feel about you, what I promise you and how much I love you. I know in my head all these things I just haven't put them on paper yet."

"I see, so how was dress shopping today? Was it as crazy as you thought it would be?"

"No actually it was one of the best days I have had in a while. Everyone got along and I realized how lucky I am to have four beautiful women love me the way my three moms do and the way your mom does. They were very supportive of my choice. I only needed to try one dress on and it was the one. It was perfect."

"My mom does love you, Willow. You are one lucky girl. You have no idea how many people love you. I can't wait to see the dress. I'm anxious about it."

"You'll love it," I say with a smile. "So, I think I am ready."

"Ready for?" he asks.

"You know what for, to make love, it's been so long and I think I am ready."

"You are, are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say. "I've been healed for months and emotionally I am in a good place. I want to make love tonight to celebrate our year together."

"Okay," he says with a smile, "but first I want to give you something."

"I thought we weren't giving each other gifts."

"Well," he says, "call this a late/early wedding gift."

"Okay," I say.

He gets up from the couch and walks out or the room after putting his wine down on the coffee table. I put mine down beside his and wait for him to come back. He comes back into the room shortly and hands me a picture. "What is it?" I ask looking at a bunch of land. "It looks like a picture of land."

"It is," he says with a smile. "It is a picture of land."

"Okay," I say curiously. "What am I supposed to do with this? It's beautiful land though," I say looking at the picture. The picture displays acres of land with a small lake or pond beyond some trees in a distance. "Is it about the pond?"

"No," he says with an even bigger smile. "That's our land," he says.

"Our land?"

"Yes, I bought some land in Houston," he says. "I know how much you love Texas and I know you weren't always planning on living here in Florida and wanted to go back. I know how you want to have a farm with horses and cows and chickens all that stuff. I know how much it means to you, Willow. I know how you want a nice little farmhouse with lots of land and that's what I am giving you."

"You're what? What about Alani? Vanessa moved her to Florida so that you two could be closer and you love Tampa."

"I love being with you no matter where it is, Willow. I have started the process of them building your dream house in Houston. It should be ready by the time we have our wedding and we'll be able to move in right after we get married. Vanessa and I set up an agreement that will happen when we move. Alani will spend every summer with us in Houston, I will get her nearly every other holiday and I will fly back one weekend a month to spend with her. It's all figured out. I want to do this with you, Willow. I want to build this love from the ground up. I want us to grow old in that house together and I know your dad wants to get back to Houston but he only moved here to be near you. I know you want to be near your dad and back in your hometown. This is for you, Willow. A house for you and me to build our life together from the ground up."

Tears fill my eyes as I put the picture down on the coffee table. "Joe," I say as I stand up next to him. "I don't know what to say. I love you so much, Baby" I say throwing my arms around his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in our own home that we created together. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you so much!" I say before I press my lips against his, igniting a deep passion between us. His soft full lips pressed against mine as his tongue meets mine, stroking it softly and deeply as we share the passionate kiss. "I'm ready," I say breathlessly as I look into his dark brown eyes.

"Me too," he says with a smile before he scoops me up off my feet and carries me upstairs to our bedroom. He kisses me softly as we stop outside our door. He opens it before carrying me into the room. He kicks the door shut behind him and makes his way over to the bed. He tosses me onto the bed softly as he starts to strip out of his clothes. He unbuttons the shirt he is wearing and then removes his shoes before taking off his jeans as I rush out of my own clothes, removing the tank top I am wearing and the leggings I have on. He crawls toward me on the bed with a smile on his face. I cup his face and kiss him as his body covers mine, his knee parting my legs slightly as we share our deep kiss. His hand trailing up my thigh, over my hipbone, over my rib cage making its way to my cheek as he cups my face. "I love you, Willow," he says against my lips. "And I want you so much."

"I want you and I need you, Joe," I say. "I love you."

Joe separates himself from me and removes his boxer briefs, his thick, full and large erected cock ready to please and pleasure me. I remove my lace underwear quickly and then my bra tossing them to the floor. Joe smiles and gets back into the bed with me after giving me time to admire his Greek God like body. He's not completely ripped in his abs and has started to gain a bit of a belly but I have no complaints. His body is perfect, beautiful to me. I like him thick as opposed to ripped and thin. "Come here," I say with my finger and he crawls over to me, his body covering mine, his lips on mine, kissing me as he teases me with his thick cock.

"Birth control?" he asks as he thinks of me like he always does.

"None, I'm not worried about it, Joe."

"What about wrestling?"

"I would much rather be a mom above being a wrestler. I'm willing to take my chances," I say. "Whatever happens happens," I say. "I want to be a mom, you want to be a dad so why not just let life happen when it's supposed to?"

"If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"I'm okay with it," I say with a smile, "now stop talking, make love to me."

"Okay," he says with a smile before his lips are on mine as he slides his thick cock into me making me moan against his lips. It's been so long it takes a minute to adjust to his size before he begins his soft, long movements of pleasure. My body moving with him as he makes love to me, as we make love together, becoming one again. I play with his hair as we make love, every stroke, every thrust making me moan, the fullness of his erection filling me, pleasing me, pulling me over the edge of ecstasy. The deeper he goes the louder I moan. "You're beautiful," he whispers to me as he continues his soft strokes pulling me over the edge. I can't hold back anymore as my toes curl, my legs start to quake and my fingers flexing into his back. I cry out in pleasure as I reach my climax, he continues his movements softly picking up his pace as I feel his cock growing larger and thicker inside of me. "Willow," he says as he thrusts into me one last time, his cock exploding, sending his seed into me. "I love you," he says as he finishes his climax, filling me with his semen.

"I love you, Baby," I say with a smile before he pulls out slowly, lying next to me, taking me into his arms cuddling with me and holding me. Neither of us say a word to each other because we don't need to. We said our words through our passion now we are just enjoying each other's company and enjoying one another as we hold each other in the darkness of our bedroom realizing our future has been set, the love we share never ending despite whatever we go through now, tomorrow, months from now or any time in the future our love will always win.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Willow's and Joe's country theme wedding idea? What do you think of Willow picking out her dress on the first try, what about her outfit choice for her at the wedding and everyone else in the wedding? What do you think of Willow having all those women around to help her through her wedding and life? What did you think when Joe surprised her by telling her they were moving back to Houston? Do you think it's to start a new life together, building their love from the ground up? What do you think of Willow finally being ready to make love to Joe? Do you think they are getting better with each other? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Come on, Willow, don't slow down you've got this," encouraged my coach as I began my training to get back in the ring. Joe had returned back on the road earlier than expected because they needed him back to help with the show and needed him on RAW to start his feud with Rusev. He was anxious about going back but I told him he can't stay home forever. It was time to get back on the road again and do what he loves. I promised to join him soon once I get myself back into shape. I run the ropes back and forth, my stamina definitely not where it should be. I'm out of breath, my chest is tight and I am trying to keep going. My legs feeling like jello ready to collapse any second but I push through and continue on. "Come, on, Willow," he says as I finish my last run. "Good job, now take it around the ring," he instructs me. Catching my breath I tell him okay before I begin to chasse around the ring still trying to catch my breath. "Come on!" he yells keeping me going. "You can do this, Willow," he says. I finally finish my final chasse and he says, "take a break."

I climb out of the ropes and grab my bottle of water from my bag and chug it down as I still try to catch my breath. As I sit on the chair I start to dry heave and feel myself get sick in the stomach before I get up to run to the bathroom where I vomit up all the water I had just drank. I take a few minutes in the bathroom to make sure I am okay before I vomit again from all the hard work I put in with running the ropes and doing my chasses in the ring. I finally finish and clean myself up by splashing water on my face before I go back out in the gym to get back into the ring. "You okay?" he asks me as I climb into the ring.

"Yeah," I say, "I just did a lot of running it made me a little sick. I'm good to go," I say.

"We really need to work on your stamina," he suggests. "You also need to get your body back into shape. You're nowhere near where you need to be. When are you aiming to return?"

"Survivor Series," I answer. "That's my goal to be back in the ring by Survivor Series."

"That's about 6 weeks away," he says. "You have a lot of work to do."

"I know. I'm going to be here every day to train."

"You've been training for two weeks, Willow and you're not getting your stamina built up at all. Do you want me to be honest with you?" he asks.

"Um yeah," I say as I pull my red curly hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. "Say what you need to. Everyone has already passed their opinion on me the last few months so you might as well too."

"I think you really need to take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously, Steve. I moved to Orlando so I could be here every day all day."

"But your stamina isn't getting any better," he says. "I'm not sure what's going on but it seems to be getting worse and if you're going to get back in the ring you might want to start eating a healthier diet. You're getting out of shape."

"Excuse me," I say, "my diet can't get any healthier. I'm eating lots of salads, proteins and stuff like that. It's not like I am binging on hamburgers," I say. "And are you saying I'm fat?"

"I'm saying your body is a little out of shape, Willow," he says. "If you're going to get back in the ring your number 1 and number 2 priorities are keeping your body in shape and building up your stamina. If you can't run the ropes without getting tired how are you going to perform a 15 minute match? Stamina is one of the most important things. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," I lie because truthfully I haven't been feeling my best. I have been feeling weak and tired, very tired. I haven't really felt like eating much but since I have started my medication I haven't really had much of an appetite and I have been a little on the moody side which I credit to my medicine. "It's just my meds are fucking with me. I'm going to talk to my psychiatrist to see if I can get something else that won't really affect me as much as these pills have done."

"Okay," he says, "but your goal leaves you with 6 weeks to go. You have a lot of work to do," he says.

"Okay," I say. "I know I have to work harder to get where I need to be. Do you think it's a realistic goal for me to be back in the ring by Survivor Series?"

"If you work hard and train hard you should be back in the ring by then. We just have to work a little harder to get your stamina up. I want you to work on some things at home to help with your stamina okay?"

"Okay," I say. "I just want to get back in the ring so badly. I have been waiting for this for over a year now I'm ready to get back into it."

"I know," he says, "but you have to get yourself back to 100% it has been a year since you've been out of the ring or just about a year."

"I used to be naturally gifted," I say with defeat in my voice.

"You're still naturally gifted and your in-ring performance is great. You sell like no one I have ever seen. It's your stamina that's holding you back. Other than that you're amazing in the ring you always have been. I wouldn't expect anything less from Undertaker's daughter," he says making me smile. "You've got a lot of potential, Willow, I watched you train for years and then I watched you in WWE. You've got it you just have to build your stamina back up to where it was before your injury."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'll do that. Let's get back to it," I say before we begin to work a little more on my training especially on building my stamina back up. The afternoon isn't easy as I work my ass off, sweat pouring down my body, burning my eyes, my legs weak, my arms weak and the feeling of nausea after a day's work out as I chug down my bottle of water. I hit the showers before I head out to have dinner with one of my old friends in Orlando.

I walk into the bar where I am meeting my friend Kayle and I spot her sitting in a booth off in the corner. I smile and wave as I see her. She waves back as I make my way over to the table. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I was training to get back into the ring," I say.

"It's okay," she says as I take a seat. "How have you been doing? I can't believe you're back in Orlando."

"We are only here for a couple months until I get back into the ring then we are going back to Tampa for a little bit until our house is finished in Houston."

"You're moving back to Houston?" she asks.

"After the wedding," I say with a smile. "Joe is having a house built for us."

"That's pretty awesome. I bet you can't wait to get back."

"I've been wanting to go back to Houston for a while. My dad is moving back this month. It will be good to get back home to my hometown and to one day raise our children there."

"That will be great for both of you after everything that you've been through."

"And that's pretty much what it is a new beginning in a new place for us to build our love from the ground up. It's even better because we can pick and choose what we want so it will be our creation."

"That's always cool. How is training going?" she asks as the waitress comes to take our drink orders. I order Pina colada and also ask for some pickles with onion rings and French fries with a bacon cheeseburger. I obviously felt like splurging after everything my trainer just told me not to do. "Should you be eating all of that?" she asks me.

"Well, I am really hungry and I just want some good old greasy foods. It's just something I want. I'm starving! And training is going okay. I am just not where I want to be. I am really out of shape. And I know I have put on some weight since Joe left to go back on the road and my medicine is making me tired and moody."

"You'll get there," she says. "How does Joe feel about being back out on the road?"

"He feels pretty good. I think he was ready to get back to work and make life normal again, you know as normal as it can be when you're a WWE superstar," I say with a small laugh. "But he is really happy to be back. I can't wait till I go back and hopefully I am on the same brand as he is. If not we will never see each other."

"Maybe because you two are engaged they will put you two on the same brand together. You would think it is easier that way."

"I hope so," I say. "And this medicine is making me sick too."

"Sick?" she asks as the waitress brings my drink and the food I ordered as well as Kayle's order.

"Yeah, like nauseous all the time or most of the time," I say with my mouth watering looking at the burger on my plate. "Threw up at least 4 times today I figure because I'm working so hard and the pill doesn't really help."

"Maybe it isn't your medicine, Willow. Have you always had these symptoms?" she asks as I bite into my burger.

"Not until last week maybe. I thought it was weird too because I have been on the medicine for a few months now so I didn't know how side effects were coming out of nowhere. I was going to talk to my doctor about it."

"Maybe you're pregnant," she says as I lift my Pina Colada to have a taste. "Which means you probably shouldn't be drinking that."

"I'm not pregnant, there's no way I can be," I say. "There's no way. Joe and I had sex probably once in the last few weeks."

"It only takes once, Willow," she says. "And that one time could have been it."

"I'm not pregnant," I say putting my Pina Colada down with the sudden feeling to not drink it. "I can't be."

"Think about it, you're tired, you're hungry, you're moody and you're sick. They all sound like pregnancy symptoms to me. Maybe you should take a test, Willow."

"Joe has some freaking super sperm if he got me pregnant that one time we had sex for our anniversary."

She lets out a laugh. "Do you want to be pregnant now?" she asks.

"I want to be a mother, I have wanted to be a mother since Kekoa," I say. "It was just a devastating blow when we lost him. We have finally started to get our lives back on track and get everything back to normal and our wedding! I mean I wouldn't mind having a baby but right now it would be crazy."

"But the most unexpected time is the best time."

"True," I say accepting the fact she could be right about me being pregnant. I don't know if I subconsciously ignored the signs and believed that I was in denial or if I really believed that it was my medication giving me these symptoms. "I guess I shouldn't be drinking this," I say pushing my drink aside. "It makes sense."

"So you should buy a test and maybe you'll be pregnant."

"Maybe," I say with a smile. "I do want this more than anything. I will give up my entire career to be a mother, to stay home and be with our child."

"It isn't unheard of, Willow," she says with a smile. "I hope you are. You two deserve this and if you're worried about the wedding you can always push it back a couple months till after the baby is born. You two obviously love each other and neither of you are really going anywhere."

"That's true," I say with a smile feeling a little bit of excitement inside of me and even a little bit of hope. I order a different drink from the waitress and enjoy my evening with one of my best friends talking about the wedding, making wedding plans and talking about things going on in her life. Overall we have a pretty good dinner.

After we have dinner together Kayle comes with me to the drug store down the street from the apartment Joe and I have leased out for a couple months here in Orlando. We walk into the store and we look for the aisle with the pregnancy tests. "Are you late?" asks Kayle as I am looking at what test to get.

"Honestly, I really don't know," I say. "I haven't really been paying attention. My period hasn't been regular since we had Koa so I never really noticed."

"Okay," she says. "Do you want to be pregnant?"

"Yes," I answer with a smile as I grab two pregnancy tests from the shelf. "I want to be a mother."

"I know you do," she says. "You think Joe will be happy?"

"I think he would be ecstatic. Losing Koa really did something to us. It changed us."

"I'm sure," she says as we make our way to the cash register so I can pay. "I don't see how it wouldn't change anyone. Are you two doing better now?"

"Yeah," I say. "After I got my medication and started talking to someone we got better and we stalk to a therapist together because that was traumatic for both of us. He's been really good throughout this whole thing. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him because he is so great to me."

"He's a great guy," she says, "and he really loves you."

"I really love him too," I say as I pay the cashier for the tests before we exit the store. I can't wait to get home to take the test to find out if Joe and I are having another baby or not. I would be happy if we are. It's something I want even more than having a wrestling career.

We arrive back at my apartment and the first thing I do is go to the bathroom to take one of the tests. I read the instructions on the back of the test and do what it tells me to do. I place it on the sink for 2 minutes. I sit down on the side of the tub playing on my phone as I wait. It feels like an eternity passes by as my timer goes off on my phone. I stand up and walk over to the sink. I look at the results and run out of the bathroom with the test in my hand. "KAYLE!" I yell as I burst into the living room. "I'M PREGNANT! JOE AND I ARE HAVING A BABY!" I say with excitement. She jumps up from the couch and hugs me as I hug her back.

"Congratulations," she says as I smile even bigger. Joe and I are having a baby.

 ***A/N: How do you think Willow's training went? Could it have gone any worse? Do you think that she has lost her love and passion for the business? What did you think of her dinner with her friend Kayle? Are you surprised that Willow is pregnant? Is it too soon? Were you surprised by her reaction? How do you think Joe is going to handle the news? Do you think this marks the end of Willow's wrestling career? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

When the shock of being pregnant again finally wore off I called my doctor in Tampa to schedule an appointment to confirm the pregnancy and to make sure I wasn't just carrying leftover pregnancy hormones from my pregnancy with Koa, of course that would be a long shot but I wanted to confirm my pregnancy before I told Joe the news. I wanted to surprise him with the news in a special way this time around unlike the last time but I think I was the one that was surprised the most when I went to my doctor that day. I also called my trainer at NXT to tell him that I wouldn't be back for a couple days because I wasn't feeling well, which was not a lie. I had been feeling terrible the last couple days. Everything I ate or drank wouldn't stay down. Even if I didn't eat anything I was terribly sick and didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. It didn't just last in the mornings, it last most of the day. I want to sleep most of the day too and driving back to Tampa that Tuesday morning was a disaster. I pulled off on the highway at least 7 times on my way because I got sick but I finally made it and made the decision I was NOT going back to Orlando after my appointment and Joe would just need to come home to Tampa on Wednesday for a couple days.

I walk into the doctor's office and sign in. I'm happy I don't have to fill out much paperwork as I wait just a little bit about my symptoms and my last period. I obviously don't remember my last period so I jot down what I can remember. I hand it back to the receptionist and take a seat while I wait for the nurse to call me back. The last time I was here was a couple weeks before Koa was born. And I think about to the last time I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't what I expected but it was happening. I cried, there was a lot of crying this time I don't think there will be a lot of crying except tears of joy to get the second chance at being a mother again. I'm ready to experience it all again. I want to experience it all again this time with a better attitude. I feel like I missed out on so much because I was selfish. "Willow Calaway," the nurse calls from the door. I stand up and make my way to the door. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm okay," I answer honestly.

"That's good, Sweetie," she says. "Please step up on the scale." I do as she says and she checks my weight. "130," she says. "I'm going to give you this cup for you to pee in and then you can meet me in the last room down the hall on your left."

"Thank-you," I say taking the cup and I make my way to the bathroom to pee in the cup before joining her in the exam room. She asks me a few questions about my last period, my symptoms and then she takes my blood pressure before giving me a gown to put on. She leaves the room letting me know that the doctor will be in shortly. "Thank-you," I say before she leaves the room and I strip out of my clothes to put on the gown.

I sit on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. I feel like an eternity passes before there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

The door opens and a new doctor comes in, someone I didn't have before. "Hello, Willow, I'm Dr. Grey," she says. "I'm new to this practice and I have taken over for your last OB with some of his patients so what seems to be the problem today?" she asks.

"I don't know for sure. I haven't really been feeling my best lately, I have been sick. I thought that it was my medication but I took a pregnancy test and it turned out to be positive. I'm in shock my fiancée and I have had sex once no more than that since we lost our son a few months ago. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant this fast. I thought we had a little bit of time especially since my period was irregular."

"How old are you, Willow?"

"I am 25 years old. I will be 26 in a few weeks," I answer.

"Your period may have been irregular due to the fact you gave birth a few months earlier and that happens a lot, it's normal. You could have ovulated or you did ovulate without knowing it and it only takes one time for you to make a baby," she says with a smile.

"I know that but is it safe to get pregnant this fast?"

"Your body has healed enough from your last pregnancy, how did you deliver?"

"Emergency C-Section," I say.

"I see," she says, "you may need to have another C-Section with this baby as you won't be completely healed but we need to make sure there is a baby first. I understand you had some problems with your last pregnancy?"

"Yes," I say. "Our child had Downs Syndrome and he had heart issues. He passed away during open heart surgery."

"I see," she says, "well, if you are pregnant we will treat your pregnancy as high risk which means more doctor appointments and we'll be monitoring its heart as well as making sure there are no chromosomal abnormalities."

"Okay," I say, "is it healthy to be pregnant this soon though?"

"Yes," she says, "it is healthy. You mentioned that you were on medication, what kind of medication?"

"I am bipolar and manic depressive," I answer. "We found that out after the baby passed away. It was my trigger."

"I see," she says, "so you're at a risk for post-partum depression."

"Yes," I say. "Are the medications safe to take during pregnancy?"

"Not really," she says, "I would stop taking them right now because most medications can cause defects in the baby."

"Okay," I say, "will I be okay?"

"We'll have to wait and see," she says as she takes out a test strip and dips it into my pee. "Let's see the results of your pregnancy test? Are you experiencing anything other than morning sickness?"

"Breast tenderness," I say, "and I am really tired lately."

"I see," she says pulling the test strip out of the pee, "well, she says with a smile, according to the pee test you are pregnant. I want to do an ultrasound to confirm it and to find out how far along you are."

"Okay," I say with a nod.

She brings the ultrasound machine over to the bed and asks me to lie down on the bed. She feels my stomach and my breasts before she turns the machine on. She begins to prep me for the ultrasound. She pulls the wand out and places what looks like a condom over the wand and puts gel on it. "This may be a bit uncomfortable but I want to do an internal ultrasound to get a better reading on how far along you are and to determine a due date. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as I put my legs up the way she instructs.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Sure," I say as my stomach turns and I feel like I am going to be sick again.

I wince as she inserts the wand into my vagina and moves it around to find the baby. It is more than uncomfortable it hurts. "Let's see," she says bringing up the screen. She moves the wand around looking for evidence of pregnancy. "There we go," she says, "and oh my!" she says.

"What?" I ask as my eyes look on the screen. "Is that?"

"Twins," she says with a smile as she looks at me. "You're very pregnant, Willow."

"You're kidding," I say. "Twins?"

"Yes, twins," she says pointing to the screen, "two babies that look healthy and look to be about 6 weeks," she says and tears fill my eyes at the blessings on the screen. I could have asked for one baby but to have two I am double blessed. "I would say we are looking at June 10th, 2017 for a due date. Congratulations," she says as I take in the news, tears falling from my eyes.

"And they look okay?"

"They look healthy," she says with a smile. "Congratulations, Willow."

"Thank-you," I say.

"Would you like me to print of pictures?"

"Please," I say with a smile on my face and tears of joy falling from my eyes. I have no idea how we're going to have twins but I am extremely happy and blessed to be pregnant again. I start to think of ways I want to tell Joe the news when he comes into town tomorrow. I want to make it special for him. It has to be special for him. I knew twins ran in both our families but this is a big surprise. I never expected to be a twin and have a set of twins myself. The doctor prints off a couple pictures for me and then makes a prescription for anti-nausea medicine and tells me to start take prenatal vitamins before I leave for the day.

After my appointment I go to Target to do some shopping to get some things for my announcement for Joe and while I am in the store my cell phone starts to ring. I smile when I see Joe's face appear on my screen. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile in my voice.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he says. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling really good right now," I answer as I look at baby stuff. "How are you?"

"Good I have been worried about you. Maybe you finally kicked that stomach bug."

"Maybe," I say with a knowing smile, "so change of plans, I'm not in Orlando anymore. I drove back to Tampa this morning. It wasn't a fun trip so I am just going to stay here for a couple days so you might want to come home to the Tampa house," I suggest.

"Okay," he says, "why did you drive to Tampa?"

"Because I needed to see the doctor," I answer.

"And?"

"It was a good appointment, a really good appointment," I say with a smile. "I think I have a surprise for you tomorrow when you come home."

"A surprise?" he asks and I can see his smile through the phone.

"Yeah," I smile.

"I love surprises," he says, "is it a home cooked meal?"

"Do you want it to be?" I ask, "because I can do that for you."

"Only if you feel up to it," he says.

"Okay, what do you want me to make?"

"I was thinking maybe lasagna? And I am going to be your doctor all weekend," he says. "I will be off till Sunday."

"Oh really?" I ask with a smile as I put things into my basket. "I'm going to enjoy that," I say with a smile. "Will you dress like a doctor?"

"If that's what you want," he says as one of the ladies in the baby section of Target looks at me. I mean obviously kinky sex or sex in general got us both to where we are right now. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Joe," I say with a smile. "I can't wait for you to come home."

"I can't wait to be home. I can't wait till we travel together again."

"Yeah, we'll talk about that," I say.

"Okay," he says. "Well, I have to go to the arena. I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, Bye," I say before I hang up the phone. I can't even put into words how much I love that man and how much he means to me. I continue doing my shopping and then I head home after paying for the things I need for tomorrow night. On my way home I stop at Publix to pick up things to make Joe lasagna tomorrow night for dinner and once I am home I get to work on Joe's gift to announce my pregnancy. I place my hand on my stomach and smile just thinking about our future and what lies ahead for us. I never expected our anniversary night to be the seed that planted the future and the rest of our lives but I am glad it did.

The next day I didn't wake up until 12 in the afternoon because I so tired but when I finally woke up I saw I had a text from Joe telling me he wouldn't be home till around 6 or so. I spent the afternoon taking a shower and picking out something to wear my only issue is I can't really fit much of anything because I am already developing a baby bump. I settle on a pair of Lularoe leggings with a design of butterflies and a white t-shirt. I throw my hair up into a low ponytail and make my way downstairs to start making the lasagna. Just as I am taking it out of the oven Joe walks in the back door. "Hey, Baby Girl," he says with a smile, his bag on his shoulder and a dozen white roses in his hand. "These are for you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "They're beautiful." I kiss his lips softly. "How was your flight?"

"Long," he says with a smile. "It smells good in here."

"You're just in time. I just finished it."

"Great," he says as he places the white roses on the counter. "You look like you're feeling better. You're glowing," he says making me smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Now that you're home," I say, "yes." He holds out his arms for me and I walk into his arms, wrapping my arms around him as his embrace me. I take in his scent as I hold him. I needed to feel his arms around me. He lets me go and then takes over dinner for me and begins to serve me. He gets out a bottle of wine, "Um how about I just have water tonight. I'm not feeling up to having wine just yet."

"Okay," he says before he gets me some water. We take a seat at our kitchen table in the candlelight with soft violin music playing in the background as we eat and talk about his time on the road. I'm happy that he's back to doing what he loves. I couldn't be happier for him. I want him to be happy. "This was really good," he says as we finish up dinner.

"Thank-you," I say as I stand up to clean up.

"No," he says. "You relax. I'm going to clean up. You go relax."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he says, "I got it."

"Okay," I say before I kiss his lips softly. "I will be in the living room when you're finished."

"Okay," he says with a smile before I make my way into the living room. I grab his gift from the closet and sit down on the couch anxiously waiting to give it to him so he knows the news.

A little while later he comes into the living room with a bowl of ice-cream for each of us making me smile, "I got us some ice-cream."

"Thanks," I say with a smile even though it turns my stomach. The babies do not like it. "I got something for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I told you that I had a surprise for you," I say. "Here you go," I say handing him the present in my hand. I have it wrapped in white wrapping paper with gold dots on it with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"You didn't have to get me a gift," he says.

"But I really did," I say with a smile. "Open it."

"It is so pretty I don't know if I want to," he says with a laugh.

"Just open it what's inside is even more beautiful," I say with him not knowing my innuendo.

I smile as he tears open the present like a child on Christmas Day, a smile on his face as he opens it. He removes the lid of the box and pulls out the white tissue paper. I look at him as he takes in the contents inside the box; two baby sleepers one yellow and one green, two baby bottles, two pairs of socks and two teething elephants with a note attached. "We can't wait to meet you, Babies," he reads. "Willow," he says looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Joe," I say with tears in my eyes as well.

"You're pregnant?" he asks as he holds the sonogram of both our babies in his hands.

"We're pregnant," I say with a joyful smile. "Very pregnant."

"Twins?" he asks with a smile.

"Twins," I say with a smile. "We're having twins!" I say with excitement. "So it looks like I'm staying in Tampa NXT is done."

"Oh my God!" he says as he puts the box down and embraces me in his arms. "We're having twins! I am so happy, Willow," he says. "I can't believe this," he says. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I hug him back. "Congratulations on making humans with your genitals," I say jokingly.

"Only you, Willow," he says as he hugs me tighter. "I can't believe this," he says, "we're having twins! I love you."

"I love you too," I say with tears of happiness in my eyes to see him so happy and excited means the world to me, to know I am carrying our children within me fills me with great joy. To make him this happy means everything to me. I never expected one night to be the foundation of our future and change our lives once again but I am happy beyond words, excited and blessed to have these two lives inside of me.

 ***A/N: what did you think of Willow's doctor's appointment? Do you think it went well? Were you surprised to find out she was pregnant with twins? What did you think of her reaction? Is it better than the last time? What did you think of the way she announced it to Joe? Did you think it was cute? What did you think of Joe's reaction? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

I wake up next to a sleeping Willow. She is cuddled up next to me, her arm thrown over my bare abdomen, her legs tangled with mine. I smile as I watch her sleep. She looks beautiful even when she sleeps. Her fiery red hair sprawled out over the pillow, the freckles on her face standing out in the sun shining in through our bedroom window. I carefully move to grab my phone off the nightstand to see that it's 11 in the morning. I get out of bed carefully trying not to wake her up so I can clean myself up and make her some breakfast. She stirs a little as I stand watching her sleep and smile as she turns over hugging onto the pillow. Her small baby bump already starting to form as she wears a black sports bra and a pair of black shorts to sleep in, her long legs freshly shaven and lotioned with her Vanilla scented lotion. I cover her up with a blanket before I walk into our spa bathroom and clean myself up by splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth. I make my way down to the kitchen and begin to make breakfast, dancing and singing in the kitchen wearing nothing but my briefs.

"It smells good in here," says Willow as she appears in the kitchen. I turn and smile as I see her standing in the doorway with her hair pulled up wearing a light robe over her sports bra and shorts.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed," I say with a smile as I work on my scrambled eggs.

"I got lonely because you weren't there," she says, "plus I have to call Steve and set up a meeting with Carrano to let him know I'm out indefinitely," she says taking a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"I see," I say with a smile. "I can't believe we're having twins."

"I never thought I would have twins. I knew twins ran in both of our families but being a twin myself I didn't expect to have a set of twins of my own. I guess because my dad is a twin too."

"It was bound to happen," I say with a smile. "Do you want something to drink? Are you feeling okay?"

"A little nauseous and I'm really tired. I almost forgot how tiring being pregnant can be. Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic," I answer. "Are you happy?"

"Very," she says with a smile. "I want to do this pregnancy different. I want to know the sex of the babies."

"We can do that," I say. "And what about the wedding?"

"I don't want to get married when I'm pregnant. I have to get in touch with the wedding planner and my dad. I was thinking more like getting married in July or August now, maybe even September on our anniversary. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with whatever you decide," I say showing her my ring. "You already said I do so whenever you want to do it for our friends and family then I am all right."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I think a September wedding would be nice even a late August wedding."

"Sounds good," I say, "we could even have it at our home in Houston."

"I think I like the idea of getting married at my childhood home more than our home but if we are going from the ground up why not it will make it even more special for us."

"That's what I was thinking," I say as I scoop our food onto plates. "It will be really special."

"Yeah," she says. "And our twins could be part of the wedding. I don't know what they will do but I think it's good that all of our kids are in the wedding."

"Me too," I say as I bring her plate to her. I lay the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage and pancakes in front of her before I get out the butter and the syrup. "Would you like toast too?"

"I'm all right," she says, "this is a lot."

"You're eating for three," I say with a smile. "Orange juice?"

"Freshly squeezed," she answers, "but you know I can't eat like this all the time I have to limit myself, stay healthy, eat healthy."

"I know but I wanted to spoil you today," I say as I hand her orange juice to her. "Smoothies, juices, wheat, gluten free foods I get it. You can splurge once in a while."

"I know but I want to stay fit through my pregnancy and feed them the right stuff. I also want to exercise but take it easy. The doctor said my pregnancy is high risk so we have to go by what she wants. I have a new doctor. She seems really nice."

"I can't wait to meet her," I say as I sit down next to her as she digs into her food. "So high risk what does that mean?"

"Well, she's going to monitor the babies' hearts and I will have more appointments. We're going to do the whole chromosome testing again to make sure they don't have downs. She said everything looks good so far but so did everything with Koa."

"So in other words you have to relax and take it easy?"

"Yes, I have limits I can't cross," she answers. "We're going to discuss those limits at my next appointment. I'm due June 10th," she says.

"I see so I guess no Wrestlemania this year?"

"I would have loved for my first Mania to be my dad's last but life is what it is. I want to be a mother more than a wrestler anyway and with twins I am pretty sure my wrestling career is over. I don't want to travel with two babies and I don't want to leave them home. I think I'm done with my career."

"You still have some time to think about it and what you want to do."

"I think my decision was made when your sperm fertilized two of my eggs or one of them split in half."

"I think they are identical," I say as I eat.

"How would you know?" she asks.

"Because they're in the same sac, identical twins are usually in the same sac while fraternal twins are in different sacs. I don't think we are having boy/girl twins I think we are either having two boys or two girls."

"I don't care if they are identical, fraternal, boys, girls, boy/girl as long as they are healthy babies. That's all that matters to me."

"Me too," I say. "I just want them to be healthy."

"That's all that matters," she says. "Thank-you for breakfast."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile before I kiss her cheek softly. "I hope you liked it."

"I loved it," she says as she gets up to throw her plate away. "I would eat more but I don't want to get sick but it was really good. I have to go call Steve and let him know I'm not going to be training anymore."

"Okay," I say, "I'll clean up when I am finished."

"Okay," she says before she kisses my cheek softly. "How about you see if we can get Alani tonight for a little bit since we are in town? We could go out to eat, go see a movie or just hang out, maybe I can take her out to get a manicure or something."

"I'll call Vanessa," I say with a smile. "I think you two need some time together. Are we telling anyone yet about the babies?"

"Not for another 6 weeks," she says. "It's better to wait till 12 weeks plus I want to make a really big announcement for everyone. Of course we'll tell our parents first then we'll post an announcement on the internet."

"You want to share that information with the internet?" I ask.

"Well, since I won't be returning back to the ring I think my fans should know why. I'm pretty sure I am done with wrestling as much as I love it, Joe, I love being a mom more. Maybe I will use my teaching degree or just be a stay at home mom. I don't know. I also have to call my doctor to see what meds are safe to take while being pregnant. I can't go all this time without taking my meds they help me stay sane and help me from having episodes."

"Okay," I say. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," she says with a breath taking smile.

 **WILLOW's POINT OF VIEW:**

I arrive at the school to pick Alani up after school so we can spend the afternoon together. I feel like since everything with Koa and moving to Orlando that we aren't really as close as we used to be. I do miss her and I want to spend some time with her. I stand outside of the school waiting for her. She comes running out and sees me. "WILLOW!" she yells running to me. I catch her and hug her as she hugs me.

"Hi, Alani," I say with a smile. "How was school today?"

"It was good," she says. "I thought you moved to Orlando?" she asks as we walk to the car.

"Well, we're moving back for a little while before we move to Houston so we're back in Tampa until our house is finished."

"Do you have to move to Texas? I'm going to miss you so much," she says as I open the door for her.

"I want to be near my dad and my family. We're going to get you for the summers and we're going to get you on school holidays and we are going to come two weekends a month to see you and spend time with you."

"Okay," she says, "Can I go with you?"

"That's up to your mom and dad," I answer, "you have to talk to them."

"Okay," she says. "What are we going to do?" she asks.

"I thought that maybe we could go to the nail salon and get our nails done then go to have some dinner, go back to our house and finish homework, do you have homework?"

"No, we don't have any homework tonight," she says. "We have a four day weekend!"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I guess we're going to go," I say before I walk to the driver's side of the car. I climb into the front seat and start the car. I pull out of the school parking lot and make my way to the nail salon.

When we walk into the nail salon Alani and I walk over to the desk to let them know we are there to get our nails done. The woman directs us to the wall to pick out nail polish colors that we want. "I think I am going to get glittery pink for four of my nails and then get a glittery silver for one of my nails," says Alani.

"That would be pretty," I say. "Do you want any designs on your nails?"

"I don't know," she says. "what are you going to get?"

"Well, since it's almost Halloween I was thinking about getting purple nails with a black nail with a spider web on them. I LOVE Halloween it is one of my favorite holidays but growing up with my dad as a dad you learn to love Halloween," I say with a laugh.

"That's pretty cool. I think I want hot pink nails with a black nail with a spider web on it too. I like Halloween too but my favorite holiday is Christmas because my daddy is home a lot and I get to see my daddy's family."

"I like Christmas too," I say. "I love decorating for Christmas and making Christmas cookies. I love making Christmas dinner too but Halloween is just as fun for me. What are you going to be for Halloween?" I ask as we pick our polishes.

"I don't know. I was thinking of being something cute and scary like an evil fairy or maybe a dark zombie fairy."

"You are just like your dad, you love your zombies don't you?" I ask with a smile as we take a seat to wait for our turn.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I love watching The Walking Dead with daddy and my mama. That's my favorite show."

"It's one of mine too," I say as we are called to get our nails done.

As we are getting our nails done and we're talking to the women doing our nails a fan comes up to me. It's always common to run into WWE fans in Tampa simply because Tampa is the WWE Hollywood and most of the WWE superstars live here so naturally there's always a fan or a few that we run into out on the streets. "Willow," says the girl, "you're from WWE?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I give her my direction.

"I love you, you're my favorite female wrestler I have ever seen in my life. I really miss you in the ring. You're my hero."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"When do you think you're going to come back? I heard you're coming back in a few weeks is that true?" she asks.

"I don't know," I answer, "only time will tell. You'll have to wait and see."

"I would really love to see you fight Charlotte again or have a match with Sasha Banks," she says.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," I say giving nothing away. I don't want anyone speculating anything, making up rumors or digging for information before Joe and I even get a chance to tell our families about the babies.

"Can I get an autograph and a picture?" she asks.

"Sure," I say. She pulls out her cellphone and snaps a selfie of us and I take my free hand to sign an autograph for her. "What's your name?"

"Audrey," she says.

"Okay, Audrey," I say signing an autograph to her.

"Thank-you so much, I hope to see you back soon. The women's division really needs you."

"Okay," I say with a smile before she walks away leaving me thinking about what she said. I do miss wrestling but I want to be a mom more than anything. I wonder how many of my fans will be upset when I hang up my wrestling boots for good.

When we are finished getting our nails done I take Alani back to the house to spend the night after talking to Vanessa. "DADDY!" she yells when she runs into the front door.

"Alani!" he says scooping her up into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she says, "look at my nails," she says showing him her fresh manicure.

"Wow, those are pretty. Did you have fun with Willow?"

"A lot of fun," she says as he puts her down.

"That's good," he says, "hey," he says to me greeting me with a kiss.

"Hey," I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling all right," I answer. "Just some nausea."

"Hungry? I ordered us Chinese food."

"Not really hungry for Chinese food. I'll just make some toast," I say.

"No, I'll make you some toast," he says. "You just relax."

"Okay," I say gratefully with a smile. "I saw a fan today that can't wait till I come back to the ring."

"What did you tell them?" he asks.

"That we will see," I answer. "And I talked to my psychiatrist he is going to call in a prescription for a pregnancy safe medication for my bipolar disorder that way I won't be without meds for the next few weeks," I say.

"You're pregnant?" asks Alani. I forgot she was even in the room. "You're having a baby?"

"Well, I guess there's no surprise now," says Joe with a smile, "but you can't tell anyone yet. Only Willow and I know okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, Willow and me are going to have babies, she's having twins."

"That's so cool," she says as she hugs me and then her dad. "I hope they're girl twins. Can they be girl twins?"

"We'll have to wait and see," I say. "Are you excited?"

"YES!" she says and I can hear the excitement in her voice. "Are they going to be like Koa?"

"Hopefully they are healthy babies," I say. "If they have Downs Syndrome like Koa we'll find out in an ultrasound in a few weeks."

"I'm going to be a big sister again!" she says proudly.

"We're going to be a family of 5," says Joe with a smile.

"I just wish you wouldn't move to Houston without me," says Alani. "I want to come with you. Can I come with you?" she asks. "Please?"

"Alani, I don't know," says Joe. "Don't you want to stay in Tampa with your mom?"

"No, Daddy, I want to move to Houston with you and Willow, I want to live with you," she says.

"Well, I would have to talk to your mama and see what she says. I can't just tell you that you can come live with us in Texas but not talk to your mom about it. It has to be a group decision on our part. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says.

"Are you hungry now?" he asks. "The food should be here." He changes the subject and a few minutes later the delivery guy arrives with their Chinese food while he's making me dinner of toast. All through dinner Joe avoided the subject of Alani living with us and moving with us to Texas. I don't see Vanessa allowing it to happen but when I was Alani's age I wanted to live with my dad too and it was a long battle before I was able to. I don't want that for Vanessa and Joe. I don't want them to get into a long-drawn out custody battle when Co-Parenting has always been so easy and simple for them.

Later that night after dinner and Alani was in bed for an early morning the next day I was lying in my bed thinking about my meeting with Carrano this coming weekend while WWE is in Florida. I wasn't expecting to think about my decision this fast but I know Carrano is going to want some direction on where I plan to go with my future with WWE. We're looking at almost two years out of the ring. I don't think that will make him very happy. As I am thinking Joe comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower dressed in his briefs, his long hair pulled into a bun on this lower neck. He throws his clothes into the hamper and climbs into bed next to me. "What's bothering you tonight?" he asks.

"I don't know I have a meeting with Carrano coming up this weekend. I forgot WWE was going to be in Florida this weekend and in Miami on Monday for RAW he wants to talk then so I guess I am going with you on Monday."

"I guess so," he says, "did you make a decision on what you want to do?"

"I think I have reached a decision. I don't' want to talk about it because I know what I want to do and I don't want anyone to talk me out of it or make me rethink my decision."

"You're not even going to tell me?" he asks. "You don't want to tell me?"

"I do but I think it's better if I don't. Hell, I could get future endeavored on Monday we'll wait and see."

"Willow," he says looking at me as he lays on his side next to me. I reach up and touch his stubble growing on his face. "I will never try to talk you out of your decision. I love you and I support you no matter what you decide to do. This is YOUR life and YOUR career you make those decisions if it was something like having my daughter come live with us then that is OUR life and OUR decision. I will support you no matter what." He leans into my touch making me smile as he places his hand on my small baby bump make me smile even bigger.

"I don't think I am going back," I say. "Two years out of the ring probably won't fly with Carrano and I'll be out of shape but it isn't even about that, it's about us and the babies. I am going to hang up my wrestling boots. Maybe I'll get into teaching, maybe I'll get into selling clothes but right now I want to be a stay at home mom, I want to enjoy our babies and enjoy being a mom. A career can come later but my heart lies with being a mother. I want to be a stay at home mom, Joe. I have always wanted to wrestle don't get me wrong that was my dream. I just never knew something so tiny and special could make me change my mind. I don't want to miss moments with our kids. I don't want to miss them grow up. I want to be home to feed them, change them, watch them take their first steps. I want to be there every day for every minute and just cherish my life with our babies. I want to do mommy things like go to play groups and such. That's what I want to do. I'll miss wrestling but I'm giving it up for something bigger and better. I know I have fans but my two biggest fans are growing inside of me and I want to be there for them," I say.

He smiles and leans over and kisses my lips softly. "Willow, if I could give up my job to be a stay at home dad I would do it too. I support your decision," he says rubbing my stomach. "You're going to be an amazing mom I know that. If this is what you want to do and you're ready to give up being a wrestler I understand and I support you. I just want to make sure that you're sure about this."

"I'm 100% sure, Joe. I don't have to think about it anymore. The moment I found out I was pregnant again I already knew and maybe even before I found out I was pregnant. Training wasn't going so good and I just didn't feel the passion anymore. I used to love it and I used to be so passionate about it but it just wasn't there. I can't go out there and not give my whole heart to something. I want to do something I love. I want to do something that will give me that fire and that passion but wrestling just doesn't do that for me anymore."

"I understand," he says. "I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure," I say rubbing his stubble. "On Monday I am going to hand in my resignation. I'm going to end my contract."

"I'll be there with you," he says. "You telling your dad?"

"Not yet," I say.

"You know he doesn't like hearing things from the internet and not from you. You better tell him before Monday."

"Okay," I say.

"Does this mean we can have as many kids as we want?"

"How many kids do you plan on having?" I ask with a smile.

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

"So 4 kids? Maybe even 5 to even out the numbers with Alani?"

"If that's what you want," he says with a smile. "We'll make a lot of babies."

"Well, if they keep coming two at a time it won't take much effort," I joke with him making him laugh.

"I love you," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I'm going to talk to Vanessa about Alani moving to Texas with us."

"Do you think she will allow that to happen?"

"I don't know. If you're home it's not like someone won't be with her and I am home a couple days a week."

"Is that what you want to do?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "Alani wants to move with us would you be okay if she did?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all. I love Alani and I really would love for her to come to Texas with us so that she can spend some time with her siblings. Do you think Vanessa is going to go for this?"

"We can sit down and talk to her and see what she says. I don't want to go to court or anything but I wouldn't mind being her primary guardian. We'll talk to Vanessa okay?"

"Yeah," I say, "but I think you two have such a good co-parenting relationship that I don't want to see anything transpire to ruin that but I also think you two can sit down and work it out. I think it would be good for Alani to move with us. I'll be there for you if you need me to be."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "I think tomorrow when I take her home I will talk to her. I think that she should be able to come live with us. Vanessa has had her for the last few years it's only fair and it's not like I am forcing her. It's something Alani wants. It would be great to have all three kids in our home on a regular basis in Texas."

"I agree," I say, "I agree."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe making Willow breakfast? What did you think of her afternoon with Alani was it good they got some time together? What do you think of the decision Willow made about her career? Are you surprised she's walking away from the business? Do you think she will change her mind for her meeting with Carrano? Do you agree with Joe she should talk to her dad before she talks to Carrano or would it be easier for her to go to Carrano first? What do you think of Alani going to live with them in Texas, do you think Vanessa is going to go along with it? How do you think the meeting with Willow and Carrano is going to go and how do you think the meeting with Vanessa is going to go? What do you think of Willow's views this time about her pregnancy and what she wants to do after she has the babies? What do you think of her choice of being a stay at home mom? please review and thank-you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

The next afternoon we took Alani back to Vanessa's house and we walk her up to the front door. "Hey," says Vanessa as she opens the door. "Did you have fun at Daddy's?"

"Yes," says Alani with a smile before she runs into the house leaving us standing on the porch with her book bag in our hands.

"Alani!" yells Vanessa, "come say goodbye to your dad and Willow."

"Actually," I say, "Willow and I wanted to talk to you about something that Alani said to both of us while she was staying with us. Do you have time to talk?" I ask.

"Sure, come in," she invites us in. "Please excuse the mess. I have toddler that runs around getting into everything. I haven't had a chance to straighten up today."

"It's okay," I say as we walk into the house. "I have been there I remember when Alani was a toddler and the messes she would create."

"She did create some messes," laughs Vanessa as we remember Alani when she was a little toddler. She was mischievous into anything and everything she could get her hands on. Throwing cell phones into toilets, coloring on the walls and no room stayed clean for long because she would make a mess with her toys or whatever she could get her hands on. "Let's talk in here," she says taking us to the kitchen. "Do you two want anything to drink? I have a beer, do you either of you want beer?"

"I can't have beer," answers Willow, "but water is fine."

"Okay, Joe?"

"I'm all right," I say as Willow and I take a seat at the kitchen table while she gets Willow a glass of water. She brings it over to the table and hands it to her before sitting down. Willow thanks her before taking a sip of her water. "So what's going on?" she asks. "Did Alani say something bad? Is something going on with her that I should know about?"

"It's nothing bad," I say. "She's very upset it seems about us moving to Houston in a few months," I say. "She seems really upset."

"She is," responds Vanessa. "She likes you being here in Tampa and we did move to Florida so that you could be closer now you're moving to Houston. I'm not uprooting my family again to move where you move so you can see her more. I don't think that's fair. Why can't you stay in Tampa?"

"Because," I say, "Willow wants to go back to her home roots. She wants to raise our children in Houston and she wants to go back to where she grew up. We need a new start and a new beginning after everything we have been through in the last couple months. I didn't say we weren't going to see her. You and I made arrangements for me to see her so we know how it's going to work."

"But that's not enough for Alani," she says. "She doesn't want you to move to Houston."

"I know," I say, "but she wants to move with us. She said she would rather go to Texas than stay here in Florida. And I think that's a good idea."

"So you want to uproot her again, make her change schools again? You want her to leave her Mama?"

"I want to do what Alani wants to do," I say. "I don't think it is a bad idea for her to come live with us in Houston. I would love that. It's not like we're incompetent and we don't know how to take care of her and how to parent. I think she would like it there. The house is going to be huge and it's going to be on a farm. We're going to have horses and there's a beautiful pond behind our home. It's going to be a nice home in a quiet, private neighborhood. It's not like we can't have her live with us. I would like that a lot."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to uproot her again and move her to another state," she argues.

"But it was okay for you to uproot her from Tampa to San Francisco and then back to Tampa again but it's not okay for her to come to Houston to live? I have rights to her too."

"I didn't say you didn't have rights," says Vanessa, "I just don't think it's good for her to be uprooted again. She has friends here and a school here. She has a brother here and I'm here."

"And she will have a father in Houston and a step mother that loves her a lot in Houston with her. Alani wants this and to be honest so do I," I say. "I think she should come live with us and you get visitation. From the time we broke up, Vanessa you have always had custody of her and I allowed it. It was what was best for her at the time but now I think it's better she be with us."

"I'm sorry, Joe but how is having two wrestlers for parents best for her? How do you two think you're going to be able to be parents and travel? Alani needs stability she won't have that with your careers," asks Vanessa, "it's impossible. Who is going to be with her while you're on the road?"

"Actually," I say. "Willow is leaving the business. She's asking for her release on Monday night. I will still be traveling like I normally do but for a few months I am going to drop down to a part time schedule working RAW and every other weekend so that I can be home a little more but I will get back to full-time but Alani will not be without one of us. Willow will be home with her."

"Willow is leaving the business?" she asks and I can see the shock on her face. "I never expected that."

"You want to tell her?" I ask Willow with a proud smile. I still can't believe that we're having twins I'm still thinking it's a dream.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Well, I decided to ask for my release from the company because I'm pregnant with twins. I don't want to be in the wrestling business anymore. I feel like my place is at home with the babies. I would be home with Alani too."

"So you're going to be a stay at home?" she asks.

"Yes," she answers. "I plan to be."

"I see," she says, "so what you're saying is you want to have primary custody of Alani and I get visitation?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "What do you think? Do you think we can work this out?"

"I would hate for Alani to move to Houston but if that's what she wants to do I'm going to do what she wants. It's her choice. I'll talk to her and then I will let you know but if she does want to move to Texas we need to figure out a plan."

"I'll get primary custody," I say, "and the arrangements would be the same. We could bring Alani back two weekends out of the month, you get her on school holidays and you and I split holidays like Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving with her. You'll have her over summer break. How does that sound? Does that work for you?"

"Two weekends a month seems like it would be hard for you to get her here. I will settle with one weekend a month with her and all the other stuff, school holidays and splitting the holidays. I'm good with that."

"Okay," I say, "well, talk to Alani and see what she really wants to do. I want to keep this out of court and keep things friendly and civil between us."

"Me too," she says. "We've co-parented pretty well the last 8 years I think we can do it the next 9 to 10 years. It's not going to be easy but we can do it. As long as we work together there's no need for us to go to court. I'll just sign custody over to you and you'll be set to go."

"Okay," I say. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. "So congratulations," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," says Willow. "We haven't told anyone yet. I want to wait until I am 12 weeks along and make a big announcement."

"That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you two. You two deserve this after everything in the last couple months. Was it planned?"

"No," I say, "it was a beautiful surprise. I'm grateful," I say with a smile. "It's going to be pretty crazy come June."

"I am sure. I have one I can't imagine having two the same age. You're going to be exhausted."

"I know," says Willow with a smile, "but I'm blessed."

"You truly are. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," says Willow with a smile. "We are both pretty excited about it. I'm ready to get through the NT scan and through the entire pregnancy. I want to make sure they are both all right."

"I understand," she says. "I'm sure they will be."

"Well," I say, "I think it's time that we got going. Thank-you, Vanessa," I say.

"You're welcome. I think we have it all settled," she says. "I'll talk to Alani and see what she thinks then we will go from there."

"Okay," I say.

We say our goodbyes before we make our way to the car. I open Willow's door for her and help her into the passenger's seat before I shut the door. I walk to the driver's side and hop in. "That went surprisingly well," I say.

"Almost too well," she says, "you don't think she would try to talk Alani out of coming to live with us in Texas do you?"

"I would hope not. Vanessa is usually pretty good about doing what's best for Alani," I say backing out of their driveway. "She seemed sincere."

"It just went a lot better than I was expecting," she says. "I don't know. I just hope the conversation with my dad goes just as well when I tell him I'm leaving the business. You think he's going to be disappointed in me?"

"I don't think so," I say. "Your dad has always supported you in what you chose to do in life right except when it came to me."

"Yeah you were the only thing in my life he didn't support until he found out how awesome and amazing you were then he was okay with you. I just don't want to let him down. I always wanted to make him proud."

"I think no matter what you do you're going to make him proud, Willow. You aren't going to disappoint him. The only thing he wants is for you to be happy. Are you sure you want to walk away from all of this?"

"Yes," she says. "I'm sure. I have thought about and thought about it again. I do love wrestling, I always have loved it but I love the idea of having a family and being a mother more. Maybe down the road I might go back but for now my time in the ring is done. I want to enjoy life outside the ring. Do you ever think about walking away from WWE and calling it quits?"

"Well, I do love wrestling and I love the life that it has provided for myself and Alani but if given the chance I would walk away from it. I would love to be a stay at home dad, taking the kids to school and doing all that fun stuff. I'm actually going to be jealous of the fact you'll get to stay home with our little babies and Alani. I would give anything to be able to do that but WWE has been my job for the last 8 years and honestly it has given me opportunities I have never had. Maybe one day I'll retire from the ring and be at home with the kids but right now I need this especially if we're having twins. I need to put food on the table somehow."

"You're such a great dad," she compliments me. "And I love it. This time I want to do maternity pictures with you. I think that would be fun."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

 **Willow's point of view:**

Shortly after Joe and I get home I go upstairs to our bedroom and grab my I-Pad off the bedside table. I log on and hit the facetime app. I start a facetime with my dad waiting for him to answer. "Hey, Scout!" he says happily as he appears on the screen. I have been missing my dad since he moved back to Houston. I don't see him nearly as much as I used to but it won't be long until I am in Houston with him.

"Hi, Dad," I say smiling back at him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," he says, "and you and Joe?" he asks.

"We're great!" I say with a smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he responds.

"How's Houston? You glad to be back?"

"It's good and yeah. I'm happy to be back. I bet you can't wait to be back."

"I can't. I'm counting down the days. They're making progress on the house then we just have to decorate it when it's built."

"Yeah," he says, "how is training going? You ready to get the Women's Championship yet?" he asks with a small chuckle.

"Actually, I haven't been training. We're back in Tampa," I say. "Training wasn't going so well and I thought about it and decided I was going to stop," I lie but I'm not ready to tell him the news just yet. I have a plan to announce it to our families on Christmas. I think it will be more special than telling my dad on Facetime.

"How do you expect to get back into the ring and not train? You've been out for months. You need some type of training. Do you want me to work with you?"

"Actually, Dad, I'm not getting back in the ring. I thought about it and I want to have kids. I want to be a mom. I want to live that life so I decided that this coming Monday I'm going to ask for my release. I just don't have the passion for it anymore, Dad. Maybe in the future I'll go back but right now I think I need time away from the ring, live life and hopefully start a family with Joe."

"But you have your wedding coming up, I thought you were going to wait till after your wedding to start a family."

"I'm ready to start a family now," I say, "but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to ask for my release on Monday. I wanted to tell you before it broke onto the internet and you didn't hear it first."

"Why, Willow? You have such a bright future with WWE."

"I know, Dad but I have an even brighter future with Joe. This is what I want to do. I know it's shocking and this probably isn't what you wanted for me but this is what I want."

"Scout," he says and I can see the sadness on his face. "I have always wanted you to be happy above everything. If wrestling doesn't make you happy anymore I understand. This is your life and your choice I just hope leaving the business makes you happy."

"It does, Dad. I just don't have the fire of passion burning in me anymore. I was rough at training. I just don't have the same passion for it anymore. I am happy, Dad. I'm going to be happy outside the ring especially when Joe and I start our family."

"You're going to teach?" he asks.

"I'm going to stay home for a bit," I answer. "I just want a break you know?"

"I know. If this is what you really want to do then go for it. I wish you wouldn't leave yet but I understand this is a choice that you made. What did Joe say?"

"He supports me and my decision. I think he was just as shocked as you were but he supports me."

"I support you too, Scout. I always have. I have always wanted to see you happy and I hope this makes you happy."

"It does, Dad but I will be in Orlando for your last match with WWE. Are you sure you want to walk away from 26 years of wrestling?"

"I'm not a spring chicken anymore and I need hip surgery. It's time, Scout."

"I understand. Is it true you're going to wrestle Joe?"

"That's what they want but we will see. You know how it goes," he laughs.

"Yeah anything could happen, plans change all the time. I think it would be cool to see you two face off against each other and watch you pass the torch to him."

"He deserves it," he says, "he works hard even if the fans don't appreciate it that man works hard for that business and he's dedicated."

"I know," I say. "I'm proud of him. He's a great guy."

"He really is," he says. "I'm glad he makes you happy and that you are happy with him. I couldn't have picked anyone better for you. You're going to be happy with him the rest of your life."

"I know," I say with a smile. "He already makes me the happiest woman alive. I am so proud of him just like I am proud of you. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Scout," he says. "I'm going to let you go. I'll facetime you again later."

"Okay, Dad, bye."

"Bye, Scout," he says before I end the call.

I lay the I-pad down on the bedside table and make my way downstairs. I walk into our living room and Joe is watching football coverage. I take a seat next to him and cuddle up next to him. "How did it go?" he asks.

"It went well. I think he was a little sad and surprised but he understands. I'm glad that he does. This hasn't been an easy decision but it's what I want to do."

"I know," he says. "You have worked so hard to get here but I understand your decision."

"Our little babies need me more than the WWE universe," I say with a smile as he places his hand on my growing stomach. "I want to be with them every minute of every day and don't want to miss a thing."

"I know," he says with a smile. "And right now you're doing the best thing you could do, growing two beautiful lives inside of you," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say and my heart melts as he leans down to my stomach.

He kisses my stomach softly and says to the babies, "and I love you both so much. I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to be the best dad to you that I can ever be. You're going to be so loved and so cherished. You're our little blessings. I can't wait to meet you," he says before kissing my stomach again. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen and my stomach filled up with butterflies.

 ***A/N: How do you think their conversation with Vanessa went? Did it go better than you expected? Did you expect her to agree to allowing her to move to Texas? Was she being sincere do you think she will try to talk Alani out of moving to Houston? What did you think of Willow telling her dad she's leaving the business? Do you think it hurt him a little bit? Do you think he is a little disappointed? Do you think she's making the right decision by giving up her WWE career? What did you think of Joe talking to the babies? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

I make my way out into the empty arena that will be filled with fans in the next couple hours in Miami, Florida. I take a seat in one of the chairs as I look out over the ring and see what it's like from a fan's prospective. Many superstars gather into the arena during their off time before fans arrive to get a feel of the arena and its atmosphere. I take in the sight before me as I rest my feet on the chair in front of me. I think back to my short time in the ring. It was unforgettable to perform in front of a nearly sold out crowd all chanting my name and calling out my name as I won my very first Diva's championship. I wanted to change the business. I wanted to change the face of women's wrestling. I wanted to be more than a diva and I realize in my time outside the ring the divas division is no longer the divas division but the women's division on both Raw and Smackdown. A revolution started the night I debuted in WWE and it continued to grow without me. The revolution became something bigger and I sat on the sidelines watching the girls I worked with in NXT make a difference. I'm proud of them and I'm happy for them but I wish I could have been a part of it, I wish I could be Women's champion just once or to wrestle in front of a live crowd just one more time but the dreams of being a women's wrestler are over. I have something else to look forward to and I have something else to make a difference in and that's my children's lives. "Willow," says a woman's voice from behind me.

I turn and see one of my best friend's Bayley standing next to me. "Hey, Bayley," I say.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here. How have you been, how's the knee?"

"It's pretty healed up," I answer as she takes a seat next to me. "I'm good to go."

"Does that mean you're getting back in the ring, a match between you and I would be epic," she says with a smile and I feel a little hurt realizing that match between Bayley and I will never happen.

"No," I say, "I'm not getting back in the ring."

"What?" she asks.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"How is everything since, you know," she starts to ask as if she's uncomfortable asking me about Koa.

"It's been kind of crazy, it was hard for a long time but we're both healing now," I answer her.

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that. I can't even imagine so what are you doing here tonight?"

"I have a meeting with Carrano and I wanted to see Joe in action. I have missed coming to shows. I just wanted to feel the energy again."

"A meeting with Carrano? That doesn't sound good?"

"It depends how you look at it. I'm going to ask for my release," I say.

"You're what?" she looks shocked, the sound of her voice is shock like she can't believe what I am saying. "Why?"

"Personal reasons," I answer not giving much more information. "I have been thinking about my future and everything I want. I love wrestling but I don't have the same love for it. I don't have the same passion for it as I did before. I want to have kids and I want to be a mom. I want my future to be about my children not about wrestling in the ring. As much as I love WWE I am going to walk away for what I want with my future. I have always wanted to be a WWE superstar and I got that dream but I have other dreams, bigger dreams."

"I understand all that," she says. "You need to do what's going to make you happy."

"I know," I say. "I want to go stand in the ring for the last time," I say with a smile. "You coming with me?"

"Sure," says Bayley as we get up and walk down the stairs of the arena and make our way to the floor. I step off the last step and make my way through the chairs that have been set up for the WWE universe and make my way to the barricade. I climb over the unpadded barricade and Bayley follows me. I make my way up the stairs and climb into the ring. I walk around taking in the moment, looking out to where the audience will be sitting in just a couple hours. I imagine standing in front of the crowd, imagine they're calling my name and my eyes fill up with tears. My time with WWE was short but it is an experience I will never forget and it was an experience that helped changed my life. Wrestling was my first love, my first passion. I used to get into the ring with my dad all the time when I was little, we would play wrestling and he would always let me win the match. I smile at the memories. It was watching him do what he does that made me become a wrestler. It was in my blood but my love for it is not the same as his. "You're going to miss this aren't you?" asks Bayley.

"Yeah," I say leaning against the ropes. "I'm going to miss the bumps, the rope burn, the fans, I'm going to miss it all but this is what I need to do. I wanted to be part of the women's revolution but you guys evolved without me, you moved on. I learned the business doesn't wait. It's not going to wait for me. And I don't know if or when I would be back."

"You can always come back," she says.

"We'll see," I say leaving it in the air between us as I take in the feel of the ring one more time before I make my way to the back to meet up with Carrano.

I make my way to the back and run into Joe as he is talking to his friend Seth. He stops and looks at me. "I'll talk to you later," he says to Seth.

"See you later, Man," says Seth before Joe starts walking with me taking my hand into his, lacing our fingers together.

"You ready to do this?" he asks.

"I guess I am. I think I'm ready to do this," I answer him as I look up at him and stare into his dark brown eyes. "You really need to shave."

"I'll get around to it," he smiles. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I want to do this myself. I have to do this myself. I told my dad the same thing. It might be easier that way."

"Probably," he says, "but if you need me I'll be right there."

"I know, Baby," I say as I rub his arm. "I know you will, you always are."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too," I smile. "Bayley and I were talking in the arena earlier."

"The arena?"

"Yeah, I just wanted one last chance to feel the arena and be in the ring. I'm going to miss it but Bayley told me I should be happy and she's right I should be happy. And nothing makes me happier than being your wife and being the mother of your children. I am happy, this life makes me happy, Joe. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head. "I love you too, and you make me the happiest man alive. I'm glad I can call you my wife and honored you're the mother of my children. We're going to have some beautiful children."

"Yes we are, are you scared something could be wrong with these babies too?"

"Not scared, hopeful that God has made them healthy. Are you?"

"A little bit," I answer as we stop outside Carrano's door. "But everything will work out it has to."

"It always does," he says. "Good luck, Baby."

"Thanks," I say before I kiss his lips. I knock on the door. Mark tells me to come in and I open the door walking into his office while Joe stands outside.

"Willow," says Carrano. "It's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too," I say. "I wanted to talk to you about something," I say cutting to the chase.

"What's going on, Willow? I heard you stopped working in Orlando. Is there a reason why?"

"Well, I'm pregnant so I had to stop training."

"Congratulations. I had no idea," he says.

"I didn't either until I took the test," I say as I take a seat. "I decided it was probably best if I stopped training."

"I understand, so this is where we're at, Willow. You've been off WWE TV and haven't wrestled for about a year. We were counting on you returning at Survivor Series to start a feud with Charlotte and we were planning on having you take the Women's championship from her at the next pay per view. We made plans for you to be on the RAW roster now you're talking about being out another year. When you're not on WWE TV you get forgotten about. We lose faith in employees that are gone for long periods of time. You can't be out a year or almost two years expect to come back and be thrown into the main event spot."

"I know," I say, "but the reason I am here is because I don't want to come back."

"You don't want to come back?" he asks.

"No," I say with tears burning my eyes. "I know I grew up in this business, coming to shows with my dad and there was a time there was nothing I wanted more than this. I wanted this career and I am thankful for the opportunity you gave me and I am thankful I had the chance to wrestle in WWE but the one thing I want more than this is children, I want to be a mother. I can't be a wrestler and a mother. I don't want to miss out on moments with my children. I want to be released from my contract. I don't know if I'll come back or not but right now I know this is what I want to do. I would like to be released from this contract. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity and the faith you had in me over the years. I am forever grateful that I had the chance to do what I love, so thank-you for this job and this opportunity."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," I answer. "I want to do this besides my contract will be up before I even come back. I think it would be easier to release me now."

"Okay, Willow," he says. "If this is what you want to do."

"It is," I say.

"I will talk with Hunter and we will get back with you. I don't think it should be a problem but I just want to make sure that you are positive with this decision."

"I have never been more positive about anything else in my life."

"Okay," he says. "I hate to see you go but I understand why you would make this decision after everything you have been through in the last year. I understand and I support you in this decision."

"Thank-you," I say trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Thank-you," I say as I stand up to shake his hand.

"I wish you the best, Willow," he says. I thank him and make my way out into the hallway.

I open the door and see Joe standing next to it. "How did it go?" he asks and I can't swallow the lump, instead I choke on it and break down into sobs. Joe takes me into his arms and holds me tight allowing me to cry on his shoulder. "It's okay," he says comforting me. "It's okay."

"I did it, Joe," I say through my tears. "I gave it up."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says rubbing my back, "I know. You can always come back when you want to I will support you."

"I don't want to come back," I say, "My career is over," I say. "This is it."

"I know," he comforts me. "I know."

I spend the rest of the show in the audience watching in a daze. I have fans asking when I am coming back and I give them the same vague answers I have given everyone else. When the show is finally over Joe showers before we go to get something to eat at a wings place, he drinks a couple beers while I just have some tea while we eat. "You think you can get those wings any hotter?" he asks as I pour some hot sauce onto my wings that have already been smothered in hot sauce.

I smile and say, "the babies want spicy."

"You're going to regret that later when you have heartburn," he says as he eats some of his wings.

"Heartburn is a sign that our babies will have a lot of hair and since you're the father I don't expect anything less."

"When Alani was born she had a head full of hair just like Koa. We could put it in a ponytail by the time she was 3 months old. My kids come from a family of great hair."

"You ever going to cut your hair?" I ask before taking a bite of my wing.

"I don't know maybe someday just not yet, when it starts to thin and fall out then maybe."

"My dad didn't get rid of his hair until it started to thin hell he doesn't even care he will let his hair grow."

"I'm going to be like that," he says with a smile. "You know they say when you crave spicy foods it means you're having a boy so maybe we're having twin boys."

"I don't know. I wanted chocolate earlier and that means a girl."

"Maybe one of each but I think that's impossible because they are in the same sac which means they are the same gender. Could you imagine twin boys?"

"I don't want to think about it. I'm sure it would be crazy," I say with a smile, "but I think I would enjoy that kind of crazy. But you know any daughter of mine that is like me is going to be a handful if we have two daughters like me it will be even crazier. I can't even tell you how wild I was growing up and all the crazy things I did."

"I can imagine," he says with a smile. "I'm happy with healthy babies."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "It was fun sitting in the audience tonight."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, I like watching you wrestle. Fans kept asking when I was coming back. I had to give them vague answers until they announce my release."

"Yeah," he says wiping his hands and mouth. "When do you want to announce it to our families?"

"I think we should wait until I'm 12 weeks so that we know we're safe but I was thinking about telling them on Christmas Eve or Christmas morning."

"I think you're going to show way before Christmas, you're already showing, Willow. You can't hide twins. What about Thanksgiving?"

"We aren't even with our families on Thanksgiving."

"We can host Thanksgiving dinner this year and tell everyone the news."

"I guess," I say. "I mean okay and you're right I can't hide it too much longer."

"No you can't," he says.

"Shut up, you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you beautiful because you're carrying the lives you and I created from our love inside of you, there is nothing more beautiful than that."

"You're such a romantic," I say with a smile. "I can't believe for you to ask me out on a date you had to read Wuthering Heights."

"What? I asked you out several times and you always said no. Reading is the only thing I could do to get your attention."

"You always had it," I smile.

"I never would have guessed," he says. "You didn't really give me that vibe that I had your attention."

"I never wanted you to change who you were for me except I knew about your reputation."

"Ah, the infamous womanizer reputation, I'll admit I had my days where I took girls back to my hotel room for some fun. I was bored and needed something to do. Girls were willing and able."

"You never heard the word no until me right?"

"Right," he says.

"If I would have said yes right away I would have been no different than those girls you met in a bar or wherever you met them. I have some dignity."

"You made it really hard," he says, "but it was all worth it." I smile at him. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Me either," I smile as our phones buzz. We both look at our phones, "well, it's been announced. It's official. I am no longer a WWE superstar."

"WWE has come to the terms on the release of WWE Diva Willow Calaway, we wish her the best in her future endeavors. Ooh you got future endeavored," he says.

I let out a laugh thinking about the inside joke in the locker room of being future endeavored. "I accept that," I smile. "I guess I am a stay at home mom now."

"You'll be a great one," he encourages me. "What do you think the fans are going to say about it?"

"They'll blame you," I wink. "Because you know everything is YOUR fault. Everything you can't control is your fault."

"I know," he laughs as he shakes his head. "If they had any idea."

"Marks," I say rolling my eyes. "They have no idea how awesome you are and don't understand you're only doing what Vince wants you to do although Vince could ease back on Reigns domination."

"I don't know what all I have to do to prove myself to them."

"They're going to hate, Joe. Haters are gonna hate but Reigns is gonna Reign. Nothing you can do to stop it just enjoy it," I say with a smile. "Just enjoy it. Besides your biggest fans are the ones that matter like me, the twins and Alani. You do it for us and it makes you happy. Screw what they think or how they feel."

"I like that," he says with a smile. "Haters are gonna hate, Reigns is gonna Reign, I think I'm going to use that when I turn heel just to piss everyone off."

"Glad I could assist," I laugh.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Joe and I are lying in our bed in our hotel room. My eyes are closed and Joe thinks I'm asleep as he rests his hand on my bare stomach and sprawls out his fingers. I feel his lips on my stomach and I hear his deep voice. "Hello in there, I have to come up with a name for you two, twins doesn't work for me. I need something to call you. I just wanted to say how much you mean to your mama and me. You mean everything to us. We prayed for more children, we prayed for happiness and God blessed us with you. I couldn't be happier, your mama couldn't be happier. The waiting to meet you is going to last forever but this time I promise I want to enjoy more of your time inside your mama, nightly talks, I want to feel you kick, feel you move. I'm sure in a little while you two will be fighting with each other it's only expected being the children of two wrestlers. You're going to have a great life we're going to make sure of it. We are going to give you everything but most importantly we are going to give you love, lots of love. You don't know how much we love you already. I know your mama thinks I am hoping for boys but honestly, I hope you both are girls. I want you to be healthy number 1 but I want you two to be healthy baby girls. If you look anything like your mama you're going to be beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman I know," he says making me smile. "Just wait until you see her, she takes our breath away at first sight. She's not only beautiful outside but beautiful on the inside, but I'm sure you two already see how big her heart is. You don't know how much she loves you but she loves you very much. She gave up her whole life, all her dreams because she loves you and I am contemplating doing the same. I would give up my life to be home with you and your mama, to watch you grow, to spend every day with you. I would do anything but your mama she's stronger than me. She walked away from something she worked so hard for, she gave it up, threw away her dreams to be a mama and I love her for that. She loves you so much. You have no idea how wonderful she is. She's going to be the best mama to you and I hope that I am as good of a father as she is a mother. I have to go to sleep now because I have to be on the road to the next show so I can make the money I need to so you two can have a good life but I love you two so much. Goodnight," he says making me smile as he kisses my stomach. He moves closer to me, keeping his hand on my stomach, tangling our legs together as he holds me close, his breath on my neck and his heartbeat against my back. I fall into a peaceful sleep, only to be woken up a couple hours later with cramping..

 ***A/N: What do you think of Willow's time before she talked to Mark? What did you think of how she felt about the business? How do you think her talk with Carrano went? Are you surprised that she actually gave it all up, would you call that love? What did you think of Willow helping Joe with his phrase when he becomes a heel? Do you think Willow will ever go back to wrestling? What about when Joe was talking about the babies? Do you think they are girls, boys or one of each? What did you think of Willow waking up from cramping? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I get up from our bed and make my way to the bathroom as I deal with the cramps. I know something is wrong and when I go to the bathroom I see that something is definitely wrong. Blood covers my underwear and tears burn my eyes at the next realization. I start crying loudly and I yell for Joe. "JOE! JOE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

A few minutes later Joe, disoriented appears in the bathroom, adjusting to the bathroom light. "What's wrong?" he asks. "What's going on, Willow?"

"I'm having a miscarriage," I say through my tears.

"What?" he asks. "I thought everything was fine."

"Me too," I say showing him the proof, "and then this," I say tears streaming down my face. "I need to go to the hospital just to make sure the other baby is all right."

"Okay, let me get dressed," he says as he stands in his boxer briefs, his hair undone and a beard forming on his face. "I'll bring you something to wear."

"Thanks," I say as I sit on the toilet crying, trying to get myself together. Holding in my hand on a piece of toilet tissue evidence of loss, I don't understand what is happening or why this is happening with us. After all the loss we have dealt with in the last few months this is the last thing we need. I don't want to lose the babies. I want to have the babies as planned. I gave up my whole life for my babies. Losing them would be the end of my whole life.

"Here you go," says Joe as he comes back into the bathroom dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. He hands me a dress to put on. "Everything is going to be fine, Willow," he says as he stands in front of me. "I know that it is."

"You don't know that," I say as I take the dress and the new pair of underwear he gave me. I change out of my clothes and put on the dress. I flush the toilet and wash my hands. Joe wraps me up in his arms, comforting me, holding me. "I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses my forehead. "Everything is going to be okay and if it's not I'm going to be here for you like I always am."

"Thanks," I say. "Let's go to the hospital. I'm still cramping"

"Okay," he says.

Joe grabs his keys to our car and we head out the door in the late hours of the night. The cool crisp air hits my face as we step out into the night. The valet brings our car around and Joe helps me into the car. He climbs into the driver's seat and races off to the nearest hospital according to the GPS. When we arrive at the hospital we check in at the reception desk and tell them what's going on. Joe explains that I am high risk and believes I am miscarrying our babies but the woman tells us to have a seat and they will be with us as soon as they can.

"I don't believe this," says Joe. "They are wasting time," he says with impatience. "You're possibly miscarrying and we have to wait to be seen? That's bullshit."

"Joe," I say taking his arm and resting my head on his shoulder as I rub his arm softly. "If I am miscarrying there's nothing they can do to stop it. It's just a waiting game. I wish they could stop it but if it's happening there's nothing they can do to stop it."

"I'm sure in 2016 they can think or figure out something to do in order to stop a miscarriage from happening."

"I think it's all a little late for that," I say hiding my devastation. I don't want to have a miscarriage, I don't want to lose my babies but there's nothing I can do to stop it from happening. "The good thing is my cramps are gone."

"And so could our babies," he says. "Why does this keep happening to us? Why does God keep taking away our babies? Are we not good enough to be parents? Are we not good enough to have a child together?" I can see the tears forming in his eyes. "I hate this Willow."

"I know, Baby, I hate it too but we don't know what's going on yet. Let's just be patient and see what the doctor says."

"It's probably already too late and by the time they finally come for us it will all be too late," he says losing all hope in his voice. Joe is usually the encouraging one, the one that makes me believe but this time he's the one I'm trying to encourage, he's the one I am trying to make believe. "I can't do this anymore, Willow."

"Joe, please just wait for the doctor. We don't know if I had a miscarriage, there was blood but that doesn't mean I miscarried. Just relax," I say.

"Spotting is fine but your underwear were blood soaked, Willow. That doesn't look good for the babies."

"But we don't know yet," I continue to try to encourage him. I don't know how well it's going to work but I'm trying. "We can pray," I suggest.

"I thought you didn't believe in God or believe in prayer?" he asks looking at me.

"Sometimes," I say, "we need a miracle."

"Okay," he says, "do you want me to pray or do you want to pray?" he asks.

"I can pray," I say. "Unless you want to?"

"You can go ahead," he says.

"Okay," I say as I take my hand down his arm and join our hands together, lacing our fingers as I close my eyes. I can't even remember the last time I prayed. I haven't always been a religious person growing up. I never really went to church but a few times in my life but when Michelle came into our family that's when we started to go to church, started to pray before meals but never before then had I been much a religious person although I was baptized Catholic and had my first Holy Communion and I was even confirmed to be a follower of the Catholic faith but never really put interest into religion. Recently though I have started to come around to the idea of believing in God and praying to God. It's not going to make me lose anything if I do but if I don't and he's real I could lose everything. "God, I know that you have a purpose and a plan for everyone's life. I know that everything works according to your plan but I don't understand the loss of my first child and I don't understand this moment now. You know better than me, you know what's best for my life but God I ask that you not take away another of our babies that we can experience being parents together, I can experience being a mom. God please allow everything to okay with the babies, in Jesus name amen," I say.

"I hope that works," says Joe as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. "I just can't deal with another loss," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "I can't, Willow."

"I don't think I can either," I say before we are finally called to the back to be seen.

Joe and I stand up and walk hand in hand to the back with the nurse. He leads us to a private room and asks what's going on. I explain to him about the cramping, the blood and tell him I am pregnant with twins. He jots it down on my chart. "The doctor will be in shortly to see you. He's probably going to do an ultrasound. Please put this gown on," he says as he hands me the gown before he leaves the room.

"He's a joy," says Joe. "This could be a devastating moment in our lives and he has all that attitude."

"Maybe he's not a Roman Reigns fan," I joke with him as I slip out of my dress to put on the gown. "You know people tend to have that attitude with you when they don't like you."

"I'm not Roman Reigns tonight," he says. "I never am when I am out in public. I'm Joe just a simple married guy with a daughter and two more kids on the way with the most beautiful wife in the world. I wish people would start to realize that I have a family and I have a life outside the ring. Alani can read now and she sees the terrible things they say about me. I don't want my kid seeing that."

"I know," I say. "People are going to talk we can't stop them, that's their right but we can shield what our kids see and what they read. Alani knows that you work hard for our family and I know you work hard. I don't know why they are all over you. I never really did understand it. It was like before you went out on injury with your hernia you were over with the crowd then you come back and win the Royal Rumble to go to Wrestlemania and everyone turned against you. I guess they hold a grudge because they wanted Daniel Bryan to win instead of you."

"They think I am lazy and that I am being shoved down their throats. What if I do wrestle your dad at Mania and I win? That whole crowd is going to riot. I have asked to be turned heel to take off some heat but Vince and Hunter just won't do it."

"They will have to if you face my dad. You're not lazy, you're not lazy at all. I have never seen a man work as hard as you do besides my father in that business. These are people that sit at home watching the product. They have never taken a bump in the ring or know what it's like to work for Vince. They have no idea. They sit at home on their couches watching you. They know nothing about this business as much as they think they do. They're marks."

"You're really passionate about it aren't you?" he asks amused.

"I'm just tired of everyone shitting on you. You couldn't even enjoy your moment last year at Mania with Alani because they all booed you. You deserved that moment since it was ripped from you the year before. It was such a special moment for you and Alani."

"People are assholes," he says as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," he snaps.

"Relax," I say as the doctor comes into the room.

"Hello, Ms. Calaway, I am Dr. Emerson. What seems to be the problem tonight?"

"Well, I was having really bad cramps. They were really painful and when I went to the bathroom my underwear were soaked in blood and I passed what looked like a baby. I am about 8 weeks pregnant with twins. I think I had a miscarriage."

"I see that here," he says, "are you still cramping?"

"No, the cramping has stopped."

"That's a good sign," he says. "And you only passed what you believe is one baby?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Okay, I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure the other baby is still in there and to see if there is evidence of a miscarriage."

"Okay," I say. I hope that I didn't but the evidence has been proven. I still remain hopeful as he has me wheeled to an ultrasound room.

Joe sits beside me in the dark room as the doctor prepares me for my ultrasound. "I'm going to do an internal ultrasound just to get an accurate reading on the babies and to make sure everything is all right."

"Okay," I say as Joe takes my hand into his.

The doctor prepares the wand and puts gel on it. He turns on the machine and waits a few minutes before he inserts the wand into my vagina. I wince as he moves it around trying to find the babies. My grip tightens on Joe's hand. "And there we go," he says as he points to the screen, "two healthy babies," he says and I am in shock. "Baby A and Baby B," he says, "but it looks like Baby C was lost."

"Baby C? Say what now?" I ask. "I was told I was pregnant with twins NOT triplets are you sure?"

"Yes, there's baby A and Baby B and there's evidence of Baby C being lost."

"How is that possible?" I ask, "when I had my ultrasound done there were only two babies and aren't triplets only possible for women that are on fertility treatments?"

"There's a very small chance probably a 5% chance that a woman can naturally conceive triplets without fertility treatments. It looks like you're in that 5 %. It is possible that the third baby was missed on the ultrasound which is common too but you were indeed pregnant with triplets but both babies seem to look healthy and their heartbeats are strong, do you see those two little flickers?" he asks as he points to the screen.

"Yes," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Triplets?" asks Joe still in shock.

"Triplets," says the doctor with a smile, "but now it is definitely twins."

"It's beautiful," I say, "Look Joe there are our babies," I say. "Their little heartbeats."

"The most beautiful thing," he says before kissing the top of my head. "When can we know when they are boys or girls?"

"Probably not until around 12 weeks but for a more accurate reading I would say about 18 weeks," he answers. "Although they look healthy and their heartbeats are strong. I would recommend you see your regular obstetrician especially if you're considered high risk. She may want you to be on bed rest for a few weeks and to take it easy. Everything looks great from what I see here but as soon as you're back home I would set up an appointment to see your doctor and allow her to give you the instruction. My advice would be to put you on bed rest for a few weeks until everything has settled down, no lifting more than 10 lbs. and I would avoid all types of stress. High blood pressure and stress can help cause problems within your pregnancy. I want you to take it easy but it is your obstetrician's call on whether she places you on bed rest or not."

"Thank-you," I say.

When Joe and I are finally discharged from the hospital we are driving back to the hotel when Joe turns the opposite way. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says, "I just want to surprise you."

"Okay," I say as he keeps driving down the road. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," I say as he takes my hand into his.

"Can you believe it triplets? I knew twins ran in our families but triplets, that was completely unexpected."

"I thought he was joking around. I thought he made some mistake," I say. "But he wasn't joking. At least we still have two healthy babies growing inside of me. I am sad we lost one but grateful we still have two."

"Me too," he says. "I was in complete shock when he said we were having triplets but we lost one. That baby must have been hiding pretty well. Would they all have been identical?"

"Probably given your theory that they are in the same sac if they are identical, you're one fertile SOB you know that?"

"Me?" he smiles at me. "I think it's you that's fertile. Your eggs were the ones that split. I think you're the fertile one."

"Ah but it took your sperm to make three babies," I say with a smile. "I feel blessed."

"Me too," he says as he stops the car. "Tonight could have ended very badly for us but it didn't," he says. "I'm just grateful that everything turned out the way it did. We're having twins, they seem to be healthy, you planted the seed for your future, for our future," he smiles. "There's a new beginning coming for us. We're leaving Florida to go to Houston, Alani is going to come live with us and you're going to be a stay at home mom. Everything is falling into place, Willow. Our lives are changing."

"I know," I say as I take his hand, "and I wouldn't have my life any other way." I lean over and kiss his lips softly as the sun begins to rise over the ocean in front of us. It is the perfect moment to end such a bittersweet night.

"To new beginnings," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips.

"New beginnings," I say with a smile as we watch the sun rise before us. I have always dreamed of having a man that would sit and watch the sun rise with me and sit to watch the sun set with me. Joe is that man for me. He's everything to me, he may not be my first everything but I'm going to make sure he's my last everything. He is my sun rise and he is my sun set, my beginning and my end.

 ***A/N: Triplets? Can you believe that Willow was pregnant with Triplets? Are you happy that she still has two healthy babies growing inside of her? What do you think they are having twin girls, twin boys or one of each? Were you surprised by the news of the doctor? What do you think of their relationship now have they grown up since they first started dating? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Should you really be doing all of this?" asks Joe as he comes into the kitchen after being away for almost two weeks with the European tour and then going straight to Michigan for Survivor Series while I stayed home. A few weeks have passed since we found out we lost one of the triplets in Miami and as soon as we returned home from our trip we went to visit my OB; Dr. Grey. She placed me on bed rest until I hit the 12 week mark which is the end of this week but I am still restricted from doing certain things like lifting something heavier than 10 pounds. Joe has been on my case every day about taking it easy and relaxing. He's been my doctor and making sure I have followed Dr. Grey's orders but I hate laying around doing nothing. I hate being in bed so it has been a long few weeks. Joe almost blew his top when he found out I was cooking Thanksgiving dinner for our families so that we could tell them the news about the babies.

"Joe, I'm fine," I say as I am working on my stuffing for the turkey. "The only thing you're going to need to do is handle the turkey for me. It's too heavy for me to pick up."

"Okay," he says, "what all can I do tonight? What all do you need help with?"

"Well," I begin, "right now I am working on the stuffing, I want to work on the coconut crème pie tonight and the apple pie as well as the pumpkin rolls tonight so they are finished for tomorrow so I can focus on the rest of the meal like the corn, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes and mashed potatoes tomorrow," I say.

"That seems like a lot and with my family plus your family that's a lot of food," he says.

"Well, since it's only Pops and Mom coming plus Mimi and my dad with Kai and Gracie coming along with Alani I don't plan to make too much food. I figured we would keep Thanksgiving small this year."

"That works for me. I go back out on the road Saturday morning. I made sure they gave me off for our NT Scan appointment. You think everything is all right with them."

"I think everything is perfect with them," I say confidently.

"I hope so," he says. "So whatever you need done tonight let me help you out and I will do whatever I can tomorrow morning to help out as well. When are our families coming in?"

"Vanessa is dropping Alani off soon but our parents won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. Mimi and your mom offered to come over and help me cook but I said you and I can do it together."

"Sounds good," he says.

"Can you do me a favor and bring in the potatoes and yams so that they are in here for tomorrow?"

"Sure," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I missed you," he says with a smile. "And I missed you two too," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "Have you felt them move at all yet?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping to feel them move soon," I say with a smile as he keeps his hand on my stomach.

"You're definitely starting to show."

"I have been showing for almost 2 months now. There are two babies in there," I say with amusement.

"But you're beautiful," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "You're perfect, I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss him back. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yeah," he says. "When are we announcing to everyone that you're pregnant because everyone is asking me why you left WWE the way you did."

"As soon as our families know, I wanted to wait this long because I wanted to make sure everything was all right with the babies. They seem to be healthy and good," I say. "I have no more worries. I'm just ready for this scan on Friday so that we can find out for sure."

"Me too," he says, "how do you think your dad is going to take the news?"

"I think he's going to be excited. Mimi has been asking us why we pushed the wedding back to September. I told her because something came up and I would much rather have a September wedding."

"Right," he says, "and I have been in contact with the people working on our house. They are doing amazing with it. They said we should be able to move in just after the babies are born."

"That sounds good," I say with a smile. "I can't wait to start our lives and theirs in that house. It's something I always dreamed of."

"I know," he says with a smile. "From the Ground Up," he smiles making me smile. "Let me go take care of everything you asked me to. If you need me just yell for me but remember to take it easy Willow. Don't overdo yourself to please our families."

"I know," I say, "I know."

"I mean it," he says with a smile. He kisses my lips softly before he heads out to the garage to get the potatoes for me.

The next day I wake up at 3 in the morning to put the turkey into the oven so that it's ready for our early dinner in the afternoon on Thanksgiving before I go back to bed and wake up again at 7 am so that I can start cooking dinner for everyone. Joe wakes up with me so that he can help me cook dinner. We listen to music and sing as we work together in the kitchen. Tears fill my eyes as I spend time with my husband. I miss him so much these days since he's out on the road and I am at home. We get very little time together so I like to enjoy it while we do have these moments together. Alani wakes up around 8:30 and Joe gives her some breakfast to eat while she watches the Thanksgiving Day parade while we work on the sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and macaroni and cheese. My Thanksgiving dinner is much different than the Thanksgiving dinner Joe's family eats. I am always trying to find a way to make our family traditions intermix but on holidays like today it's hard. Joe fully understands and I promise to do Christmas Dinner his family's way.

"It smells wonderful in here," I hear my dad's voice as I am in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on our family dinner I wish that I could say the same but my morning sickness is bad and none of our Thanksgiving meal smells appealing to me.

"Hey, Daddy," I say with a smile as he comes into the kitchen. He smiles and walks over to give me a hug and a kiss.

"Hey, Baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my forehead. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm all right, I am just about finished. And as soon as everyone is here we can get to eating dinner."

"I can't wait," he says, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you're sick," he says. "Are you sick?"

"No, just feeling a little blah today. You know I am going to be 26 tomorrow. I'm getting old."

"Darling, 26 isn't old. When you're 50 we'll talk," he says making me smile.

"So how is the hip after your surgery?"

"It's all right. It's healing nicely. I should be good to go in the Royal Rumble," he says.

"You're really going to be in the Rumble?" I ask pulling the macaroni and cheese out of the oven.

"Yeah, I want one more time in the Royal Rumble," he says. "I asked for Joe as my Wrestlemania opponent," he announces.

"What did they say?"

"Vince loves the idea because you know Joe is his top guy. He loves the idea of me passing the torch to him. He thinks very highly of Joe and so do I not because he's marrying or is married to my daughter but because he works hard for this business. He busts his ass day in and day out to be where he is. He is a hard worker and he's dedicated. He deserves this match."

"I'm surprised they aren't giving you Cena for your last match to be honest."

"I don't want Cena. I want Joe because Cena is pretty much a veteran. He's made a name for himself. Joe is fairly new in the business. He has only been a singles wrestler for a couple years now and I think he deserves this. I want him to be the man I pass the torch to and give my last match to. Hunter wishes it was Cena but I want Joe and Vince told me it's my decision so I decided on Joe."

"I agree with you on everything," I say. "And not because I am Joe's wife but because he does deserve it."

"And how do you like not being in WWE anymore?"

"I miss it," I say, "but I like being home. I am bummed Joe and I don't get to spend as much time together as I would like but I'm happy with where I am," I say as Joe's mom and dad come into the kitchen. "Hey," I say with a smile to greet them.

"Willow," says his mom as she comes over to greet me with a hug. "You're glowing, you look beautiful."

"Hardly," I say with a smile, "I've been cooking all morning."

"Nonsense," she says with a smile. "You're beautiful. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No I'm actually about finished with dinner as soon as Alani and Joe have the table set we can eat, as long as everyone is here," I say, "and your son was a big help in the kitchen."

"I taught him well," she smiles as she rubs my arm softly. "Thank-you for having us for dinner."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Joe," I say as I see him standing by the island. "Can you and Alani go set the table?"

"Sure," he says, "I'm on it." He walks out of the kitchen and heads to the dining room to set the table with Alani before his mom helps me organize the food and take it to the dining room.

When we sit down at the table Joe offers everyone except for Alani and me a glass of wine before taking his seat. No one notices that I am not drinking wine so it gives us a little more time. "So," says Joe's mom, "what's going on with the wedding? I see that you two chose September now instead of June what's going on with that?"

"Well," begins Joe, "we probably won't be in the house in Houston until April because we don't want to move before Wrestlemania and we need time to get the house together so we decided to push the wedding back a few months so that our house is in good shape for our wedding."

"I see," she says.

"Will you be doing Samoan traditions during the wedding?" asks Pops.

"We are going to put in some Samoan traditions into the ceremony," I say. "I wouldn't allow the minister to leave those out. It's just going to be interesting with a country themed wedding with leis," I say with a smile, "but we can make this work."

"We are still in the process of planning everything out," says Joe, "and when I say we I mainly mean Willow because I want this day to be special for her. I want her to be happy and to have the wedding she deserves."

"But it's not just about me," I remind him. "It's about both of us. I want a little country in the wedding but I also want a little Samoan in the wedding too. I think it's all manageable. It just is about deciding what we are using and what we aren't. We'll discuss it."

"Sounds like you two have a lot to discuss," says Michelle.

"We do," I say with a smile.

"Do you miss the ring, Willow?" his mom asks me.

"A little bit," I say, "but I'm doing some work around the house right now. I'm trying to get things together plus it's giving me extra time to work on this wedding stuff."

"Why did you walk away from the ring?" she asks.

"Because we want to start a family," I say. "Plus I wasn't ready to go back to the ring. I was out of shape. I decided it was time to give it up besides I don't have the passion for it I once had."

"I see," she says with a nod. "Do you think you'll ever go back?"

"I doubt it," I say, "probably not."

"I see," she says. "So what's everyone thankful for this Thanksgiving?" she asks as we eat. She asked the question we were waiting for someone to ask. I excuse myself from the table to get our announcement.

I come back into the dining room as Pops finishes up telling us what he's thankful for and then my dad tells everyone what he is thankful for. "I have a gift for everyone," I say when he's finished.

"A gift?" asks my dad. "It's not Christmas."

"Well, it's a sneak peak of Christmas," I smile as Joe hands everyone their box.

"You all have to open them at the same time," he says. "No one can open it before the other," he explains.

"Okay," says my dad. "Do you want me to count to three or how are we doing this?"

"I'll count to three," says Joe with a smile as he stands behind my chair massaging my shoulders. "1, 2, 3," he says with a proud smile on his face as the future grandparents tear the wrapping paper off their gifts. I watch as they all smile as they pull out the chalkboard announcement with our babies' sonograms on it that says "We are what Mom and Dad are thankful this year."

"You're pregnant?" asks his mom.

"With twins," adds my dad.

"Actually," I say, "we were pregnant with triplets no idea how that happened but we lost one so yes they are twins," I say proudly. "We're having TWINS!" I announce.

"Oh my Gosh!" yells his mom. "I knew you were pregnant. I could see it in your glow. I'm so happy for you!" she says as my dad stands up. He shakes Joe's hand and then gives me a hug and a kiss. Michelle does the same except she gives Joe a hug and then gives me a hug. Joe's mom hugs us both and then Pops hugs us as well. "When are you due?" she asks.

"June 10th," I say with a smile, "that's the reason we pushed our wedding back. I didn't want to have our wedding while I was pregnant and like Joe said we won't even be in the house long enough to have everything ready for the wedding. This is what we had to do."

"Is everything okay with the babies?" asks his mom.

"We will find out tomorrow. We have our NT scan tomorrow so we will know tomorrow the results of the scan. They are treating like it is high risk so they are being very cautious."

"You shouldn't have overwhelmed yourself with dinner," says Michelle. "We could have cooked for you," she says.

"I wanted to do something special for our families," I say.

"You still shouldn't overwhelm yourself."

"I'm fine," I say. "Everything is fine."

"Okay," says Michelle.

"Do you have any names picked out? Are you finding out the sex this time?" asks his mom.

"We are finding out the sex and we are going to have a gender reveal party to find out. I wanted to do something different this time and I don't want to wait to know if they are girls, boys or girl and boy," I say. "But the main thing right now is we want to know if they are healthy babies. I can't wait to find out tomorrow."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," says his mom. "You'll be blessed."

"Congratulations," says my dad. "I am happy for both of you. You both deserve this."

"Thanks, Dad," I say as I hug him one more time. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about tomorrow. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. The truth is I am terrified of what they are going to see and what they are going to find tomorrow. All I can do is pray and hope for good results but I am ready for anything just scared.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their THanksgiving? What did you think of their parents' reactions? How do you think their NT scan will go? Will they have good or bad results? Do you think Willow should be scared? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Hey, Baby Girl," says Joe as he comes into the bedroom after our long Thanksgiving Day entertaining our families. I am exhausted not only from cooking but for housing two residents in my uterus. My energy level has diminished since I found out I was pregnant. Putting together a whole dinner and entertaining completely wiped me out. He crawls into bed next to me as I am laying down on my side of the bed. I feel his warm body up against mine before I feel his arms wrap around me making me smile as I take in the scent of his cologne.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired tonight, Joe. This took a lot out of me."

"I know," he says comforting me. "I took care of all the cleanup everything is put away, the dishes are washed and dried. The kitchen is spotless."

"Your mom helped didn't she?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," he says and I can hear his smile through his voice. "Are you feeling okay about tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm just a little nervous. Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am nervous. The last time we had one of these done we didn't get good news. I just want the babies to be healthy. I am prepared for anything."

"Me too," I say. "I hope everything is all right with the babies especially since we already lost one of them. How are we even going to explain that to them when they are older? Tell them they aren't twins but triplets their sibling just died in the womb?"

"We don't really have to tell them," he says, "they may never know the difference."

"You should ask Jon how it is like to be a twin," I say. "As a twin it is hard to describe but you can feel the bond with your sibling outside of the womb. Gun and I had our own language that only we knew. I could feel his pain and he could feel mine. It was like we could read each other's minds. It is just a bond and a feeling that twins know identical or not. If you're a twin you know it and you feel it. You think they won't always be searching or wondering where the third part of their union is? I am sure it is the same for triplets. They will always feel that there is someone out there that they aren't just two but three."

"That's a good point. I don't know how we'll explain it to them but we'll find a way. Have you thought of any names yet for the babies?"

"I can't say they have really crossed my mind at all but the moment I found out I was pregnant I did get the idea to name a little girl Malia. I don't know I just really love that name and it means Bitter Sea in Hawaiian. I also like Moana call me cliché because she is a Disney princess but that movie was so great. I would name a little girl Moana after her because she wasn't like any of the usual princesses she was more independent and headstrong. She was different. I like Malia and Moana for little girls," I say. "Bitter Sea and Ocean," I say with a smile, "what do you think?"

"I like it," he says making me smile. "I was thinking of naming a little boy Jeremiah," he says, "do you like that name?"

"It sounds good," I say with a smile. "Are you sure you want to know the sex of the babies this time?"

"Yeah," he says, "that way we can decorate the nursery however we wish. I know you're not into gender roles so I am not talking about pink and blue but more like lavender and green or something like that. Do you think they should share a nursery or have their own room? I am sure there's going to be plenty of room in the house."

"I don't know. I think for the first couple years they should share a room then when they are 3 give them their own bedroom. It's going to be easier for us especially during late night feedings and late night diaper changes. Although the first month they will be with us in our room."

"Good idea," he says. "Are you sure you're okay about everything?"

"Everything is in God's hands. He will make the final decision on what they discover on the ultrasound tomorrow. We can't stress ourselves worrying about it. I still don't understand Koa and his condition. I may never understand it. I love that little boy. Just like no matter what I am going to love our twins. I'm prepared for anything after all that we went through with Koa. I am prepared for the worst news possible, I mean after all it doesn't get any worse than hearing that your child died before you even got a chance to enjoy them."

"I know," he says. "We'll be okay but damn this whole thing was a surprise. I didn't think you would get pregnant that fast."

"Neither did I and to get pregnant with triplets that was insane. I don't know how we are going to manage twins let alone how we would have handled triplets. You're going to be on the road most of the time and I am going to be home alone with them. That's what I am worried about."

"I know but we'll figure it out and you'll have Michelle to help you as well as your dad but I will try to get my schedule cut down for a little."

"No," I say. "I don't want you to lose out on opportunities that will help us in the long run. We'll figure it all out Joe but right now I need to sleep. I need to sleep," I say.

"Okay, Baby," he says. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," I say as he cradles me in his arms. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep waiting for our ultrasound for the next day.

The next day; my 26th birthday, came and I was woken up with breakfast in bed and presents from my wonderful, amazing husband. He bought me some gift cards to my favorite places to shop and he bought me a brand new necklace for my birthday that is in remembrance of Koa. It is an angel charm with his birthstone on it. It's the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. I put it on right away after I take my morning shower. Once I am showered and dressed Joe and I head to the hospital to have our ultrasound done. To say I am nervous is an understatement because even if I am prepared for the worst nothing can really prepare you for the words your child will have a disability. It's scary but in our case it's even scarier. Joe holds my hand the entire way, everything is done in silence as we reflect back to when I was pregnant with Koa.

Joe finds a place to park in the hospital parking lot and we walk into the hospital. We take the elevator up to the floor they will be doing the ultrasound which is also the labor and delivery floor. We sign in with the receptionist and take a seat in the waiting room, nervously waiting for them to call us back. "This is like déjà vu," I say to him as we wait.

"I know," he says, "it's kind of eerie feeling. You think they are girls, boys or one of each?" he asks.

"Honestly?" I ask. "I think they are both girls. I had a dream that we had twin girls so we'll see."

"I could go for one of each or twin boys," he says.

"You could go for?" I ask. "You're talking like you're going to have a cup of coffee or a burger," I say with amusement. "We're having twins," I say. "Joe,"

"I know what we're having," he says with a small chuckle. "I just hope one of them is a boy. I already feel a little outnumbered with all my girls," he says making me smile. "So what's up?"

"I don't want to announce to the public that we are having twins. I just want our close friends and families to know."

"Why? I thought you wanted everyone to know so that they know why you left the ring."

"I don't know, Joe. I feel like you generate so much hate from everyone and granted I know some people will be happy for us but what about the ones that don't, the ones that don't know how to not cross the line what if they wish ill on the babies or me? I just can't have that," I say. "I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves. You see all the death threats you get, the things they say about me and the things they say about Alani. I can't have them talking badly about the babies. I just think it's better to be private. And it sucks it has to be this way because I want to share this happiness with my fans but then you have the fans that are so hateful and so mean. They ruin it for everyone. I don't even want their pictures posted on the internet because then you have the obsessed fans that will take them and put them on their pages, then the fakes. I always wondered why my dad was private about his personal life and I see why it was so that we could grow up with privacy we didn't' ask to be famous he did. It was my choice to be famous."

"I agree completely," he says. "If that's what you want that's what we'll do."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "You think you can handle twins?"

"I'm going to try," he responds. "It sounds exhausting."

"You should try carrying them," I joke. "That's exhausting."

"Aw, Baby," he says comforting me.

"It's fine," I say. "Don't worry about it."

"Willow Calaway," says the nurse as she walks into the waiting room. We stand up together and make our way to the door. "How are you today?"

"Nervous," I answer as we make our way to the room they are going to do the scan in.

Walking into the room I have never been more nervous in my life. This whole scan can go either really bad or really good. I'm hoping for the latter. The nurse asks me a few questions about how I am feeling and then takes note for the doctor. She hands me a gown telling me to take everything off but my underwear and my bra for my ultrasound before she leaves the room, leaving us to wait for the tech and the doctor. Once I put the gown on I climb onto the table and wait for the doctor. There is a knock on the door and we invite her in. "Hello, Willow," says a cheerful Dr. Grey. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," I say with a smile. "Ready to get this scan over with, I am anxious."

"All right," she says with a smile. "Did you enjoy Thanksgiving?"

"It was wonderful," I say with a smile before she shakes Joe's hand. "I'm happy to finally be off bedrest."

"I'm sure," she says, "but you know if you feel anything unusual or your blood pressure goes up we're going to need to put you back on bed rest."

"I understand," I say as I see the tech getting everything together for the ultrasound.

"While he's getting things set up I want to take a look at your belly," she says. I nod before she lifts my gown exposing my small round belly. She places her hands on my stomach feeling around and measures it. "You seem to be growing the way you should. Let's do this ultrasound to make sure everything is all right with the babies."

"Okay," I say, "but if you happen to see the sex this soon please don't say anything. We are going to have a gender reveal party to have it revealed to us."

"Okay," she says. "WE will keep it secret."

"Thank-you," I say as the tech turns the machine on.

The tech takes the wand and places the gel over my stomach I immediately get goosebumps as he squirts the cold gel on. It turns to heat as he places the wand into the gel moving it around on my belly searching for the babies to appear onto the screen. "And here is baby A," he announces and tears fill my eyes as both of the babies appear on the screen but he's focused on baby A.

"Are they holding hands?" I ask.

"It appears that way," smiles the Tech. "They appear to be very close already," he says.

"And they are identical?" asks Joe.

"Yes," says Dr. Grey. "They are in the same sac which means they were created from the same cell."

"I see," he says. "Is everything okay?" he asks as the tech shows us every part of baby A except for the private parts.

"Just doing a full scan," he says, "they have very distinct prominent lips," he points out. "This is their mouths look at those lips." I start to laugh. "What?" he asks.

"They clearly get that from their dad," I say pointing to Joe's lips. "He has the most perfect mouth and those lips every girl dies for."

"I see," he says. "Would you like me to print of pictures for you to share?"

"Please," I say.

"All right, I can do that," he promises.

"And I am just going to look over the results," announces Dr. Grey.

"Is something wrong?" I ask nervously. "Did you see something?"

"I just want to look at everything thoroughly," she says trying to reassure me but I feel like she's only saying that to make me feel better. The tech hands me the pictures of the babies so Joe and I look at them as Dr. Grey leaves the room to review the results.

"They look so precious," I say with tears in my eyes. "They look perfect."

"Well, they do have the most perfect mouths," he jokes as he looks at the pictures with me.

"Well, you do have the perfect mouth," I say with a smile. "And look at their little noses. They are so cute and they are holding hands. They're going to be best friends."

"I would say," he says with a smile as we admire the sonograms of the twins.

Dr. Grey comes back into the room and I try to read her face as she shuts the door. "So?" I ask, "is everything okay?"

"Well," she smiles which is a good sign. "Both babies look very healthy, their heartbeats are strong and there is no extra fluid. And they have a nasal bone. They are very healthy. Their hearts look great, they look great," she says with a smile and I let out a breath of relief knowing that everything is good with the babies. "Congratulations," she says, "you're going to have two healthy babies."

"Thank God," I say before I hug and kiss Joe with happiness. "Thank-you," I say to Dr. Grey. "Thank-you."

 ***A/N: What do you think of the ultrasound? Do you think it went well? What are your thoughts on the names they have picked if the babies are girls? Do you think Willow is going to be able to handle twins and Alani by herself when they live in Houston? Do you think it's good Willow is keeping everything private? Do you think it is for selfish reasons or for safety? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **JANUARY 2017:**

Joe and I pull up in front of Amalie arena for Monday night RAW. Since RAW was in Tampa tonight I decided to go with my husband to watch the show and visit friends especially after a great Christmas holiday. It isn't every year Joe gets to be home for Christmas or the days after Christmas but since WWE was in Florida the following days it worked out that we had more time together, he had more time with Alani and more time to spend with his family at our home in Tampa. While he was home we went to the hospital for our anatomy scan and during the scan they determined the sex of our babies which we are waiting to have a gender reveal party to find out. I'm anxious to see if they are girls or boys. I am hoping for boys while Joe is hoping for little girls. I'll take whatever as long as I know they are healthy. I have started feeling them move around over the last couple weeks. They are both very active babies. I'm not sure if they are fighting or what they are doing but for the second time on an ultrasound they were holding hands. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Joe parks the car and walks around to my side of the car and opens the door for me and helps me out. I'm definitely showing as the black tank top I am wearing barely wants to fit me anymore. Joe then opens Alani's car door and helps her out before getting his ring gear out of the trunk of the car. We make our way into the arena through the back door we can't hide the pregnancy anymore as there have been fans that saw me at the grocery store or the fans standing outside the arena but we are still keeping the details of our pregnancy private as well as the twins when they are born. I walk into the arena and feel like I am at home. I miss the days of being a wrestler but I am enjoying my time at home with Alani every other week since Vanessa agreed to allow us to split weeks. It has been great. "Who are you wrestling tonight?" I ask Joe as we walk through the hallways of the arena.

"Chris Jericho," he answers, "he's wrestling me for the United States Championship."

"I see," I say as we find his locker room. "Where is everyone? It seems so quiet in here than it usually is. I don't see a lot of people like usual."

"I don't know," he says as we walk into his locker room. He places his ring gear in his locker before he says, "you want to go to catering? You hungry?"

"I guess, I just thought I would visit some friends. It's been a while since I have seen some of them. I want to catch up with a few of them."

"You'll have time for that," he says, "let's get you and the babies something to eat."

"Okay," I say as we make our way to catering. The hallways still seem like a ghost town. It's really weird for an afternoon at RAW usually superstars are in the hallways stretching, talking going over their scripts but there is no one. We walk into the catering room and I nearly cry when all my friends and some family are waiting for us. The room is decorated with pink and blue balloons a typical cliché of gender specific colors but I go along with it. There are banners that say Boy or Girl. I see cake off in the corner half pink and half blue icing surrounded by blue and pink iced cupcakes, there's a board asking people to take their guess blue or pink as well as two bowls one with blue necklaces and one with pink necklaces with a note that says to wear your pick. I now understand the reason for Joe's pink shirt. "You did all this?" I ask with a smile as I look at him.

"I had some help," he says with a smile. "I thought since WWE is like our family that we should include our WWE family in with the gender reveal."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I reach up and kiss his soft plump lips. I couldn't have asked for a better way to find out the sex of our babies than to have our WWE family around to find out with us. The only person in the room that knows the gender is my dad and I smile at him as he stands off next to the cake. He holds up a blue shirt for me. I walk over to him and take it. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Darling," he says as I put it on. "How are you feeling today?"

"My back is killing me," I say, "but other than that hungry and good. I am hungry."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile. "There's plenty of food here. Help yourself."

"Thanks, Dad. You sure you don't want to tell me if they are girls or boys?" I ask noticing he's not wearing a blue or pink shirt.

"Nah, I'll let you find out with Joe," he says with a smile. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Of course," I say with a smile as Sika and Joe's mom walk over to greet me. "Hey!" I say with a smile as I hug both of them.

"Hello," says Sika with a smile. "Are you excited?"

"Very excited," I say with a smile. "I can't wait to know." I notice he's wearing a pink shirt too while Joe's mom has on a blue shirt. Mostly everyone is wearing either a pink shirt or pink necklaces. "Thank-you for coming."

"We wouldn't miss this," says Joe's mom.

"Babies are a blessing," says Sika in his accented tone. "You deserve this."

"Thank-you, I feel blessed. Although I feel like these two blessings are going to be Joe's twins." Sika laughs and I smile.

"Oh my god," says Renee as she comes up to me. "Look at you, you're glowing."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I hug her. "You know Joe's parents," I say.

"Hi," she says to them and they exchange pleasantries. "You want boys?" she asks.

"I hope they are boys. Poor Joe will be out numbered if they are girls but he wants girls. I just want boys more than girls because I can't even imagine the fights and drama that will come with girls."

"You won't have a dull moment," she says, "that's for sure."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I really need food."

"Don't worry," says Joe as he appears by my side with a plate of food. "I knew you were hungry."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as I look at the food on my plate.

"And I will get you more if you need more," he says as if he can read my mind. Eating for twins is tough. I don't know how my mom did it. Being pregnant with twins is hard. I never felt such back pain in my life.

"Can I please touch your stomach?" asks Renee. "It looks so cute!"

"Yes," I say with a smile as she places her hand on my stomach. "If you put it in the right place you might be able to feel them kick." Neither of them are active as she puts her hand on my stomach. "They must be sleeping," I say. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says.

"Let me try," says Joe as he places his hand on my stomach, spreading his fingers. "Wake up," he says to my stomach, "Daddy is here," and instantly they start moving. "Hi there," he smiles.

"Are they moving?" asks Renee.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "They love their daddy already. He's the only one that can really get them moving. He's been talking to them since day 1."

"You know about that?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say. "I hear you every night and I love it. I love the moment you take for them to spend with them and talk to them. It's the sweetest thing."

"I just want them to know my voice," he says with a smile.

"Oh, they know your voice and your touch already. They are lucky to have you for a dad."

"I think I am lucky," he says with a smile. He kisses my stomach softly and it melts my heart. I will never understand how anyone could hate him. He is the sweetest man and most caring man I have ever met. He doesn't care what's going on if a fan asks for an autograph he stops and gives it to them and takes pictures with them. He risks his body by going out in the ring every week for the fans that boo him, hate him, wish death upon him. They are too wrapped up with who he is on the screen instead of realizing he is a husband and a father. He has a family that love him and care about him, a daughter that looks up to him and soon two other little ones that will look up to him as a hero. I will never understand it but I am really the only one that needs to know how great and wonderful he truly he is. I told him I am his number 1 fan, I will cheer him on even if I am the only one in thousands of people to do so because as his wife it is my job to be in his corner, by his side and support him even when the world doesn't. I'm lucky to have him he doesn't even realize it and to think I almost said no, if I had we would have none of this. I couldn't imagine my life without Joe.

We spend our time at the gender reveal party talking with family and friends. I haven't seen some of my friends since I left the company. I enjoy playing guessing games with them. I enjoy everything my dad, Michelle and Joe put together for a party. I look over a list next to two baby pictures one of myself and one of Joe, the paper is asking for our guests to help name the babies. I look over the list and smile at some of the name choices. I circle my symptoms on an Old Wives Tale board and all point to me having girls. Looking at the tally board it looks like nearly everyone believes I am having girls. "All right," says Michelle as she gets everyone's attention. "It's time to find out what the Anoa'I twins are gonna be y'all!" she says. "Who's excited to find out?"

"I think everyone!" says Renee.

"All right," says Michelle as she motions for Joe and me to join her. Joe and I walk over hand in hand. "So here's what we're going to do you're both going to hold onto this string to this box and we are going to count to three. On three you're going to pull the string and confetti is going to fall out if it's pink they are girls if they are blue they are boys. Okay?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as Joe and I take the blue and pink string hanging from the box above us. I smile at Joe and he smiles back at me. We join our free hands together and he leans down to kiss my lips. "We're ready."

"Okay," says Michelle. "Here we go!" she announces and everyone counts to three. When they say three Joe and I pull on the string and the box opens above us and pink confetti falls on top of us. "THEY'RE GIRLS!" yells Michelle.

"We're having girls," I say with a smile as I look up at Joe.

"Girls," he says with a smile before he takes me in his arms and kisses my lips softly. "We're having girls." The look of excitement and joy on his face melts my heart. He is truly happy we are having baby girls. I am happy that I'm having girls even if I wish they were boys. I'm happy to have baby girls on the way, baby girls with the love of my life and my best friend.

During the show Alani and I watch from the backstage area because Joe believed it would be safer given to his hate from the fans. He didn't want anyone to mess with me or with Alani. And like he predicted the moment he came out there was heat on him. They booed him so loudly and so strongly especially when he defeated Chris Jericho but it was the end of the show he generated the most heat after he speared Braun Stroman and stood face to face with Goldberg in the middle of the ring. When the show goes off the air Joe wrestles in a dark match and then showers in his locker room before we go back home.

"Thank-you for today, I really enjoyed it," I say as I'm sitting on the bed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants as I am brushing through his hair. I love playing with his hair. "I had a really good time."

"Me too," he says, "I don't think there's any other way I would want to find out what we are having than with our family and our WWE family. Everyone was so happy for us."

"We've been through it," I say. "We've been through a lot. People are happy that we are finally getting the happiness we have been waiting for. I know I am happy even if they are girls. The look on your face when that confetti fell was everything. They are daddy girls already," I smile as I continue brushing.

"I'm happy," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Most would expect me to want boys but I love having Alani and now I have two more little girls to spoil there's just something about raising girls."

"Yeah," I say as I pull his hair up into a ponytail. "I'm sure they are going to be spoiled. You're going to go broke."

"I wouldn't say all that, so are we still naming them Malia and Moana?" he asks.

"I don't know. I was looking at the list of names and I like some of those suggestions. I still love Malia so I want to keep that but look at the list." I get up and get the list from the dresser. I hand it to him before I sit down to play with his hair.

"What names were you looking at?"

"Someone suggested the name Kalea (kah-lay-ah) and it's Hawaiian for Joy and happiness. I love it. I think it's so pretty and I love the meaning. What do you think?"

"Malia and Kalea? I think it's a little rough together but I do like Kalea what if it was Kalea Malia and we chose something else for the other twin would you be okay with that?"

"That's a mouth full, " I smile as I wrap his soft hair up into a bun and wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder. "What about that?" I ask as I point to the name with Kalea.

"Leinani?" he asks. "That's Polynesian for Beautiful Child. Kalea and Leinani Anoa'I, I like it. Kalea Malia Anoa'i and Leinani Talia Anoa'i," he suggests and I smile because they are perfect.

"They're perfect," I say with a smile. "I love them."

"Me too," he says.

"Can you teach them to speak Samoan and give them all the cultural life of being Samoan?" I ask.

"Of course," he smiles. "The Samoan culture is often forgotten about everyone thinks Moana is Hawaiian her story is based off the Samoan culture. We'll raise them to embrace their Samoan heritage but not only that but their Native American heritage and their Irish heritage. Do you think they could have red hair? I never saw a Polynesian child with red hair it would be pretty interesting but my Polynesian genes are pretty strong."

"You mean dominant," I say, "and I have seen the sonograms they have your mouth and I am sure they look just look like you."

"So I have to tell you something," he says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Vince pulled me aside tonight to talk to me," he begins as I rub his chest softly.

"Okay."

"They are going through with the Wrestlemania plans. They want to give me a little feud with Braun but my feud with your dad will start at the Royal Rumble. I'm supposed to eliminate him from the Rumble and then I will start my feud with Braun. Then your dad will come and start a feud with me that we will have a match at Mania. I just don't know how I feel about it, Willow."

"What do you mean? That's a big match for them to give you my dad at Mania."

"I know," he says as I rub his chest to comfort him. He's really upset about it. "But so many people don't think I deserve it and they already said your dad wants me to win. He's going out at Mania and I am the man he wants to end his career. What does that mean for me? The fans hate me already if I retire your dad I will never be respected."

"Why does it matter so much what the fans think about you? They're crazy. They don't know anything about you. They hate you because you do your job. You've busted your ass over the last couple years to get here. You practice your mic skills, you busted your ass training in the ring again so that you could get better you have done everything they complained about. You go out there every week busting your ass for this business and this company. You sacrifice so much with your family, with me, with Alani so that you can entertain them. So what they boo the shit out of you that's better than no reaction. It doesn't matter what they think about you. What matters is YOU know you deserve this match. If my dad didn't think you were worthy of this accomplishment then he wouldn't have selected you, Joe. He sees the hard work, the dedication, he sees it and he respects you for it. You deserve this baby. You deserve this more than anyone. If they boo you fuck them. They know what they see on TV, they're marks the people that know you and love you realize how much you deserve this, how hard you work and how much time you put into this business. I never thought I would be just a wrestler's wife, I thought I would be in the ring with you but being with you, being a wrestler's wife I love it. I love every minute of it. I love watching your career blossom. It's tough yeah but you know what I wouldn't have it any other way because I know you love it. I can tell how much you love it by how much you're willing to sacrifice and how hard you work. You deserve this match with my dad and you're going to rock it. I have a lot of respect for my dad but you're my husband and while most of the people aren't going to be in your corner at Wrestlemania I will be in your corner, cheering you on and celebrating your victory. Joe, you deserve this. It doesn't matter what they say, it matters what you feel in here," I say pressing my hand against his heart. "You are amazing and hard working. You give it your all and you are always trying to find ways to get better. They don't know you, Joe. They don't know you like we do. You're a husband and a father and one of the greatest men I know. You're going to be in the Hall of Fame one day. They can hate you or they can love you but you know what's in here you know that you do it because you love it not the paycheck. You have so much passion for this business and I admire you for it."

"Willow," he says placing his hand over mine. "What if you get tired of me, what if you start to hate me too, what if you.."

"Stop," I say before I kiss his cheek. "Joe, the whole world could be against you and I would still be by your side. I'm not going anywhere. We aren't going anywhere. We're building this love from the ground up and it's going to last forever. Even when the world's against you, Baby I'm going to be here 100% I may be a pain in your ass and nag you about something but damn it, Joe I am going to be right here standing beside you, not behind you, not in front of you but beside you because that's my job and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you, Baby and you're going to rock Wrestlemania and you're going to be the man. It's about respect, Joe. They'll get it."

"I love you," he says with a smile on his face, he turns and catches my lips with his giving me a soft passionate kiss. "From the Ground up."

"From the Ground up," I repeat before I kiss him again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe surprising Willow with a gender reveal party? Do you like the fact he included their WWE family in the reveal? What do you think about them having girls? What about the names they chose based off the list at the gender reveal? What do you think about Joe's and Willow's talk about his career? Is Willow doing a better job of stepping up and being a better wife? Has she matured since they first got together? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Tears fill my eyes as I see my little girl, my little princess Alani make her way to the top of the stairs with my beautiful pregnant wife behind her. I smile as Alani makes her way down the stairs in her light pink spaghetti strapped dress with her hair cornrowed half way back on one half of her head while the rest hangs down after being curled. She carries a pink purse in one hand as she smiles at me. I realize that she's no longer a baby or a little girl but my 9 year old daughter that's in 3rd grade getting closer to 4th grade. She has light pink ballet flats on to match her dress and her little fingernails are painted light pink after her afternoon at the spa with Willow. "Hi, Daddy," she says with a smile as she meets me at the bottom of the stairs. Her baby girl smile washed away with the showing of her permanent teeth, no longer baby teeth or missing teeth in her mouth. She has grown up in the last year and I don't know why it's all happening so fast. It won't be long before I am teaching her how to drive, followed by watching her graduate high school, then watching her graduate college, getting married as I walk her down the aisle to a man that I will trust to love her the way I love Willow and treat her the way I have always treated her mother and Willow and soon she'll make me a grandfather. I snap out of my thoughts as I hear her voice that isn't so tiny anymore. "Daddy," she says, "are you there?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asks.

"How beautiful my baby girl is and how much you're growing up. I wish I could keep you little forever."

"Dad," she says rolling her eyes showing her preteen attitude. "I'm not a baby."

"You'll always be my baby girl no matter how old you get," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes. She's the perfect combination of her mother and me. She has her mother's facial structure, her big eyes, her tiny little nose but she has my mouth and she's perfect.

"Dad," she says, "we're going to be late for the dance."

"We'll be there on time I promise," I say with a smile. "These are for you," I say handing her a bouquet of pink roses. You look beautiful, Alani."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as I look to see the cross necklace around her neck that she was given when we had her baptized and then rechained when she took her first Holy Communion just a couple years ago. She wears little diamond like studs in her pierced ears and I can see Willow put on a little bit of makeup on her but not too much just enough to make her sparkle not that she really needs to. "I love them."

"I was hoping you would," I smile.

"You two look great," says Willow with a smile. "And I love how you color coordinate."

"Yeah, Dad, how did you know I was going to wear pink?"

"Just a lucky guess," I say with a smile knowing that pink is her favorite color. I assumed that she would have pink on I just took a lucky guess on the shade of pink when I chose my light pink tie to wear with my white shirt and black tux along with the pink roses I got her for her before the Father Daughter Dance at her school.

"You look handsome, Dad," she smiles.

"Thank-you," I say.

"Let me get some pictures of you two," says Willow with a smile. "I want to put them on Instagram you two look great."

"Okay," I smile before Alani and I pose for a couple of pictures together before we leave to head to her school for the Father Daughter Dance which I have been looking forward to for weeks. Being on the road so much I enjoy as much time as I can get with my little girl and I enjoy being able to do something as special as this with her. We don't get much of these moments together and I am ready to enjoy our night together. She sacrifices her time with me so I can do what I love and be a WWE superstar. She deals with me being away for days sometimes weeks at a time and when we are together she deals with people asking for pictures and autographs. She deals with my fame and she just takes it in stride. Tonight is her night and my night to spend time with her.

When we arrive at the school I park the car in the parking lot. I help her out of the car by taking her hand and helping her step down. She holds my hand as we walk into the school. I know the day is going to come when she's not going to want me to hold her hand and she's not going to want to be seen with me so I am going to enjoy this time now. It won't be long before she has two baby sisters that are going to be taking a little bit of my attention away from her. We sign up to get our pictures taken and then pose for a picture before walking into the school cafeteria where there are pink and white balloons everywhere with pink and white streamers, the tables are decorated with pink and white table clothes, there's a snack table with food and drinks. Fathers and daughters are out on the floor dancing. "Do you want to dance?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Come on," I say before I lead her onto the dance floor where we start to dance to the latest pop music being played by the DJ. I'm not a dancer and I don't like to dance but I will do anything for my baby girl. These are the moments we won't ever get back. I enjoy her laughter and smiles as I dance with her. Tears fill my eyes as the song "Dance Baby Dance" comes on and we dance. It reminds me how quickly she can grow up and be gone. When we finish dancing we go to the photo booth to take some funny pictures together. We have a good time together as she laughs at our pictures. I have to admit I had a great evening and it's all over far too soon. "Alani," I say, "it's not too late do you want to go get a milkshake before we go home?"

"That sounds fun," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say as I help her into the car.

We arrive at one of our favorite ice-cream places in Tampa that I will miss when we move to Houston and we walk in. I order myself a chocolate milkshake and her favorite strawberry milkshake. When we are given our order we find a table and take a seat. "So how is school going? I enjoyed meeting your friends," I say.

"It's good," she says. "I'm going to miss my friends next year but it's good. I really love math class. It's my favorite. We are learning to do long division."

"Math was always one of my favorites too. I did really well at math. I like doing fractions and working with fractions. I liked art class too."

"Art is okay but I'm not an artist. I want to play the violin next year."

"You want to take violin lessons?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"Well, we'll sign you up for violin lessons," I promise her. "I never played an instrument I am not a musical type of guy."

"I know I saw you dancing," she laughs.

"What's wrong with my dancing?" I ask before I suck up some of my milkshake.

"You can't dance," she says honestly before she laughs, "but you're a good dad."

"Thanks," I say, "I try to be."

"You're one of the best."

"Thank-you, Baby girl."

"I'm not a baby girl," she says.

"Willow is still her dad's baby girl and she's 26. You'll always be my baby girl."

"Okay," she says. "Are we going to live on a farm in Houston?"

"Not quite, it could be but it's not an actual farm. It's a lot of land and there are going to be stables. Why?"

"I was just wondering," she says, "when we move can I have a pet goat? Maybe a horse?"

"That's a lot of responsibility don't forget you're going to have to baby twin sisters that we have to take care of. Maybe a pet goat to start, " I smile.

"Really?" she asks with excitement. "I would love that."

"Anything to make you happy," I smile. "Are you ready to have baby sisters?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "I can't wait. I love my brother but I can't wait for my sisters. Are they going to be okay this time? They aren't going to die are they?"

"Everything looks good with them and they look healthy the doctor says. I think they will be all right."

"Good," she says with a smile. "I'm going to help Willow as much as I can. What are their names going to be?"

"Kalea Malia and Leinani Talia," I smile.

"I picked Leinani!" she says with pride. "I love that name."

"Willow and I loved it too," I smile. "I figured it was your handwriting." She smiles at me and tears form in my eyes. It wasn't that too long ago that I held her in my arms after she was born and fell in love with her at first sight. She was one of the best things to come from mine and Vanessa's relationship. We may not have made it but Alani is the best thing to come out of our relationship. Vanessa will always be the mother of my first born child while Willow will always be the mother of my last few children depending on how many we decide to have. Willow will be my last everything and I love how she has accepted Alani into her life. "Alani," I say.

"Yes, Dad."

"I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and even if I can't be with you I am always thinking about you. I know you give up a lot of time with me and you understand I am doing my job but no matter where I am you are always with me and always on mind. I'm just working so I can put you through college so you can be whoever you want to be and have all the opportunities you want in life. I love you so much and you'll always be my first born and my first daughter. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will always be here for you no matter what and I know in a few months that things are going to change and I am going to have two new little baby girls in my life but they will never take your place. They are going to need a little more attention but I will be here for you too. We'll have to have Daddy daughter days once they are born so that you and I can talk, hang out and do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," she smiles. "I love you too, Dad and I understand why you work. I always think about you when you're working and I am always cheering you on no matter what the fans think about you. You're still the best dad in the world. Your best job is being my dad and the dad of the twins. I'm going to make sure they know how special you are," she says making me smile.

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "When I was 7?"

"You've always been smart, Alani, you just keep getting smarter the more you grow."

"Thank-you, Dad," she smiles. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I did too," I say with a smile. "I can't believe how much you have grown up in the last few months. I feel like I am getting older."

"You are," she says with a smile. "Thank-you for taking me."

"I wouldn't have missed it," I say. "Are you looking forward to Wrestlemania and going to the show again this year?"

"Yes, why are you fighting Willow's dad?" she asks. "Is that hard for you and Willow? Is it hard for her to choose who she wants to win?"

"She already knows who is going to win, so do I. It's what her dad wanted and I am honored to have this match."

"I can't wait to see it. I will be cheering you on in the front row like I do every year."

"I know, Baby Girl," I smile as I look at my watch. "We should probably go home it's getting late and I am sure Willow is worried about us."

"Okay," she says. "I had fun we need to do this a lot more."

"We will," I promise, "we'll have a daddy daughter date twice a month," I suggest. I read somewhere that it's important to take the time to be a dad to spend as much time with your children as you can but it's also important to take your daughter out on dates so she can see what a date is like and to see what kind of man she should date. I want nothing but the best for Alani. I never understood how important it was to treat a woman with respect until I had my own daughter. I always ask myself before I do something if I would want someone to do that to my daughter and if the answer is no then I'm not going to do it because someone's father wouldn't like me doing that to their daughter that's why I treat Willow the way I do because I know her father expects nothing less and she deserves all the respect in the world because she is my wife and the woman I love.

"That sounds good," she smiles as we make our way to the car so I can get her home and get her ready for bed although at 9 she doesn't need me as much as she used to but I'll always be here for her.

When we arrive home Willow is already in bed because the lights are off in the downstairs. I'm not surprised because Willow has been extra tired lately and just ready to have the girls in general. She's not comfortable and it's only going to get worse before the babies do come. Alani gets herself ready for bed and I tell her goodnight once she's in bed reading a book. I kiss her forehead and shut her bedroom door before I make my way to mine and Willow's room. I walk in to see her sleeping peacefully on the bed with the laptop beside her. She must have fallen asleep while on the computer. I quietly change out of my tux into something more comfortable, a pair of shorts and a beater before I put my hair into a ponytail after putting my clothes in the hamper. I brush my teeth in our bathroom before I make our way to our master bed. I take the lap top from the bed and smile as I see she was looking on Pinterest at story book nursery themes for the girls. We decided that we would do a storybook theme for their nursery in our new house in Texas. I mean after all our relationship was built upon a book and Willow loves to read. It makes sense just like if we had boys their nursery would have been the same because it is something special to us. I turn off the lap top and place it on the nightstand next to our bed. She groans a little but doesn't wake up. I climb into bed next to her as her fiery red hair is sprawled across the pillow. She sleeps so peacefully. I could watch her sleep every day of my life. I smile as she breathes lightly, her lips puckered out. She's perfect. I direct my attention to her swollen stomach and lift her shirt gently exposing her belly. I place my hand on her stomach before I kiss it softly. "Hey, Kalea and Leinani, it's your daddy," I smile. "What are you doing in there?" I ask with a proud smile as I feel them moving around. "I just want to talk to you for a little bit tonight before I go to bed. I spent some time with your big sister Alani tonight and I just have to say she is going to love y'all so much. You're lucky to have a big sister as amazing as she is. I hope all three of you are close and get along. Time is getting closer until you make your way in the world and I can't wait. Your mama and I are counting down the days till you arrive. I can't wait to see what you look like, if you look like mama or if you look like me. The pictures say me but I hope you get the best features of your mama like her perfect little freckled nose, her beautiful soft lips, her beautiful green eyes, her red hair everything that is perfect about her I hope you get. You don't know how lucky you are to have her for a mama. You're two lucky girls. I hope that you inherit the best of both of us like your mama's intelligence and her love for reading, her beautiful heart while inheriting a love for math from me and my athleticism. No matter what you're going to be perfect because we have waited for you. You came to us a surprise after one of our devastating moments in life. I am sure your big brother is looking after you till you come into the world. I hope one day you can tell us what he's like. I'm going to do my best to be a good father to you, be here when I can, love you with all my heart and give you the world. I can't wait to make you smile, make you laugh and to have you wrap your tiny hand around my fingers. I'm going to do a better job with you two than I have for Alani. I want to be there for you, be with you more, spend more time with you. I don't want to miss out on all your firsts and miss out on time with you because from what I see it all goes too fast. I'm going to do better for you Kalea and Leinani. I love you two so much already, I never knew I could love something so much, something I have never seen or held just knowing you exist, that your mama and I created you from our love is enough to make me love you so much. I may do a lot of things wrong in my life but creating you and your sister as well as your older brother, I couldn't have done anything more perfect," I say with tears in my eyes as I dream of what they will be, what they will look like. I feel them move and kick inside of my wife's stomach. "I'm going to let you two rest so you don't wake up Mama, because she needs to sleep," I say with a smile. "Goodnight Kalea and Leinani," I say before I kiss her stomach softly but keeping my hand on her stomach.

"I'm already awake," she says with a smile as I look at her. "And that was beautiful," she says. "You're going to be amazing with them, Joe," she says. "You're amazing with Alani. You're a great dad and you'll be even greater when you have all your girls," she says with a smile as her hand meets mine on her stomach. "I love you, Joe." She says as she closes her green eyes.

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her beautiful freckled nose. I close my eyes as our hands stay joined on her stomach as I finally drift off to sleep to dream of my future with her and where life is going to take us together.

 ***A/N: Should I continue writing this story? Are you still interested? What did you think of Joe's time with Alani, what about his moment with talking to his twins? Do you think he's going to be an even better father when the twins arrive? What do you think of him having a daddy daughter date with Alani a couple times a month? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much and yes I will be keeping this story going till the end***

Joe and I drive down a countryside back road surrounded by trees and wooded area on a dirt road. I have never seen a dirt road before, not one like this as we drive through our future home city and my hometown, it has been a while since I have been in Texas let alone in Houston. Joe stops our brand new SUV so that deer can cross the road in front of us. I smile as I watch a Doe run with her two fawns behind her. "Oh the good old countryside of Texas," I smile as we are sitting waiting for them to run to the other side of the woods as an armadillo saunters across the road. "Oh my God," I say with a smile. "I haven't seen an armadillo for years; gators and sand cranes yes but armadillos no. I am home."

"I never saw an armadillo in my life. Do they hurt people?" he asks as he holds my hand with our fingers laced together. "Are they a threat to humans and animals?"

"Well, not usually, they won't attack you unless they feel threatened but they are dangerous should they attack you. They carry leprosy which can infect humans but they are very destructive animals. They dig out gardens and flower beds. They take residence under sheds and houses. They are a nuisance to say the least. The last thing you want is for an armadillo to be on your property."

"I see," he says as he starts to drive down the old dirt road in the middle of nowhere. "Nature is beautiful out here," he says. "It's so quiet too."

"And private," I respond with a smile, "No one will ever find us out here."

"That's the point," he smiles as he looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "I want the privacy for our family."

"Me too," I respond, "but you do know this far out in nature we're probably going to have a run in with deer and armadillos on the daily right?"

"Yeah but I am all right with that as long as armadillos don't live on our property."

"You have no idea about the countryside," I smile. "No idea but I like it. I think this is going to be a great place to raise our family and live our lives. I can't wait to build everything from the Ground Up with you, Mr. Anoa'i."

"Same here, Mrs. Anoa'i," he smiles at me. "Speaking of which, when do you plan on taking my last name? It's been almost a year and you're still Willow Calaway. When do you plan to be Willow Anoa'i?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"Come on, Willow, you're my wife. You should have my last name. It's not like it's some big secret you know? Everyone already knows we're married. I'm sure more people are wondering why you're still using your maiden name. Do you not want to take my last name?"

"I do," I say, "but I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Well, we're about to have two girls in a few months. You should probably figure it out. I mean really. What are you trying to figure out?"

"If I want to do Willow Calaway-Anoa'i or just Willow Anoa'i and change my middle name to Calaway. I haven't decided yet."

"Like I said it has been almost a year. You should have had the decision made Willow."

"I know," I say. "Please don't be upset. You know I am your wife and you know I am an Anoa'i by marriage so I don't see the rush."

"It means a lot to me that you carry the last name Anoa'i whether you hyphenate it or not it means a lot to me that you show me and my family that you're proud to be part of our family and that you're happy to be married."

"I don't think that shows pride or happiness, I think the pride and happiness show in the heart rather than the last name."

"You know how much my culture and my family name mean to me. There's a lot of history in the family name," he says as he continues to drive up the dirt road. "It's important to me and our children are going to be part of that legacy."

"And you know how important the Calaway name is to me," I say. "There's just as much legacy in my name as in yours. Our kids are carrying on the legacy of two different families. I'm not sure how I want to go about the last name thing. I think it's important that Kalea and Leinani carry both last names as they are the legacy for both families. My family is just as important as yours is."

"And I am fine with that. I never questioned our children's last names. I'm questioning you and what you want to do," he says. "I think it's time you made the decision, Willow."

"I don't know yet. I have to think more about it, Joe."

"You have until Wrestlemania to figure it out, Willow. You're either a Calaway, an Anoa'i or a Calaway-Anoa'i. Just make a decision," he says.

"Okay," I say and I am not sure why he is pushing so hard on the last name issue. I never even knew it bothered him until right now and on this car ride to see our new home in the process of it being built while we are in Texas for the Royal Rumble. I'll figure it out I am sure I just don't want anyone to be offended by my choice.

"Are you even happy that we're married?" he asks out of the blue as he pulls up to what will be our house when they finally finish it.

"What? Joe, where did that even come from? Of course I am happy that we're married. Marrying you was the best day of my life. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love our life together and I am ready to have this life together for the rest of our lives. Why does a last name make up whether I am happy with you or not. You're my husband, my best friend of course I am happy we are married. It's not always about paper and names Joe is about the heart. I love you I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you."

"Okay," he says as he parks the car in what will eventually be our driveway someday soon in the next few months. He got out of the car and walked around to help me out of the car as the struggle has begun with my pregnancy. I'm so big it's hard to do anything. He takes my hand and helps me out of passenger's seat. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"It's okay," I say with a small smile as my green eyes sparkle in Texas sun. I look up at him and say, "I'm happy."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Let's check everything out."

"Okay," I say with a smile as we walk to what will be our house. We walk up the front porch steps that will be wooden and walk into the house. They have the structure together it's just a matter of putting up walls, laying down flooring and installing things like cupboards, toilets, tubs and such. It's probably bigger than the house I grew up in. There are at least going to be 6 bedrooms and a very huge master bedroom and bathroom. There are at least 5 bathrooms in the house. They have so much work to do yet but they have come so far in just a little time. We walk through the house checking it out and we're happy with everything they have done so far. "So when will they begin the rest?"

"Monday," he says, "and by the end of May it should all be finished and we'll have our new home ready to move into right after the babies are born."

"I can't wait," I say as we make our way down the stairs. "It looks like it's going to be great."

"I agree," he says with a smile. "Do you want to walk around the property and talk about some things?"

"Sure," I say with a smile.

We walk out of the house and walk around what will be our backyard. I love the location, it's private and out of the public eye as well in the middle of nowhere. The property is larger than I could ever imagine. "I thought we could put in a swing set for the girls right over here," he says pointing to a spot, "and of course we'll have an in-ground pool put in as well with a hot tub and whirl pool."

"I like that," I say with a smile as we continue to walk the property.

"And back there," he says as we head toward the wooded area. "There is a beautiful pond. I thought I could take the girls walking through the woods and we could see the beautiful pond." We walk into the woods and not too far in I see the beautiful pond he's talking about. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asks of the pond surrounded by rocks and flowers as well as grass.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"And the girls and I can sit on that rock right there and toss stones into the pond. If there are fish which I doubt there are we can do some fishing. What do you think?" he asks.

"I think you have it all planned out, Babe," I say with a smile. "I think the whole property is beautiful and quiet. I love the sound of nature, Joe. I just love this land altogether. It's perfect and just think Kalea and Leinani could take their first steps in this grass. I can't wait to raise our family here. I think we need a lot of kids."

"A lot of kids?" he asks. "How many kids are you thinking?"

"Maybe 3 more after the twins," he smiles. "I never thought I wanted this life of kids and marriage and then I met you. Then I wanted it all but only with you. I love you," I say before I reach up and kiss his lips.

"Mmm, I love you," he says with a smile against my lips before we share a soft passionate kiss on the property we will raise our family on and make many memories. "What do you think of having horses?"

"Horses?" I ask walking back to the car. "I don't know who wants horses?"

"Alani wants a horse. I thought the land was big enough that we could get a horse for her maybe a couple horses. We can make stables too. The land is big enough for all of that."

"I'm all right with that, we can get some chickens too so that we can have our own eggs rather than buying them from the grocery store and I want a pygmy goat okay maybe a couple pygmy goats and a couple dogs," I smile at him. "I mean our kids should have a wide variety of pets."

"I agree. You're my farm girl," he smiles as he opens my car door for me.

"I guess, I am going to teach the beach boy what farm living and country living is all about," I promise him.

"I'm looking forward to it," he says before he shuts my door.

 **ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

After spending the afternoon checking out our new home in Texas Willow and I went to the arena hosting the Royal Rumble. We spent time visiting her friends and my friends while I prepared for my championship match against Kevin Owens. I started off the show against Kevin for my later participation in the Royal Rumble which no one in the WWE universe really knows about. I haven't had the best luck with Royal Rumble matches to say the least. In 2014 everyone wanted me to win but I lost to Batista, in 2015 when I returned back to the ring after having hernia surgery I won the Royal Rumble and the entire arena nearly rioted at my victory. The boos were so loud and so disheartening, it really hurt which ruined the special moment between Dwayne and myself. Last year in 2016 I had to put my championship on the line in the Rumble match of course I lost and lost my championship. I haven't had much luck with the Rumble or the fans to be honest. This year Vince thought it would be a good idea for me to be the surprise entrant in the Rumble and enter at number 30. I was okay with the idea but I'm not sure how the fans are going to react. I don't think it's going to go over well.

I am sitting in my locker room during the show after my match against Kevin Owens and my defeat against him preparing myself for the Rumble match. I'm not feeling good about it. I text Willow to tell her I am nervous about the match and how maybe it isn't a good idea for me to come out at number 30. She tries to encourage me by saying everything will be fine and not be nervous. This is taking a big step in my career. Just as I am ready to text her back there's a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out hoping that it's Willow. The door opens and instead of seeing my beautiful wife it's my father-in-law. "Hey, Mark," I say with a smile.

"Hey," he says as he walks in. "I hear you've been talking to Willow."

"Yeah," I say as I tighten my boots.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asks.

"No go ahead," I say.

He takes a seat across from me and says, "what are you nervous about? What has you worried about going out there tonight as number 30?"

"Um, the fans hate me. They don't want to see me in the Rumble and they surely don't want to see me eliminate you from the Rumble. They are going to crucify me."

He lets out a deep breath and says, "Look here, Son. You're going to have those fans that hate you and the fans that love you. It's part of the business. They pay their money to come to the shows to boo and cheer. You can't let them get in your head. I know they have been rough on you. I see it and hear it every week. I'm not even sure where all the hate began."

"That makes two of us," I say, "I don't know if we should have this match at Mania and I shouldn't retire you."

"You deserve that match over anyone and not because you're married to my daughter but because you're a hard worker. You give this business everything you've got. You work hard day in and day out. You deserve this. The last 4 years you have been non-stop in this business the only thing that held you back was your hernia but other than that you have given it your all. You took classes to help your acting, help your promos and you trained a little more so you could be better in the ring. People aren't happy unless they are complaining. You can't let their opinions get to you and make you feel like you don't deserve something. Don't let their opinions take away from your hard work and your dedication to this business. You could be like any of these other guys out there that focus on their game systems, going out partying or whatever but you're not. You go to work, you do your job, you work on ways to get better. You work out in the gym and your nights are spent talking to my daughter on skype after a show. She tells me all about it. You're one of the good ones. You're one of the best. You are one of the only guys that can actually keep a marriage together on the road and you're invested in your personal life as much as you are your professional life. That's what makes me see you the way I do and I feel you deserve this honor. I wouldn't choose anyone else," he says. "You are a good guy and you give the world your all and these people can't take away what you deserve or take away your special moments especially the moments where your wife or your daughter are in the front row cheering you on. The moments your father is watching his son carrying on the family legacy, no one can take that away from you or when your mom is cheering you on in the front row, your biggest fans, your biggest cheering section are the people that love you. You may not see what I see in you but you're a wonderful guy, you're a great athlete and you're hardworking not one of those fans can take that away from you. You're making a name for yourself in this business. It's better to be booed than to not have any reaction at all. You can rise about all this hate and all these negative opinions because that's the kind of guy you are. You're going to go out there tonight, with your head held high and you're going to enter that ring, eliminate me and stand tall after you do it. Be proud of yourself because damn it Joe I'm proud as hell of you and I know my daughter is just as proud of you. She's your number one fan other than your daughter and your two other daughters. You've got this Joe don't give that crowd one thought, take your moment and live in it. Okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. He made me feel special, he made me feel better about my match and my participation in the Rumble. He stands up and I stand up with him. "Thanks, Mark."

"You're welcome, Son," he says as he pulls me in for a hug. "And call me Dad."

"Okay, Dad," I smile as I hug him back. I can't think of a better moment between my father-in-law and me. It is one of those moments I am going to cherish the rest of my life. I'll look back on this moment years from now and remember it, keeping his advice in mind as I deliver the same advice to a newbie or an upcoming superstar.

I take Mark's advice to heart as I am standing behind the curtain waiting for my music to hit so I can enter in at number 30. I take a sip of water before pouring it over my head as I hear the fans countdown to my entrance. I take a deep breath just as my music cues and come out into a crowd of boos from the fans. I make my way to the ring with my head held high. I climb into the ring and start fighting, start eliminating people as the arena chants that I suck or chant bullshit. I come to the pivotal moment in my career and I eliminate my father in law when he least expects it. I send him over the top rope and the crowd erupts in boos and Roman sucks once again as I look into the familiar green eyes of my father in law as he looks at me from outside the ring. It is in that moment that I feel it, I feel the specialness of my Wrestlemania match, how it will change my career and be the most important match of my life yet the fans boos don't take that away from me. I earned it and they can't take that away from me. It's special. When I'm finished with the match I walk over to Willow who's sitting front row and she smiles at me. "Congratulations," she whispers as I hug her.

"I didn't win," I say as I hug her back.

"Not the match but my father's respect and one of the biggest matches of your career. I am so happy for you, Baby."

"I love you," I say before I kiss her lips softly before I make my way to the back with a smile on my face, the entire arena can boo me but it doesn't matter because my wife being proud of me means more to me than anything.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Joe and Willow going to visit their new property? Do you think the privacy is the best thing for them? What do you think on the debate over the last name? What do you think Willow should do? Do you understand why Joe is so upset by it? What do you think of Willow telling Joe that before him she didn't want marriage or kids but when she met him she wanted it all with him? What did you think of the special moment between Mark and Joe? What did you think of Mark's words to Joe? How do you think he handled the end of the Rumble? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Are you excited for this?" I ask Joe as we are sitting in the waiting room waiting to have a 3d ultrasound done on our baby girls and to hopefully schedule a date to have a C-Section done. I'm not thrilled with the idea of having a C-section but that's what the doctor thinks will be best unless she wants to have me induced a couple weeks before my due date but after everything with Koa I'm not sure I want to risk labor. I'm torn between both of them each have positives and negatives.

"Of course," he says with a smile as he holds my hand as we wait. "I'm always excited to see our baby girls. I'm glad that I could actually be here for this."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I wasn't sure if Vince was going to give you time off being this close to Mania. I'm surprised that he gave you the week off. We have so much we need to get done like wedding planning. I know we still have till September BUT do you know how fast the next few months are going to go especially with having the girls, moving to Houston and Mania? It's going to be crazy."

"I know," he says. "If it wasn't for Braun Strowman being a beast I wouldn't have time off. I'm not even understanding this feud."

"Yeah where did it even come from?" I ask. "It was the most random feud. Technically you're supposed to be feuding with my dad but they just throw this random feud in there. It doesn't make sense."

"I know but it is to give me something to do until Mania when I wrestle your dad. Then they want us to pick up the feud after Mania. I don't understand it myself. He'll probably decimate me at some point so that I can take time off to move and be there for the birth of the girls. I need some time off."

"I know but can't they give you anyone else why Braun? He's a beast."

"He's just not finished with me yet apparently," he jokes making me smile. "Once Fast Lane is over I'll have a few matches but their main focus is Mania and my match with your dad. I'm really nervous about that. I don't know what to expect. How do you feel about it possibly being your dad's last match?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "It's going to be bittersweet but he's not young anymore. He's getting older and he needs to get his hip replaced. He's been putting it off for years. He's not getting any younger so I can understand why he wants to be done. I mean he may be done with in ring competition but I think he's going to do a lot more things behind the scenes like hiring new talent and helping with creative. At least that's what he was talking about. He has beat up his body for this business so I understand why he's ready to walk away. It's just going to be weird because all my life he was The Undertaker. We could never post pics of him as our dad because he couldn't break character but after Mania it is a whole different ball game. He's not going to be The Undertaker anymore. He's going to be Mark Calaway. I'm happy for Kaia though. She's lucky because my dad has always been home for her. Gun and I had to always share him with wrestling and a lot of times wrestling won. I wish he had been there more but it is what it is. He was doing what he loved so I can't complain. He made a legacy and things are going to be weird for a while but it's time for him to call it quits while he still can. He gave his all for this business that's for sure."

"I know. I don't know how I was honored enough to be his last opponent. I'm truly honored. I was honored the night he came into my locker room to talk to me before the Royal Rumble. He gave me some really good advice that I will carry with me the rest of my career."

"That's the kind of guy he is. He thinks very highly of you not because you're my husband but because you're amazing. You deserve this match more than anyone."

"Thanks," he says with a smile as the nurse comes from the back and calls us. Joe helps me up and we make our way to the back to get our 3d ultrasound. I never had one done before but I have seen them so I am pretty excited to see our baby girls up close and in 3d. This will give us a better idea of what they will look like when they are born.

"How are y'all doing today?" asks the nurse as we walk into the room.

"Pretty good," I say with a smile.

"Good," says Joe with a smile.

"How are you feeling, Mom?"

"Large," I answer. "I have so much indigestion. I'm just over being pregnant. I have heartburn every day, my back hurts and I'm peeing like every 10 minutes then when they start moving it's insane because I feel like they are having their own WWE match in my stomach."

"It won't be too much longer now," she says as she hands me a gown to put on. "You have about 15 weeks to go. And that's give or take because you're having twins so it's more like 12 weeks to go those 12 weeks will fly by so fast you won't even realize it."

"I hope so. I'm anxious to meet them and I am hoping for a better outcome this time than last time. I miss Koa every day but I am scared that something will go wrong with the babies."

"From what I have seen," she says, "they are healthy little girls. They will be okay."

"I hope so," I say.

"Well, I am going to allow you to put your gown on. The doctor will be in shortly to do the ultrasound."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says before she leaves the room.

"So are we having a baby shower?" asks Joe as I put my gown on.

"I don't know. I think that we should have a baby shower after they are born because I think before will be too much. WE didn't exactly plan this pregnancy with the best timing."

Joe lets out a little laugh and says, "we didn't exactly plan this pregnancy. It was a big surprise."

"Tell me about it. One day I am training to get back in the ring and the next I'm pregnant. I should have known. It was definitely unexpected but amazing at the same time."

"I agree," he says with a smile. "It's always the unexpected things in life that are the most special. So we hold off and have a baby shower/bridal shower for you."

"You want to do a two in one?" I ask.

"Yeah, why not," he says. "It works out."

"Fine by me, is it true that in the Samoan culture when you bring the baby home from the hospital the family is there to help?"

"Yes," he says. "Expect my mom and dad to be there when we get home from the hospital maybe even my sisters too. It's a big deal in the Samoan culture to have a baby."

"Sounds fun," I say with a smile. "I love your family."

"I love your family I think we both have good families and we all get along well. Family reunions and holidays should be good."

"Thank God," I say as the doctor comes into the room. "Good morning," I say to her.

"Good morning, Willow," she says with a smile. "And Mr. Anoa'i," she says shaking his hand.

"Please call me Joe," he says with a smile.

"It's good to see you both here today. We have a couple of things to go over today especially about the delivery of the twins and of course the 3d ultrasound but first things first how are you feeling, Willow? How is the pregnancy going for you?"

"It's going well but my back hurts and these two enjoy kicking and pushing down on my bladder but for the most part everything is going well. I'm glad my morning sickness is gone but I am exhausted."

"Your back is going to hurt because you're so small and most of your weight gain is baby belly. Try using a heating pad on your back and dad can always give you a massage to help ease the pain in your back. I wish I could do something about your bladder but I'm sure after you have the girls even then you'll continue to have bladder problems."

"That's great to hear," I say with a smile. "They're pretty much killing my bladder."

"I'm just saying you will never be able to cough or sneeze the same again," she says making me smile. "So let's talk about delivery. You have 15 weeks to go. It's time we talked about your birth plan. I would like to deliver them around 37 weeks maybe even 38 weeks. It is safer for you and safer for the babies. I would like to induce you or schedule a c-section about 37 ½ weeks."

"Okay," I say. "Is it safe to have them that early? After Koa I am a little nervous about it."

"Yes," she says. "At 37 weeks you are considered full term and it is recommended. I would like to do a C-section given your history and since you had one with Koa. It is safer to have the C-section rather than a vaginal birth especially with twins."

"All right we'll do a C-section," I say.

"Willow, are you sure?"

"Yes, Joe, I'm sure. I want to have a C-section that way we know when they are coming and we can plan."

"Why can't you let them choose their birthday and then when we come to the hospital have a C-section?"

"Could we do it that way?" I ask, "or is it better to schedule the C-section."

"Well, it is better to schedule the C-section especially if you want me to be the doctor to deliver your babies. I can guarantee that I will be here but I can't guarantee if you come in one night or day that I will be here."

"I would rather you deliver the babies. I think we will schedule the C-section."

"All right," she says pulling out her tablet. "Let's see. I want to get you in between 37 weeks and 38 weeks. We are looking at any time between May 20th and May 27th. Is there a date you would like to schedule to have the C-section?"

I look at Joe and he looks at me. "Your birthday? Would you like to share a birthday with our girls?" I ask him.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "I would love that."

"May 25th," I say to the doctor. "We want to have the C-Section on Joe's birthday."

"Okay," she says marking it down. "We'll have you in here May 25th of course they can try to come earlier than the 25th but that's the day I have you scheduled. Would you prefer morning, afternoon or night?"

"Afternoon," I say with a smile. "I'm not a morning person."

"Neither am I," she smiles, "May 25th at 1p is what I have it scheduled for does that work for both of you?"

"Yes," we say together.

"Wonderful," she says. "So are you ready to see your baby girls?"

"I've been ready," says Joe with excitement.

"All right, let me get everything prepared. 3d ultrasounds are really cool you're going to love it."

"I can't wait," I say with a smile.

Once the doctor has everything prepared she turns on the machine for the ultrasound and takes the Doppler and places it on my stomach. She moves it around a little before one beautiful face appears on the screen in 3d with another little face beside it. "And there they are," she says with a smile and tears fill my eyes. They seem so real as if they are right in front of me. One of them has their fingers in their mouth and is asleep while the other is awake sucking on its thumb. "Well," I say. "I had no part in those girls. They look just like you, Joe," I smile.

"As far as we know they could have your eyes and your hair," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah but their mouths, their noses and their face is all yours. I'm sure they both have a head full of dark hair just like you because I have really bad heartburn. I guess your genes trumped mine."

"It seems so but they are so precious," he says as one of them moves turning away from the screen. "And she's shy," he laughs. He leans down and kisses my lips. "They're beautiful, Willow."

"I know," I say with a smile as the one that was sleeping wakes up and takes its fingers out of its mouth and looks as if she is waving to us. I can't control it anymore and I break down into happy tears seeing my beautiful baby girls on the screen.

"It's okay," says Joe as he comforts me. "It won't be long until we're holding them in our arms."

"I can't wait," I say through my happy tears as the doctor hands me a tissue and I continue to cry throughout the ultrasound when she's finished she gives us our own CD to keep of the ultrasound to share with our family and friends but also for us to keep for the baby book. Before we leave we schedule our next appointment and then on the way home Joe stops to get me some hot wings which has been a really big craving for me; hot wings with extra hot sauce with ranch and bleu cheese dressing.

"So I was thinking," says Joe when we are at home eating our wings at the coffee table in the living room with the TV on in the background.

"Thinking about what?" I ask as I devour my wings.

"Damn, Baby Girl, are you even chewing or are you swallowing it whole? Don't swallow a bone now."

"Shut up," I smile. "I'm hungry," I say dipping it into my sauce. "What were you thinking about?"

"How much do you want me around when Kalea and Leinani get here?" he asks.

"I don't know as much as you can but I understand you have a demanding job and you're going to be gone most of the time. How much do you want to be around when they are born?"

"I want to be around as much as I can," he says as he eats some of his wings. "I was thinking of cutting back when they are born. I mean not give it up but definitely go to a part-time schedule but I'm supposedly at the prime of my career so I don't know if Vince or Hunter will allow that but I don't want to only be home two or three days a week. Alani is getting older and I have already missed so much of her life because of wrestling and I don't want to do that with Kalea and Leinani. I want to be able to be around a lot more than I was for Alani. I'm thinking of working RAW or Smackdown as well as pay per views and maybe one or two house shows a month. I don't want to miss out on the twins."

"I think that's a decision you need to make. I can't make it for you, Joe. I understand the lifestyle. I grew up with my dad in the business. Would you be happy working part-time or would you be happier working full-time? Times are different now," I say. "Today we have skype and we can video chat each other. I can record the twins to keep you updated on their milestones if you miss any and I can send a picture right away. It's different than when we grew up," I say. "I just want you to be happy."

"I don't know, Willow a part of me wants to be a hands on dad, work part-time while the babies are little then get back into the full time wrestling scene when they are older but I don't' know if I want to be away from my babies that long. I don't know if I want to be away from you that long. Marriages are really hard to hold together in this business."

"Since I'm not insecure I don't think our marriage is going to crumble if you work full-time. I want you to do whatever is going to make you happy, Joe. I would never tell you not to do something. I want you to do what's best for you, best for our family and what makes you happy. If you're not happy you can't live life to the fullest and you'll regret every minute of every day. I want you to do what is best for you what you really want to do."

"Thanks, Willow," he says as we continue to eat. "I'm going to be 32 in May, the same day our girls are born," he smiles, "and I know I have a lot of things to do in this business but I feel like I have a lot of things I want to do in your life and our kids' lives. When I took Alani to her father daughter dance I realized how much of her life I have actually missed. She's going to be 10 this year. I have been doing this since she was 3 years old. I have never been a constant in her life. I see her a day or two a week and before that whenever I could because she lived in Cali. I want to be the constant in our daughters' lives, in your life and in Alani's life. I want to be home more than a day or two a week. I want more time. I love this business don't get me wrong but I love my family and sometimes your family won't always be there. There are moments that are going to happen in our lives, Kalea's, Leinani's life and Alani's life that I'm never going to get back. Yeah it can be on video or in pictures but it's not the same as being there. I don't' want a relationship with my kids on Skype. I want a relationship with my kids by being there. I look at my brother for the beginning part of my niece and nephew's life he was a rockstar. He was missing so much. I look at me with Alani and I have missed so much. I don't want to miss those moments, Willow. I always said when this business is over and my life as a WWE superstar is done that I want to be a stay at home dad and be hands on. God gave us these babies for a reason and I don't think that reason was for me to be a superstar gone 5 days a week sometimes longer. Willow, I want to be a part-time wrestler and as close to a full-time dad and husband that I can be. Would you be upset if I did that? I mean we wouldn't be poor and we could get by."

"It has never been about the money, Joe. It's about you. I think that if you want to be part-time then you should go for it. I am happy with whatever you choose to do. I know wrestling is a straining business. I grew up with a dad in the business and I know there are plenty of times I wish he could have been there and I can't count how many important moments he missed in my life, Gun's life, Chasey's life and Gracie's life. Kai is the lucky one he's been around more for her and she's so happy but regardless I was always proud of my dad. It hurt when he wasn't' there but I knew he was doing what made him happy and what put the food on our table. I was never upset, never disappointed but I do wish he could have been around more. I tried to avoid having kids for so long because I didn't want to be a mother because I wanted to be a wrestler. I couldn't be away from them and didn't' want to be which is why I decided to walk away from the ring and focus on my teaching as well as the girls. I didn't want to marry a man that was involved in the business because of knowing how things work but everything I didn't want soon turned into everything I ever wanted. I would love more time with you and I know the babies will too but at the end of the day, Joe it is your choice and you have to do what makes you happy. I support you no matter what. Remember I told you that no matter what I would always be here in your corner even if the world was against you. You have to make the choice for you and for your heart not for what you think I want or need. It's up to you. You need to think about it and make sure this is the right decision and if you can be happy only working part-time."

"I know," he says. "I'll think about it but I'm pretty sure no matter what this is what I'm going to want to do, Willow."

"I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Willow," he smiles and I know that his decision isn't going to be an easy one but I want him to know I support him no matter what he decides to do but a part of me would love the part-time schedule but he has to do everything that's going to make him happy and not worry about what's going to make me happy. I know about the sacrifice of the business so I understand that in life he will have to choose wrestling over us and he will have to sacrifice his family for the business but no matter what I'm always going to be here for him we can't get through it all without me supporting him and him supporting me.

 ***A/N: So what did you think of the 3d Ultrasound? What did you think of them choosing to have the C-Section on Joe's birthday? Do you think it will be a special day for him to have his twin daughters born on his 32nd birthday? What did you think of Joe deciding to cut down to part-time? Do you think he will be happy with that decision? Do you agree with Willow that he needs to think about it more? What do you think he should do? please review and thank-you for reading.**


	35. Chapter 35

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much* This chapter took a little bit of research but it was well worth it. I hope you enjoy it.**

The weeks leading up to Wrestlemania flew by quickly and Joe was getting a lot of press for his match against my dad including many interviews where he was always asked where I stand between my father and the man I love. They asked whose side I was on and who I wanted to win but with preparing for Wrestlemania came along with Joe being gone more to do his media and to wrestle more shows because once Mania is over he is expected to be written out until the middle of September so he can enjoy some time at home moving to Houston, celebrating the birth of our twin girls in May, helping out with the babies, settling down with our new life and then finally our wedding. He is still deciding if when he wants to return if he will go to full-time or part-time. I'm hoping for part-time but it's his decision on what he chooses to do.

My favorite weekend of the year finally arrived and once again I am sitting sidelines at Mania. I wish I had at least one Mania in my career but it's okay I have something better in my life to make it worth it. My family and Joe's family are all in Orlando for the biggest weekend of the year in a wrestling family's life this isn't any normal match for my dad or for Joe while it's my dad's last match and the cementing of his legacy it is the beginning of Joe's legacy and the biggest match of his career. Joe's busy this weekend doing appearances at Axxess and doing media so while he's spending his morning at Axxess before we go out to eat with our families and then to the Hall Of Fame Ceremony I'm spending time with my dad and brother for the afternoon enjoying lunch together. "How many?" asks the hostess as we enter my dad's favorite restaurant in Orlando.

"Three," I answer with a smile. She grabs three menus and asks us to follow her to a private location in the restaurant so that we can enjoy our lunch in peace and quiet something we never really get to do when there are wrestling fans around asking for pictures, taking pictures and asking for autographs. It's a never ending cycle I grew used to it when I was younger but most of the time my dad never left character so he often told his fans no because he didn't want to be seen as a regular man. "Thank-you," I say with a smile as we reach our table. We take our seats as she hands us our menus. "Well, Dad," I say looking over the menu for my drink order and to get an idea of what I want to eat for lunch. I'm starving. "How do you feel about this being the last Mania of your career?"

"I don't know. It's bittersweet. I never thought this day would come but you both know I'm getting older now and my body can't handle it as much as it used to. I have to get surgery on my hip soon to have it replaced. I can't keep putting it off. There's really not much more that I can do in this business so it's time to call it quits."

"I wish I could have been wrestling in this Mania with you," I say, "but life had other plans and decided to bless Joe and me with our baby girls."

"Are you ever going back?" asks my twin brother, "I mean are you ever going to get back into wrestling?"

"I don't think so. I want to be a mama so badly. I want to spend a couple years at home with the girls and then I want to put my teaching degree to use. I don't want to be away from my kids and last time I tried to get back into wrestling I ended up pregnant and never got further than a week or two of training."

"I'm glad you're going to use your teaching degree," says my dad with a smile. "You're going to be an amazing teacher and you're going to be an amazing Mama. Your girls are going to be so lucky to have you and with my retirement and you moving to Houston I have more time to spend with my granddaughters and spoil them. If you and Joe need any help I will be there to help you whenever. The first month is going to be tough. Twins are hard to adjust to. Trust me I know," he says with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad and Joe is going to be written off the show starting the night after Mania. He's going to be attacked by Strowman and he's going to be 'injured' he won't be slated to return until mid-September. There's just so much going on the next few months. We're moving to Houston, we need to decorate our house, get things ready for the girls, have the girls and finish planning our wedding. We still need to send out our invitations we are such slackers," I say, "but there's so much to do so I am glad he's getting the next few months off plus I miss him when he's gone."

"That comes with the territory of being married to a wrestler," says my dad. "It's a tough life."

"Yeah it is," I say, "but I get it. I don't think this is going to tear our marriage apart or anything."

"Probably not you've been around it all your life," he says before we give the waitress our food orders as she brings us our drinks. I order my food and my dad looks at me and says, "hungry?"

"I am eating for three," I say. "I'm always hungry ask Joe and everything needs to have hot sauce on it. You can bring me some hot sauce for my steak right?" I ask the waitress.

"It can be arranged," she says with a smile before she walks away.

"So Joe is on me about changing my last name," I say before taking a sip of my water.

"You haven't changed your last name yet?" asks my dad. "What are you waiting for? You can't stay Willow Calaway forever."

"I know, Dad it's just I don't know if I really want to change my name. I enjoy being a Calaway. Our name is just as powerful and legendary as Joe's last name. I don't know how Willow Calaway-Anoa'i sounds. If I do this I might just change my name to Willow Calaway Anoa'i and leave my middle name as Calaway. I don't know, Dad. I don't see the big deal. He has the ring on my finger does my last name have to make a difference."

"Yes, Willow," he says. "It's a big deal you two are married you're his wife. Either hyphenate that last name or do the whole middle name. You want to have the same last name as your children don't you?"

"I want my children to carry the Calaway name," I say. "It's important to me. I just get tired of fighting about it."

"Willow, there are going to be bigger battles in your marriage than changing your last name. It's like with a child you learn to pick your battles just pick your battle let this go and change your last name. Take on his last name and be done with it."

"Okay, Dad. I'll change it within the next couple weeks. I think I am going with Willow Calaway-Anoa'i only because we are going to hyphenate our daughters' last names."

"Speaking of which what are you naming your little blessings?"

"Kalea and Leinani," I say, "they are both Polynesian names. Leinani means lei flower while Kalea means joy and happiness."

"Those are beautiful names but I was hoping that you would at least name one of your little girls something from our family."

"We went with Leinani. We had Kalea picked out before but then we saw Leinani and I fell in love with it. It turns out that Alani actually chose that name. I don't even know what we would name our daughter from our family."

"You could name her after your grandma. You could name her Katie or Katherine."

"I'm not a fan, Dad. I really don't like either name no offense to our nana. I just don't like the name Katie or Katherine. I have always wanted the name Emily or Charlotte after the Bronte sisters. It would be perfect if Joe and I named them Emily and Charlotte or at least one of them were named Emily or Charlotte. I just feel like the Bronte sisters are special to us after all it was Wuthering Heights that began this whole relationship."

"I like Charlotte," he says. "I think I like Kalea and Charlotte a lot better than Kalea and Leinani; Leinani seems like a mouthful to say. I think you should name one of them Charlotte."

"I agree," I say with a smile. "I'll run that one by Joe," I say. "I mean Kalea covers the Polynesian name so why not have a name that's special to us and when I say special I mean REALLY special. He knows how I am with my literature. I just want names where they can grow up with them and not be made fun of on the playground. I mean honestly Willow almost got my ass kicked a couple times it was so hippie."

"I loved the name Willow," he smiles. "I chose your name and I thought it was beautiful it still is," he smiles making me smile as the waitress brings our food. I can't wait to eat so I waste no time pouring my hot sauce onto my steak and potatoes. "Not hot enough for you?" he asks.

"Dad you have no idea," I smile as I inhale my food.

Later that night Joe and I arrive at the Hall of Fame Ceremony for the red carpet before the ceremony actually begins. It is one of our only nights we get together since he's been so busy with his schedule. I plan to enjoy it to its fullest even though HOF isn't where I would want to spend it. Joe cleans up pretty nice as he wears a dark blue jacket with a greyish blue shirt underneath with a black tie and black slacks. I brushed his hair into a low man bun and he is freshly shaven. He looks amazing I on the other hand feel a bit self-conscious as I feel like a house as we step onto the red carpet as I am dressed in a teal blue spaghetti strapped dress with black high heeled shoes with a matching clutch. I feel large as we stop to take some pictures and as soon as we enter into the arena the fans begin to boo us, well, not me but Joe. He just needs to walk into the room, doesn't need to say anything and they boo him. He holds my hand as we walk the carpet as we are stopped for him and me to answer questions. We stop with Byron Saxton and Maria Menuedos. "We're joined by Roman and his beautiful fiancée Willow," says Saxton.

"His beautiful pregnant fiancée: Willow," says Maria. "How are you feeling, Willow? When are you due?"

"Thank-you. I'm feeling all right," I answer with a smile, "and the babies are due to arrive next month."

"That's wonderful," she says with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," says Joe as we hold hands.

"But Sunday night you're wrestling the legendary Undertaker, Roman, how are you feeling about that match?" asks Byron.

"I've been training harder than ever," he answers. "This is probably the biggest match of my career and Undertaker is no ordinary man. I have been preparing for this match the last few weeks and I feel I am ready to face Undertaker on Sunday night. This match can make or break me but I think it's time for this big dog to take over the yard," he answers.

"But I understand this match hits close to home for you, Willow," says Maria. "What are your thoughts on your fiancée facing your father at a match that could retire your father's entire career?"

"It's bittersweet," I answer. "If my father wins my fiancée loses and I would love so much for him to win but if my dad loses and my fiancée wins then my dad's entire career could be over I'll be happy for one and sad for the other. I just want both my dad and Roman to go out there and put on the best show of the night and tear the house down. I am proud of both of them and win or lose I'm going to love both of them."

"Who do you want to win?" she asks.

"I don't have a choice. I support both of them and I'll be happy for whoever wins the match," I answer.

"Thank-you," says Byron, "Good luck on Sunday, Roman," he says before Joe thanks him and we make our way to our seats.

"I'm tired of that question," I say. "How am I supposed to choose between you and my dad without hurting the other's feelings? I am rooting for both of you and whether you win or you lose, whether my dad loses or wins I'm going to be there for both of you and love you both the same. Obviously I am going to have some feelings about the match it's my dad's last match so that's sad but it's a big career move for you so I am happy. Like I said it's all going to be bittersweet."

"I know, Baby," he says as we reach our seats to watch the ceremony. He lets me sit on the outside because of being pregnant and having to use the bathroom every 10 minutes. Of course during the ceremony every time Joe pops up on the screen the fans boo him and he has learned to play into it by smiling, smirking or doing some smart ass gesture. I almost wish they would give him a heel turn so he can be an asshole and get booed for doing it. It's what would help him most because I know after Sunday they're going to boo him and hate him more after he retires my dad. Joe and I make it about halfway through the ceremony before we leave because I have really bad heartburn and because he has another early morning at 's never ending but our time together tonight was well worth it even if we both passed out when we got back to the hotel room.

The next couple days flew by and Sunday the day that will change our family forever finally arrived. We arrived at the arena early this morning so that the superstars can get a feel of the arena, get a feel of the ring and go over entrances for the night. Joe, my dad and I are standing near the ring as my dad is going over things with Joe about their match tonight and giving him advice. My dad wraps his arm around my shoulders after he is done going over things with Joe as we lean against the barrier looking at the ring. "This is where it all began 26 ½ years ago," he nods. "You weren't even born yet when I stepped into a WWE ring. You were born 4 days later. The first time I brought you to a show you and your brother were only 5 months old. This is the life I have known almost all my adult life. I took this job so I could provide for your mom, you and your brother. I never envisioned 26 years later I would be ready to walk away from it all. I've had some good matches in this ring," he says as Joe joins us. "I was about Joe's age maybe a little younger when I started in this company. I was 25 years old when I entered the WWE ring. I remember it like it was yesterday. I never thought then I would have accomplished everything I have in the last 26 years. It's been a long road, a tough road. I made a lot of sacrifices for this business, I gave my body for this business and encountered numerous injuries for this business. I have bled for this business. I have given all I have to give for this business and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have given it all for the fans and I hope that my legacy continues on throughout the years. I have seen so many guys come and go and I have lost a lot of friends along the way through death and some just by fall outs," he says as I see the tears in his eyes as he talks to me. "If I could I would do it all again but I'm too old for this now, my body is too old for this now and after sacrificing so much of my time with you, your sisters and your brother I don't want to do the same thing to Kai. She's going to be 5 in August. I don't want to miss out like I did with the rest of you. I've made friends that have become family in this company. I never expected to be undefeated at Mania for 22 consecutive Manias it's impressive. I've held numerous championships and have had some of the best matches. Some of my matches will never be forgotten. Tonight the Undertaker becomes a regular man; he becomes Mark Calaway and goes on to live a normal life but the legend of The Undertaker will never die," he says making me tear up. I have never seen a man love this business more than my dad has. He has given everything for his career and has made so many sacrifices for this business. He IS the business. "Joe," he says as I wrap my arm around his waist and lay my head on his chest. "I didn't choose you to retire me because you're marrying my daughter. I chose you to retire me because I see something in you. I see myself in you. I was like you at one time. I have seen you give a lot to this business. The fans boo you, they hate on you but you come out stronger each time. You went to get some more training in and you went to work on your promo skills but I have learned in 26 years that people are either going to like you or they're going to hate you. The only thing you can do is go out there and live in the moment. You have so much talent in you. I love watching you in the ring, I love your dedication and all the hard work you put into this business. I think you have a lot of talent. The day you walked in the door I knew you were going to be a star. You have held the championship three times, hold the Royal Rumble record for most eliminations in a single match and this is your third time main eventing Mania. You're going to go places but along with the fame comes a lot of negativity. You lose all your privacy but I like how you and Willow try to remain private to give your kids a private life. Try to stay low-key and under the radar not everyone in the world needs to know you're married or what your kids look like. They deserve some privacy too they didn't ask for famous parents. Don't let the temptation you find on the road with ring rats and whores detour you from the love and marriage you have with my daughter. Ring rats come and go but the love of your wife and your children last forever don't screw it up. You have a good head on your shoulders and you're a hard-working man. I'm proud of you and I chose you to retire me because you're everything I used to be when I stepped foot in this business. Don't get lost in the business and you'll be successful. You have so much to accomplish yet and in 26 years from now when you're having this conversation with the person that is going to retire you remember the words I am telling you. Stay humble, have respect and keep working hard. Those are the things you need to remember it's an honor to have my last match with you, Joe," he says as I feel the tears run down my cheek.

"Thank-you, Dad," says Joe and I can see the tears in his eyes. My dad lets go of me and gives Joe a hug before I join in.

"Daddy, I'm so proud of you it's going to be weird after tonight but I'm happy that you're finally going to get the time with your family that you need and in a few weeks we'll be in Houston with you and you'll have two baby girls to love and spoil. I love you, Daddy and you will always be my hero," I say hugging both of my men, my two favorite men they are both my best friend and I would be lost without both of them.

Later that night my brother, sisters, Michelle and some other family members of mine are sitting front row waiting for my dad to make his entrance for his final match. I'm between my family and Joe's because I have to support both men because I am invested personally one is my forever and always and one is my first love. Joe stands in the ring as he waits for my dad's music to cue. The stadium goes dark as the bell tolls and it sends goosebumps up my spine no matter how many times I have seen my dad enter a ring or witnessed one of his matches I still get goosebumps every time. The flames begin to shoot out and the smoke begins to add an eerie feeling in the stadium. My dad appears from nowhere and makes his way to the ring. Tears fill my eyes as I watch him make his final walk to the ring in his career. He slowly makes his way up the stairs and climbs into the ring with Joe. Kai cheers for him as soon as he enters. "Go Daddy!" she yells as he removes his jacket followed by his hat. He folds up his jacket and hands them to the referee. I watch Joe and my dad standing in the ring waiting for the bell to ring. Joe keeps watch on my dad the entire time.

As soon as the bell rings my dad begins with the upper hand and begins to dominate Joe through the ring. He tosses him out of the ring and yells, "My yard." When Joe gets back into the ring my dad once again dominates him and yells, "Still MY yard." My dad lets Joe know whose yard it is until Joe fires back and my dad ends up outside the ring but landing on his feet as he flips over the top rope. My dad takes over once again as my dad throws him into the steel steps as the crowd chants that Roman sucks. Joe hits my dad with a Samoan drop once the action comes back into the ring and then he kicks him down. Joe is not intimidated at all by my dad. My dad gets some shots in before Joe takes over and pushes my dad into the ring post and then hits him with a drive by. Joe sits on the ring apron watching my dad on the ground before he throws him into the ring. Joe and my dad have a punching match in the ring before Joe tries to trick my dad but he doesn't go for it and my dad takes over. At my dad's age he's doing well keeping up with Joe and his big kick still rocks. My dad goes for a cover and Joe kicks out. Joe rolls out of the ring and goes to hit my dad with a drive by but my dad hits him with a right hand. Outside the ring my dad tears the announce table apart before he starts to slam Joe into the announce table and Joe hits my dad with another drive by but lands on the announce table. My dad chock slams Joe onto the announce table before he tears up the Spanish announce table. My dad gets ready to do more damage to Joe before Joe spears him through the Spanish announce table both lay on the ground trying to get it together.

Joe stands up and I see he's hurting from the match but he rolls into the ring. The crowd is on Joe as he stands in the middle of the ring. He asks whose yard it is now and my dad sits up making eye contact with him. My dad stumbles into the ring and Joe goes on the attack but delivering knees to my dad. Joe gets in my dad's face telling him it's his yard and my dad surprises him with a Last Ride and goes for a pin fall but Joe kicks out. My dad goes for a steel chair outside the ring before he makes his way back into the ring. Joe goes for the chair but my dad kicks him down and picks up the chair. He takes the chair to Joe's spine a couple times and invited him to stand up before he knocks him down again with a chair. My dad sets up for the chock slam but Joe rolls out of the ring. My dad goes after him but they end up in the ring. Joe hits him with two superman punches before he finds himself getting choke slammed. My dad goes for a pin but Joe kicks out again. My dad signals for the end and sets Joe up for a tombstone. He tombstones him and goes for a cover and like a beast Joe kicks out. We're all in shock as he kicks out. My dad falls back wondering what more he can do to hold Joe down and the fans start chanting bullshit. My dad makes his way to his feet and pulls Joe up by his vest, he sets him up for another tombstone but something happens as Joe tries to counter and it doesn't go the way it should it blotches. My dad ends up on his back and Joe goes for the pin but my dad kicks out. Joe waits in the corner as my dad tries to get on his feet, he yells out before he spears my dad. Joe goes for the cover and my dad counters by trying to get Joe into Hell's Gate. My dad locks it in and I bite at my manicured nails waiting to see what happens next. Joe makes it to the ring and my dad breaks the hold. My dad crawls toward the chair and grabs it but Joe stops him by putting his foot on it and looks down at my dad. Joe begins to take the chair to my dad's back and then to his chest. He tells him to stay down as my dad fights to stand up before he's hit with another chair shot. My dad pulls himself up on the ropes and the fans are chanting for my dad. Joe hits my dad with a spear and goes for the pin once again and my dad kicks out. Joe doesn't know what to do to keep my dad down. My dad isn't giving up without a fight. I am proud of both my favorite men as they give it all in this match. My dad gets up once again and Joe spears him again. He goes for the pin and once again my dad kicks out. Legends never die and the fans are going wild as my dad keeps up the fight. Joe's frustrated in the ring thinking about what more he can do. The stadium is filled with Undertaker chants as my sisters join in. My dad gets to his feet and gets hit with a Superman punch. Joe watches my dad and he sits up before he falls back down. Tears fill my eyes as I know the end is near for my dad's legendary career. My dad stumbles and struggles to his feet as Joe watches him. My dad pulls on Joe for leverage and Joe pushes him away. My dad looks up at him and tells him he doesn't have the balls to put him down. Joe hits him with right hands and hits my dad with a spear and goes for the pin. 1-2-3 and my dad is down the end of his career is the beginning of Joe's career as he defeats my dad. My dad lays in the ring as Joe celebrates. I don't know if I should cheer or cry. I cheer for Joe as he just had one of the biggest matches of his career but I cry through my joy for Joe because 26 years of a legendary career comes to an end. Joe makes his way up the ramp leaving my dad in the ring. The pyro goes off in celebration of Joe's victory but my dad remains in the ring.

"Daddy lost?" asks Kai.

"Yes," says Michelle, "but he put up a good fight."

"Yes he did," I say with tears in my eyes.

Tears fill my eyes as the fans start chanting thank-you, Taker as he lays in the middle of the ring. My dad sits up in the middle of the ring as they cheer for him and it's all over his face. I can see the sadness on his face as it is finally over. He gets his jacket and puts it on along with his hat. He stands in the ring taking it all in as the fans cheer for him. Tears are streaming down my face as I watch my dad in the ring. He walks around as the fans continue to thank him. In a bittersweet moment my dad goes to climb out of the ring but stops himself. He makes his way to the middle of the ring once again. He takes off his gloves and throws them down in the middle of the ring. He removes his jacket and folds it up placing it in the middle of the ring with his gloves. He looks down at them before he removes his hat placing them with his gloves and his jacket signaling the end of his legendary career. The fans begin to cheer for him as he climbs out of the ring and for the first time in 26 years he breaks character as he comes over to us. He gives me a hug first and kisses the top of my head. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say before he moves onto my brother and my sisters then ending it by kissing Michelle. He starts his way up the ramp and stops midway. He looks back at the ring and then puts his arm up in the air before he lowers through the trap door on the ramp. It is a night I will never forget. It's all bittersweet as I see my dad leave the ring for the last time and when we get to the back there's a line of superstars waiting for my dad. I stand with Joe as my dad makes his way back through the superstars. He hugs Vince and Triple H then hugs Stephanie. He shakes the hands of every superstar he passes and as he reaches Joe and me he stops. He gives me another hug and kisses my cheek before he looks at Joe.

"Good match," he says out of respect for my husband.

"Thank-you, Undertaker," says Joe before he extends his hand for him to shake but my dad takes him in for a hug and whispers something in this ear. "I promise," he says before my dad walks away after they break the hug.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing, just something between your dad and me, let's go celebrate," he says taking my hand. "26 years of a career ended tonight and that's cause for celebration."

"What about the after party?"

"I would rather spend it with your dad and your family celebrating his legendary career. I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips, "and I'm proud of you. Congratulations."

"It's not about me, Willow," he smiles, "it's about your dad and his legacy. That's why I gave him his time in the ring. He deserves it after all these years. I respect him and I am honored for this match but tonight everything is about him and giving him the respect he has earned. Let's go celebrate," he says taking my hand and once they are showered up we head back to the hotel where surprisingly most of the superstars have arrived and we have a celebration for my dad's retirement and celebrate his legendary career. I realize that one day I will be in this same spot but not as a daughter but as a wife as my husband will one day walk away from it all after giving it all to the business like my dad has. I couldn't be prouder of either of them they laid it all out in that ring tonight and it was the best match I have ever seen. I wish my daughters could have seen it but one day they will to see the legends they have in front of them and can choose to follow in their footsteps or not.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Willow still fighting about changing her last name? Which do you think she should do (Opinions welcome)? What do you think about her wanting to change one of the babies' names do you like the name Charlotte? What did you think of Mark talking about his career to Willow and Joe at the arena? What did you think of Mark telling Joe about the reason why he chose him to retire him? What about the advice Mark gave to Joe? What did you think of Mark's match with Joe? What about after the match? What about the show of respect Joe has for his father in law? What do you think Mark whispered to Joe when he hugged him? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"How are you feeling today?" I ask Joe as I lay down next to him on the bed. Shortly after Wrestlemania Joe's family suffered the death of his older brother. He and his brother were very close despite the age difference between the two. Joe looked up to his older brother and he was going to be Joe's best man in our wedding in September. Joe was taking it all pretty hard just like the rest of his family. It was unexpected. It had been a tough week for everyone. We just returned from Pensacola and we needed to get to packing because we were supposed to start moving at the end of this week. We were so far behind.

"Numb," he answers. "I just don't get it. I miss him already."

"I know you do, Baby. I don't know what I would do without my brother," I say. "I'm sorry."

"You ever realize no matter how many times someone says sorry after a loved one or a friend dies it never really takes away the hurt and the pain of the loss?" he asks.

"I know what you mean. When my grandpa passed away a few years ago I was devastated and no matter how many times someone said they were sorry it never really helped with the pain. I don't think the pain ever truly goes away. You just learn to adjust your life and learn to live without that person. I still hurt over my grandpa's death. He was a great man. I still miss him every day. The first year is the hardest because you're expecting them to be there and then they aren't. As holidays and the years go by you just adjust."

"It's not going to be the same is it?" he asks.

"Probably not but you know you and your family are going to get through this it's going to take some time but you're going to get through it. It was great to see your whole family come together this past week. I can tell how strong your bond is as a family."

"Family is everything," he says as he wraps his arm around me as I face him and places his hand on my stomach. "Aiga," he says which is family in Samoan. "This just showed me how important it is to spend more time with my family." He says as he rubs my stomach. He is in bad shape. He hasn't shaved for days so he's growing a beard and his hair hasn't been brushed for a few days. He has been in the same outfit for the last two days. He hasn't done much but lay in our bed sometimes crying and sometimes sleeping when he's able to. He's taking it all very hard and I don't know what to do for him. "One of them is kicking," he says with a smile. It's the only time he truly smiles in life lately. "Hey there Little Ladies," he says talking to my stomach making me smile. "It won't be long until you make your appearance in the world. I'm getting more excited every day to hold you in my arms. You're going to be loved by so many but your mama and me are going to love you the most. We are going to do everything to make sure you have the world and all the love we can give you. There's not going to be a moment in your life where you feel like you aren't loved or you need more love. I can't wait to hug you and kiss you. I can't wait to see your smiles and hear your little giggles. I can't wait to see who you both are. I can't wait to feel your heartbeat when I lay you on my chest. I hope you love like your mama and you forgive just like she does. I love you both so much already. Your aiga is waiting for you to arrive as much as we are. You're going to learn that your aiga is everything. We love you so much," he says with tears in his eyes as tears form in my own eyes. I run my hand through his hair and he pulls me closer. He begins to cry on my shoulder, deep heavy sobs as I hold him in my arms. My heart is breaking for him. If I could take away his hurt I would. I wish there was more that I could do for him. The only thing I can do is be there for him and hold him as he cries. I kiss his forehead as he cries. "I'm sorry, Willow," he says with a hoarse voice and blood shot eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I say as I play with his hair. "You're okay."

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I'm high on loving you," I say with a smile.

"Is that the song you want to go with for the wedding?" he asks.

"Yes, I was listening to it the other day and I thought how perfect it was for us. I wanted From The Ground Up but I like H.O.L.Y. a lot better. Do you like it?"

"I love it," he says with a smile. "So what names did you want to use for the baby since you don't really like Leinani anymore?"

"I don't know I was thinking about Charlotte because of Charlotte Bronte or even Emily but I'm not sure. I want something that means a lot to us. A name that's special to us."

"What about London?" he asks. "That's in England which is a where I proposed to you and that's where we decided on forever together. Do you like the name London?"

"London and Kalea," I say. "It sounds pretty good but London what? What would be her middle name? I'm loving the name London."

"London Grace but if you really want something special. London Elizabeth or London Jane," he says. "You know because Pride and Prejudice was written by Jane Austen and the lead female character is Elizabeth and since I proposed to you on the Pride and Prejudice Bridge I thought that might work."

"It amazes me that you know so much about Pride and Prejudice," I smile.

"I learned a thing or two from you," he smiles. "So what do you think?"

"I want to go with London Jane," I say with a smile. "I think it is pretty. London Jane Calaway-Anoa'i."

"Perfect," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Kalea and London I love it."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "But you know we really need to get back to packing so we can start moving this weekend."

"I know. We've just been a little distracted lately. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I started some packing already. I have Alani's room finished and I started packing up some things in the living room. If we work together it shouldn't take too long. We should be ready to go by this weekend."

"Yeah," he says. "I can't believe I'm moving to Houston. I never thought I would live out of Florida in my life but I'm ready for a new adventure," he says as we sit up. "Did you see the house? Everything is done and it is perfect."

"I love the story book theme for London and Kalea," I say. "My heart melted when I saw that picture. I wanted to cry it's perfect they did an amazing job. We just need to get London and Kalea done in storybook pages to hang over their cribs." The nursery we had designed for the girls was absolutely perfect and beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better. The walls were painted a light blue with silver and gold foil polka dots on the wall. There were white shelves drilled into the wall that would hold books, ultrasound pictures and other things. We had pictures from storybooks such as Bambi, Peter Pan, Peter Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, quotes from Dr. Seuss books and Charlotte's Web also wall art from Where The Wild Things Are. It was perfect. I couldn't wait to put our little ladies in their nursery. I spent a lot of money and spent a lot of time on Pinterest to give them the perfect nursery. The people that did our house did a great job.

"I know," he says with a smile. "I'm in love. It is perfect. We need to add some Curious George to the mix. I always loved Curious George."

"Me too but I loved Winnie the Pooh and Peter Rabbit more. They will have a lot of classic storybooks too. I got all the books from my collection when I was little. I can't wait to read them to the girls."

"Neither can I," he says with a smile. "And the rest of the house looks just as great. I think we did a good job designing our first house."

"I don't disagree it's everything we ever wanted it's a touch of you and me. It's perfect. I can't wait to live there. I'm excited."

"Me too," he says with a smile, "but we'll never get there if we don't start packing and get that finished. It won't be long now until we are on the road."

"I know," I say, "so let's get moving."

"You mean, Joe get moving," he says. "You need to take it easy. I don't want you going into early labor or anything."

"I'll be fine," I say with a smile. "I won't move any furniture or lift anything heavy."

"All right as long as you stay safe you can help pack."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. Joe gets out of the bed and then helps me up because as I am so far into my pregnancy standing up isn't my strongest suit because I'm so big. We walk downstairs and continue working on our packing. The next couple days we bust our asses packing up our house and by Friday afternoon we are living out of boxes. Our house is completely cleaned up for the new owner and we are ready to start our trek to Houston early in the morning.

We arrive at Vanessa's house this evening to pick up Alani to bring her to our house so that she's ready to leave with us in the morning since she will be living with us in Houston. I wanted her to finish out her 3rd grade year in Tampa before moving to Houston and then have her come once school was out but Joe insisted she come with us now and start school for the last few weeks in Houston so that she can make friends and starting school next year would be easier for her. I didn't agree but it's what he thought was best. I am not sure Vanessa was too thrilled either. Joe rings the doorbell and a few minutes later Vanessa answers the door. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," says Joe.

"Hey," I greet her with a hug.

"Look at you, you're about to pop," she says with a smile. "I'm happy for both of you. Are you two getting excited for the babies?"

"I'm just ready to have them," I say as she lets us in the house. "I'm so uncomfortable. I just have to make it to May 25th then they'll be here."

"I bet," she says with a smile. "So I wanted to talk to you both about the whole custody agreement since I chose to do this out of court with both of our lawyers."

"Okay," says Joe. She leads us to the living room and we take a seat. Her son is playing with his toys quietly and Alani is playing with him. "Should we talk in front of Alani?"

"She already knows what's going to happen, I just want to make sure we are on the same page," she says.

"Of course," says Joe. "I know Alani is going to live with me during the school year and over the summer she will be in Tampa for a month, you get her on Christmas and Spring Break. I know. We're on the same page, Vanessa."

"Every other Christmas and Every other Spring Break," she says. "I don't know how I feel about all this. She's going to be in Houston without her mommy."

"Not that Willow is trying to replace you," says Joe, "but she's going to take good care of her and give her all the motherly love that she can. They get along well and Willow loves her like her own. You can call her whenever you want and you can facetime her whenever you want to. We aren't going to keep her away from you. We want you to continue to have a relationship with her and be in her life."

"Thank-you," she says. "Willow, please take care of my baby girl for me. I know she wants this and I'm not going to keep her from what she wants even if it breaks my heart. Please take care of her."

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I will take care of her even though she's 9 and can take care of herself mostly but I will be there for her and love her like my own. I already do."

"You know when you first got with Joe I was a little hesitant about a new woman being around Alani because I didn't want you to try to replace me but then I saw how much you love her and how much you care for her now she's one of the luckiest little girls because she has two moms that love her and care about her. I trust you with my daughter completely and she loves you. She enjoys being with you. I have to admit we got lucky with you because there are so many step moms out there that just want the dad in their lives and treat their stepchildren poorly but you stepped up and became a mom when you didn't have to be. You showed me that you love my child just as much as I do. I'm happy that I can share Alani with you and that you're so amazing with her. Thank-you, Willow."

"You're welcome," I smile. "Alani will always be special to me and treated as if she was my own. I love her, Vanessa. We want the same thing for her. We want to see her happy, grow up successful and make sure she feels loved. Thank-you for sharing her with me."

"You're welcome," she smiles. "So are you two ready for your move?"

"Yes," says Joe. "We can't wait. Are you coming to the wedding in September?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she says with a smile. "I hope all of you enjoy Texas. I'm going to miss you all but I know this is where you want to be so you can be near Willow's parents and family. Alani," she says.

"Yes, Mama?"

"I think it's time to go now. I think Willow and Daddy want to get you home so they can get some rest. Y'all have a long drive tomorrow."

"Okay, Mama," she says. She gives her little brother a hug and a kiss before she comes over to Vanessa. "Mama, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," she says. "I love you, Alani."

"I love you too, Mama," she says. "And I will text you and call you every day!"

"I look forward to it," she smiles with tears in her eyes. I know it must be hard for her to give up Alani the way she is. I know it's not easy for any mother to let their child move far away from them. I don't think I could ever do it with London and Kalea. "I love you so much," she says as she hugs her tightly and Alani hugs her back. "You're going to have so much fun and I am only a phone call away and a text message away. I love you, Alani."

"I love you too, Mama," she says with tears of her own. I imagine this isn't easy for Alani either just like it wasn't easy for me when I was younger and I was taken from my dad to live with my mom in Tennessee. It's not easy.

"All right," says Vanessa trying to hold back her tears. "You be good and call me as soon as you get to Houston."

"We will," says Joe with a smile. "Take care, Vanessa," he says before he hugs her.

"You too," she says, "and you too Willow, take care of my baby for me."

"I promise I will," I say with tears in my own eyes before I hug her. Alani, Joe and I walk out of the front door of Vanessa's home to our car. We go home for the night and first thing in the morning we pack up our dog, Alani and make sure everything is on the moving truck. We look around our empty house one last time and tears are in my eyes as we shut the door for the last time on the house. We make our way to the car and soon we're off to Houston for a new beginning and a new life together.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Much love to the Anoa'i family. Rest Easy Matt!**


	37. Chapter 37

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

It has been a month since we moved here to Houston. I absolutely love the house. It's been perfect for us. It's much better than our house in Tampa, it's bigger and it's more private. No one could ever find us if they wanted to. I like it that way. As soon as we arrived the house was painted the way we requested and the playroom I have for London and Kalea was just as amazing as their nursery. It was done with a land of make believe theme with unicorns, fairies, princesses and all that stuff but much to my dismay it is painted pink. I wanted lavender that I can work with; pink I cannot. I am not a pink type of person and don't want to push all that princess stuff onto my girls. We have everything set up even though for a week or so we were living out of boxes and eating takeout food we finally got everything ready and everything together. The first thing on Joe's list was to set up the nursery because it wouldn't be long before I was having my C-Section and we would be bringing them home from the hospital.

It took a good month to get settled into our home and Alani is adjusting to her new school, making new friends and now that we are settled Joe, Alani and me are on the way to the hospital on the morning of Joe's 32nd birthday so that I can have my C-section. I've been excited to meet these two little girls I've been carrying for almost 9 months. It feels like an eternity. I'm ready to hold them in my arms. "Today is the day we have our babies," says Joe with a smile as he takes my hand as he drives us to the hospital. His parents have flown into Houston as well as his sisters so they can be at the hospital with us. My mom and dad as well as Michelle will be in the waiting room. There's no denying that the babies will be spoiled and loved by their family. I don't want to be overwhelmed by the support of our families, I am glad they want to be involved but I don't want to be too overwhelmed after the girls are born.

"I can't wait. I am ready to meet them both. I'm going to miss feeling the movements, the kicks and the joy of carrying them but I'm excited to see how beautiful they are and how perfect they are and then in 5 years we can do it all again," I say with a smile as I look at him.

"So you want to do this all again in 5 years?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, Baby," I smile. "I want to do this all again in 5 years hopefully with a little boy that time around. I'm excited for our girls but I think you deserve to have a boy."

"Can it be a little sooner than 5 years? I'll be 37 years old by then I'm not sure I want to have a baby that close to 40."

"3 years?" I ask.

"That's better because we need at least 3 years between the girls and the next baby what if we have twins again?"

"Then we have twins again," I smile. "I have learned to expect it."

"And the chances are higher since twins run in both of our families not to mention you're a twin. What do we have to look forward to with London and Kalea?" he asks.

"I don't know a lot of competition. A lot of twins are very competitive with each other. I know Gun and I were very competitive with one another but we were also very close. Don't be surprised if they develop their own language. Gun and I had our own language only we could understand it."

"That should be interesting," he says as he pulls into the hospital parking lot. "Well, we're here," he says. "It won't be long now."

"It won't be long before I can stand up by myself, see my feet and hopefully not pee myself when I sneeze or cough. They tore up my bladder so I don't know if that's possible."

"You'll be fine," he smiles as he parks the car. He gets out and walks over to my side of the car after getting out my hospital bag that contains some clothes for me because I don't want to spend my 4 days in the hospital wearing a gown and want to be comfortable in my clothes as well as onesies for the girls and the girls' coming home outfits. "Do I need the carseats?" he asks as he helps me out of the car.

"Not till we're ready to leave. They don't want to see the carseats until our last day here," I say. "Getting out of this car is a workout," I say with a smile as Alani laughs at my struggle even with Joe's help. "Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile as he shuts the door behind me. We walk into the hospital holding hands he offers me a wheelchair but I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk. We make our way up to labor and delivery to sign in with the receptionist. Our families arrive shortly after and they are asked to wait in the waiting room while the doctor performs the C-section. I fill out paperwork before they come in to numb me and move me to an operating room.

I lay in the operating room while Joe gets scrubbed up with one of the nurses as I watch the doctor start preparing things for the C-Section. "How are you feeling today, Willow?" he asks. "Are you ready to have these babies?"

"I've been ready since March," I joke sort of. I have really been ready to deliver the babies since March but of course May 25th, is a much better date to have the babies because they are considered full term. If they would have come in March it would have been bad.

"It will all be over in the next couple of hours," he smiles. "Can you feel this?" he asks as I watch him hit my foot with an object. I shake my head no as Joe comes into the operating room dressed in mint green scrubs, his hair covered with a cap and his shoes covered with plastic. "Good," he says with a smile. "You're ready. And Dad how are you feeling today? Are you ready to share your birthday with your little girls?"

"I'm excited," says Joe with a smile. He wanted to record the birth but they wouldn't let him because of it being a C-Section besides I don't want him to record anything especially me being cut open and having two babies pulled out of my uterus. He can take as many pictures as he wants after they are born it doesn't matter to me. "I can't wait to see them."

"I can tell you're a proud father," he says with a smile. "I know the last time wasn't what you expected but I promise this time you will have a better outcome."

"I hope so," I say. "I'm scared," I say as I look up at Joe.

"Why are you scared?" Joe asks as he looks down at me. "You have nothing to be scared of. The doctor is going to do the C-section and soon we'll have two beautiful little girls we're going to love and spoil."

"I know but what if something happens with them like something happened with Koa? What if they have heart problems too?" I ask with tears in my eyes. "What if we lose them too?"

"Everything is going to be fine," he says with a reassuring smile. "Their hearts are healthy and their hearts are strong. Everything is going to be okay," he says. "I promise everything is going to be all right," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Let's have some babies," I smile at the doctor.

"You ready?" he asks with a smile.

"We're ready," I say with a smile. The fear of something being wrong with one of the girls is still there. It doesn't leave me as he cuts me open. Joe holds my hand as the doctor and the nurses work. I watch as one of the nurses get two incubators ready each with a blanket for each of the babies. Joe watches as the doctor works and I say, "what's going on?"

"He's getting to your uterus," says Joe. "There's a lot of blood, more blood than I was expecting. How are you doing?" he asks as he runs his hand over my head.

"Good," I say. "I can't feel a thing."

The doctor continues his work on my stomach, cutting it open and getting to my uterus. It feels like an eternity as I wait for him to reach my baby girls. About fifteen minutes later he says. "Here they are." He pulls out baby one and says, "It's a girl!" Her cries fill the room once the nurse suctions out her mouth and her nose. I catch a glimpse of her as the nurse holds her in her arms. She has a head full of black hair, a lot of black hair.

"She's beautiful," says Joe with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" asks the doctor.

"Yes," he says as the nurse hands him a pair of scissors. She points to where he needs to cut and he cuts the cord. The nurse takes her to get cleaned up as the doctor delivers the next baby two minutes later.

"It's a girl!" he says with a smile. Her cries match her sister's as they suction her mouth and nose out. She has just as much hair as her sister and it's black too. Joe cuts her cord and the nurse takes her to get cleaned up as the doctor continues to work with me by delivering my placenta and then he starts closing me back up when he's finished.

"They're beautiful," says Joe with tears in his eyes. "Beautiful," he cries.

"Baby A was 6lbs. 2 oz." says the nurse as she hands her to Joe wrapped up in a pink blanket and a pink cap on her head covering her beautiful black hair. I never saw a baby other than Koa with so much hair in my life. They definitely aren't bald and it explains all my heart burn during pregnancy.

"That's a big baby for a twin," I say as Joe holds her in his arms. I smile at him. He's so happy to be holding one of his daughters. She looks exactly like him except her eyes are blue in color. "She's so pretty. She looks just like you," I smile with tears in my eyes. "Kalea Malia Calaway-Anoa'i," I say with a smile.

"Kalea Malia," he says with a smile. "Welcome to the world Little One. I've been waiting for you to come. Your mama and me are going to love you so much. I'm glad I can finally meet you and hold you in my arms. You're so beautiful," he says with tears in his eyes before he kisses her forehead. "Happy Birthday," he says making me smile. He puts Kalea into the first incubator as the nurse hands him baby 2.

"Baby B is 5lbs. 6 oz." she says handing the baby to Joe. She's definitely identical to her older sister Kalea. Everything about them is the same and I have no idea how we're going to be able to tell them apart. There's no way unless we come up with a little trick to be able to tell them apart. I'm surprised at how big they are for being twins most sets of twins aren't more than 5lbs each but Kalea is 6lbs while the next baby is 5lbs it all makes sense on why I was so big. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at our baby girl in Joe's arms she's wrapped in a pink blanket with a pink cap covering her black hair too. She looks just like Joe as well and has the same blue eyes as Kalea. "I don't know how we are going to be able to tell them apart."

"I don't know either. We'll have to figure out a trick," he says with a smile. "Hello, Little One. I'm so happy to meet you. I've been waiting for your arrival, waiting to hold you and waiting to kiss you," he says before kissing her forehead. "I promise your mommy and I are going to give you and your sister the best life we can. We're going to love you so much and never stop loving you two. You have a whole family out in the waiting room that's waiting to see you," he says. "Happy Birthday," he says. He kisses her forehead. "London Jane Calaway-Anoa'i," he says with a smile. "How does that sound?"

"I love it. A special name for a special girl but do you think Kalea is too much. I mean her name is a mouthful compared to London's name. What if we changed her name? I'm not saying we should but I just want an opinion. Kalea Malia Calaway-Anoa'i is a lot. Can you imagine her graduation day or when she's in trouble because let's face it she is my daughter and she will be naughty too Kalea Malia might be a lot to say. What do you think?"

"I agree with you," he says. "She needs a different name. I love Kalea but it doesn't fit her. What about an L name?"

"I don't know," I say, "we have to figure it out. I kind of like Lydia and I like Mila for a girl. Lydia is also a character in Pride and Prejudice so what do you think of Lydia Joy Calaway-Anoa'i and London Jane Calaway-Anoa'i? Or what about Mila Rose Calaway-Anoa'i or Mila Kate Calaway-Anoa'i?"

"I like London and Mila together," he smiles. "I really like it. I like Mila Rose Calaway-Anoa'i," he says.

"Me too," I smile. "Mila Rose and London Jane, they are perfect names. Rose is my nana's middle name. My dad really wanted us to use a family name so he should be happy with Mila Rose."

"It's beautiful like her," he says, "but we are really going to need to tell them apart the struggle is going to be real," he says with a smile. He looks proud to be holding our daughter in his arms. I can't wait until I am able to hold them.

"Will you be breastfeeding or formula feeding?" asks the nurse as the doctor finishes stitching me back up.

"Breastfeeding," I answer. I know it's not going to be easy with twins but it's what I want to do and Joe supports my decision to breastfeed.

"Okay, once we get you settled into your room I'm going to need you to try to feed them."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I watch Joe bounce London back and forth as he smiles down at her. He's definitely a proud papa. It melts my heart.

 **Joe's Point of View:**

Once the doctor gets Willow all stitched up they move her, Mila and London to their private room where both the girls will stay with Willow because she doesn't want them to stay in the nursery so she can get to them faster when they need to eat. Willow feeds both Mila and London at the same time and they both latch on not giving an issue which I know she's happy about because she was worried they wouldn't want to nurse but they gave no problem they were ready to eat. There's nothing more beautiful than watching my wife feed our daughters. She looks at them with so much love as she holds them and welcomes them to the world. "Mila and London, welcome to the world," she says with tears in her eyes. "You're going to love it here. Your daddy and I are going to give you the best life possible. I love you so much already. I never knew love at first sight could exist but then I sit here holding you two and I know that it is real," she says making me smile.

"Are they finished eating?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "They're finished."

"Are you ready for the family to come back?" I ask. "Or do you want a little more time with them?"

"You can bring the family back," she says with a smile. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Joe. This has to be the best birthday present you've ever gotten."

"It has been the best birthday of my life," I smile. "Thank-you," I say as I lean down and kiss her lips. "You did so good today. I love you, Baby Girl," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," she smiles. "Go get our family. I know they're growing impatient waiting."

"All right," I say before I walk out of the hospital room.

I walk into the waiting room and everyone jumps up. There are balloons and gift baskets for them from my family and Willow's family. "Are they here?" asks Mark.

"They're here," I smile. "Willow is ready for you to come meet them," I say. "Follow me."

We walk to Willow's room and I open the door as we reach it. It's like we have a party going on with as many people we have coming back with us with my mom, dad, my sisters, my nieces and my nephews, Willow's dad, her mom, Michelle, Kaia and Gracie and we can't forget the big sister Alani who I know has been ready to meet her baby sisters since she found out Willow was pregnant. We walk into room and Willow looks up at everyone and says, "Meet Mila Rose Calaway-Anoa'i and London Jane Calaway-Anoa'i."

"They are beautiful," says my mom. "They are so precious."

"I can't believe my little girl is a mother," says Mark with tears in his eyes. "They are beautiful. Congratulations," he says before he shakes my hand and then gives me a hug before he kisses Willow's forehead.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile.

"They look big for twins," says her mom. "How much did they weigh?"

"Mila was 6lbs and London was 5lbs. I never heard of such a thing," she says, "but it's the Samoan in them coming out."

"They are island girls for sure," says my mom with a smile. "Can I hold one?"

"Of course," says Willow with a smile.

"And all that hair," says Michelle. "Kai was bald when she was born. They are definitely not bald."

"Well, they get that from their dad," says Willow with a smile as she looks up at me. "Good hair runs in the family."

"Can I hold a baby?" asks Alani.

"Of course," I smile. "Have a seat and I'll hand Mila to you," I say.

"Okay, Dad," she says as she takes a seat and I take Mila from Willow and hand her to Alani.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" asks Alani as she looks down at her baby sister. "They look exactly the same."

"We're not sure yet," I say. "We have to do something. I'm guessing different outfits, different headbands. I have to make it easy. We are still trying to find something distinguishing that can tell them apart."

"That's going to be difficult since they are identical," says Mark. "At least I had one girl and a boy so it wasn't too difficult."

"They don't even look like Willow," says her mom.

"It's like I didn't have any part in making them," says Willow with a smile. "But they're beautiful. Their eyes are a light blue color so maybe they will have my eyes we'll have to wait and see."

"I've never met an Island baby with hazel, green or blue eyes," says my dad. "The Polynesian gene is strong."

"I don't disagree," says Willow with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" asks Mark.

"I'm starting to feel it. They have pain meds for me to take to help with the pain but I don't think I'm going to use them. I'm just going to suffer through the pain and I'm tired. I'm really tired. I didn't do much but I'm tired."

"You should get some rest," he says.

"She'll get rest once everything settles down in here and she feeds London and Mila."

"As long as she rests," he says, "how long are they keeping you?"

"4 days," she answers. "They said 4 days."

"Well, when you get home," says my mom, "we can help you out until you adjust to having twins."

"I think we'll be all right," says Willow. "Thank-you though but you are more than welcome to come stay with us to visit with the girls for a few days. I wouldn't mind that. There really isn't much that you can do anyway. I'm breastfeeding so I'll be doing most of the feedings."

"You'll see," says Michelle. "You're going to have a lot of housework and laundry to do. You're going to be really exhausted. You're going to need as much help as you can get. Take her up on her offer and of course you have your father and me."

"And me," says her mom. "We're all here to help you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I'm happy that everyone wants to help us with Mila and London. It means a lot to us. Thank-you," I say gratefully. I am grateful that we have so many people willing to help us out the first few weeks. I remember how exhausting it was with just Alani I can't imagine how exhausting it will be with twins.

Our family spends the afternoon into the early evening visiting with us and the babies. They give Willow presents for the babies which include diapers, outfits, plush animals, sleepers, onesies, blankets, a basket with bath supplies and a basket with diaper accessories. My mom also knitted each of the girls a baby blanket. Willow and our families even surprise me with a birthday cake to celebrate my birthday. As the evening wears on I can tell Willow is tired, both the babies are asleep so I inform our guests that it's time for them to go home so Willow can get some rest before Mila and London wake up to eat. They say their goodbyes and congratulate us once more before they leave. My parents take Alani back to our house to keep her while I stay at the hospital for a couple nights with Willow. Once they are gone Willow wastes no time falling asleep. I smile as she rests and I look into the incubators at our little blessings and see they are asleep. There is nothing more beautiful and sweet than seeing both my girls sleeping with their mouths open and one hand draped over their forehead. I've had some good birthdays in my life but my 32nd birthday has been the best of my life because it is the day Mila and London were born; two of the best birthday gifts I have ever gotten in my life.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Two weeks have passed since the girls and I were discharged from the hospital and after 4 long days in the hospital it was great to get home. I missed my house, I missed my shower and I missed my bed. I missed being able to sleep with my husband even though he spent most nights at the hospital with me when he could to help me out with the girls. I never knew how demanding two little babies were. It has taken me 2 weeks to figure out their cries to understand their needs but we still struggle being able to tell them apart. We have left the hospital bracelets on them to know which one is London and which one is Mila. Not only the struggle of trying to tell them apart, I have been in a tremendous amount of pain from my C-Section for a couple weeks. I refuse to take the pain medicine because of nursing the girls. I don't want to pass it to them through my breast milk. And surprisingly the easiest thing has been breastfeeding. I never thought it would be so easy but it has been a breeze they latch on right away and eat as much as their hearts desire of course London eats more than Mila does and it shows as she weighs more than Mila. Yet they are the most precious things in my life and I experience a great joy every day I spend with them and every time I hold them in my arms. They are my heart on the outside of my body. I wouldn't trade them for the world and I feel extremely blessed after everything that happened with Koa. Joe has been amazing with them. He is everything I knew he would be with the girls. He has always been an amazing father to Alani but he's just as amazing a father to our daughters. I am pretty sure they are going to be daddy's little girls as they get older he is one of the few people that can get them to stop crying instantly others myself included it takes some work. Joe's family and my family have been a big help. As soon as we came home from the hospital the house had been cleaned and everything people bought for the babies had been washed and put away. They have done everything they could to help out with the babies including giving me some time to shower. They helped to feed them, change them and give them sponge baths. They have been a great help and spoiled us but now they are gone and we are on our own with the girls.

"Ah, the quiet," I say as I sit down on the couch after getting Mila and London to sleep in their swings. They put up quite a fuss earlier before they were fed and changed. They finally fell asleep just a few minutes ago. They still have their days and nights mixed up. It's difficult and makes for a lot of sleepless nights. I'm exhausted already. I really miss Joe's family being here to help me out as I look at the pile of laundry sitting by the chair to be folded and put away. The entire living room is a mess there's baby stuff everywhere but I'm too tired to clean or do anything. I just want to sleep while they are sleeping and I close my eyes to get in a little nap before the Samoan Breastmilk monsters wake up.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" yells Joe as he shuts the front door loudly waking me up from my 10 minute nap after picking Alani up from camp.

"Shhh," I say as he comes into the living room. "I just got them to sleep. You know how fussy they were."

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry. I didn't wake them up did I?"

"No thank goodness," I say as we look at them sleeping peacefully in their swings.

"They're not dressed alike," he says.

"I don't like them dressed alike," I say, "one because they are each their own person so if I dress them alike it will only be for special occasions like our family pictures tomorrow or for holidays and two because it's hard enough being able to tell them apart we don't need them to be dressed alike to make the confusion bigger."

"They're so sweet," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we look down at our creations. "They're like little angels we did a good job with them."

"Yes we did," I say with a smile. "We did an amazing job with them although I think you're the one that put in the most work they have nothing of me. Your mom was showing me your baby pictures and they look exactly like you. The only thing they got were my eyes and look at their little mouths," I say with a smile. "They have your lips and your mouth, they have your nose and clearly they have your hair. I could almost put a ponytail in their hair now."

"You will be able to by the time they are two months old," he says as I lean my head on his chest taking in his scent. "This is how Alani was."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile as Alani comes into the living room.

"They're sleeping?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "How was camp?" I ask.

"It was good. How were London and Mila while I was at camp?"

"The same as always," I say with a smile. "They haven't done anything new yet. They were pretty fussy earlier."

"Oh," she says. "At least they are cute it makes the crying bearable."

"It sure does," I say with a smile. "But you love them right?"

"Yeah but they are just a lot of work," she says with a smile.

"Yes they are," I say with a smile. "A LOT of work but I don't think I would have it any other way."

"Neither would I," says Joe. "So how are you feeling?"

"I still hurt and I am exhausted I was going to take a nap before you busted into the door yelling in fact I had just fallen asleep and you woke me up. I was trying to get in just a little nap before the breast monsters wake up for a feeding plus all this stuff needs to be done like the laundry, they need a bath and this living room is a mess. I also have to get things ready for our family pictures tomorrow. I also haven't showered for 3 days. I need to shower. I feel disgusting but I have no time to do all this."

"Willow," he says, "relax I've got this. I can take care of the laundry, cleaning up the living room and I can take care of the girls. You go take a shower and get some rest. You look exhausted. I can take care of all of this you just shower and get some rest. I will even cook us dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Baby, I'm sure. I've got this. You go rest," he says with a reassuring smile.

"Okay and there are bottles of breastmilk in the fridge for them. I pumped earlier this afternoon so they are good to give them when they wake up. I suspect they may need a diaper changing too. I also cut off their hospital bracelets."

"You did what?" he asks. "How are we supposed to tell them apart without the hospital bracelets?"

"Relax," I say with a smile. "That's why they are dressed differently. I figure that if we do that we can always tell them apart. Mila is in the blue and London is in the purple," I say. "Okay?"

"Okay," he says relaxing. "I got this, Willow. You go get some rest."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. I make my way upstairs first I jump in the shower which is refreshing and then after my shower I throw on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. I crawl into my bed and it doesn't take long before I am passed out in a deep sleep leaving Joe in charge of everything downstairs.

 **Joe's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Lani, do you want to help me fold some laundry?" I ask her after Willow goes upstairs to get some rest.

"Sure," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile before we sit down to fold some of the laundry that is piling up. "I never knew two little baby girls could make so much laundry."

"Um yeah because they are always spitting up or sometimes they poop on their clothes. They're messy my brother is like that too. You'll get used to it Dad," she says.

"I hope so. I don't remember you being so much work when you were born."

"There was one of me and two of them," she says. "It's double the work."

"True," I say as we fold up the babies' laundry. "Do you enjoy having two little sisters?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. She's been a great help since they were born. She helps change them, feed them or whatever they need. We let her "babysit" them too not really but she thinks she's babysitting. She's been trying to make them smile and make them laugh but hasn't gotten anything from them. I haven't gotten anything from them either but they are the sweetest little babies I have seen next to Alani. I love watching my children together and I hope that one day they have a great bond with each other. I never really planned to have more kids after Alani but sometimes God plans things differently than we plan them. I'm blessed to have three beautiful children and my most important job is loving them all day every day.

Once we get the laundry folded up I take it upstairs to the nursery and put it away before I go back downstairs to the living room to clean it up and straighten it up. I even run the vacuum and the babies sleep right through it. I'm impressed they must really be out from drinking the breast milk. Willow did a great job getting them to sleep. I follow cleaning up the living room by going to start dinner. I have no idea what to cook so I start to look in the fridge and we hardly have much food. It has been a while since we went grocery shopping. I make a note to go to the grocery store tomorrow after our family pictures. I scratch making dinner off my list and make my way upstairs to ask Willow where she wants me to order from. I walk into the bedroom and see her passed out on the bed. I shut the door and head back downstairs. I decide to order us pizza and subs for dinner. Not a healthy choice but I don't really have anything else. I tell them to bring a 2 liter of soda with them. I sit down on the couch and as I flip on the TV the babies wake up together. "What's the matter?" I ask as I get up and walk over to the swing. "Why are you crying? Are you hungry?" They begin screaming at the top of their lungs. I walk into the kitchen as they are screaming and pull out two bottles of breast milk. I warm them before I take them into the living room. I lay them down and struggle to pick up Mila from the swing as I hold London. I grab the boppy pillows and lay them on the floor. I finally get Mila out of the swing while I carefully hold their heads. I lay each of them down on a boppy pillow before I grab the bottles. I test it to make sure it's not too hot as they continue to scream. One thing is for sure they have a strong set of lungs.

"What is going on?" asks Alani as she comes into the living room.

"It's okay," I say giving them their bottles. They began to eat right away as if they didn't' eat a couple hours prior. "They were just hungry and I was struggling with them."

"You're lucky you didn't' wake up Willow," she says.

"Willow won't be awake for a while," I say. "She's out. I ordered us a pizza for dinner and I got you a sub since you don't like the sauce on pizza."

"I thought you were cooking?"

"There was nothing to cook," I say with a smile. "We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Oh okay," she says as she sits down next to me. "Need some help?"

"Sure," I say with a smile. "You know you're a really good big sister."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "I love babies. I love my sisters and my brother. When I get older I'm going to have a lot of babies because they are so cute," she says with a smile.

"After you're married right?" I ask.

"After college," she says making me smile. "I have to become a teacher first."

"You have your whole life planned out huh?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "And I am going to marry someone just like you, Dad. You're a great dad."

"That's good," I say with a smile. "I want nothing but the best for you but you don't have to be in a rush to get married and have babies. You don't have to be in a rush to grow up. You're only 9 years old. You have 9 years left of being a kid. You shouldn't be thinking about that stuff. You should be having fun and playing outside. Time all happens so fast," I say, "you don't need to rush it besides when you're older, graduated from college, married and have kids of your own you're going to miss being a kid there's no rush in growing up. It will happen."

"Do you miss it, Daddy?" she asks.

"I miss my ninja turtles," I say with a smile, "but yes I miss being a kid sometimes but life has been pretty good. It gave me you, it gave me Willow and it gave me London and Mila. Now I get to watch all three of you grow up to be beautiful women and hopefully do it the right way."

"You will, Dad," she says as the doorbell rings.

"That's the pizza," I say. "Here I'll be right back," I say handing her the bottle I am holding. I stand up and make my way to the door. I pull out my wallet and pay the man for the food and drinks before I walk into the kitchen to put them down. I get Alani's sub ready before I take over in the living room giving her time to eat her dinner. I can wait. I burp the babies and they are done eating. I change their diapers before putting them in their bouncers to watch some baseball with me. Willow will kill me if she knew I let them watch TV before they were 2. She has this thing about no screen time before they are two years old. I get up to walk to the kitchen to get a couple pieces of pizza and come back into the living room to sit down with the twins. I change the channel and put on some Disney show for them to watch as I eat.

"Dad what are you doing?" asks Alani.

"Eating and they are watching this show. I don't know what it is. It's just some kid show."

"It's Doc McStuffins and I thought Willow said they can't watch TV this young?"

"What Willow doesn't know won't hurt her. She will never know."

"And if she finds out you're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"They like it," I say with a smile. "Don't you?" I ask them with a smile as I go on to finish eating. "Besides as soon as I am done they are getting a bath. Want to help me with that?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I'll go get their bath stuff for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

After I finish eating I get the girls ready for their baths. I take them into the kitchen where Alani has set everything up. I smile as I see the baby shampoo, the nighttime wash, two new diapers, their towels and a pair of pajamas. I lay them each down on a towel as Alani stands with them. I fill up a little bucket with warm water and bring it back to the table. "They hate this," I say as I take each of them out their outfit and throw them to the side as they start to cry. I wet their hair with a wash cloth before putting shampoo in it as they scream. "They hate being undressed."

"I see that," she says as she watches me. "I can help," she says with a smile before she starts to help bathe one of the babies while I bathe the other. They cry the entire time before we finally wrap them up in their towels holding them before we get them dressed for bed. "Dad, do you know which one is which?"

"Um," I say, "I think this is London and you have Mila."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so," I say, "or maybe this is Mila and that's London."

"You didn't mark it down did you?"

"No, check their hospital bracelets," I say.

"Willow cut them off and you're going to be in a lot of trouble, Dad."

"I can figure this out," I say. "Just give me a minute. This has to be Mila. She's smaller than London."

"I don't know Dad I think I have Mila."

"No, I have Mila you have London. I think," I say in a panic. "Willow is going to kill me. I need to figure this out." I say as I get peed on. "Oh come on, Mila or London."

"That is NOT cute," says Alani with a smile.

"Let's get diapers on them first and then figure out which is which."

"Okay," she says before we put their diapers on them. "You know one time I was watching Full House and Uncle Jesse mixed up his twins. They had to do their footprints to figure it out," she says.

"Why their footprints?" I ask.

"Because identical twins have different footprints and fingerprints, that's how you can tell the difference."

"I get it. I can get a footprint from each of them and then compare it to their footprints from the hospital. Do you have a stamp pad?"

"Yeah I'll get it for you then," she says as we get them dressed in their pajamas. I take the babies into the living room and put them in the swings before I clean everything up in the kitchen trying not to panic and to find out which is which before Willow wakes up while Alani gets me her stamp pad.

I walk into the living room after putting everything away to see Willow holding both of the girls. "Did Daddy give you a bath?" she asks them with a smile on her face. "You smell so good," she says with a smile.

"You're awake," I say with surprise.

"Yeah it felt good to nap. I'm hungry though. How was everything?" she asks looking around the living room. "I see you cleaned up."

"Everything went good," I say. "How was your nap?"

"Good," she says as she plays with the babies.

"I ordered pizza, do you want some?"

"I thought you were cooking?"

"There's not much to cook."

"Right I haven't had time to go to the grocery store with these two, isn't that right?" she asks them with a smile. I love watching her with them. She's a great mom to them too bad I screwed up and can't tell my babies apart. I am such a failure. I will have to do the stamp pad and footprint later. "But I can't eat pizza. It gets London upset, the cheese and dairy products get her upset, doesn't it, London?" she asks as she looks down to the baby on her left. I'm curious to how she knows that it's London.

"How do you know that's London?" I ask. "I didn't tell you which one was which."

"You don't have to," she says with a smile. "They have different personalities already and remember how we thought they were completely identical?" she asks.

"They are," I say, "I mean I can't really tell them apart yet. I was curious as to how you could."

She lets out a small laugh, "you don't know which one is which do you?"

"Here, Daddy," says Alani as she comes into the living room with the stamp pad. "Oh, hi Willow," she says.

"What's that for?" asks Willow as she looks at me.

"Oh nothing," I say handing it back to Alani. "I may have mixed up the babies when I gave them a bath. I was lost without their hospital bracelets and I didn't know which one was which. I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean to."

"Relax, Baby," she says with a smile. "You think I didn't mix them up before. It's tough I know but it's really easy to tell them apart. Look at Mila," she says as she picks her up. "She has a birth mark on her neck and London doesn't. That's how I can tell them apart."

"Oh, Thank God," I say letting out a sigh of relief. "I was scared I didn't' want Mila growing up as London and London growing up as Mila so I was going to take their footprints and compare them to the ones from the hospital."

"Clever," she says. "It's okay. Now you know Mila has the birth mark and London doesn't. Plus London is heavier than Mila. It's all good. We got this, Baby."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was just so exhausted I didn't' think to besides I told you who had on what."

"That didn't help when I gave them a bath," I say taking a seat next to her on the couch as she hands me Mila.

"You had a fool proof method," she says with a smile. "You would have figured it out."

"You're not upset?"

"No I'm not. I'm thankful for you and thankful that you took the time to take care of the girls so I could get some rest. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "We'll figure this whole twin life out right?"

"Eventually," she says with a smile. "We'll get it, Baby. We'll get it. I love you."

"I hope so and I love you too," I say before I lean over and kiss her lips softly before we play with the babies a little bit before we change them, feed them one more time and then put them to bed for a couple hours before they wake up again.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated***

"Your home looks beautiful," says Renee as I finish giving her a tour of our home before my bridal shower/baby shower. Joe and I figured it would be easier to have a bridal shower and a baby shower combined given that most of the guests travel with WWE and only have a limited amount of time off. I honestly don't feel the need for a baby shower because when Mila and London were born we were showered with gifts and lots of them. I never saw two babies with as many clothes, blankets, stuffed animals and etc. as Mila and London. I am extremely grateful for our family and friends but they don't need anything else until they are 5 years old it seems.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I hold Mila in my arms and she holds London. "We spent a lot of time setting everything up and decorating everything. I am glad that Joe and I finally made our own home together it's a touch of both of us as far as decorating goes."

"You both decorated it yourselves?" she asks.

"Yes we did every bit of detail is our creation. I want to call it our forever home," I say with a smile. "I love it here in Houston. I'm glad to be home and it's so private. It's the perfect place for our wedding which is in a little over a month."

"I'm glad," she says with a smile. "How is motherhood going for you? It's been what two months since they were born?"

"They will be 3 months old on the 25th of this month," I say with a smile. "I love being a mom but it can be exhausting. These little ladies definitely keep me on my toes they're more interactive now than when they were first born. I love their smiles and their little giggles. I just love them so much which is why Joe and I have decided to start trying for another baby in about 6 months or so. I don't mind them being so close together."

"They're beautiful, Willow," she says making me smile. "And they have the most beautiful hazel eyes yet they don't look anything like you and their hair it's starting to curl. I can't wait until I have kids maybe a kid. I'm still trying to convince Dean to have a baby, marriage and getting a dog was enough for him I guess."

"Congratulations on your marriage by the way," I say with a smile. Renee and Dean did the same thing Joe and I did; they eloped and got married but they aren't planning to have a big wedding which I didn't expect them to because it's just not them. Their little wedding was perfect at 3 in the morning in Las Vegas for them as mine and Joe's wedding in the Cayman Islands was to us over a year ago no matter how big and beautiful our wedding will be on the 9th of September it will never replace the beauty of our little wedding on that private island. "How is the married life for you?"

"It's no different than when we were dating and living together now we just have a legal document stating we're husband and wife. I still love him the same and he still loves me the same. We were committed before marriage and we are still committed during our marriage. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love him," she says with a smile. "But one day I really do want to have one of these," she says with a smile as she looks at London.

"He might change his mind," I say. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah, I take the pill religiously and during my most fertile time we use condoms. He's pretty adamant about not having a baby. He wants to wait until his career slows down and I do respect that but at the same time I'm going to be 32 years old in September. I'm not getting any younger."

"Trust me he will come around," I say. "Remember when I got pregnant with Koa and I didn't want him and I didn't want a baby? I changed my mind when I saw him and the ultrasound. It broke my heart when we lost him. I wish it had been different but for whatever reason it wasn't meant to be then God blessed us with these little angels and I couldn't be more grateful than I am now for them even if they wake me up several times a night and will completely destroy my boobs every minute with them is a moment I treasure and Joe loves being a dad to them. He has his girls."

"You're a beautiful family," she says with a smile as we make our way to the living room. "I hear there's a hurricane heading to Texas. Are you prepared?"

"I'll board up the house but we're not really in a major danger zone. I've been in hurricanes before so I think we're just going to wait it out and not evacuate."

"Be careful, Willow," she says.

"We will," I say with a smile as we put London and Mila in their swings so we can finish getting everything ready for my bridal shower and my baby shower. Michelle and my mother are supposed to be coming to help set things up but we're still waiting on them.

Once they arrive I am told to take care of Mila and London while they handle everything with decorations, food and setting it all up. I do as they say while Joe is out with my dad, Dean and his cousins as well as friends spending the day together while the girls and I have our day to celebrate my upcoming marriage and our baby girls. I put on the tank top Michelle got me that says _These Boots were made for walking down the aisle_ with Calaway-Anoa'i on the back with the number 1 with a pair of cowgirl boots and short denim shorts with holes in them. I even wear a cowgirl hat with white tulle on the back. I make my way out to my backyard that's decorated beautifully with a rustic country theme to match my wedding. There's a table with baby shower gifts for Mila and London with a pink and white diaper cake with a pink elephant resting on top along with a lavender and white diaper cake with a lavender elephant on top. There are also 5 classic storybooks on the table surrounding the cakes which makes me smile. I walk over and look at the books: Goodnight Moon, Guess How Much I Love You, Corduroy, Where The Wild Things Are and The Very Hungry Caterpillar, the girls can never have too many books. There are also welcome cupcakes decorated with pink and lavender icing. It's perfect. The other table is decorated with bridal shower gifts, pictures of Joe and I when we were little, a wooden sign with blue edges with pictures of Joe and I behind glass that says "I have found the one whom my soul loves" written on it. Tables are decorated with sunflowers and wildflowers inside mason jars with mine and Joe's engagement pictures on them. Instead of chairs to sit on the tables are surrounded by hay barrels and there are options of lemonade, water and sweet tea to drink with tiny sandwiches. Everything is perfect and as a gift there are packets of sunflower seeds for guests to take with a sign telling them to watch how love grows. There are sunflower cupcakes on the food table and everything is just perfect they did a wonderful job.

The shower went just as well as their decorating. We played a few games like Bride Bingo, Raid the purse and they wrote a story about how Joe and I met and fell in love. Reading it was hilarious. The creativity that came from the line; Willow and Joe met at a gym was amazing. The story had me laugh and almost had me crying but the truth is our love story is different than most. It went fast, our entire relationship went fast. We went from me playing hard to get, Joe reading Wuthering Heights to win my heart, Joe leaving me little love quotes from classic novels to our first date together, then came my knee injury putting me out of action for months followed by the most magical and romantic proposal on that bridge in London, the surprise baby we never planned to have then things got tough for us but despite everything we made it through it all and now we're a few weeks away from our big wedding and we have two beautiful little girls together that we love. I wouldn't change my life with Joe for anything. The afternoon was spent with some of my closest friends and family as well as Joe's family. The girls got more clothes, more toys, more of everything they didn't need but they also got more books. They are pretty much set for the next 5 years on everything. I also received gifts such as lingerie from Victoria's Secret, household items and money but my favorite gift of all was the book Michelle gave to us; a love story of Joe and Me. It was and is the most beautiful gift ever received. I can't thank her enough. All in all it was a fun but exhausting day so exhausting that London passed out before Joe came home from his time out with his friends.

"Honey, I'm HOME!" Joe calls out as he comes in the front door and makes his way to the living room.

"Shhh," I say with a smile. "London is asleep and I am working on getting Mila to sleep. You know that's no easy task."

"I'm sorry," he says greeting me with a kiss. "There's my favorite country girl," he smiles. "You look cute."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I continue to nurse Mila.

"I don't know how she can go so long without sleeping. She fights sleep all the time."

"I know," I say. "It drives me crazy. She's going to be our wild one I have no doubt about that."

"She's going to be you," he smiles as he sits down next to me on the couch. "Scout."

"Maybe she's going to be you after today I heard some fun stories about when you were little. Your mom told me all about your energy and your wild behavior she said you didn't like to sleep like Mila. Maybe that comes from you."

"Maybe," he says as I smile as Mila is finally asleep. I take her off my breasts, fix my nursing bra and put my tank top down. "I've got her," he says taking her gently from me and then placing her in her rock and play. "She's so precious when she sleeps."

"I could watch them both sleep all day. I can't believe it's been almost 3 months why is it going so fast. Next thing you know I'll be planning their 1st birthday party."

"Life goes too fast sometimes," he says as he leans down and kisses each of the girls on the top of their heads making me smile. He's a wonderful daddy to the twins and Alani. I couldn't have asked for a better father to my children or a better husband. "I can't believe that Alani is going to be 10 this year," he says sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I feel like she was London's and Mila's age just yesterday now she's going to be a double digit midget next comes the teenage years and then high school followed by college. I'm not ready."

"You still have time for that but like you said life does go fast. Can you believe that it's been 2 years since we have been together or just about 2 years? I don't know how it all went so fast."

"Life," he says, "but if you would have asked me 2 years ago if you would be my wife and we would have two beautiful daughters together, planning our big family and friend wedding I would have told you no. I never thought you would give me a chance. I was starting to lose hope."

"Oh, Baby," I say wrapping my arm around his waist and snuggling close to him. "But look at us now just living our love song. My life would never be this perfect with anyone but you. Through everything we fought and we have won. Life has been hard but it made me love you more and I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm excited to see what life has left for us and as we spend it together. I know I want more babies with you hopefully a boy next time."

"That would be nice," I say with a smile. "You have to feel out-numbered here."

"Out-daughtered is more like it," he smiles before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"What's that?" he asks pointing to a box labeled marriage advice.

"Oh that's marriage advice from everyone from the shower. We're going to read them on our wedding night."

"I had other plans for our wedding night," he smiles.

"I'm sure you do but first we're going to read some marriage advice then we'll celebrate."

"All night," he says with a smile.

"All night," I repeat with a smile of my own, "but look what Michelle gave us. I think it is the most beautiful gift I ever got." I hand him the book. "It's our love story." He looks through it and smiles. I see the tears in his eyes forming. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Our love story is beautiful," he says, "the ups and the downs it's all beautiful. God blessed me with the most wonderful woman. He gave me you and I know that you were always picked for me. It was just a matter of finding you."

"We didn't have to search too far as our souls are one in the same," I smile. "I do have an early wedding gift for you."

"Really?" he asks.

"Really, I'll be right back," I say before I get up to get my gift for Joe. I come back into the living room and hand it to him.

He smiles and looks at me, "you finally took my last name."

"I did," I smile. "I'm officially and legally now Willow Calaway Anoa'i."

"Took you long enough," he smiles. "Come here, Mrs. Anoa'i," he says motioning me to him with his finger. I walk over to him and straddle his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss his lips passionately. "You know Mila and London might sleep for a really long time since they still have their days and nights confused," I say working at the buttons of his shirt.

"Mmhmm," he says as his hands slide up my shirt.

"Maybe we should take advantage of it since Alani is still in Tampa with her mom, the girls are asleep and we're all alone. What do you think, Baby?"

"I think you're mine for the afternoon," he says with a smile making me smile before I kiss his lips again. He stands up skillfully grabbing the baby monitor before carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed before we strip out of our clothes quickly spending the next couple hours making love to one another not knowing what life had in store for us next.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I apologize for the delay in updates. I got a new job and my hours at work changed so it's a little tough to update as much as I did before but I am doing my best to get updates up in a timely matter.**


	40. Chapter 40

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Joe and I pull up in front of the home we share after Hurricane Harvery hit Houston a week and a half ago. We evacuated to my dad's house just in time because our house was in the flood zone. We weren't aware of the damage until now. We get out of the car and make our way through soggy, muddy grass to the front door of our home. I open the door and the house no longer has the fresh wood smell from it being recently built it now smells like dampness and murky water. The foyer floor is covered in mud and murky, windows are broken from the impact of the waters, our furniture destroyed as we walk through the house checking things out. The walls no longer clean but covered in dirt and mud. "This is not what I was expecting," I say as we make our way upstairs. "How does this happen three months after we move in?"

"I don't know," he says. "At least the furniture can be replaced and we thought about removing the pictures, photo albums and stuff for the girls from here before we left. It could have been a lot worse. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"I agree," I say as we make our way upstairs. "And it hasn't even been hit up here," I say. "That's good."

"I think we were in the better part of Houston for the storm. It's not as bad as the parts closer to the coastal area. If we had been in that area I'm sure we would have lost everything."

"I'm sure too," I say. "Can all this be fixed before the wedding in a few weeks or are we going to need to postpone the wedding?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I have to talk to the insurance company and we're going to have to get the house cleaned up downstairs, replace all the furniture, repair windows. We might have to postpone it."

"Just what every bride wants to here," I say as we walk around the upstairs and I feel selfish for feeling that way because there are people in our area that have lost everything. We got extremely lucky that Harvey didn't destroy us like them. "I'm sorry. I sound like a bitch and I sound selfish. It's just what are we going to do about all the guests coming to our wedding?"

"I don't know, Willow, we will figure it out. I know our wedding is important but I am sure our guests will understand if we have to push it back for a month or so. We need to get our house together and get it fixed up first before we can even live in our house. Right now you and me and the girls are living at your father's house until everything is cleaned up and fixed."

"I know," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Willow, look, I get it. You've been planning this wedding for a long time. I get it. I know it's important to you. I understand but we'll figure it out. We just have to figure all this out first. I'm scheduled to return back to work but I'm going to need to take more time off to get everything straightened out."

"Joe, you can't take more time off. You've been off since London and Mila were born. You need to go back to work, Baby," I say as I face him in the hallway, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt as I look up into his dark brown eyes. "If you're off too long and go back in a role where they hail you supreme the fans are going to crucify you again. You need to go back, Baby."

"I will go back. I just need more time off. You know maybe this wrestling thing isn't for me, Willow."

"What do you mean this wrestling thing isn't for you? You worked so hard to get where you are and you're about to reunite with your best friends in a couple months. You're rumored to have a Wrestlemania match to main event again. You have so much coming your way, what do you mean this isn't for you?"

"I mean I want to be home with my wife and my kids," he says wrapping his arms around my waist as I play with his t-shirt. "I don't' want to miss things in London's and Mila's lives. They're already growing so quick. Look at them now, they're 3 months old. It's been a little over 3 months since we had them. They're learning new things every day. It won't be long before they start sitting up by themselves, eating baby food, rolling over, crawling, standing, walking.. I don't want to miss a moment in their lives. I have already missed too much of Alani's life. I miss out on football games that she cheers at and I miss gymnastics meets. I miss first days of school. I miss it all it has been like that for the last 5 years. I have missed so much it's not fair. She's going to be 10 this year. I don't want to miss anymore. Being home these last 3 months, waking up with Mila and London every night, changing diapers, giving them baths, playing with them and seeing their beautiful smiles have been amazing. Being home with my wife has been amazing," he says pulling me closer kissing the top of my head. "Being off the road has been amazing. I don't have to worry about catching a flight, driving into the next city. I haven't been as stressed as I am when I am on the road."

"You know sacrifice is part of the game, Anoa'i," I say with a soft smile looking up at him. "You would give up everything you worked for to be a dad?" I ask.

"I would give up everything to be a dad and not just a dad a husband. Parenting is a team effort, Willow. It's not fair for me to go out on the road leaving you behind with the kids coming home a day or two a week and now Vince is throwing in Christmas as a working day this year. We used to at least get that time with our families off but now," he says. "We don't even get that. I don't want to give up Christmas with you or the girls. I don't want to miss their first Christmas and I don't want to miss our first Christmas as husband and wife. Would you support me if I walked away? If I gave it all up? Would you still be here for me?"

"Joe," I say looking up at him with my green eyes into his dark brown eyes. "I promised you that I would support you no matter what you chose to do. If you think you want to walk away from the business then do it. I can't stop you. I walked away. It was the hardest thing I have ever done but it's what I felt was best for our family and our daughters. Are you saying you're not going back?"

"I don't think so, Willow. My place is to be at home with Alani, London and Mila. It's my job to be the second part of your team not just a day or two a week but every day. I want a normal life with you. I want a normal life with our family. Our kids can grow up with the privacy they deserve, we can have the privacy we want. I won't have to travel away anymore and we talked about having more kids together. I can't be a wrestler leaving you home with all the kids."

"Joe, what are you going to do after you walk away? Do you have a backup plan? I plan to go into teaching when the girls are old enough or opening up a daycare. What's your backup plan?"

"Well, I have my business degree," he says. "I know how to manage a business. I was thinking of possibly opening my own wrestling school here or maybe coach football. I don't know I even like the idea of being a stay at home dad."

"You want to be a stay at home dad?" I ask.

"I have always wanted to do it," he says with a smile. "I love my kids."

"You can be anything you want to be, Baby as long as we are happy."

"We're going to be happy," he says with a smile. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "You know since my dad has the girls and we still have a little bit of time before we have to get back to them maybe we could use our time wisely," I say sliding my hands up his shirt feeling his firm chest. "What do you say, Joe?"

"You mean I don't have to fight London and Mila for the boobs today?" he asks with a smile.

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "I can't help the Samoan in them make them boob monsters. I feel like they eat ALL the time."

"I've seen your breasts I'm sure I would eat all the time too if I were them," he jokes.

"Shut up," I say. "You're such an ass."

"Yeah I am but you love me," he says with a smile.

"More than any words could ever say, Baby. We don't have a lot of time," I remind him.

"Come on, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before we make our way to our bedroom. He kicks the door shut behind him as I turn to face him wrapping my arms around his neck. I capture his lips with mine kissing him deeply passionately with more want and need than I ever had. Having 3 month old twins we haven't had much time to be together intimately and I am craving him, needing him. He moans into my kiss as he fights to unbutton my teal blouse as I run my hands over his firm chest as our kiss deepens. "Damn it, Willow it's been too long," he says kissing me again after he removes my blouse from my body exposing my black nursing bra. His lips finding my neck kissing it roughly, his rough kisses trailing down to my chest as he kisses around my breasts and down to my stomach as I moan as I play with his hair, "too fucking long," he says before his lips meet mine again. He moves me over to the bed and I fall back onto the bed as he covers me with his large body.

"I want you so much," I say before he kisses me again. I reach between us unbuttoning his jeans before he sits up to do the rest, unzipping them and kicking out of them as I remove my black leggings exposing my black lace underwear.

"You knew this was going to happen today didn't you?" he asks with a smile.

"I was hoping," I smile back. "Now come here," I say pulling him down on top of me, kissing him deep and rough as I feel his erection forming between my legs. I use my feet to pull his briefs down as I comb through is long hair as he kisses me back roughly. He breaks the kiss pulling away from me before he pulls his briefs off and rips my lace panties off. He spreads my legs and places his thick cock between my legs at the opening of my sex. "Joe," I beg. "Please." He smiles and slides deep into me. I let out a gasp. "Fuck," I say.

"Damn it, Willow," he breathes in my ear before he starts to move. His lips on my neck and my chest as he roughly makes love to me, he groans as he fills me with is cock. I move with him trying to take him deeper as he makes love to me. His cock hitting every spot of my sex making me moan, I wrap my legs around him taking him deeper greedily. My nails sliding up and down his spine as he thrusts into me, "I love you," he whispers in my ear as he continues to make love to me.

"I love you too," I say as I feel the passion tearing through my body, his cock sliding deeper in the wetness of my sex. "Joe," I moan as I feel him bringing me over the edge, my toes curling, my nails digging into his back, my legs quake as his lips find mine as I moan into a kiss as lose all control as I hit my climax, my hot juices covering his cock as he continues making love to me, his kiss rougher, his movements rough, his cock throbbing growing thicker inside of me. He lets out a groan as he hits his climax, filling me with his seed.

Joe rolls off of me and lays next to me looking sexy as hell, sweat pouring from his head and glistening his gorgeous body. I look at him with a smile as he pulls me toward him. "I missed that," he says.

"Me too. I miss you, Joe," I say as I trace his chest with my fingertips. "Having babies has really killed our sex life."

"Living in your dad's house is going to kill it even more," he smiles. "That was amazing."

"It was worth the wait," I smile. "And think soon we'll have a whole week till ourselves where we don't even have to leave the bed."

"I'm not taking you to Hawaii for you not to leave the bed. The first day we won't leave the bed but the other days I have plans."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile. "I love you, Joe and I meant what I said. Whatever you want to do I will support you. You're a great dad and a great husband. I want you to be happy with whatever you choose. I just want you to make sure you're positive this is what you want to do."

"It is," he says. "I want every day with you and every day with the girls. I don't want to be away from home days at a time. I don't want to miss my little green eyed babies do anything. I want to settle down and by settle down I mean live a normal life with my beautiful wife and my kids," he says making me smile.

"Do it, Baby," I say with a smile. "You know you're giving them what they want."

"No," he says with a smile before brushing a piece of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. "I'm giving you what you want." And he is not wrong. I have wanted normalcy in our lives since I found out I was pregnant with London and Mila. I didn't want us to be in the spotlight or for our lives to be up for grabs anymore. I just want a chill life with my husband and our kids.

"Baby," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before kissing my lips softly. "Do we have more time?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "We have time." He rolls me over onto my back quickly and we are making love to one another once again before we have to get back to my dad's house so I can feed the girls.

 **LATER AT MY DAD's HOUSE:**

"So how much damage was done?" he asks as Joe hands me one of the twins so I can nurse Mila.

"The entire downstairs was destroyed. We have to replace the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. We need new furniture luckily it didn't make it up to the second floor," says Joe as he sits down next to me as I nurse Mila while London sleeps. "We're going to get quote adjustments on getting the floors done but we don't' know what to do about the wedding. There's no way that our house will be good to go by the 9th."

"Well, my property is big enough that you two could have your wedding here. I'm sure all the guests would understand."

"I mean it sounds like a good idea, Dad," I say, "but we have to take into consideration our florist and we need to take in consideration the caterer. We don't know what kind of damage they suffered from Harvey. I think we might just have to postpone till a later date."

"And how are you going to do that when Joe has to go back to work?" he asks.

"I'm not going back," says Joe. "I'm walking away. My life is here in Houston. I hate the thought of being away from Willow and the girls I don't like it. I signed up to be a father and a husband not to be away days sometimes weeks at a time. I missed too much of Alani's life I don't want to miss anything of London's and Mila's life not to mention Willow and I want more kids. We plan to start trying again when the girls are 6 months old."

"That's close," he says, "but are you sure you want to walk away from the ring."

"For my kids and Willow yes," he says. "I don't' know what I want to do just yet but I will take care of your daughter and granddaughters," he promises.

"If that's the choice you want to make, Joe then go with it. I want you all to be happy."

"Once I am free I will be happy," he smiles, "we'll be happy and this gives us a life of privacy no more hiding," he says.

"I get it," says my dad with a smile. "And you're okay with this, Willow?"

"Yeah, Dad. I just want Joe to be happy and I support him in whatever it is he chooses to do. Dad, were you serious about letting us use your property for our wedding?"

"Yes, Willow, do you want to?" he asks.

"Joe?" I ask.

"That's fine with me as long as our caterer and florist can still come through. I wouldn't mind marrying you here."

"I'll talk to them and see what they say. I love you, Joe."

"I love you too," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I think the next chapter will be the final chapter of the Willow and Joe series. I do have another story in the works so I think this story is just about over.**


	41. Chapter 41

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much.***

 ***Here is the final chapter of the Joe and Willow series please enjoy***

"You look beautiful," says Michelle as she helps me put on my strapless sheath lace wedding dress with a crystal bridal sash on my waist line with the train of the skirt covering my brown cowgirl boots. "This dress is perfect on you," she says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at myself in the mirror as she puts the veil on over my perfect bun of red hair. "I'm nervous," I say.

"What is there to be nervous about?" she asks me as she helps me put on a pearl necklace that my grandma wore at her wedding. "Aren't you two already married?"

"We are," I say, "but today we're getting married in front of our friends and family. Last time it was just Alani, Joe and myself. I wasn't worried about messing anything up then but what if I mess something up today?" I ask.

"You'll be fine," she says. "I promise, you'll be fine, just relax."

"My stomach is in knots," I respond, "what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing could possibly go wrong. You had everything try to stop today from happening but miraculously everything with your house was done in time for the wedding and you didn't need to use our home for your wedding. This has to be more special for you."

"It is," I say with a smile. "This house is where we are going to spend our whole lives together. This is Mila's and London's first and hopefully only home. I love it here and it only makes sense to have our official wedding here. I never thought I would have a wedding but life has a crazy way of working out."

"It certainly does," she says as we start to dress Mila and London in their flower girl outfits; a white tutu made by Michelle and a denim blue vest with a white flower headband in their hair with a pair of brown cowgirl boots. "They look so cute," she says with a smile. "I swear they look just like Joe. Did you have any part in making them?"

"I'm starting to think I didn't," I say with a smile. "They are definitely his mini me's. That Samoan gene is pretty strong," I say with a smile.

"What about me, Willow?" asks Kaia as she comes out in her dream catcher lace dress matching Alani's with her own cowgirl boots on. "Don't I look pretty?"

"You look beautiful," I smile as there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

My dad walks into the room and Kaia runs over to him. He scoops her up in his arms before carrying her over to me. Tears fill his green eyes as he looks at me and he says, "Scout, you look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Dad," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says wiping tears away making me form tears in my eyes. "Don't you dare cry," he says.

"I can't help it," I say with a smile as I softly wipe at my tears secretly thanking God for water proof mascara. "You look handsome," I say as I admire his grey tux with an aqua vest beneath it and an aqua tie over his white shirt with his hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"It's not about me today, Scout," he smiles. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be. Thank-you so much for making this all possible."

"I know how much you wanted to get married at your home in your backyard. A friend owed me a favor and was more than willing and happy to help get everything cleaned up."

"Thank-you, Daddy," I say with a grateful smile. He had a friend come in and clean up from the flood, help get everything together just so that Joe and I could get married on our property like we planned. A few things had to be replaced but it was well worth it to get married on our property in front of the pond we love so much.

"Daddy, are you crying?" asks Kaia.

"Yes because I love your sister so much and she's so beautiful. I am giving her away to the love of her life."

"She looks like a princess," says Kaia.

"She does; a warrior princess," smiles my dad making me smile. "I have dreamt of this day for so long. Usually it's the mother that is excited for their daughter to get married but in this case I'm the one that's excited for my daughter to get married. I knew one day you were going to find the man that set your world on fire and made your heart beat as many times as you said you would never have a husband. I knew one day the right man would come along for you. Joe just happened to be that guy. I like him a lot more now than I did a couple years ago when you two got together. I wasn't sure of his intentions but he proved to me how much he loves you and cares for you. He is one lucky man to have you in his life. I spent my life hoping and praying that you would find someone like him. I'm glad that you found your literary hero in your life," he says making me smile, "he may be the man you marry today or have married but one thing is for sure I loved you first. I just can't believe that my beautiful freckled faced little girl has grown up to be such a beautiful woman with two little girls of her own. I'll never forget the times I tucked you into bed and read you fairytale stories," he says bringing more tears to my eyes. "It's crazy how fast life goes by. I'm not going to stand in your way but I am going to give you to the man that loves you more than any other man on this Earth could but it's still hard for me to give you away but I know he's going to love you, protect and keep you happy the rest of your lives. This life was built to last for you, Willow. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," I say giving him a hug. "You'll always be my number one." He leans down and kisses the top of my head softly before we all begin to make our way downstairs so I can marry the man I have always read about and wished to find in my life.

 **ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

My best man Dean and I along with Willow's brother Gunner, my cousins Jon and Josh all serving as my groomsmen make our way to the backyard for my wedding. We walk outside on the beautiful September afternoon in Houston, Texas and make our way to where the wedding is taking place in the backyard. We reach the white arch decorated with sunflowers and rope with a sign next to it that tells guests to choose a side because we are all family and friends today. There's also a table with our guestbook to be signed by our wedding guests, a photo board with pictures of Willow and me from when we were younger and some of us together in the present with the Song of Solomon saying "I have found the one whom my soul loves." There is also a board telling our guests not to take pictures because we have photographers to do that job for us and to enjoy the wedding. The final board is pictures of loved ones that we lost before today. I smile when I see a picture of my brother with his smiling face. He was so happy that I had finally found love again after Vanessa. I wish he could be here today to witness one of the best days of my life. I know he's here in spirit but still I wish he was standing by my side as I remarry the woman I love in front of our family and friends.

I look at our guests as they sit on the hay barrels on each side of the white aisle decorated with sunflowers. The sky the perfect shade of blue and the sun peeking out behind a cloud giving us an autumn feel for our wedding day. I see the podium at the end of the aisle in front of the beautiful pond on our property with wildflowers growing around it. The minister waits for me to make my way down the aisle. Everything is perfect, Willow worked hard on planning the wedding. I just went with her ideas and agreed with her. Teal and yellow were the perfect choices for colors. I make my way down the aisle dressed in grey slack pants, teal shirt with a grey vest over top with brown cowboy boots with my hair pulled into a low bun. I have a yellow flower in the pocket of my vest. I make my way to the front of the aisle and join the minister waiting to be married once again to the woman I love more than life itself. I can't even imagine how beautiful she will look coming down the aisle. My heart races thinking about it. I take my place as I wait for her to arrive. I let out a deep breath as the music begins to play the song "Beauty and The Beast" instrumental of course but I love it nonetheless.

The wedding party begins to make their way down the aisle the bridesmaids dressed in teal dresses and cowboy boots while the groomsmen are dressed in blue jeans, teal shirt and a grey vest with cowboy boots as well. I smile as Kaia appears with our rings on a pillow dressed in her dreamcatcher white laced dress followed by Alani dressed in the same dress as she pulls a wagon behind her while she wears a sign that says, "Here comes the Love of your Life." In the wagon are Mila and London surrounded by sunflowers. My mom takes the girls out of the wagon so they can sit with her while the ceremony takes place. I look up toward the arch at the end of the aisle, tears blur my eyes, my heart skips a beat as I look down at Willow dressed in the most beautiful strapless sheath laced dress. She looks like a princess as she makes her way down the aisle. A lump forms in my throat as tears start to stream from my eyes and I break down into soft sobs. Dean squeezes my shoulder to comfort me. Willow is the most beautiful creation I have ever laid my eyes upon. Seeing her making her way down the aisle is enough to bring me down to my knees. She walks down the aisle with a bouquet of sunflowers and her arm linked with her father's. My heart stops at the sight of her. God couldn't have created a more beautiful creature than the one before me. Willow and her dad stop at the end of the aisle and the minister leads us in a prayer before he asks, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," says Mark before he unlinks his arm with Willow, kisses her cheek and joins our hands together. He takes his seat as the minister proceeds on with the ceremony welcoming our guests and talking about how marriage is the coming together of one man and one woman, talking about the first wedding and discussing what love is from Corinthians.

"I understand that Willow and Leati have chosen to state their own vows?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Leati, you may state your vows first."

"Okay," I say. "Willow, the moment I saw you I knew I wanted you to be part of my life. I met you in that gym two years ago even though we both grew up with fathers in this business that was the first time I had ever seen you. You shot me down when I asked you out and told me I wasn't your type. I did everything I could to be the man you desired the man you want and I even read Wuthering Heights for you and left little love quotes for you because I just wanted that one chance with you and soon enough you said yes. Before I realized it we were together and falling in love with each other more every day. I didn't think I would be able to love again after Vanessa broke my heart but you came along and changed all of that. We haven't always had it easy but we've had enough love to get through all the tough times from my addiction to pain pills, overcoming the loss of our son we've went through it, walked through fire and came out stronger. Every day of my life makes sense with you. Every day of my life means something with you. You accepted Alani with no problem and continue to love her as if she were you own. You're amazing and the love I have for you runs deep. I couldn't have asked for a better woman in my life than you. You're my best friend and my biggest supporter. When I walked away from the business to be a husband and a father you stood by my side, when the WWE Universe booed me you were the only one cheering me on. Every step of the way you have been there beside me. They always say behind every great man there is a great woman that pushed him to be the best but you have never been behind me and you never will be behind me. You've always been beside me, pushing me and supporting me and loving me. I love you more than any vows could ever say and like you have supported me I will continue to support you, continue to love you the rest of our lives. I give myself fully to you, my heart, my soul is yours. You're my whole heart, my whole life. You have given me one of the greatest gifts in life and that is our daughters Mila and London. A beautiful creation from our love for one another, you're the best thing to happen to me other than my children. I want to grow old with you, love you, forsaking all others and cherish you the rest of my life. I promise to be the man you have always wished for and always dreamed of. I promise to be with you through the good and the bad supporting you and loving you through whatever comes our way but most importantly I promise to never stop loving you."

"Willow," says the minister. "Please state your vows to Leati," he says as Willow wipes tears from her eyes.

"Wow," she says getting herself together as I hold onto her hands. "That was beautiful." I smile at her as she begins to speak. "I have spent a great deal of my life reading because I am a nerd and reading is my thing. I have always had dreams of falling in love with a man like one of my literary heroes come to life. A man that has been my soulmate since the beginning of time and one that would love me despite my flaws and who my father was or the money in my bank account. I dreamed of a man to love me like no one ever has, a man my soul would long for, love for its entire life. I dreamed of finding the other part of me, my life long soulmate. I thought such love only existed in romance novels and Bronte love stories. I never thought that one day I would actually meet the man that fit this description, the man my soul had been searching for my entire life. I found the man that loved me beyond who I am and where I came from, a man that loves me for me and all my craziness. My own true literary hero come to life, everything that I want, Joe is everything that you are. You're my best friend and the love of my life. You're the man I have hoped for all my life," she says with tears forming in her eyes, "the man I want to grow old with, have children with and raise a family with. The moment I saw you, the moment I met you I knew you would wreck my world. That's the funny thing about soulmates. Soulmates don't come into your life peacefully they make you question things, change your reality, they come into your life to shake things up, show you true love and stand up to you in ways no one else has. They adore you but challenge you to your full potential, a soulmate relationship isn't just peaches and cream, it is roses with thorns. The day you came into my life you shook it up, made me change who I wanted to be, made me question everything I wanted in life. I never thought about marriage or having children. I never thought of that life. I was just going to be a WWE superstar living my dream in the ring but you made me change my mind made me want to live a different dream with you. The best dream any woman could imagine. I love you, Joe and ever since you came into my life I have wanted nothing more than to be your wife, the mother of your children and to have a life of forever with you. Joe, I love you so much. You've given me the best gift London and Mila. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my children or a better man to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love you, honor you and respect you as my husband. I promise to forsake all others saving myself for you and only you, supporting you in whatever you choose to do. You're my best friend, the other part of my soul, my whole life and the love of my life. I promise to be with you forever and beyond forever. I love you, Joe and I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you," she vows bringing tears to my eyes as tears fall from her beautiful green eyes. I reach up and wipe her tears away and mouth that I love her.

"At this time, Leati and Willow will exchange rings. Can I have the rings please?" he asks. Kaia hands him the rings and he blesses them. He hands me the diamond and sapphire ring to match Willow's engagement ring to place onto her finger. He tells me to place the ring on her finger and repeat the words after him that a ring is a symbol of my love to her and like a circle my love is unending. I express that with this ring we are wed. He hands her the wooden ring and she does the same as she places it on my finger. The minister then hands us two candles and lights them. "As a symbol of their unity Willow and Leati will now light the candle of unity to show they are one in the eyes of God."

Willow and I light the candle together and blow out our own candles. The minister says a prayer over us and then says, "by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he says and he doesn't have to say it a second time. My lips are on Willow's and I give her a soft passionate kiss as I hear our friends and family cheering. I break the kiss and she's smiling at me, I swear she's the most beautiful creation I have seen on this earth. "Allow me to introduce to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i," he says introducing us as a married couple before we make our way down the aisle followed by our wedding party. We come back to thank our guests for coming before we go to get our official wedding pictures taken.

Once our wedding pictures were taken we enjoyed our evening at our wedding reception celebrating with friends and family with eating a wonderful seafood or country dinner drinking champagne out of mason jars with a beautiful sunflower and wildflower center piece. We danced most of the night away including Willow sharing a dance with Mark to Cinderella which brought tears to my eyes watching them dance together. Mark loves her deeply and their bond with one another is stronger than any bond I have seen between father and daughter. I hope now that I am no longer wrestling that I have time to make the same bond with my daughters. The smile on Mark's face and the tears in his eyes as he dances with his first born daughter is beyond words. It is clear that he will always be her first love and the man that loved her first.

Willow and I take the dance floor when it's our turn and the sounds of "Say You Won't Let Go" begins to play. I smile as I take her in my arms, holding her close to her as we dance. She looks up at me with a smile on her face as her green eyes meet mine. I kiss her head softly. I whisper into her ear and start to sing along with the words of the song, "I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling your love is more than its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear. Look how we've grown. And I wanna stay with you till were grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go."

"I won't let go," she whispers resting her head on my chest as we continue to dance. I kiss her hair softly.

"I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you now everybody knows cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go," I sing to her as I feel her sobbing on my chest. I kiss her for comfort as we continue to dance as husband and wife. We finish our dance and I kiss her lips softly. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too," she says with a soft smile before we have cake and continue our celebration for the night before we go into our home.

"I'm ready to celebrate this marriage just you and me," I say as I carry her into our bedroom. Her parents were nice enough to keep the girls for us to celebrate before we head to Hawaii in the morning for our one week honeymoon.

"Not so fast," she smiles. "Remember the marriage advice?" she asks holding up the box as I put her down on the bed.

"Do we really have to do that tonight? I mean we have a lifetime of marriage to look for advice," I say.

"How about just one?" she asks with a persuasive smile.

"All right," I say, "Just one and I hope it's a good one."

"Okay," she says as I sit down next to her on the bed. She opens the box that is labelled Marriage advice. I place my hand on her thigh as she pulls out a piece of folded paper. "All right," she says unfolding it. "Don't expect love to last without a fight or expect it to come easily. You're going to have ups and downs but you need to fight for the love you share. Remember to love the other more than yourself. Like in James, trials build perseverance in faith because you trust God. You must trust each other in trials like you trust God to mature your love, appreciate each other more. You need to love each other in the good times and bad times. Cherish the good times and remember the bad times make the good times better. Forgive one another and don't keep records of wrong. Respect and support one another but most importantly don't forget to love each other through it all."

 **THE END**

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. I thank everyone that favorited, followed and alerted as well as reviewed this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 ***A/N: Please look for my new story "Life As We Know It" I am excited for you to meet Roman and Audrey :) (I promise it will be worth reading)**


End file.
